


Эмбер: девочка с самокатом

by altersweetego



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Women Being Awesome, Zombie Apocalypse, young adult
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 88,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: Спустя 30 лет после того, как планету накрыло зомби-Апокалипсисом, группа энтузиастов придумывает новый вид спорта - гонки от зомби.И девочка по имени Эмбер готова в них поучаствовать.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: собственно, зомби, местами — почти графическая жестокость, а значит, и в живых остаются не все; упоминаются гомофобия, виктимблэйминг, сложные отношения с родственниками и насилие + настоящее время и мой стиль написания никуда не делись.

До аптеки можно было добраться двумя путями. Как в сказке.  
Первый путь был длинным, утоптанным, пыльным и безопасным. Второй ― коротким, асфальтированным (давным-давно, конечно, но асфальт всё ещё не развалился, только немного потрескался), и, по слухам, там всё ещё время от времени натыкались на живых мертвецов.  
Самокат Эмбер для первого пути не годился.

***

Эмбер с силой отталкивается от бордюра, вымещая скопившиеся обиду и злость, и самокат под ней взбрыкивает, не готовый к такому резкому старту. Он вздрагивает, опускаясь на асфальт, переднее колесо попадает сначала в выбоину, а потом на толстую ветку, и дрожь сотрясает Эмбер от пяток до головы, но она даже не думает останавливаться.  
Она отталкивается ещё и ещё, пока дом за спиной не становится совсем крошечным (ну, наверное, совсем крошечным, можно только предположить, а не разглядеть, ведь на самом деле она не оглядывается), а мир перед глазами не перестаёт размываться от сдерживаемых слёз. Ветер дует в лицо, и Эмбер рада, что ему не удаётся сорвать ни слезинки.  
Ей нужно ехать, а не устраивать заплывы по волнам из собственной грусти.  
Не помешали бы очки, такие, спортивные, на пол-лица, с плотной резиновой подкладкой. Проблема в том, что она видела такие лишь на картинках, а в реальной жизни даже обычные, круглые, в самой простой оправе стоят столько же, сколько еда на три дня. Эмбер, в принципе, может себе это позволить, хотя бы в счёт зарплаты, тем более, что Хавьер совсем не против платить своим работникам вещами, а не деньгами.  
Деньги. Смятые, потёртые бумажки разных цветов и достоинств.  
То, что когда-то было американскими долларами, английскими фунтами, японскими йенами, кенийскими шиллингами и всеми остальными купюрами и монетами, всё теперь имеет одну цену. Пять индийских рупий и пять евро ― одно, монета в десять русских рублей и монета в десять корейских вон ― тоже одно. Раньше, смеётся Хавьер, нужно было знать курсы валют и никто не мог просто так придти и рассчитаться в испанском магазинчике китайской банкнотой. Сейчас нет ни Китая, ни Испании, ни курсов валют. Нет Кореи, нет России, нет Кении, Японии, Англии и Америки.  
Нет ничего, а всё, что осталось, перемешалось так, что не разобрать. И несколько миллионов оставшихся в живых передают из рук в руки измятые и переклеенные купюры, или отполированные тысячами прикосновений монеты, и нет никакой нужды знать, в какой стране их чеканили, печатали и пускали в оборот, достаточно просто глянуть на цифры.  
Хавьер говорит, рано или поздно банкноты износятся, поэтому он предпочитает монеты.  
Эмбер будет рада сберечь для него несколько, взяв жалованье солнечными очками, новым колечком в нос и разноцветными бусами.  
Она думает о том, что могла бы взять ещё немного тушёнки из военных запасов, и каши оттуда же, потому что на свете нет практически ничего вкуснее, чем эта каша, особенно если ты целый день гоняла на самокате или убиралась на чердаке… За первое мать ругает, за второе ― хвалит, потому что считает примерным поведением взрослой дочери, которая осознаёт, что в таких сложных условиях её могли и не рожать. Она не в курсе, что взрослая дочь убирается на чердаке не потому, что хочет помочь, а потому, что хочет спрятаться и хоть на какое-то время представить, будто это ― только её территория.  
Эмбер вздрагивает, когда вспоминает о матери.  
Её плечи дёргаются, натягивая кожаную куртку, и без того тесную, руки судорожно цепляются за виляющий руль. Самокат то ли реагирует на её настроение, то ли просто живёт своей жизнью, но его заднее колесо взбрыкивает и Эмбер едва не кувыркается вперёд. Она успевает спрыгнуть и, вцепившись в покрытую царапинами раму, делает несколько широких шагов вперёд, чтобы погасить скорость и не пропахать асфальт носом.  
У неё получается.  
Самокат, крутанувшись вокруг своей оси, послушно возвращается ей под ноги, но у Эмбер не остаётся сил продолжать. Неаккуратно уложив его, почти уронив, она садится на грязный бордюр.  
Локти сами собой упираются в колени, ладони закрывают лицо.  
Воздух свистит, когда она втягивает его через тонкую щелочку, и его не хватает, но Эмбер не разводит ладони. Только впивается пальцами в лоб и сдавливает лицо, как будто хочет подцепить ногтями и выдрать из головы все ненужные мысли.  
Не получается. Это никогда не работает.  
Под закрытыми веками кружатся цветные спирали, и если надавить на глаза, они не исчезнут, только превратятся в отчётливые картинки. Впрочем, они и так превратятся, они уже превращаются.  
Бюджетная версия телевидения. Даже удобно ― не надо жечь электричество, не надо выслушивать комментарии по поводу неумения экономить, не надо вглядываться в экран и вслушиваться в звук из хрипящих колонок, всё происходит внутри головы. Всё происходит внутри головы и всё было бы круто, если бы только в главной роли снимался кто-то другой.  
Не она сама.  
И если бы «фильм» был не о её жизни.  
Воспоминания ― как водоворот посреди тихой реки, появляются ниоткуда и засасывают так, что не выплывешь. Будь воспоминания долгой дорогой, Эмбер держалась бы за самокат, чтобы спастись, но в воде даже самый лучший из самокатов только мешает.  
Она тонет, но вместо того, чтобы задрать подбородок, сражаясь за последнюю попытку вдохнуть, только наклоняет голову ниже.  
― Хватит, ― говорит Эмбер сама себе.  
Нет, на самом деле, не хватит.

_― Ты ужасная дочь.  
― Зачем я только тебя родила._

_Ночь холодная, ужасно холодная, и Эмбер отчаянно дрожит под двумя дырявыми одеялами. На ней тёплые носки, и джинсы, и мягкая футболка, а сверху ― старая толстовка с карманами, но ей всё равно холодно. Она поздно вернулась со смены, так поздно, что лужи на улице уже успели схватиться морозом._  
Сна ни в одном глазу.  
Она слышит, как мать открывает дверь, и по тому, как ключ царапается о замок, не попадая в скважину, уже понимает: пьяна настолько, что на ногах еле держится. Потом, когда мать побеждает замок, в коридоре загорается свет, и мощности тусклой, мигающей лампочки вполне достаточно, чтобы себя успокоить: тонкая тёмная линия тянется от двери в комнату до косяка, это значит, что она не забыла накинуть крючок. Это значит, что мать к ней не войдёт, даже если захочет.  
Эмбер натягивает одеяло до подбородка и ждёт.  
Её разрывает тысяча эмоций одновременно. Ей жутко, и стыдно, и обидно, и горько. Она злится на мать и злится на себя за то, что злится на мать. Она знает: лучше такая, чем никакая. Она знает: мать нужно любить, но невозможно любить, когда в ответ встречаешь лишь ненависть, и всё это колет под грудью пихтовыми ветками.  
― Эй, ― слышит она голос матери. ― Чёрт.  
С глухим стуком снятый сапог ударяется о стену. Снова выругавшись, мать стягивает второй, он падает тише.  
Эмбер старается не дышать.  
Ветер за окном воет примерно так же тоскливо, как она себя ощущает.  
― Эм… Эмбер, ― запинаясь, говорит мать, и её рука тяжело упирается в дверь. Та прогибается, и тонкая тёмная линия, тянущаяся от двери к косяку, вздрагивает. ― Открой мне.  
Если закрыть глаза, можно притвориться, что всё это сон. Если всё это сон, то открывать и слушаться маму ― необязательно. Если открывать необязательно, то всё почти хорошо.  
Ещё лучше было бы оказаться где-нибудь далеко-далеко, счастливой и свободной, бегущей по дорожке у моря. Эмбер читала о море.  
Ей нравится думать, что там нет ни живых мертвецов, ни пьяной матери, никого. Только она, и волны, и песок, и свежий ветер, сильный и ласковый одновременно, совсем не похожий на тот, что скребётся в окно.  
― Открывай. ― Мать сильнее давит на дверь. ― Ты не спишь, я же знаю.  
Сплю, думает Эмбер. Сплю, сплю, сплю.  
― Открывай.  
Язык у неё заплетается, и достаточно услышать этот голос, чтобы в носу сам собой появился запах дешёвого пойла. Запах вишни и спирта. Сладость и горечь.  
Эмбер тошнит от этого запаха.  
Чтобы отвлечься, она начинает считать ― сначала до десяти, потом до двадцати, потом дальше и дальше. На девяносто двух матери наконец-то надоедает. Ударив напоследок кулаком по двери (крючок почти слетает, но, к счастью Эмбер, мать слишком пьяна, чтобы это заметить), она всё же уходит. Половицы скрипят под шагами. Минуту спустя в дальней комнате, приспособленной под гардеробную, слышится шум, а потом шаги возвращаются. Шумное дыхание, стук брошенной на тумбочку зажигалки, резкий запах дыма. Эмбер хочется вскочить и закричать, чтобы мать не смела курить дома, не смела курить в таком состоянии, и она отчаянно цепляется пальцами за холодный металл снизу кровати, чтобы себя удержать.  
― Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, ― сбивчиво шепчет мать, пытаясь открыть входную дверь.  
В этот раз у неё выходит быстрее.  
Эмбер снова становится стыдно. Она думает, что могла бы и открыть. Кто знает, чего мать хотела? Необязательно ругаться и требовать деньги. Может быть, просто поговорить. Может быть, она наконец-то раскаялась или что-нибудь поняла ― например, что не зря родила дочь или хотя бы что им необязательно каждый день цепляться друг к другу. Может быть, она хотела просто рассказать, как прошёл её день или пожаловаться на очередного придурка, тоже неплохо.  
Надо дождаться её, думает Эмбер. Дождаться и поговорить.  
Надо дождаться её, думает Эмбер и засыпает.  
Утром её будит дождь, стучащий по крыше. Выглянув в окно, она долго смотрит в серое небо, а потом зачем-то переводит взгляд вниз и чувствует, как горло обжигает неверием.  
Там, внизу, на помойке справа от дома лежат её вещи. Сложно не узнать красный свитер и ярко-жёлтую куртку, которую когда-то носил отец и которая ей до сих пор большевата, но это не повод ходить в чём-то другом.  
Дождь заливает улицу, превращая пыль на дороге в жидкую грязь, заливает покосившиеся мусорные бачки, и картофельные очистки плавают в лужах вперемешку с собачьим дерьмом. Её одежда, пусть и потемневшая от падающей с неба воды, посреди всего этого выглядит кучкой спелых фруктов на блюде с гнильём, и, как и на свежие фрукты, на неё моментально находится спрос.  
В её вещах копаются трое, четвёртый спешит к ним из-за угла.  
Эмбер всего пятнадцать, и она не знает, что делать.  
Когда она, схватив швабру вместо оружия, добегает до мусорки, там валяются только старые джинсы и грязное пальто, одним рукавом угодившее в чью-то блевотину.  
Следующие несколько месяцев Эмбер приходится работать без выходных, чтобы отплатить Хавьеру за одолженные ботинки и тонкий, потрёпанный пуховик и найти для себя что-нибудь в городском магазине поношенных шмоток.  
Это довольно забавно, потому что сейчас всё ― поношенное (возможно, снятое с трупа, но лучше об этом не думать), но все эти несколько месяцев Эмбер совсем не до смеха. 

За четыре года, прошедшие с тех пор, ничего не меняется.

_― Ты ужасная мать.  
― Зачем я только вообще родилась._

― Хватит, ― снова говорит себе Эмбер.  
Она знает по опыту: для того, чтобы собраться, достаточно пары минут. Пара минут, чтобы выдохнуть и выплыть из водоворота, пара минут для того, чтобы выкашлять воду из лёгких, пара минут для того, чтобы придти в себя. Пара минут для того, чтобы в очередной раз осознать: она не ненавидит мать. Она просто не понимает, почему та должна быть для неё самым лучшим и самым близким человеком на свете, и почему все вокруг смотрят круглыми глазами, когда она говорит, что это не так, и почему она всё ещё здесь.  
Здесь, в своём маленьком Городке, который можно объехать на самокате за двадцать, в лучшем случае тридцать минут: главная улица, несколько параллельных, парочка перпендикулярных... Пятиэтажные дома, нижние этажи которых изрисованы граффити, а верхние щерятся разбитыми окнами (там обычно тусуются подростки, и Эмбер когда-то тоже там тусовалась). Частные домики, половина которых пустует, половина ― выглядит словно после бомбёжки, хотя на самом деле никакой войны не было... Во всяком случае, так все говорят. Магазины с окнами, забитыми досками. Разграбленный и больше не работающий кинотеатр. Заброшенная шахта. Парк, за последние лет тридцать почти превратившийся в лес, скалящиеся арматурой и мусором пустыри, ржавые остовы автомобилей, торчащие в небо пики столбов, на которых когда-то держались рекламные баннеры... Хавьер говорит, баннеров и раньше было не особенно много ― уличная реклама в их Городке не успела расползтись по дорогам и стенам ядовитой заразой, как сделала во всех больших городах.  
Этот город никогда не был большим. И никогда не станет большим.  
И до большого Эмбер никогда в жизни не доберётся, особенно если так и будет сидеть тут, жалея себя и дожидаясь, пока самокат от бездействия покроется ржавчиной. Равно как и до моря, и до всего остального, что только можно представить. И до аптеки.  
Она поднимается ― без особой охоты, и берётся за руль. Самокат на этот раз куда как послушен.  
Хавьер выдал ей зарплату этим самокатом примерно два года назад, и с тех пор Эмбер может смело говорить, что у неё есть лучший друг. Пусть и с характером (как и она сама), но всё-таки друг. Крепкие, высокие и достаточно широкие для того, чтобы справляться с выбоинами и ямами, колёса никогда не подводят, мягкая обивка руля каждый раз как будто пожимает руку в тёплом приветствии и даже задний тормоз срабатывает почти идеально. Ну, то есть, он срабатывает приблизительно в семи случаях из десяти, а в остальных ей приходится спрыгивать, но это лучше, чем если бы было наоборот.  
Эмбер едет прямо, не пригибаясь, даже наоборот ― позволяет рюкзаку оттянуть плечи немного назад. В рюкзаке ― увесистый мешочек с моментами. Их много, потому что ей нужно купить много всего: травяные сборы от кашля и головной боли (даже смешно, что за ними приходится ехать так далеко, ведь, по сути, лес, где их собирают, находится рядом), немного сушёной ромашки для хорошего сна (мать не работает, могла бы собирать и сама, но не собирает, больше того ― выкидывает, когда Эмбер пытается, потому что «не хочу разводить дома эту труху»), упаковку аспирина и пузырёк валерьянки (бесконечная лотерея, потому что если верить аптекарю, то срок годности, написанный на упаковках, придумали для того, чтобы люди постоянно покупали новые лекарства, боясь использовать старые, а если верить соседке, то такими темпами можно и отравиться), коробку тампонов...  
Смешно. Денег больше не печатают, в шахту никто не спускается, но некоторые вещи продолжают существовать.  
Каждый выживает как может. Кто-то обматывает вату тонкой тканью, прошивает ниткой, дезинфицирует и складывает в коробочки, потому что знает: за это ему всегда заплатят ― если не монетами всё равно какого происхождения, то хотя бы книгами или едой. Кто-то шьёт одежду из залежавшихся, пахнущих плесенью тканей, которые лет через двадцать рассыпались бы на сгнившие ниточки, а кто-то держит кроликов, собирает с них шерсть и вяжет, правда, покупать новые, сшитые или связанные вещи по карману лишь богатеям. Кто-то мастерит, кто-то пытается что-то придумать, кто-то идёт работать на телевидение или ещё куда-нибудь, надеясь, что эта работа сумеет его прокормить или что всем хочется смотреть телевизор, поэтому с репортёрами и операторами всегда поделятся едой, одеждой и инструментами для ремонта аппаратуры. Кто-то пытается брать на себя ответственность и следить за порядком, а кто-то грабит правительственные бункеры (их понатыкано столько, что новые, никем ещё не разворованные находят даже сейчас), а потом продаёт консервы, оружие, одежду и книги, припрятанные там на случай чрезвычайной ситуации (чрезвычайная ситуация наступила лет тридцать назад, но все как-то привыкли).  
Жизнь продолжается, говорит Хавьер, когда трезвый.  
Пьяный, Хавьер опирается на прилавок и доверительным шёпотом сообщает, что ей, Эмбер, ещё повезло, на её век ещё хватит ресурсов, но что будет дальше ― уже неизвестно. Людей, способных потратить эти ресурсы, становится всё меньше и меньше, а значит, снижается и конкуренция, с этой точки зрения всё выглядит весьма позитивно, вот только совсем скоро они разучатся их добывать и конкурировать станет решительно не за что.  
Эмбер, кажется, представляет, как это будет. Она читала о первобытных людях, умеет разводить костёр трением (специально тренировалась) и думает, что смогла бы справиться как с дубинкой, так и с примитивным копьём, где нож-наконечник скотчем примотан к ножке стола. Да, у первобытных людей не было скотча, но зато у них были мамонты, а сейчас мамонтов нет.  
Есть зомби.  
Это закат, говорит Хавьер, для пущей значимости щёлкая языком. Закат цивилизации, девочка.  
Эмбер пожимает плечами. На самом деле, закаты всегда нравились ей больше всего.  
Закаты нравятся ей и сейчас ― было бы здорово просто отталкиваться одной ногой, просто держать равновесие на другой, просто ехать куда-то на фоне оранжево-красного неба, прижимаясь взглядом к горизонту, разрисованному облаками, но проблема в том, что закаты ― не лучшее время для одиноких прогулок. И не только потому, что, пока одни пытаются отстроить мире заново (пусть уродливо, пусть неуклюже, пусть огромными молотками вместо высокотехнологичных машин), некоторые готовы его развалить.  
Снова и снова.  
Не только потому. Не потому, что, пока кто-то готов снять с себя последнюю рубашку, чтобы помочь, кто-то выкидывает чужие вещи на улицу, снимает с других их рубашки. Не потому, что в любой момент из-за деревьев впереди неё может вышагнуть кто-нибудь с битой.  
Просто потому, что кто-то может вышагнуть сзади.  
Просто потому что кто-то действительно делает это. Выламывается на дорогу из чахлого леса, оставляя на ветках обрывки того, что когда-то было одеждой, оставляя на ветках лохмотья того, что когда-то было человеческой кожей.  
Их собственной кожей.  
Эмбер оглядывается только один раз. Этого достаточно, чтобы увидеть обнажённую, гниющую плоть, серо-лиловую расцветку ходячего трупа, безумные оскалы и выпученные глаза, в которых не осталось ничего, что могло в них таиться при жизни.  
Двое. Зомби, и не самые свежие зомби: скорее всего, они обратились довольно давно, если их успело так потрепать. Они выглядят ветхими, дряхлыми, двигаются неуклюже и медленно, их то и дело заносит, руки болтаются тяжело и беспомощно ― только время от времени они поднимаются, чтобы потянуться вперёд, схватить за волосы или одежду, подтащить к себе...  
Ну, в их мечтах, если, конечно, у мертвецов есть мечты. В реальности им её не догнать.  
Эмбер уверена в этом. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока сзади, в каком-нибудь метре от неё, на дорогу не выбирается третий.  
Он выглядит намного... свежее.  
Пальцы Эмбер сжимаются на руле ещё крепче, но страха всё ещё нет, по крайней мере, если это страх перед зомби. Вместо него в голове пульсирует мысль о том, что было бы просто кошмарно, оглянувшись ещё раз, узнать в этом третьем кого-то из тех, кто был ей знаком. Поэтому она не оглядывается.  
У Эмбер есть уши, и она полагается на них. А ещё она полагается на ногу, отталкивающуюся от дороги, и на ногу, твёрдо стоящую на металлической деке, и на руки, до побелевших пальцев впившиеся в резиновую окантовку руля, и на тело, умеющее держать равновесие. И на собственные мозги, которые у неё, в отличие от живых мертвецов, ещё очень даже работают.  
Она петляет по дороге, объезжая глубокие выбоины.  
Хавьер говорит, раньше, когда всё это случилось, когда плакать уже не было смысла и оставалось только смеяться, отвязные ребята придумали развлечение: убегать от зомби. Это было не так уж и сложно, потому что даже самые быстрые были совершенно тупыми (вообще-то Хавьер называл их «совершенно неприспособленными к сложным погоням», но это Хавьер, он почти всегда выражается слишком изящно) ― никаких «оббежать препятствие», только «врезаться в него», только выбыть из строя на несколько секунд, а то и вообще насовсем, если препятствие окажется крепким, а скорость ― большой.  
В этом смысле ей есть над чем поработать.  
Эмбер отчаянно отталкивается, пытаясь развить нужную скорость. За спиной раздаётся хриплое дыхание ― непонятно, зачем им дышать, наверное, по привычке, а может, это воздуху скучно и он просто танцует в их лёгких, поёт там… За спиной раздаётся хриплое дыхание и бессмысленное рычание, тупая ярость даже не обезумевшего человека или бешеного животного, а просто кого-то, в ком не осталось ничего, кроме желания догнать и убить.  
Неважно, как. Непонятно, зачем.  
Шаги мертвецов кажутся неровными даже на слух. Кто-то из них подволакивает ногу, кто-то шумно сталкивается с остальными. Что-то хлюпает и с чавкающим звуком ударяется об асфальт, словно от гниющей плоти то и дело отваливается всё, что больше не может держаться. Жизнь больше не сшивает воедино эти мышцы и кожу, не наполняет кровью артерии, не заставляет стучать сердце за полосками рёбер. Рёбра могут торчать наружу под жутким углом, кровь может вытечь хоть вся, никто этого и не заметит, облезшая кожа может трепетать на ветру, словно флаг.  
Эмбер стискивает зубы. Она не оглядывается.  
Не оглядывается, не оглядывается, не огля...  
Она спрыгивает с самоката, чтобы перескочить через упавшее дерево. Дека прокручивается вокруг своей оси и снова возвращается на своё место ― у неё под ногами. Самокат выглядит в тысячу раз более разумным, чем мертвецы, потому что пару секунд спустя Эмбер слышит звук удара.  
Кто-то врезался.  
Возможно, одним зомби меньше.  
Она снова разгоняется. Нога прикасается к щербатому асфальту так часто, что подошва кроссовки, кажется, вот-вот задымится, а ветер, дующий прямо в лицо, всё-таки срывает из глаз пару слезинок, но здесь и сейчас, в этот абсолютно определённый и вместе с тем бесконечный момент, неожиданно даже для себя самой, Эмбер чувствует себя стопроцентно живой.  
Зрение. Слух. Осязание ― знакомые очертания руля под ладонями, мягкие прикосновения к телу футболки и чуть более жёсткие ― джинсов, крепкая хватка манжет на запястьях. Запах кожаной куртки. Ток крови по венам. Безумный стук сердца. Шумный свист воздуха ― сквозь ноздри, по дыхательному пути, прямо в лёгкие. Вдыхать нужно носом, выдыхать нужно ртом. Эмбер не помнит, где именно прочитала об этом, но сейчас это неважно.  
Мир вокруг ― пронзительный, кристально ясный. Знакомый и никогда не виденный прежде ― одновременно.  
Разве у ёлок вокруг были такие зелёные ветви? Разве стволы берёз сияли такой белизной? Птицы ― пели так громко? Автомобили... Разве раньше здесь были автомобили?  
Эмбер судорожно выдыхает. Она ныряет в сторону, направляет самокат вправо, едва успевая уклониться от огромного, сверкающего как с картинки, пикапа, и, запрыгнув на чудом сохранившийся здесь бетонный бордюр, проезжает по нему. Филигранно как артистка из цирка, в котором она никогда не была. Не хватает только цветного трико, как на старых открытках.  
Хриплый рёв сзади сменяется оглушительной тишиной.  
Ну, если только звук мотора можно назвать оглушительной тишиной, потому что пикап продолжает урчать, а вот зомби больше не слышно. Если скорость достаточно большая, если препятствие достаточно крепкое... Эмбер решается оглянуться.  
Все три мертвеца лежат на земле.  
Двое из них не шевелятся. Больше того, издалека это смотрится так, будто бы их не двое, а как минимум четверо: от удара ветхие тела развалились на части. Третий ― крепче, он ещё пытается подняться, но тот, кто за рулём, резко открывает дверцу прямо навстречу оскаленной пасти. Достаточно пары движений туда и сюда, чтобы тело, и без того давно уже мёртвое, умерло окончательно.  
Достаточно пары движений для того, чтобы Эмбер сбросила оцепление и ринулась прочь.  
Тот, кто за рулём, что-то кричит ей вслед, но ― кем бы он ни был ― Эмбер не собирается останавливаться.  
О том, что пикапу достаточно развернуться и пару раз газануть, чтобы в два счёта догнать её как стоячую, Эмбер не думает. Адреналин гонит её вперёд ― до тех пор, пока пронзительно-яркий мир не начинает тускнеть перед глазами, превращаясь во всё то, что она уже видела тысячу раз.


	2. Chapter 2

В аптеке мистер Льюис, сухонький старичок в огромных очках, медленно отвешивает ей всё необходимое.  
Эмбер следит за его морщинистыми руками, за пальцами, покрытыми старческой «гречкой», и думает о том, каким вообще образом ему удалось пережить Апокалипсис. Мистер Льюис выглядит так, будто и в те времена уже ходил с палочкой, согнувшись, не в силах совладать с лёгким тремором рук, и, сколько ни старайся, не получится представить его удирающим от бешеных зомби (возможно ― удирающим от бешеных зомби на самокате).  
С другой стороны, его вполне можно представить заколачивающим двери и окна своего дома, чтобы переждать всё самое страшное. Или прячущимся в убежище-бункер, о которых Эмбер рассказывали те, кто постарше.  
Самым простым вариантом, конечно, было бы спросить напрямую, но она уже который раз не решается. Ответом на прямой вопрос будет в лучшем случае получасовая исповедь поучительным тоном, в худшем ― рассуждения о том, какая теперь ужасная молодёжь, как мало Эмбер знает об истории появления живых мертвецов и как он был бы счастлив ни за что на свете не обслуживать таких покупателей.  
Поэтому Эмбер молчит.  
Глядя на сухую ромашку ― в пакетике перемешались листья и лепестки, грязно-белое крошево вместе с зелёным, ― в своих мыслях она заново проезжает по короткой дороге, и каждый новый мысленный раз отличается от предыдущего. Иногда зомби нет ― нет совсем, иногда их намного больше, чем действительно было, иногда она уходит от них, иногда они её догоняют.  
Никто не знает и не может сказать, каково это, стать живым мертвецом. Те, кто прошёл короткий путь от укуса до заражения (хотя порой он совсем не короткий ― иногда обращение занимает несколько дней), уже ничего не расскажут, а другим остаётся только догадываться. По телевизору говорят: учёные всё ещё работают над тем, чтобы найти лекарство, выдумать какую-нибудь сыворотку, остановить заражение, но люди перед экранами только смеются. По большому счёту, они научились жить с этим.  
Я не помню другого мира, бормочет мать, глядя в окно.  
Нет никакого другого мира, говорит Хавьер, рассматривая товар прежде, чем выставить его на прилавок.  
― В наши времена... ― неодобрительно косится на неё мистер Льюис.  
Эмбер не слушает.  
Она, в общем-то, знает всё, что он может сказать. По её растянутой чёрной футболке не проехался только ленивый: на груди у футболки потрёпанный рисунок ― зомби с торчащими наружу мозгами и надпись «Жду Апокалипсис». Футболка куплена в сэконде, её хозяин, скорее всего, погиб прямо во время того, чего ждал, и Эмбер кажется, что в этом есть свой шик и ирония судьбы, куда без неё, но окружающие как один считают, что её майка оскорбляет память погибших, а сама она слишком легкомысленно относится ко... всему.  
Настолько легкомысленно, что ездит в аптеку по короткой дороге.  
И без оружия.  
Мистер Льюис говорит что-то ещё, но смотреть на разноцветные домотканые мешочки, в которые он заворачивает травяные сборы от кашля и головной боли, куда интереснее, чем слушать его дребезжащий, постоянно повышенный голос. Возможно, он примет такое внимание к товару за недоверие, а такое невнимание к словам ― за неуважение, но Эмбер почти всё равно. Она сгребает мешочки в рюкзак, бросает сверху валерьянку, тампоны и аспирин, и взамен протягивает мистеру Льюису несколько мятых купюр вперемешку с монетами.  
Он вытягивает из её кулака сколько нужно, Эмбер почти не следит.  
Затянув завязку рюкзака, она закидывает его за спину и, хлопнув покосившейся дверью, выходит наружу. Самокат стоит у крыльца, клонящееся к западу солнце гладит его блестящую раму. Он по-прежнему красный, он по-прежнему приглашает прокатиться одним своим видом и по-прежнему не подходит для длинной дороги.  
Странно, но Эмбер почти не чувствует страха.  
Она возвращается в аптеку и, глядя недовольно поджавшему губы мистеру Льюису ― мол, ну, что ещё? ― прямо в глаза, говорит, что, добираясь сюда, нашла на короткой дороге три трупа. Молодые ребята побежали бы посмотреть, взрослые отказались бы связываться, но человек старой закалки, Эмбер уверена, найдёт способ известить городского старосту и очистить дорогу.  
Потому что большинство предпочтёт терпеть бессоницу без чая с ромашкой, лишь бы не ездить за этим чаем по пути, который может быть заражён.  
Эмбер ― не из таких. Она помнит, что заразиться можно лишь от укуса, и знает, что её не кусали.  
Попрощавшись с мистером Льюисом, она уходит ― теперь уже окончательно и, крепко вцепившись в руль, уезжает. Первый десяток метров собственные ноги кажутся ватными, но дальше становится легче. Под конец Эмбер даже почти предвкушает, ждёт, что, может быть, из леса выйдет кто-то ещё ― и она снова сможет увидеть мир во всей его чистоте.  
Но из леса никто не выходит.  
Она добирается до дома без происшествий, если только не считать происшествием тот факт, что уже знакомый пикап стоит у дома местного старосты. Можно зайти к нему ― так же, как до этого к мистеру Льюису, сказать про три ветхих трупа на короткой дороге до города, но Эмбер отбрасывает эту мысль. Любопытство любопытством, но таинственный водитель наверняка уже всё и сам рассказал, да и кто может угадать, как он (или она?) отреагирует на её появление.  
Мало кому нравится портить свою машину о живых мертвецов.  
В конце концов, Эмбер объезжает дом старосты стороной. Ей приходится сделать внушительный крюк, но это лучше, чем громыхать под окнами колёсами самоката, так что она старается не грустить об увеличившемся расстоянии, а радоваться каждой секунде, проведённой в движении ― и вне дома.  
Сегодня последний из двух выходных, уже завтра она с утра до вечера будет с Хавьером, а не с матерью и её бесконечной батареей бутылок.  
Сначала был виски, потом коньяк, теперь мать пьёт самогон из запасов очередного любовника.  
Впрочем, Эмбер несправедлива. «Очередной» звучит так, будто мать меняет их каждый час, но это не так, пусть у неё и есть на то бесспорное право. У всех оно есть. Но с Эндрю она вместе уже полтора года, и полутора лет достаточно для того, чтобы понять: он ещё ничего по сравнению с теми, кто был рядом раньше.  
Это не моё дело, думает Эмбер.  
Мысль рождена скорее равнодушием, чем уважением, но она помнит: на это тоже есть право. Можно, знает Эмбер, можно жить под одной крышей и оставаться друг другу никем, можно быть родными по крови, но чужими во всём остальном, и это печально, но без вселенской трагедии. Никто не виноват. Так просто случается.  
С этим вполне можно жить, если не пытаться выстроить свою жизнь вокруг этого.  
Поднявшись домой, Эмбер оставляет самокат у двери ― в тёмной нише есть удобное место и, стянув кроссовки, проходит на кухню. Наверное, от воспоминаний о трупах её должно бы тошнить, но вместо этого просыпается голод: желудок начинает урчать. Торопливо распихав лекарства по разным отделам аптечки (коробка с нарисованным красным крестом и сделанными из картона перегородками ― пожалуй, единственное в этом доме место, где царит настоящий порядок), она вытаскивает из-под раковины ведёрко с картошкой и, отобрав несколько клубней, принимается чистить.  
Слабо журчащая из крана вода успокаивает. Руки ― тёмная кожа, испачканная землёй, ― работают споро, уверенно, клубни под ними быстро становятся чистыми, свободными от коричневой кожуры, и Эмбер тут же бросает их в холодную воду, а потом ставит кастрюлю на огонь. Ей нравится смотреть на воду и нравилось бы смотреть, как она закипает, если бы закипала быстрее, но в магазине у Хавьера ― газовая плита (где он умудряется доставать газ, она даже не спрашивает), а дома ― обычная, электрическая, кое-как работающая от древней сети.  
Всё работает кое-как.  
Что-то чинят (кое-как), на что-то не обращают внимания. Эндрю следит за водопроводом и электричеством на всей улице ― ему за это платят, но не местный староста, а сами жильцы. Таких, как он, много. Электростанция, спасибо былому прогрессу, работает сама по себе, как какой-нибудь вечный двигатель. От солнца, от ветра, от всего на свете, технологии прошлого были на пике, когда прошлому пришёл нелепый конец. Но оно сделало своё дело ― создало настоящее, пусть уродливое, хаотичное, местами больше похожее на решето...  
В этом настоящем судьба человека лежит в руках человека. Эмбер это нравится.  
Вода закипает ровно к возвращению матери с Эндрю. Он кладёт в мойку курицу ― уже ощипанную, выпотрошеную и обезглавленную, и Эмбер, достав с верхней полки сковородку, ставит её на плиту. Она пододвигается, чтобы Эндрю было удобнее, и, без слов поняв её нехитрый манёвр, он принимается разделывать птицу.  
Эмбер не собирается готовить за всех.  
Если ужин ― общий, то и вклад в него должен быть общий.  
Эндрю лучше тех, кто был до него, в том числе и потому, что понимает правила этой игры. Тогда как мать только хмыкает и уходит. Ей не до готовки, в спальне её ждёт ещё половина бутылки.  
За ужином она не расстаётся с бокалом. Тусклый свет лампы преломляется в заляпанных стенках, жидкость внутри то выглядит янтарной, то отливает багровым, и Эмбер достаточно едкого, терпкого запаха, чтобы знать: она никогда не захочет попробовать вкус. Мать неодобрительно кривит губы на её «оскорбительную» футболку и так поправляет воротничок изношенного цветастого платья, что в очередной раз становится ясно: она бы такое ни за что не надела.  
И хорошо, думает Эмбер. На помойке свои вещи она уже находила (или, точнее, не находила), не хватало ещё, чтобы их начали отбирать прямо дома.  
― У старосты гости, ― говорит она неожиданно для себя самой. Обычно семейные ужины проходят если не в тишине, то уж точно не в непринуждённой беседе, и Эмбер ― вовсе не та, кто старается завести разговор первой.  
Эндрю удивлённо смотрит на неё.  
Мать кривится сильнее. Отпив из бокала, она ставит его на стол ― на самый край, хотя ей тысячу раз говорили, что не нужно так делать, и сама она тысячу раз понимала, что ― действительно, правда, не нужно, потому что свернуть его локтём легче лёгкого, а ползать потом по ковру, накрывая мокрые пятна ладонью, пытаясь облизать пальцы и одновременно обливаясь слезами ― занятие не из приятных.  
И зрелище не из приятных.  
― Гости?  
Эмбер с равнодушным видом пожимает плечами.  
― Я видела, когда возвращалась из аптеки.  
Видела, когда возвращалась из аптеки ― по дороге, на которой валяются трупы. Трупы живых мертвецов. Разорванные, вывернутые, изломанные, недвижимые благодаря ей самой.  
Гости старосты, думает Эмбер, видели, как я удираю от зомби.  
Гости старосты мне, можно сказать, помогли. Было бы забавно придти к ним и сказать им спасибо.  
Гости старосты приходят к ней сами.  
Стук в дверь раздаётся, когда Эмбер ― сегодня её очередь, ― домывает тарелки. Она выходит в коридор с мокрыми, припухшими от воды и работы руками, запястьем пытаясь пригладить лезущие в лицо волосы, но Эндрю опережает её. Несколько секунд Эмбер смотрит в его спину, почти бесплотную под широкой клетчатой рубашкой с зашитой прорехой от лопатки до шеи, а потом спина сдвигается в сторону: посторонившись, Эндрю даёт кому-то пройти.  
Сладкий, чуть душноватый, слишком тяжёлый запах ударяет в нос. Ваниль, понимает Эмбер. Духи. В доме, где пахнет только ужином, алкоголем и ромашковым чаем, хватило бы пары капель, чтобы ощутить этот запах, но, судя по всему, за дверью целое море.  
Ну, то есть, уже не за дверью.  
Незнакомка вплывает в квартиру, как королева. Никогда в жизни Эмбер не видела королев, но это слово приходит на ум самым первым, стоит только увидеть гордо развёрнутые плечи, прямую спину, уверенность в каждом движении. Королевы, наверное, носят бальные платья и хрустальные туфельки, а не сапоги до колена, замшевые брюки и застёгнутые под горло рубашки, сияющие белизной. Хотя, так могут одеваться королевы, которые занимаются конным спортом, не хватает только шапочки-котелка.  
Эмбер хотела такую, когда была маленькой.  
Она до дыр зачитала справочник по коневодству и выучила все масти лошадей, о каких там только было написано.  
― Меня зовут Лилит, ― говорит королева. ― Я хочу поговорить с Эмбер.  
Эмбер почему-то казалось, за рулём пикапа находился мужчина, но сейчас ей становится очень легко связать резкое (и смертоносное) движение дверцы с глубоким (наверняка он может быть убийственным) голосом неожиданной гостьи. Она даже не сомневается.  
― Это я, ― отвечает Эмбер, вытирая руки о джинсы.  
Глупо, ведь Лилит её уже видела там, на дороге, и Эмбер ожидает, что густые тёмные брови хмуро сойдутся на переносице, но королева лишь улыбается:  
― Здравствуй.  
Её светлые глаза смотрят изучающе, цепко, но вместе с этим ― приветливо, так что Эмбер не чувствует отторжения от того, что её откровенно разглядывают, будто пытаясь увидеть насквозь. Она смотрит в ответ: на унизанные кольцами пальцы, короткие и оттого похожие на мужские, на длинную белую шею, на острый подбородок и прямой нос, на полные губы и немного кривую улыбку, на угольно-чёрные ресницы и небольшое родимое пятно у правого глаза, на лёгкие морщинки и тёмные волосы с проявляющимися паутинками седины...  
От Лилит веет силой, только Эмбер почему-то не страшно.  
― Проходите, ― говорит она, мотнув головой в сторону кухни, и Лилит проходит, не снимая сапог.  
Эндрю, как приклеенный, следует было за ними, но в дверях спохватывается, останавливается, хватается руками за косяки и пару секунд стоит так. Вид у него недоумённый, будто он вообще не знает, как здесь очутился. Жителей здесь не так уж и много, не заметить кого-то навроде Лилит ― невозможно, и любопытство очевидно съедает его изнутри, но в конце концов он всё же уходит.  
Эмбер отстранённо думает, что сегодня он просто идеальный мужчина.  
― Ничего, если я... ― начинает она и, не договорив, убирает тарелки в ржавые прутья сушилки. Действие должно сказать за себя.  
Короткопалая рука взлетает вверх-вниз.  
― Конечно. ― В воздухе повисает нечто вроде «Я пришла к вам незванной гостьей и не собираюсь отвлекать вас от дел», но вряд ли королевы действительно рассчитывают на то, что в их присутствии все будут не отвлекаться от дел. ― Так значит, это с тобой мы сегодня встретились на короткой дороге?  
Эмбер замирает, держа последнюю тарелку в руках.  
― Со мной, ― тихо отвечает она.  
Кажется, мертвецы не оставили вмятин ни на капоте, ни на двери. Ей не о чем беспокоиться. Ей не о чем беспокоиться, но изнутри всё равно поднимается волна горячего жара ― стыд, неловкость, непонимание, и Эмбер благодарит свою тёмную кожу за то, что румянца на ней никто не разглядит, даже если он действительно будет.  
Королева восхищённо причмокивает.  
― Лихой манёвр. Давно ты катаешься?  
Эмбер пожимает плечами.  
― Пару лет.  
― Только на самокате или, может быть, есть что-то ещё? ― Тон Лилит становится холодным и деловым, так Хавьер общается с поставщиками.  
― Каталась на велосипеде. ― Эмбер не говорит, что в детстве и на трёхколёсном, доставшемся от соседки, дочку которой покусали в лесу. ― Пробовала на мотоцикле.  
Мотоцикл под ней заглох через несколько метров: сначала мотор словно закашлялся, потом протяжно чихнул, а потом с хрипом замер ― резко, как будто его могли выдернуть из розетки. Эмбер тогда подумала, что у него, наверное, заговор с самокатом, мол, нечего пересаживаться с одного на другое, у тебя есть лучший друг ― вот на нём и катайся. Сейчас Эмбер думает, что не понимает, к чему такие расспросы.  
― А с зомби часто встречаешься? Отличная футболка.  
Она произносит слово «зомби» легко, без страха, без трагизма и без уважения. Мистер Льюис, надо думать, воспринял бы такую интонацию как личное оскорбление, но Эмбер неожиданно улыбается.  
― Нет.  
Обернувшись, она замечает, что Лилит подаётся вперёд.  
Теперь, когда посуда расставлена, у Эмбер нет никаких дел, кроме этого разговора. Ей внезапно хочется поделиться с королевой всем, что с нею произошло на дороге, рассказать если не всё, то почти всё: о собственной слабости и сдавленном «Хватит», можно не упоминать, но зато то невероятное ощущение, когда обострившимся зрением видишь каждый листочек на дереве, каждую выбоину в асфальте, чувствуешь тысячи запахов в дуновении ветра ― если им не поделиться, её разорвёт.  
Эмбер открывает рот, чтобы начать. Она уверена, стоит только сказать первое слово ― и дальше всё получится само собой, а Лилит точно-точно поймёт, но так ничего и не говорит. У неё на то есть причина: в кухню входит мать, и желание о чём-то рассказывать пропадает само по себе.  
― Ладно. ― Лилит морщит лоб после нескольких минут тишины. ― Не будем ходить вокруг до около. Я до смерти не люблю долгие предисловия и пришла к тебе с предложением.  
― С каким ещё предложением? ― это спрашивает мать, а не Эмбер.  
Королева не отвечает.  
― С каким? ― с трудом говорит Эмбер. Удивление сдавливает горло, перехватывая дыхание. Удивление и предвкушение.  
Немного волнения.  
Мир снова начинает казаться яснее.  
Сцепив пальцы в замок, Лилит опускает руки на стол.  
― В Столице, ― говорит она (и хотя, по сути, у них не осталось столицы, как не осталось и самого государства, Эмбер её понимает), ― мы начинаем новый проект. Шоу для телевидения и спортивные состязания для тех, кто просто пришёл посмотреть.  
― Гонки на самокатах? ― усмехается Эмбер.  
Всё это странно, до одури странно. Всё это, наверное, происходит не с ней. Кому нужны такие глупые гонки, кому нужна она сама на своём самокате?  
― Не только, ― улыбается Лилит. ― Кто-то на самокате, кто-то на мотоцикле, кто-то на велосипеде, а кто-то пешком. У кого как получается.  
Ещё более странно.  
― И в чём тогда смысл? ― Человек на мотоцикле легко обгонит всех остальных. Никто не станет платить за то, чтобы это увидеть. ― Должно быть что-то ещё.  
― Ты умная девочка, Эмбер, ― в словах Лилит слышится одобрение, но глаза снова становятся холодными и отстранёнными. Ничего личного, просто торговля. ― Здесь действительно есть что-то ещё.  
Эмбер сглатывает.  
Она слышит, как в соседней комнате стучат часы, и слышит, как в этой комнате мать барабанит по подоконнику.  
― Что же?  
― Зомби. ― Лилит снова произносит это легко. Наверное, даже слишком легко. ― Это будут гонки от зомби.  
Пока Эмбер, раскрыв рот, придумывает, что бы ответить, королева поднимается с шаткого стула.  
― Завтра я уезжаю. Если ты согласишься, то поедешь со мной. Если нет... ― теперь уже она пожимает плечами.  
Если нет, мысленно договаривает Эмбер за неё, ты останешься здесь. И этого «здесь» оказывается более чем достаточно для того, чтобы первое, импульсивное «нет» превратилось в «почему бы и нет».  
― Я подумаю, ― говорит она тихо.  
Лилит улыбается.  
Весь вечер Эмбер делает так, как и обещала. Она думает, думает, думает, но ничего толкового не приходит на ум. Остаться здесь ― это остаться здесь, где никогда ничего не изменится, уехать отсюда ― это получить шанс добраться до моря, узнать что-то новое, снова почувствовать ту невероятную ясность... Или умереть от рук живых мертвецов. От их зубов.  
От их отвратительных зубов, торчащих из их отвратительных перекошенных ртов.  
Эмбер не знает, что делать.  
Она думает, что это глупо (а ещё смешно и по-детски), но всё же загадывает: если мать будет против, если она начнёт кричать и ругаться, то решено ― Эмбер едет куда угодно, хоть в столицу, а хоть на край света.  
Но мать лишь пожимает плечами.  
С отсутствующим видом она смотрит в окно, и это не то напускное равнодушие, за которым многие прячут свою горечь, или ревность, или страх, желая показаться сильными и неуязвимыми, желая дать кому-то шанс сделать свой собственный выбор. Собственно, это равнодушие даже не напускное, оно самое что ни на есть настоящее.  
Выбор может быть любым, ей наплевать.  
Ей плевать, будет ли Эмбер удирать от разьярённых зомби за деньги на радость толпе.  
И самой Эмбер, в общем-то, тоже.  
На следующий день она говорит Лилит «Да».


	3. Chapter 3

Из окна пикапа всё выглядит не так, как с колёс самоката.  
Видно выше и дальше, не нужно смотреть под ноги и выискивать ямы, и держаться за руль тоже не нужно ― машину ведёт Лилит. В огромных тёмных очках, скрывающих половину лица, с растрёпанными волосами, несмотря на седую прядь в них, она кажется совсем молодой, и эта мнимая молодость совсем не вяжется с исходящей от неё аурой силы.  
Эмбер никак не может понять, нравится ей Лилит или нет, никак не может сообразить, что она за человек и как о ней следует думать.  
Хавьер, когда они заехали попрощаться, только причмокнул языком и покачал головой, но не стал объяснять, что это значит. Эмбер будет скучать по Хавьеру.  
― Уже жалеешь? ― спрашивает Лилит, когда они выезжают из городка.  
Эмбер качает головой.  
― Пока ещё нет.  
Это правда. Может быть, она пожалеет ― потом, но до «потом» ещё далеко, и самокат лежит в грузовой части пикапа, прикрытый брезентовый тентом, и рядом с ним лежат её вещи. Их мало. За четыре года, прошедшие после той истории с выбрасыванием одежды в помойку, Эмбер так и не смогла убедить себя в том, что хранить что-то у себя дома ― вполне безопасно, а если негде хранить, то бессмысленно и покупать. Две пары джинсов, несколько немарких футболок, байковая рубашка ― мужская, похожая на ту, что когда-то досталась ей отца, удобная жилетка с карманами, носки и бельё, но никаких лифчиков, потому что они только стесняют движения, а ещё ботинки, зубная щётка и любимая кружка ― тёмно-зелёная, с распускающимся у ручки ядовито-алым цветком.  
Лилит пообещала, что ей выдадут всё остальное: от шампуня и мыла до книг.  
Больше того, она улыбнулась как змей-искуситель, ты сможешь сама заработать и получить всё, чего только захочешь.  
― Хорошо, ― говорит Лилит, ― что я нашла тебя здесь.  
― Ты не искала специально?  
― Нет, ― она усмехается. ― То есть, вообще-то да. Сын вашего старосты, говорят, был не прочь поучаствовать, только его успели увезти до меня.  
Эмбер вопросительно поднимает брови.  
― До тебя?  
― Ты же не думаешь, что я занимаюсь всем этим одна, правда, Эмбер? Нас много ― организаторов, агентов, как хочешь. И сейчас мы всё были заняты тем, что искали людей.  
― Мало желающих?  
Она спрашивает просто так, потому что, ну, в самом деле, не может же она быть единственной, кто не против попробовать, ведь, как бы ни истощило себя человечество, на Земле всё ещё достаточно много людей ― и по меньшей мере половина из них должна быть куда рисковее, чем она. Она спрашивает просто так, но Лилит неожиданно мрачнеет, уходя от ответа.  
― Ну, ― только и говорит она, выворачивая руль, чтобы войти в поворот, ― ты ведь понимаешь, что это не шутки. Понимаешь же, да?  
Эмбер пожимает плечами. Она и не говорила, что всё невсерьёз, даже и не думала принимать это за шутку.  
― Мне просто казалось, что достаточно развесить десяток объявлений в Столице ― и желающих будет хоть отбавляй!  
Лилит чуть расслабляется. Её бледное лицо снова выглядит спокойным.  
― Может, и так, ― отвечает она. ― Но где ты видела работу, на которую берут всех подряд?  
― Ясно. ― Эмбер серьёзно кивает. ― Чтобы пройти отбор, нужно заставить зомби врезаться в машину организатора. Я поняла.  
Они обе смеются. Смех у Лилит тоже королевский: низкий, хриплый, приятный, и Эмбер даёт ему отзвучать. Только когда он стихает, она задаёт свой вопрос:  
― Так что насчёт Вика?  
― Сына старосты? Я же сказала, кто-то забрал его до меня. Это даже к лучшему, ― говорит Лилит, взмахивая затянутой в перчатку без пальцев рукой, и поясняет: ― Как видишь, у меня в машине только два сиденья и кузов, так что если бы этот ваш Вик поехал бы вместе со мной, тебе пришлось бы трястись где-то там, со своим самокатом.  
Эмбер, если честно, думает, что лучше с самокатом, чем с Виком.  
― Честно сказать, стоило мне увидеть тебя на дороге, ― продолжает Лилит, ― и никакой Вик был не нужен. Серьёзно, ты отлично управляешься с самокатом. Обвела этих зомби вокруг пальца, как будто всю жизнь только этим и занималась. Мне оставалось только узнать у вашего старосты, кто ты такая и где ты живёшь.  
― Представляю, каких ещё гадостей он обо мне наговорил, ― морщится Эмбер.  
Старый сноб, брат по духу и родственная душа мистера Льюиса, ни разу за последние несколько лет не позволил ей просто пройти мимо ― без своих комментариев. Эмбер так и не удалось понять, что именно ему в ней не нравится, потому что, судя по всему, не нравилось решительно всё. Правда, принимать его раздражённое шипение и едкие выговоры было бы глупо. Пропускать их мимо ушей ― в самый раз.  
Собственно, чьё-то там раздражённое шипение и чьи-то там едкие выговоры ― последнее, что волнует Эмбер здесь и сейчас. А вот Вик...  
― Значит, он тоже будет участвовать?  
― Ага, ― Лилит встряхивает головой, убирая волосы, лезущие в лицо. ― Только представь, ты приедешь в Столицу, а там у тебя уже будет кто-то знакомый. Чудесно.  
Вовсе нет, думает Эмбер.  
Вообще не чудесно. Совсем.  
Чтобы не думать об этом, Эмбер закрывает глаза. Казалось бы, оставшись наедине с собой, не думать ни о чём невозможно, но у неё получается: Эмбер может уснуть в любом месте и в любое время, будь то ночная смена в магазине Хавьера и собственная рука вместо подушки, или собственная постель, или жёсткое кресло в гостиной, или пассажирское место пикапа. Эмбер может уснуть в любом месте и в любое время.  
Она засыпает здесь и сейчас ― и просыпается только тогда, когда Лилит тормозит перед огромным крыльцом, перила с одного края которого основательно покосились.  
― Бывшая гостиница, ― говорит она, хотя Эмбер вроде не спрашивает. ― А на ближайшее время ― твой дом.  
Эмбер трёт глаза, чтобы лучше разглядеть тёмное здание.  
Одних слов мало, и в широкой, приземистой трёхэтажке сложно почувствовать что-то большее, чем видится с первого взгляда. Покосившиеся перила, крыльцо, на котором Лилит смогла бы дважды припарковаться, потемневшая обивка на стенах. Окна ― большие, но мрачные, закованные в пожелтевшие от времени рамы, трещины на некоторых блестят, видимо, заклеены скотчем. Из-под крыши слышится громкое чириканье птиц ― похоже, кто-то свил здесь гнездо.  
Ну что ж, думает Эмбер, по крайней мере, хоть для кого-то это место ― действительно дом.  
Её собственный дом остался далеко позади, и по всем правилам она должна сейчас ощущать что-то вроде утраты, но ничего подобного нет. Больше того, она могла бы чувствовать нечто наподобие «уехала за лекарствами, совсем скоро вернусь» ― и бесконечно грустить из-за того, что «совсем скоро» не наступает, но нет. Она скорее грустила бы, если бы оно наступило.  
Собственно, она и так каждый раз об этом грустила, безо всяких там «если бы».  
Мало что может угнетать настолько же, насколько угнетает возвращение в четыре стены, в которых тебе одиноко и пусто, в которых тебя не ценят и не уважают ― в лучшем случае, не замечают вообще. Мало что может угнетать настолько же, насколько угнетает возвращение в тёмную замусоренную квартиру с рассохшимися полами, где скрип половиц, пустые бутылки под ногами и забитые досками окна ― меньшее из несчастий и зол. Мало что может угнетать настолько же, насколько угнетает одно воспоминания об этом, поэтому Эмбер не собирается вспоминать.  
Выскользнув из машины, она вытаскивает самокат и сумку с вещами.  
Лилит кивает на самокат:  
― Этого парня ― в гараж, ко всем остальным средствам передвижения, ― но, увидев лицо Эмбер, тут же смягчается: ― Ладно, можешь забрать его с собой, если хочешь.  
Эмбер хочет.  
― Спасибо.  
Плечи в белой рубашке чуть взлетают и тут же опускаются. Благодарность принята, но заострять на этом внимание Лилит не собирается.  
― Только в постель его с собой не клади, ― улыбается она, и из раскрытого окна раздаётся смешок.  
Эмбер вскидывает голову, чтобы увидеть смуглокожего парня в белой футболке, испачканной на груди чем-то тёмным, похожим на копоть или машинное масло. У него длинное лицо с длинным же носом, взъерошенные чёрные волосы и тёмные глаза, похожие на гладкие камешки, блестящие после дождя, только теплее. Он широко улыбается, и на щеках у него играют глубокие ямочки.  
Лилит кивает ему.  
― Калани.  
― Привет, ― отвечает парень, и на мгновение пропадает из рамы окна, чтобы тут же вернуться.  
Возвращается он не один. Калани, если его так зовут, подсаживает на подоконник худенького мальчишку с отросшими ниже ушей волосами и россыпью тёмных веснушек на курносом носу. Волосы у мальчишки такого же цвета, как у Лилит, только без седины, и сам он выглядит её уменьшенной копией.  
― Давид, ― она улыбается, подходя к окну и протягивая руки навстречу. Мальчишка со смехом цепляется за них, перегибаясь через подоконник так сильно, что рискует вывалиться наружу.  
Калани придерживает его за ремень. Эмбер ловит на себе его изучающий взгляд и непроизвольно одёргивает футболку.  
Собственные пальцы с коротко остриженными ногтями, вцепившиеся в выгоревшую серую ткань, здесь и сейчас кажутся самым притягательным зрелищем на свете. Хотя бы потому, что отвести от них глаза Эмбер просто не в состоянии. Она понимает, что, собираясь уехать с Лилит, как-то не подумала ни о новых людях, ни о знакомстве с ними, ни о том, что у неё вряд ли получится просто замотаться в кокон своего одиночества и жить так, чтобы никто с ней не соприкасался.  
С другой стороны, думает Эмбер, ей уже надоело жить так, чтобы с ней никто не соприкасался. Ей уже надоело жить в одиночестве, общаясь только с Хавьером.  
Не в обиду Хавьеру, конечно же.  
Она поднимает глаза и ловит одобряющую улыбку Калани.  
― Это Эмбер, ― говорит Лилит, вспомнив о её существовании, но всё ещё не отрываясь от сына, ― твоя новая конкурентка. Эмбер, ― она разворачивается, ― это Калани. Возможно, самый милый парень на свете.  
― Ну, во всяком случае, из тех, что остались в живых, ―Калани пожимает плечами.  
Ямочки на его щеках становятся глубже, и Эмбер не уверена, но ей кажется, что будь его бронзовая кожа немного светлее, её бы залило румянцем.  
― Привет, ― говорит она и, подхватив свои вещи, делает несколько шагов к крыльцу.  
Лилит, спохватившись, отпускает руки Давида и обгоняет её.  
― Я покажу тебе твою комнату.  
Как ни крути, это звучит замечательно.  
Это звучит замечательно, и выглядит замечательно тоже, хотя, возможно, кто-то захотел бы поспорить. Эмбер следует за Лилит по длинным коридорам, не зная, что рассматривать в первую очередь: вышарканные панели из красного дерева, трещины на стенах над ними, причудливые пыльные люстры или красные квадратики на полу. Она вбирает в себя всё и сразу, запоминает и то, и другое, внутренне задерживает дыхание, когда приходится проходить мимо дверей. За каждой дверью ― чья-то жизнь, чья-то история. Или, точнее, если учесть, что она идёт по зданию бывшей гостиницей, за каждой дверью, скорее всего, целые сотни всевозможных историй.  
Включая истории тех, кто живёт здесь сейчас.  
― Здесь живёт Роджер, ― объясняет Лилит, ― он появился тут самым первым, так что и амбиции у него соответствующие. Неподалёку Калани. Обычно никто не хочет селиться на первый этаж, но Калани наоборот нравится быть поближе к местам, где все собираются: гостиной, столовой и гаражу… Здесь, ― говорит Лилит, когда они, поднявшись по лестнице, сворачивают в очередной коридор, ― комнаты Лиссы и Вика…  
Эмбер почти не удивляется, когда дверь открывается ― резко и быстро, почти врезаясь ей в лоб.  
Она, конечно, успевает отскочить. У неё даже получается не уронить ни самоката, ни сумки, но это всё равно ничего не значит, потому что за дверью стоит тот, кого она совершенно точно не хотела бы видеть (пусть и знала, что они неминуемо встретятся).  
Из-под спадающих на лоб светлых кудряшек Вик смотрит на неё своими огромными голубыми глазами, и на мгновение Эмбер кажется, что она никуда не уезжала из Города, но потом она различает в его взгляде удивление и недовольство. Недовольство, прочем, она могла увидеть и дома, но там Вик ни за что на свете не удивился бы, встретив её на улице, или за школой, или у магазина…  
― Ты? ― выплёвывает он, вздёргивая брови.  
Лилит он пока что не замечает. Эмбер не находит ничего умнее, чем просто ответить:  
― Я.  
Внутри неё закручивается клубок из обиды и злобы. Коктейль, замешанный на обращённом к себе «ты же знала, что он будет здесь, так что нечего теперь удивляться» и бесконечном «не хочу, не хочу, не хочу». Эмбер снова чувствует себя беспомощной девочкой, которая из окна своей комнаты смотрит на то, как её вещи всем городом растаскивают в разные стороны.  
Эмбер снова чувствует себя беспомощной девочкой, которая приходит в раздолбанное подобие школы и видит, как её лучший друг обнимается с одноклассницей, одетой в её красный свитер и её же жёлтую куртку.  
Она заново вспоминает и холодное «Что-то не так?», и последовавшее за ним ледяное молчание, и то, как это больно ― терять лучшего друга, и то, как ещё больнее другое ― что лучший друг может быть таким мудаком, когда на вашей дружбе ставится крест. А ещё то, как это больно, когда на вашей дружбе ставится крест из-за улыбчивой одноклассницы, одетой в твои свитер и куртку, и когда лучший друг выбирает обниматься, а не попросить вернуть тебе твои вещи.  
Самое смешное, что на новую одежду можно заработать, всего лишь несколько месяцев вкалывая без выходных, а вот на нового лучшего друга…  
― Добрый день, я Лилит, одна из организаторов гонок. ― Одной рукой взявшись за дверную ручку, другую Лилит протягивает Вику. ― Мы, кажется, ещё незнакомы.  
Он отрицательно трясёт головой, невольно отвлекаясь от Эмбер.  
― Вик…  
Лилит продолжает:  
― Я знаю, кто ты. Собственно, я ехала за тобой. Меня успели опередить, но я в любом случае не из тех, кто возвращается с пустыми руками. ― Её голос становится жёстким, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, и по этим губам можно прочитать, что Лилит не потерпит здесь беспорядков. ― Нам нужно идти. ― Она кивает Вику, снова становясь похожей на королеву, и Вик растерянно кивает в ответ.  
Эмбер неловко обходит дверь, ударяясь об неё рулём самоката.  
― Милая футболка, ―презрительно бросает Вик в спину.  
Она не оборачивается и не реагирует. Она, уж тем более, не объясняет, что предыдущего владельца этой футболки сожрали зомби, и, конечно, даже не думает о том, что, возможно, ей было бы легче, раздели она его участь.  
Когда Лилит, наконец-то, подводит её к нужной двери, Эмбер чувствует себя совершенно разбитой. Она почти не слышит ни радушного «чувствуй себя как дома», ни встревоженного «располагайся, увидимся за ужином», ни «вот только скандалов мне здесь не хватало». Придти в себя получается только тогда, когда Лилит выходит из комнаты, оставляя её наедине с собственными мыслями и светом заходящего солнца, заливающим помещение.  
Поставив сумку на пол, Эмбер несколько секунд смотрит по сторонам, а потом, с размаху опустившись на заправленную синим пледом кровать, обхватывает голову руками и отчаянно пытается успокоиться.


	4. Chapter 4

Об ужине объявляют по громкой связи, и Эмбер вздрагивает от неожиданности.  
― Надеюсь, вы не забыли об ужине? ― со смехом раздаётся откуда-то из коридора. ― Хотя, стоп. Разумеется, вы не забыли! А если и забыли, то я вам напомнил. Ждём всех в столовой.  
Она успевает пристроить самокат между продавленным креслом и обшарпанной тумбочкой, разложить вещи в шкафу (места на полках так много, а вещей у Эмбер так мало, что приходится творчески подходить к процессу, буквально по две вещи на полку, а куртку с жилеткой ― на плечики, иначе здесь пусто и одиноко) и кое-как привести свои мысли в порядок. Приводить свои мысли в порядок приходится после каждой встречи с Виком (в большинстве случаев он не здоровается, и от этого легче, потому что слышать его голос ― даже сейчас, даже четыре года спустя, ― это совсем другая история), и у Эмбер, в общем-то, достаточно опыта.  
К тому моменту, как дверь за её спиной закрывается, а ключ от комнаты оказывается в заднем кармане джинсовых шорт, Эмбер в порядке.  
Следуя за Лилит, она не успела запомнить дорогу, но ни на минуту не сомневается в том, что сумеет её отыскать. Специально для таких невнимательных, как она, стены на поворотах испещрены подсказками-наклейками, так что на пути в столовую Эмбер почти не плутает.  
Лилит машет ей от углового столика, и кроме сына рядом с ней Эмбер замечает худого парня в инвалидной коляске. Его волосы рыжие, такие же рыжие, как ржавчина на колёсах его средства передвижения. Тощие запястья выглядывают из-под закатанных рукавов клетчатой рубашки, и чем-то он напоминает ей Эндрю. Парень громко смеётся, и Эмбер без труда узнаёт тот самый смех, что звучал из громкоговорителя в коридоре. Он особенный: дробный и звонкий, такой искренний даже сквозь помехи и шум, похожий на смех маленького ребёнка… Губы Эмбер сами по себе растягиваются, она машет в ответ Лилит, но не подходит к ней. За тем столиком заняты все места, так что ей, взяв поднос с едой, придётся искать себе что-то другое.  
В конечном итоге, она садится к единственному (если не считать Вика) знакомому человеку в этой столовой.  
― Привет.  
― Девочка с самокатом, ―кивает Калани.  
Эмбер громыхает стулом, придвигаясь поближе к столу.  
― А где, в таком случае, самокат?― мелодично интересуется парень, сидящий напротив.  
― Сказал, что не хочет ужинать. ―Эмбер пожимает плечами.  
Раздаётся смешок. Это реагирует девушка, сидящая по правую руку от спросившего парня. Эмбер улыбается ей, отмечая выбеленные (и где она только сумела взять краску?) волосы и губы в тёмной помаде (тот же вопрос).  
— Дженни, — представляется незнакомка, поймав её взгляд. Голос у неё хриплый, но приятный, похожий на вокал в старых песнях, которые Хавьер крутил у себя в магазине. — А это Джонни, мой брат. Мы двойняшки, — добавляет она после недолгих раздумий.  
Двойняшки, насколько Эмбер помнит, не всегда выглядят одинаково, в отличие от близнецов, но Дженни и Джонни похожи как две капли воды. Если, конечно, умудриться разглядеть это через ту разницу, которую Дженни создаёт между ними с помощью косметики. Её волосы спускаются чуть ниже плеч — совсем светлые, некоторые пряди чуть отдают розоватым, в то время как каштановые волосы Джонни едва достают до линии скул. Щёки и подбородок Джонни покрыты щетиной, на щеках Дженни — искусственные пятна румянца, чрезмерно яркие, почти болезненные, похожие на неаккуратные мазки краски. Её глаза густо подведены, голубая радужка кажется почти прозрачной на контрасте с широкими полосами чёрных теней. У Джонни тоже голубые глаза, но они кажутся темнее и теплее одновременно.  
Брат и сестра, оба, одеты в потёртые джинсовые рубашки, только у Джонни под джинсой — мятая футболка, а у Дженни — лиловое кружево, выставляющее напоказ острые ключицы и бледный живот.  
Эмбер делает глоток некрепкого тёплого чая.  
— Ну, как настроение? — спрашивает Джонни. — Ты только сегодня приехала?  
— Да, с Лилит, — зачем-то уточняет она.  
— И с самокатом, — напоминает Калани.  
Эмбер почти готова вскинуться, она уже прокручивает в голове что-нибудь резкое, чтобы раз и навсегда отбить охоту над ней издеваться, но запоздало понимает, что в голосе Калани не сквозила издёвка. Издёвки нет ни в его позе (он сидит спокойно, уверенно, опираясь локтями о стол), ни в его взгляде — изучающем, заинтересованном и приветливом.  
— Ты, — говорит Дженни, — похоже, запал на этот самокат. Хочешь такой же?  
В багаже Эмбер — несколько лет ответов на набивший оскомину вопрос «Дай прокатиться?» (от соседских детишек до подпитых громил, мимоходом проезжающих их Городок), так что, когда она открывает рот, этот багаж говорит за неё.  
— Мой самокат на такой вес не рассчитан, — отвечает она, не задумываясь.  
Калани давится чаем.  
Он в прекрасной форме: сплошные мышцы (белая майка даёт это понять, ничего не скрывая), и эти сплошные мышцы весят явно больше, чем семьдесят кило, о которых было написано на внутренней стороне деки её верного друга. Сухая констатация факта и всегда была только ей, вот только подвыпившие громилы чертовски на неё обижались. С воплями «считаешь меня толстым?» и «не нравлюсь тебе, да?» они наседали на неё, обдавая запахами алкоголя и пота, и Эмбер приходилось, вскочив на самокат, гнать что есть мочи.  
Если Калани отреагирует так же, ей не на что будет вскочить, да и убегать из столовой, так и не притронувшись к ужину, Эмбер не хочется. На всякий случай, она берётся за вилку и сжимает её поудобнее.  
— Ясно? — спрашивает Калани у Дженни и усмехается. Он очевидно не злится.  
— Калани у нас гоняет на мотоцикле, — поясняет Джонни для Эмбер. — На огромном чёрном мотоцикле. Ну, знаешь, хром и чёрная кожа...  
Дженни закатывает глаза и сообщает доверительным шёпотом:  
— Если бы мне нравились мальчики, я бы запала.  
Она как будто бы следит за реакцией Эмбер, как сама Эмбер минуту назад не знала, чего ждать от Калани. И Эмбер совершенно точно не собирается реагировать так, как это сделали бы те самые подвыпившие громилы, о которых она не может вспоминать без содрогания (о которых она вообще старается не вспоминать).  
Меньше всего на свете Эмбер хочется причинить кому-нибудь боль случайным словом или необдуманным действием.  
Она читала книжки и знает: жизнь порой сложнее, чем кажется. Сложнее, чем просто «не нравятся мальчики», например, потому что эти слова вовсе не означают, что вместо мальчиков Дженни нравятся девочки. Ей может не нравиться абсолютно никто (хотя в этом случае она, наверное, сказала бы что-нибудь вроде «если бы мне вообще хоть кто-нибудь нравился») или все сразу (хотя тогда для симпатии к Калани, пожалуй, не нашлось бы препятствий), и объединяет все возможные варианты только одно. То, что это никак не касается Эмбер.  
Поэтому она задёт другой вопрос, вопрос, который её реально интересует.  
— На чём вы будете участвовать в гонках? Тоже на мотоциклах?  
Джонни кивает.  
— Если можно назвать «мотоциклом» что-то с люлькой, — беззлобно шутит Калани. На его тарелке остаются только капли томатного соуса, но он всё равно не спешит уходить.  
— Я попрошу, — откашливается Дженни. — В этой люльке, как ты выразился, еду я, между прочим.  
Ого, думает Эмбер. Двойняшки, значит, даже в гонках участвуют тоже вдвоём.  
— Не знала, что так можно.  
Дженни пожимает плечами, и Эмбер замечает в этом движении напряжение. Она уже открывает рот для того, чтобы пояснить, что ничего особенного не имела в виду, но замечает, что потемневший взгляд Дженни прикован вовсе не к ней. Она смотрит на дверь, где прямо в проёме замирает низкорослый парень с пушистыми волосами.  
— Иногда мне кажется, — не моргая, говорит Дженни, — что здесь вообще можно всё, а правила придумывают прямо походу.  
Парня огибает рыжеволосая девушка, одетая в короткое синее платье. Небрежно заплетённая коса перекинута через плечо, длинные ноги ступают легко и уверенно. Она улыбается, словно знает, что на неё сейчас смотрят решительно все (и Эмбер замечает, что это действительно так), а потом берёт свой поднос и направляется к столику у окна, стоящему чуть поодаль от остальных.  
Уже сидящий там Вик поднимается, чтобы отодвинуть ей стул.  
Дженни, бросив на поднос грязное полотенце и кое-как составив посуду, встаёт и уходит. Она ничего не говорит, и Джонни с извиняющимся видом пожимает плечами, чтобы тут же последовать за сестрой. Эмбер провожает их непонимающим взглядом.  
— Ешь.— Калани кивает на её тарелку. — Остынет.  
Он сидит рядом с ней, пока она доедает жаркое, и рассказывает обо всём, что она хотела б услышать, хотя Эмбер и не задавала вопросов. Калани рассказывает, что парень в дверях — это Роджер, он приехал сюда самым первым, гоняться будет на пляжном внедорожнике с оторванной крышей, и у Дженни «от этого чувака мурашки размером с крысиный скелет», поэтому в его присутствии она старается не отсвечивать (на практике это привлекает куда больше внимания, потому что в такие моменты Дженни зачастую начинает дерзить). Калани рассказывает, что рыжеволосая девушка — это Лисса, хотя можно звать её просто звездой, не ошибёшься, она такая же холодная и отстранённая и точно так же всем нравится, она тусуется с Виком (и рядом с ним от холодности не остаётся и следа, так что Вик, видимо, какая-то особая форма жизни, к которой звёзды питают пристрастие) и в это сложно поверить, но её мотоцикл даже круче мотоцикла Калани.  
— У всех мотоциклы, — говорит Эмбер, думая о том, что к внешнему виду Лиссы больше подошёл бы сверкающий лимузин как со страниц старых журналов.  
На лимузине, наверное, жутко неудобно удирать от живых мертвецов. Он такой же неповоротливый, как и они. Собственно, очень много того, что существовало до Апокалипсиса, оказалось слишком неповоротливым для того, чтобы его пережить.  
Эмбер надеется, что она и её самокат окажутся достаточно ловкими.  
— Вон тот парень, — Калани, словно прочитав её мысли, показывает на высокого бородача в красной футболке, — будет пешком. И наверняка не он один. Ты можешь не волноваться.  
— Да как же, — Эмбер передёргивает плечами. — Спасибо, конечно, что хотел успокоить, но теперь я волнуюсь не только за себя, но и за этого парня.  
— Всё будет в порядке. Трасса, как я понимаю, специально рассчитана на самых разных участников, иначе зрителям будет просто неинтересно смотреть. Разные люди, разные средства передвижения, это нужно учитывать и не только учитывать, но и обыгрывать. Уверен, открытые участки там будут чередоваться с завалами обломков и мусора, где даже с твоим самокатом развернуться будет непросто, зато пешком — в самый раз.  
Он рассуждает дальше, и Эмбер не может не согласиться. Действительно, нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы привозить в эту видавшую виды бывшую гостиницу столько разных людей — и сразу же сбрасывать со счетов всех пеших только потому, что мотоциклы быстрее. Исключительно скорость — это, пожалуй, относится только к бегу на короткие дистанции, но чуть только дистанция становится длиннее, как одной скорости оказывается мало. Нужно знать свои силы и уметь разложить себя по дистанции, нужно знать силы соперников и уметь с ними справляться, и это — только начало.  
Эмбер не застала ни одних Олимпийских игр, например, но она точно знает: до Апокалипсиса спорту уделялось чертовски много внимания. И уж точно не потому, что там всё было просто. В простоте есть своё очарование, кто бы спорил, но тут совсем другой случай и совсем другая история. Пусть никто прежде за всю историю человечества не выходил на трассу, чтобы обставить не только себя самого и своих противников, но и живых мертвецов, главного оно не меняет: здесь нужно будет думать, здесь нужно будет быть ловкой, здесь нужно будет быть смелой, здесь понадобится много везения и много удачи, и крепкие руки, цепко держащиеся за руль самоката, и высокие колёса, способные не покачнуться на выбоинах и трещинах, и отличное чувство равновесия, и много чего ещё.  
Эмбер отправляет в рот последний кусочек жаркого и вытирает тарелку остатком лепёшки (это самое вкусное). Калани поднимается из-за стола одновременно с ней, и она думает, что Лилит, скорее всего, не особенно ошибалась, когда говорила, что он — самый милый на свете. Дженни и Джонни тоже довольно забавные, и этот парень в коляске с его заразительным смехом, и сама старая гостиница, в которой после долгого затишья собралось столько людей...  
И Лилит, например. Лилит, которая догоняет её, и говорит:  
— Я хотела тебе кое-что показать.  
Она приветливо кивает Калани и не делает ничего, что могло бы намекнуть, будто бы он тут лишний и ему ничего показывать не собираются, но он всё равно поднимает руки, обращая обе ладони к Лилит.  
— Тогда я самоустраняюсь.  
Ладони у него широкие, мозолистые, самую малость светлее остальной кожи (и намного светлее ладоней Эмбер, к примеру), а вот линии на них — тёмные. От въевшегося масла, наверное.  
— Заберу Давида у Кристофера и спрячусь с ним в гараже, — смеётся Калани.  
— Кристофер — это наш голос, — поясняет Лилит.  
Кристофер, думает Эмбер, это парень с худыми запястьями и заразительным смехом. А Калани, похоже, личная нянька Давида.  
— Он очень мне помогает, — в унисон её мыслям говорит Лилит, когда они выходят из столовой. — Давид его обожает, Калани умеет находить к детям подход. Дома у него осталась маленькая сестрёнка, Калеи.  
На мгновение Эмбер задумывается: каково это, иметь старшего брата — который будет чинить тебе игрушки и не даст тебя в обиду никому-никогда, который всё детство будет читать тебе сказки на ночь и одалживать тебе футболки потом, когда вы станете старше, ведь теперь по ночам он станет пропадать у друзей, а тебе будет всё ещё страшно ночевать без него. Звучит идеально, но Эмбер не уверена, что в реальности старшие братья ведут себя именно так, что они не ломают твои игрушки и не обижают тебя самостоятельно, не рвут твои книжки и не смеются над тобой вместе с друзьями.  
К тому же, она не любит, когда ей читают.  
— Ясно, — отвечает Эмбер, чтобы что-то сказать.  
Миновав несколько поворотов, они оказываются в холле. Здесь темно,просторно и пусто, сквозь незанавешенные окна видно пустынную улицу. Тусклые вспышки фонарей похожи на огромные звёзды. Или маленькие солнца, с какой стороны посмотреть.  
— Как Вик? — спрашивает Лилит, открывая входную дверь. Её вопрос, конечно, может быть продиктован исключительно беспокойством за гонки, но Эмбер слышит в нём искренний интерес. — Насколько я понимаю, ваши с ним отношения нельзя назвать идеальными...  
Наши с ним отношения, думает Эмбер, вообще нельзя назвать отношениями.  
Она пожимает плечами.  
— Всё в порядке. — И добавляет, неизвестно почему: — Я могу за себя постоять.  
Лилит щурится на фонари.  
— Я не сомневаюсь.  
Спустившись с крыльца, они обходят гостиницу по широкой аллее, заросшей одичавшими кустами. Судя по тому, какими ровными они кажутся кое-где, недавно их пытались постричь. Судя по тому, какими неровными они остались во всех остальных местах, попытка провалилась. Неведомый мастер, правда, не отказал себе в удовольствии прикоснуться своей божественной рукой практически к каждому кусту.  
В неровном свете фонарей всё это выглядит почти жутковато.  
— Мы немного пройдёмся, ты же не против? — спрашивает Лилит, но, конечно, её слова звучат как утверждение, а не как вопрос.  
— Не против, — отвечает Эмбер, хотя про себя думает, что Лилит могла бы и предупредить. В конце концов, вечером на улице довольно прохладно, особенно для джинсовых шорт.  
Замёрзнуть она, впрочем, не успевает. Лилит шагает быстро, размашисто, и, пытаясь успеть за ней, Эмбер ощущает, как кровь начинает бежать быстрее, и уже через пару минут ей становится практически жарко. А ещё через пару минут они добираются до пункта своего назначения.  
— Это стадион. — Лилит взмахивает рукой, указывая на внушительное здание, возвышающееся на другой стороне площади. — Там будут проходить гонки.  
Эмбер непроизвольно задерживает дыхание.  
— Ого, — наконец, говорит она. — Просто… Ого. — Подразумевается, что в этих трёх буквах удачно сочетаются удивление, потрясение, немного восторга, немного сомнения и самая капелька страха. — А этот ваш стадион не рухнет нам на головы?  
Лилит издаёт странный звук, и Эмбер не сразу соображает, что это смешок.  
— Не должно. Не переживай, его специально проверяли и реставрировали. Трибуны вмещают до пятнадцати тысяч человек, внутри — огромное поле, которое мы разделили на четыре дорожки.  
— Четыре дорожки? — спрашивает Эмбер. Она подбирается, чувствуя, как в крови просыпается адреналин. — Пятнадцать тысяч человек?  
— Знаю, звучит жутковато. — Лилит пожимает плечами.  
— Нет. Не жутковато, а… странно. Неправдоподобно. Пятнадцать тысяч… Я не могу даже представить столько людей в одном месте.  
Она не кривит душой, она действительно не может представить. В школьном классе их числилось восемнадцать, на уроке в реальности приходило от десяти до пятнадцати. В магазин Хавьера даже после привоза не набивалось больше двадцати покупателей.  
Лилит берёт её под руку, чтобы пересечь площадь, и Эмбер почему-то думает, что давным-давно люди, наверное, держались за руку, чтобы не потеряться. На этой самой площади, где сейчас только они и редкие вспышки тусклых фонарей, когда-то гуляли парами, компаниями, может быть, даже толпами. Здесь было полным полно народу, здесь кипела жизнь и гомонили голоса, здесь…  
— Пятнадцать тысяч, — Лилит прерывает её размышления, — это просто число. Мы не ждём такого наплыва, во всяком случае, на первые гонки.  
Да и на вторые тоже, думает Эмбер. И на пятые, и на десятые, и, скорее всего, на сто пятидесятые тоже. Ей вообще, честно говоря, кажется, что во всём мире не наберётся этих несчастных пятнадцати тысяч, хотя, на самом деле, наверное, наберётся и даже не раз. По телевизору говорят, на Земле их осталось несколько миллионов.  
На мгновение Эмбер становится страшно. Знакомый ей мир неожиданно оказывается таким маленьким, почти крошечным, пылинка на руках у ребёнка, в то время как на самом деле таких пылинок сотни, если не тысячи. Но страх быстро проходит, уступая место восторженному ожиданию: ей не терпится встретиться с этими сотнями новых пылинок. Ей действительно хочется их увидеть, услышать, узнать.  
— А почему четыре дорожки? — спрашивает она.  
— Вас шестнадцать. Мы планируем четыре заезда по четыре человека, отсюда и четыре дорожки. Точнее, если говорить откровенно, то сначала, исходя из возможностей поля, появились четыре дорожки, а потом уже было принято решение о количестве человек и заездов.  
— Значит, на каждой дорожке будет по одному участнику. — Эмбер пытается представить, как будут выглядеть эти дорожки, но боится спросить напрямую. Догадки Калани всё ещё звучат у неё в голове, но она не знает, может ли Лилит рассказать ей об этом.  
Если уж на то пошло, Эмбер не знает, имеет ли Лилит вообще право ей хоть о чём-то рассказывать.  
— Да.  
— А почему не все сразу? Одна большая трасса и все шестнадцать участников…  
Они останавливаются перед одним из входов. Широкие двери выглядят новыми, крепкими, как будто их только что закончили устанавливать. Кто знает, может быть, так и есть: на них не видно ни царапин, ни выбоин, никаких следов времени и разрушения.  
Внутрь Лилит не заходит.  
— Не пойми меня неправильно, — она едва заметно хмурится, — но это слишком опасно. Я не хочу сказать, что все люди такие, но всё же... Если совместить все дорожки в одну и выпустить туда сразу всех участников гонки, неминуемо начнутся беспорядки. Никого конкретно не имею в виду, где гарантия, что люди не начнут мешать друг другу на трассе, чтобы добраться до финиша первыми? И где гарантия, что в таком случае обойдётся без жертв? — Эмбер молчит, так что Лилит отвечает сама: — Гарантии нет.  
Когда дело доходит до живых мертвецов, то никаких гарантий не может быть в принципе, хочет сказать Эмбер. Она впервые (не то чтобы у неё было на это достаточно времени) задумывается о том, что без жертв может не обойтись, даже если организаторы гонок прыгнут выше головы и сделают всё возможное для того, чтобы обеспечить участникам безопасность.  
Гонки — это спорт, а в спорте не бывает без травм. Да, она не застала его времена, но она листала спортивную энциклопедию в школьной библиотеке (их школа — одна из немногих, где сохранилась хорошая библиотека, почти везде их разграбили, и Эмбер чувствует некоторое душевное родство с грабителями, которым из всех вещей на свете больше всего понадобились журналы и книги). Она знает, что на поле и на катке, на лыжной трассе и в бассейне, на гимнастическом снаряде и в открытой воде, всегда были те, для кого спортивная карьера заканчивалась летальным исходом. Или, по крайней мере, серьёзными повреждениями. Растяжения, сотрясения, переломы, ушибы и трещины…  
Готова ли она получать их?  
Может быть, это по-детски, но она не хочет думать об этом.  
Лилит примерно понимает ход её мыслей.  
— Тебе страшно?  
Первый порыв Эмбер — мотнуть головой и ответить твёрдое «нет», — проходит раньше, чем она успевает поймать внимательный взгляд. Лилит смотрит на неё с симпатией и интересом, и. Эмбер понимает, что ей тоже, в общем-то, нравится эта женщина, королева зомби-апокалипсиса, устроительница гонок от живых мертвецов. В ней чувствуются свобода и сила, и при этом она, кажется, не из тех, кто не обращает внимания на чужие проблемы.  
Возможно, окажись Лилит на общей трассе, она стала бы помогать отстающим, и потому упустила бы победу из рук. Поэтому и хочет подстраховаться.  
— Это не страх, — в конце концов Эмбер удаётся определиться с тем, что она чувствует. — Мне не всё равно, что будет со мной и остальными, но я не испытываю паники. Панику, наверное, испытывали те, при ком это всё началось... — Она широким жестом обводит всю площадь, но имеет в виду, конечно, весь мир. Мир, который принял на себя удар страшного вируса, но выстоял несмотря ни на что. — А я... Я просто волнуюсь.  
Лилит кивает. Судя по заблестевшим глазам, ответ Эмбер приходится ей по душе.  
— Волнуешься, как спортсмен, выходящий на старт? — Она прикасается ладонью к стене.  
— Похоже на то.  
Не то чтобы Эмбер имела представление о том, что испытывали эти ребята, но если включить фантазию, получается что-то вроде того.  
— Гонки, — неожиданно меняет тему Лилит, — будут очень похожи на то, как происходили спортивные соревнования раньше. До конца света, — говорит она, опираясь на стену спиной, — это была целая индустрия, ты, наверное, в курсе. Лыжные гонки, биатлон, фигурное катание, всё проходило примерно по одной и той же схеме.  
Засунув руки в задние карманы, Эмберспрашивает у Лилит:  
— По какой?  
— Поэтапной. Спортсмены соревновались сначала в одном городе, потом, через некоторое время, в другом, потом в четвёртом и пятом. Программа их соревнований оставалась примерно одинаковой, менялось только место проведения и победители. На первом этапе побеждали одни люди, на втором — иногда те же самые, иногда абсолютно другие. В некоторых видах спорта за победу, да и вообще за каждое занятое место присуждались очки, и те, кто по итогам сезона набирал больше всего очков, награждались призами. В некоторых видах спорта те, кто побеждал наибольшее количество раз, мерялись силами между собой, в финале соревнований...  
— Как будет у нас?  
Возможно, думает Эмбер, этот вопрос должен был стать первым из всех, что она когда-либо задавала Лилит. Возможно, прежде, чем бросить всё и уехать в Столицу, она должна была разузнать всё до мельчайших подробностей.  
— У нас не такой большой выбор городов, готовых принять наши гонки, — криво усмехается Лилит. — Точнее, выбора нет совсем, только Столица. Так что все наши этапы мы будем проводить здесь, на одном месте. Четыре заезда в день, на четырёх трассах, четыре человека в заезде, несколько дней подряд. Те, кто оказывается в лидерах чаще всего, выходят в финал и соревнуются между собой. Победителю — приз.  
— Понятно.  
Ей действительно всё понятно, и она не знает, что ещё тут можно ответить. Нескольки секунд хватает, чтобы понять: условия, озвученные Лилит, вполне разумны и даже вполне справедливы, в них нет ничего нереального. Вот так, отстранённо, рассуждая о заездах, этапах и количестве участников, у Эмбер получается даже не думать о том, что в гонках будут фигурировать зомби.  
Она молчит, и на этот раз Лилит трактует её молчание по-своему.  
— Людям хочется зрелищ, — с нажимом говорит она. — С самого сотворения мира, с самого начала цивилизации людям хочется зрелищ. И, раз уж мы оказались в такой ситуации, — точно так же, как Эмбер, она широким жестом обводит площадь, но имеет в виду очевидно весь мир, — почему бы ей не воспользоваться?  
Эмбер смотрит ей в глаза.  
— Я не возражаю.  
Она не любительница вести длинные разговоры, а ещё перед ней никто никогда не оправдывался, в то время как в словах Лилит сквозит что-то, очень похожее на попытку себя оправдать, и если бы это была не Лилит, то, скорее всего, Эмбер стало бы немного не по себе. Но королевы не могут оправдываться, это факт, поэтому обратно к бывшей гостинице они возвращаются молча.  
Эмбер заговаривает только тогда, когда перед ними снова возникает тёмный силуэт бывшей гостиницы.  
— В Столице, похоже, безопасно. Так много людей в одном месте, как удаётся их всех держать под контролем?  
Лилит бросает на неё быстрый взгляд и чуть улыбается.  
— Это не моих рук дело, — отвечает она. — Я не контролирую всё на свете.  
Эмбер позволяет себе улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Я понимаю. — Она действительно понимает. Но Лилит на своём верном пикапе объездила, надо думать, весь материк, в то время как для Эмберсамой длинной дорогой остаётся путь от Города до Столицы. — Мне просто любопытно. Столицу охраняет какое-то ополчение?  
Лилит качает головой.  
— Нет. Но даже без ополчения... Сложно найти человека, который не хранил бы под подушкой оружие, так что если хочешь подебоширить на улице, будь готов к тому, что тебя расстреляют из окон.  
Эмбер хмыкает.  
— После таких слов даже простое «пройтись до магазина» звучит жутковато.  
— Не бойся. — Лилит успокаивающе касается её плеча. — Никому не хочется жить в постоянной опасности. Жители Столицы сами блюдут свой порядок. Любой грабитель, вор, насильник или убийца представляет опасность для всех. Сегодня от него пострадал незнакомый человек, а завтра ты сам. Такого понятия как «своя рубашка ближе к телу» для общества больше не существует: каждый хочет спокойствия и потому следит за спокойствием остальных. Здесь ничто не остаётся незамеченным. Разве у вас было не так?  
— Нет. У нас просто все друг друга знали, а незнакомые обычно не совались дальше пивнушки.  
Со смехом Лилит открывает дверь, и они возвращаются внутрь.  
В гостинице всё уже затихает: после ужина большинство расходится по своим комнатам, люди забиваются туда, словно в норы, и остаются там до утра. Может быть, в Столице и безопасно, но почти все участники будущих гонок привезены бог весть откуда, а значит, прятаться с наступлением темноты — это рефлекс, который у них в крови. Эмбер всю жизнь жила именно так, но почему-то сейчас ей вовсе не хочется забиваться к себе: прогулка по ночным улицам будоражит её и единственное, чего ей по-настоящему хочется, это повторить тот же путь, но только в одиночестве и на самокате.  
— Гонки начнутся через три дня, — говорит Лилит ей на прощание, и невысказанное «Можно?» замирает у Эмбер на губах.  
Нельзя, сама себе отвечает она. Ты приехала сюда не для того, чтобы наслаждаться свободой.


	5. Chapter 5

Три дня спустя голос Кристофера, разносящийся по громкой связи, заставляет её открыть глаза, но совсем не помогает проснуться.  
Несколько минут она просто изучает потолок, тяжёлый и сыроватый, а потом поворачивается навстречу пробивающимся через шторы лучам пока ещё неяркого солнца и жмурится, наслаждаясь теплом. Со сна или почему-то ещё, всё происходящее кажется ей ирреальным, происходящим не здесь, не сейчас и не с ней.  
Эмбер перебирает воспоминания, как покупатели в магазине Хавьера перебирают товар: вот Лилит, строго оглядывающая зал в одну секунду и радостно улыбающаяся Давиду в следующую (и королева в любую), вот Дженни и Джонни в одинаково мятых рубашках, вот Стефан ― мальчишка из столицы, совсем молодой, с пушистой светлой чёлкой и угольно-чёрными ресницами, вот широкоплечая Кэт с восточными глазами и стрижкой, короче которой просто не существует. Вот Лисса, выверенным жестом откидывающая волосы через плечо. Вот Вик, то отводящий от Эмбер глаза, то вызывающе толкающий её плечом в коридоре. Вот Калани, вытирающий испачканные машинным маслом руки прямо о белую майку.  
Вот Эмбер, которой давным-давно пора было подняться с кровати и спуститься на завтрак, и которая теперь, резко вскочив, торопливо носится по комнате, хватаясь то за ботинки, то за джинсы, то за ручку двери в полутёмную ванную. Лампочка там перегорела позавчера, и Эмбер приходится оставить дверь открытой, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть. Она быстро плещет в лицо холодной водой и кривится от слишком мятного привкуса пасты.  
Кое-как стянув волосы в пучок на самой макушке (они слишком короткие, и бОльшая часть, выпав из резинки, всё равно спадает на шею), Эмбер даже не смотрится в зеркало перед тем, как броситься вниз. Она помнит, как выглядит, и сомневается, что за ночь что-нибудь изменилось в её тёмной коже, или в россыпи ещё более тёмных веснушек на широком, чуть вздёрнутом кверху носу с болтающейся крупной серёжкой, или в обветренных пухлых губах, или в карих глазах с золотистыми крапинками (Хавьер говорил, что когда она злится, эти крапинки превращаются в искры и грозятся всё нахрен поджечь).  
Когда Эмбер кажется, будто бы она теряет себя, она смотрит на своё отражение так долго, что глаза начинают болеть. Но сейчас у неё нет на это времени. Сейчас она опаздывает на завтрак.  
Когда она спускается, в столовой уже нет ни Калани, ни Дженни и Джонни, и она ей приходится в полном одиночестве усесться за «их» столик — теперь бесконечно пустой. Но он пустует недолго. Не успевает Эмбер сделать первый глоток крепкого чая, как к ней подсаживается та, кого она меньше всего ожидает увидеть.  
Звезда. Такая же холодная, красивая и недосягаемая. Лисса.  
Какое-то время они обе молчат. Эмбер старается не думать о том, как всё это странно. Ей просто нужно поесть, чтобы не свалиться без сил прямо посреди трассы — на радость живым мертвецам. Или зрителям.  
― Тебе их не жалко? ― неожиданно спрашивает Лисса. Она ковыряет маленькой ложечкой овсяную кашу, смешанную с морщинистым тёмным изюмом, рядом с ней ― наполовину пустая кружка с кофе.  
Или наполовину полная, это как посмотреть.  
― Кого? ― Эмбер пытается сообразить, почему ей должно быть жалко тех, кто приходит посмотреть на их гонки.  
Лисса кривится.  
― Зомби, конечно. ― Она облизывает ложку и, подмигнув Эмбер, с невинным видом пожимает плечами. ― Когда-то они были такими, как мы.  
Улыбка у Лиссы сладкая, словно неразмешанный сахар, оставшийся на дне кружки. Она такая сладкая, что от неё сводит скулы, и Эмбер чувствует навязшую тяжесть в зубах. Самое паршивое в этой улыбке ― глаза. Потрясающе красивые глаза Лиссы, опушённые тёмными ресницами и широко распахнутые, абсолютно холодные и абсолютно равнодушные, абсолютно пустые глаза.  
― Я не думала об этом, ― отвечает Эмбер.  
Она действительно никогда раньше об этом не думала, но думает теперь ― практически до самого старта. Точнее, до того момента, как они все отправляются к стадиону: жребий делит их на четыре группы по четыре человека, и пообщаться всем месте теперь удастся только после того, как всё закончится. Участники первого заезда после своей гонки окажутся в изоляции, потом к ним присоединятся участники второго и третьего, и ни один из тех, кто уже прошёл по трассе, не сможет перекинуться ни единым словом ни с одним из тех, кто туда ещё не выходил.  
Необходимые меры, говорит Кристофер, пожимая плечами. Таковы правила, подчёркивает Антонио, ещё один организатор, сдвигая на затылок широкополую шляпу.  
Все только молча кивают.  
Всё просто, прокручивает Эмбер в голове слова Лилит. Или Калани. Или, может быть, Дженни и Джонни — близнецы говорят быстро, сбивчиво, почти хором, так, что в конце концов их голоса становятся совершенно неразличимыми.  
Всё просто, повторяет она, всё очень просто. Ничего неожиданного, ничего такого, к чему она не была бы готова (кроме того, что ей нужно выйти на трассу и от начала до конца проехать эту трассу на своём самокате, не отвлекаясь на зомби). Живых мертвецов на каждую дорожку выпускают одинаковое количество (Эмбер старается не думать ни о том, где их берут, ни о том, какие конкретно цифры скрываются за безликим «их будет поровну»), но где и как ты столкнёшься с ними в действительности, можно только гадать. Вариантов бесконечное множество: зомби могут сгруппироваться в самом начале, а могут растянуться по всей трассе, или, например, устроить засаду на финише...  
Нет, конечно, они не настолько умны, чтобы устроить засаду.  
Эмбер оглядывается по сторонам и видит побелевшие лица других участников. Она узнаёт того парня, о котором ей рассказывал Калани, и неожиданно понимает, что не знает его имени, вообще ничего о нём не знает, и даже не помнит — кроме той красной футболки, в которой он был, когда она его впервые увидела. Сейчас он в другой, в тёмно-синей.  
Все остальные кажутся просто разноцветными пятнами, вовсе без лиц.  
В самом центре стадиона Эмбер замечает площадку, на которой собраны все средства передвижения. Она видит оранжевый пляжный внедорожник без верха (остатки потрёпанного тента полощутся на ветру), и два потрёпанных квадроцикла, и несколько блестящих хромированных мотоциклов, на ручке одного из которых болтается кислотно-розовый шлем, и несколько мотоциклов попроще, и огромного железного зверя с люлькой, выкрашенной в глубокий фиолетовый цвет. Свой самокат она замечает не сразу: он выглядит здесь маленьким, совсем игрушечным, как будто ребёнок, случайно оказавшийся в толпе сосредоточенных взрослых.  
Привычное волнение в пальцах — как обычно перед тем, как коснуться руля, — приводит её в себя. Эмбер дышит глубже, пытается сосредоточиться.  
Несмотря ни на что, понемногу у неё получается. Она больше не оглядывается по сторонам, не пытается распознать соперников и, самое главное, даже не думает смотреть на трибуны. Боковое зрение подсказывает: там слишком много людей, и этой информации Эмбер достаточно. Ей не за чем разглядывать их, не за чем их узнавать, не за чем изучать их реакцию. Улыбки, аплодисменты, восторг, страх, бешеная погоня за адреналином, извечная жажда пощекотать нервы...  
Хлеба и зрелищ, как сказала Лилит.  
Лилит мимолётно улыбается ей, в руках у неё — ящик для жребия. Каждый гонщик должен будет вытащить номер трассы, по которой поедет. Кот в мешке, грандиозный сюрприз, и очень может быть, что твой пляжный джип, Роджер, никак не поможет тебе на заставленной мусорными баками и каменными пирамидами, извилистой и узкой дорожке. Впрочем, Роджера здесь нет, он выступает в третьем заезде, вместе с Джонни и Дженни, и на такой вот дорожке их огромный мотоцикл тоже может застрять.  
Эмбер закусывает губу.  
Стадион замирает в напряжённом ожидании, когда за своим жребием тянется первый участник. Это Лисса, и Эмбер удивляется, надо же, Лисса. На самом деле, сложно было не заметить её огненно-рыжие волосы, даже когда они стянуты в круглый пучок, сложно не обратить внимание на её высоченные каблуки и кожаные сапоги за колено, на её куртку, застёгнутую так, чтобы в вырезе паслись сразу все камеры сразу всех журналистов.  
Эмбер плотнее запахивает старый жилет цвета хаки, проверяет ремень. Её выцветшая футболка заправлена в джинсы, самые плотные, чтобы уберечь ноги от укусов, царапин, ударов и всего, что с ними может случиться, а джинсы, в свою очередь, заправлены в грубые ботинки на прочной подошве. На ней нет ничего лишнего и ничего неудобного, только то, что защищает и не сковывает движения.  
Стоит только Лиссе вытащить жребий, как по знаку Лилит один из работников стадиона бросается к блестящему мотоциклу, похожему на паутину из серебристо сверкающей стали и запутавшихся в ней крупных деталей — бака, двигателя, огромных колёс, седла и педалей... Это мотоцикл в духе Лиссы, на нём нужно сидеть с идеально-прямой спиной, может быть, даже вальяжно откинувшись на невысокий бортик сиденья, небрежно держась руками за широко расставленные крылья руля, и служащий ведёт его к первой дорожке.  
Пока что каждая трасса — только лишь номер. За цифрами ничего не скрывается, цифры ни о чём им не говорят, но уже к вечеру они будут точно знать, где живые мертвецы были активнее, а где приходилось слезать с мотоцикла и пытаться пропихнуть его через сплетение веток и скопление мусора, а потом устроителям гонок придётся потратить несколько дней на то, чтобы перестроить дорожки — вдруг кто-то начнёт придумывать стратегию, едва лишь вытянув жребий?  
Бородач в тёмно-синей футболке вытягивает вторую дорожку, высокой девушке с россыпью родинок на одной щеке и двумя рваными шрамами на другой достаётся четвёртая.  
Эмбер заносит руку над ящиком и, не доставая бумажки, улыбается с наигранным удивлением:  
— Третья. Вот это дела.  
Лилит только качает головой:  
— Будь осторожна.  
Куда там.  
Она выходит на трассу, чувствуя себя маленькой щепкой посреди огромного океана. Стадион гудит множеством голосов, но в конце концов все они сливаются в один-единственный гул, который поначалу кажется почти нестерпимым, но потом становится практически незаметным.  
Всё на свете становится практически незаметным, когда двери за ней закрываются, а руки привычно ложатся на руль. Самокат под Эмбер будто бы вздрагивает, то ли приветствуя её, то ли давая понять, что в любую секунду готов сорваться с места и броситься в гонку. Она ставит одну ногу на деку и в последний раз оглядывается по сторонам, замечая невероятно яркое голубое небо в прорези крыши, и насыщенный солнечный свет, и даже каждого зрителя — по отдельности.  
А потом Лилит — во всяком случае, ей хочется думать, что это Лилит! — стреляет в воздух из стартового пистолета, и Эмбер срывается с места.Она пыталась представить себе эту гонку — не раз, но никогда не думала, что всё будет именно так.  
В первые несколько секунд не происходит вообще ничего. Ничего. Она просто едет. Привычно толкается левой ногой, снова ощущая себя на знакомой дороге от дома к аптеке, разве что без веса рюкзака за плечами и пейзаж по сторонам немного другой — за загромождениями из строительного мусора, обломков мебели и останков машин Эмбер почти не видит трибун. И живых мертвецов тоже не видит.  
Зато они видят её. Первая тройка выпрыгивает из-за того, что, кажется, раньше было диваном, и Эмбер приходится отшатнуться, чтобы не попасться им в руки. Они выглядят ветхими, эти руки, сквозь ошмётки гниющей плоти просвечивают светлые кости, и такие зомби, Эмбер знает, не умеют двигаться быстро. Она легко оставляет их за спиной, продолжая наращивать скорость.  
Самокат под ней, будто бы соскучившись, катится быстро и ровно. Эмбер ощущает себя с ним одним целым. Ей почти не страшно. Она маневрирует, перелетая канавки и ямы — свежие, специально выкопанные для того, чтобы затруднить ей дорогу, и даже если ей приходится спрыгнуть, прыти она не сбавляет. За несколько лет она научилась быть быстрой. Она научилась на ходу возвращать правую ногу на деку.  
Она, как выясняется, научилась даже, спрыгнув, прокручивать самокат, подсекая очередного зомби под ноги.  
С рычанием мертвец валится наземь, а Эмбер едет дальше. Она не оглядывается.  
Лилит говорила ей: если не получается с бегством, можно попробовать драку. Если не получается уйти на том, с чем вышел на трассу, можешь взять на этой трассе всё, что найдёшь. В принципе, ты в любую секунду можешь взять на этой трассе всё, что найдёшь. Отломанную ножку стола, чтобы отбиваться от визжащих преследователей, или широкую доску с торчащими из неё изогнутыми гвоздями, или вон тот велосипед со скошенным набок сиденьем.  
Эмбер, конечно, не нужен велосипед. Она чувствует себя всемогущей как есть.  
Жилетка надувается на спине пузырём, но это ощущается словно парус. Эмбер — лёгкий и быстрый корабль, способный уйти от любого преследователя. Рулевой закрутит штурвал, заложит вираж — и корабль повернёт так резко, что очередной живой мертвец, внезапно выросший из-под земли прямо по курсу, клацнет зубами в миллиметре от обшивки борта и отшатнётся, оставшись ни с чем.  
Если скрыться от зомби за, например, кучей мусора, если пропасть у них из виду, они о тебе забывают.  
Эмбер слышит за спиной грохот чужих неровных шагов, но это не тот грохот, который заставил бы её испугаться.  
Ничто сейчас не может заставить её испугаться.  
Эмбер слышит всё, и видит всё, и чувствует всё — и одновременно ни на что не обращает внимания. Она как будто бы растворяется в том, что с ней происходит, и становится частью всего: частью кричащей толпы на трибунах и частью рычащих живых мертвецов, частью яркого солнца и раскинувшегося наверху лазурного неба, частью старого стадиона, который помнит совсем другие соревнования, и частью наваленных повсюду обломков, частью разбитой дороги и частью широких колёс своего самоката. Каждое биение сердца, каждый удар полуразложившихся стоп об асфальт, каждый стук колеса, наткнувшегося на камень, каждый вскрик взволнованных зрителей — она всё это слышит. Она чувствует ласковые прикосновения солнечных лучей на щеках, и дующий в лицо ветер, и то, как на трибунах задерживают дыхание, и то, как позади неё дышат шумно и громко, но исключительно по привычке…  
Она становится всем и остаётся при этом собой. Быстрее. Лучше. Сильнее.  
Сразу несколько мертвецов прыгают на неё откуда-то сверху, и Эмбер, пригнувшись, соскакивает с самоката. Перехватив руль, она выставляет самокат перед собой словно щит и, несколько раз взмахнув этим щитом, переходит на бег. Зомби разлетаются в стороны, и кое-кто из них больше уже не встаёт. Напавшие сейчас сильнее тех, что толпились у старта, но Эмбер откуда-то знает, что сможет уйти. Она петляет, огибая остов невесть откуда оказавшегося здесь лимузина (будто кто-то прочитал её мысли, но тогда по третьей трассе должна ехать Лисса!), и мертвецы врезаются в некогда блестящий капот.  
Ошмётки плоти падают ей на плечо. Нет времени стряхивать.  
Снова вскочив на самокат, она едет дальше. И не сразу замечает, что прямо впереди — ворота с надписью «Финиш». Они распахиваются прямо у неё перед носом и закрываются сразу же за спиной — ровно тогда, когда очередной зомби выскакивает ниоткуда, чтобы попробовать прорваться следом за ней. Он ударяется о металл мощно и громко, но ворота даже не вздрагивают, и, оглянувшись, Эмбер понимает: всё кончилось.  
На самом деле, чтобы понять это, не нужно оглядываться. Просто мир тускнеет у неё перед глазами, а прикосновения солнца к щекам становятся почти незаметными, и голоса болельщиков снова превращаются в единый гул, в котором нет ни малейшего смысла.  
Эмбер трясёт головой. Первое, что она замечает, это улыбающаяся ей Лилит. Второе — Лисса, беседующая с кем-то из журналистов. Больше здесь никого нет, никого из тех, вместе с кем они заходили в ворота, пусть даже каждый в свои. Это значит...  
Это значит, что Эмбер вторая.  
Она выдыхает.  
Кто-то подхватывает её под локоть, чтобы увести со стадиона, кто-то забирает самокат (она цепляется за руль до последнего, её пальцы буквально приходится отдирать от мягкой обшивки), кто-то говорит, что она молодец и всё хорошо. Эмбер хочет ответить, что да, она знает, она молодец и всё хорошо, но язык её почему-то не слушается.  
В комнате, предназначенной для уже откатавшихся участников гонок, предсказуемо пусто. Лисса ещё на стадионе, раздаёт интервью, бородатый парень (нужно будет узнать его имя) всё ещё на трассе, как и высокая девушка со шрамами на щеке. Эмбер одна. У неё есть время придти в себя и отдышаться.  
Она закрывает глаза.  
Эмбер старается думать только небе и о ветре, забирающемся под жилетку и майку, максимум — о земле под ногами и о ногах, отталкивающихся от этой земли, но не больше. Она совершенно точно не хочет думать о том, что слишком долго сидит в этой комнате абсолютно одна, что конкретно сейчас была бы рада даже компании Лиссы, что совсем скоро на трассу выйдет Вик (и это не должно её волновать), а после него — Калани, а после Калани — Дженни и Джонни. Она совершенно точно не хочет думать об их соперниках и их пляжных джипах, и о живых мертвецах, и о ревущих трибунах…  
Она представляет себя за прилавком и мысленно отсчитывает сдачу очередному клиенту. Монету за монетой.  
Как ни странно, это помогает. Может быть, прошлой жизни больше нет — в том смысле, что Эмбер больше ей не живёт, но прошлая жизнь всё ещё с ней. От этого никуда так просто не деться. От этого никуда не нужно деваться. И, раз сейчас вокруг неё только четыре серых стены, несколько ступенчатых лавок и две голых лампочки, качающихся под потолком, в прошлом ей намного уютнее.  
Эмбер успевает продать два обогревателя и четыре упаковки салфеток, когда дверь наконец-то открывается и в помещение входят те, с кем она в одно время выходила на трассу. Вместе они дожидаются всех остальных.  
— Марк, — говорит бородач, натыкаясь на её вопросительный взгляд.  
— Эмбер. — Она благодарно кивает.  
— Анна, — подаёт голос девушка со шрамами.  
Они оба проходили свою трассу пешком.  
Ожидание оказывается куда страшнее, чем сама гонка. И длится намного дольше: им запрещено выходить из комнаты, разве что в расположенную рядом уборную. Нельзя допустить, чтобы кто-то из тех, кто уже прошёл свою дистанцию, встретился с кем-то из тех, кто ещё даже не начинал, поэтому всех финишировавших приводят прямо сюда.  
Первым из следующего заезда возвращается Вик. Он настолько быстрей всех остальных, что успевает побеседовать с журналистами ещё до того, как финиширует кто-то после.  
Измученные ожиданием, одиночеством и собственным стрессом, Анна и Марк вскакивают, чтобы его поприветствовать. Лисса грациозно встаёт, сохраняя достоинство. Она выглядит диковинной птицей, которая уже выбрала себе то ли хозяина, то ли самца, чтобы вместе построить гнездо.  
Вик, правда, не похож на диковинную птицу. На него просто жалко смотреть. Он бледный, почти зелёный, хотя, возможно, Эмбер — единственная, кто замечает это, и единственная, кому его жалко, потому что все остальные окружают его и принимаются поздравлять, хлопая по спине, по плечам, по локтям, куда только могут вообще дотянуться. Со стороны это выглядит так, будто они пытаются разорвать его на куски, и у Эмбер, если честно, есть подозрение, что они бы действительно не отказались. Искренности в этих поздравлениях нет ни на грош. Просто им страшно, просто им одиноко, просто Вик производит впечатление человека, которого лучше не злить.  
Лисса улыбается Вику — снова так сладко, что у Эмбер сводит скулы. Но стоит ей от него отвернуться, как улыбка исчезает с красивого, ухоженного лица  
Эмбер старательно отводит глаза. Она сидит на нижней скамейке, привалившись спиной к следующему ярусу и вытянув гудящие ноги, и изучает свои ботинки. Отличный цвет, хоть и изрядно выцветший, довольно потёртый. Хорошие шнурки, служат уже несколько месяцев. Самостоятельно подшитая ею подошва тоже держится молодцом.  
Я должна ей соответствовать, думает Эмбер.  
Время тянется обувным клеем, между её собственным попаданием в комнату ожидания и моментом, когда в неё возвращаются участники третьего заезда, проходит целая вечность. Эмбер вглядывается в их лица: полная девушка с бледно-рыжими кудряшками, облепившими голову, выглядит раскрасневшейся и очень испуганной, лысый мужчина с оплывшим лицом, как будто с некогда жёсткого каркаса все черты разбежались и расползлись, нервно вытирает пот с блестящего лба.  
После них в комнате появляется Макс, его Эмбер уже успела запомнить. Макс соревнуется на лыжах, к которым приделаны широкие разноцветные колёса, умело орудует лыжными палками — ну, конечно, на трассе, не здесь. Здесь он просто заходит, беспокойно машет руками, касается родимого пятна на шее, улыбается во весь рот — наверное, последствие стресса. Улыбка у него довольно широкая, а клыки кажутся слишком большими по сравнению с остальными зубами.  
Калани нет, но Эмбер не может поверить в то, что он вернулся последним.  
Калани нет, но Эмбер не может поверить в то, что он, например, не справился с зомби.  
Когда он возвращается, она срывается с места, подбрасываемая одновременно тревогой и любопытством.  
— Как ты? — быстро спрашивает она, вглядываясь в его лицо, осматривая его с ног до головы, пытаясь найти укусы, царапины, травмы.  
Вик хмыкает у неё за спиной.  
— Первый, — елейным голосом говорит Лисса, оттесняя Эмбер и обнимая Калани за плечи. Кажется, среди претендентов на то, чтобы свить с ней гнездо, у Вика появляется конкурент. — Неужели не ясно. Брали интервью? — понимающе спрашивает она у него.  
— Я в порядке, — отвечает Калани. Отвечает Эмбер, не ей. Он выглядит уставшим и чуть побледневшим, но вместе с тем спокойным, сосредоточенным. — Всё хорошо. Я выиграл заезд.  
Он не улыбается, хотя Эмбер ждёт от него улыбки, пусть не торжествующей, но хоть какой-нибудь, только бы увидеть знакомые ямочки на щеках и понять, что всё и правда в порядке. Но, наверное, она слишком многого требует, невозможно по-настоящему улыбаться после того, как только что несколько минут соревновался в скорости с зомби.  
— Я рада. — Она с облегчением прикрывает глаза и отступает, чтобы усесться обратно.  
Калани, вынырнув из рук Лиссы, опускается на скамью рядом с ней. Он, конечно, не игнорирует Лиссу совсем, он для этого слишком милый, вот только простого кивка той, кажется, недостаточно, и отступает она недовольной.  
Обдумывать это Эмбер не хочется. Ей вообще ни о чём не хочется думать. Калани рядом, его колено касается её колена, и от этого становится немного спокойнее, но только немного, потому что сейчас наступает самое время волноваться за Джонни и Дженни. Они выходят на трассу в четвёртом заезде, и остаётся только надеяться, что мотоцикл с люлькой не подведёт, сумеет развернуться где нужно и развить лучшую скорость там, где дорога это позволит.  
— И представить себе не могла, что это так страшно, — бормочет Эмбер себе под нос.  
Для комнаты, в которую набилось уже двенадцать человек, её голос звучит неожиданно громко.  
— Да, просто жуть. — Стефан вскидывает брови, его лицо кажется совсем молодым, хотя он едва ли на пару лет младше Эмбер.  
Остальные согласно кивают. Кто-то кривится, кто-то с ужасом передёргивает плечами, вспоминая, каково оно было, на трассе.  
— Всё уже позади, — говорит Калани ровно то, что Эмбер ожидала услышать. Что ещё может сказать самый милый парень на свете, если подумает, что кому-то совсем недавно было чертовски страшно?  
Ошибка в том, что страшно ей не было. Страшно ей есть.  
Она качает головой.  
— Ещё только в процессе.  
Ей страшно вовсе не за себя, но она не собирается объяснять это вслух. Если кто-то поймёт, он поймёт, если не поймёт, то, пожалуй, не надо. Калани поджимает губы в неловкой, вымученной улыбке. Очевидно, он понял.  
Очевидно, он тоже волнуется.  
В конечном итоге, Дженни и Джонни приходят в своём заезде вторыми. Они заваливаются в комнату ожидания как один большой ураган: Дженни обнимает Джонни за шею, её растрёпанные светлые волосы путаются с его растрёпанными тёмными, голубые глаза сияют одинаково ярко. В очередной растянутой майке, сквозь вырезы которой проглядывает фиолетовый лифчик, она выглядит такой худой, что Эмбер не может понять, как её не унесло ветром, ведь навстречу летящему мотоциклу он должен был дуть намного сильнее, чем в лицо ей самой на её самокате. Джонни выглядит уставшим, но довольным, он обнимает сестру за талию — так крепко, что, возможно, именно это и не дало ветру её унести.  
—Офигеть, — говорит Дженни, стоит им только оказаться внутри. — У неё была лошадь, вы только представьте?  
— Что? У кого? — раздаются сразу несколько голосов.  
Дженни обводит присутствующих взглядом, явно наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом, но не спешит отвечать. За неё отвечает Джонни.  
— У Фредди.  
Фредди умеет удивлять, потрясённо думает Эмбер. Лошадь. Она даже чувствует укол чего-то, похожего на зависть, ведь у неё самой дело так и ограничилось только справочниками по коневодству.  
А Фредди… Она появилась в гостинице совсем недавно, даже позже, чем Эмбер, и почти ни с кем не общалась. Да к ней никто и не подходил. Строгая причёска, строгий взгляд, строгое лицо. Фредди производила впечатление человека, который не нуждается во всяких глупостях вроде чьей-то компании.  
И надо же, лошадь.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что лошадь — это тот самый вид транспорта (если вообще можно назвать живое существо видом транспорта), на котором можно выгрызть победу. Дженни и Джонни отстали всего на пару секунд, но, на скорости влетев в финишные ворота, сразу же увидели перед собой умную вытянутую морду, тёмную гриву и блестящий, аккуратно подрезанный хвост.  
— Конюшню расположили на заднем дворе, — поясняет тем временем Дженни, успевшая, по всей видимости, подслушать фрагмент интервью. — Там никто не ходит, и поэтому про лошадь никто даже не знал.  
— Мы просто остолбенели, когда увидели её на стадионе.  
— Да, настоящая боевая коняга, ничего не боялась.  
Интонация Дженни, её широко распахнутые удивлённые глаза, густо подведённые чёрным, её неожиданная — наверняка от волнения — говорливость заставляют Эмбер сначала фыркнуть, а потом засмеяться. Она не может сдерживаться, и все остальные тоже не могут. Они смеются все, хором, и в их смехе, наверное, мало смешного, зато много радости, и облегчения, и в чём-то даже свободы.  
Все живы.  
Уже потом, отсмеявшись, Дженни и Джонни обнимают её — с двух сторон, и Эмбер наконец-то чувствует себя в безопасности. Потому что все, до кого ей есть дело, теперь в безопасности.  
Позже, когда собравшись в гостиной, они все пялятся в телевизор (там рассказывают о сегодняшних гонках), Эмбер неожиданно вспоминает утренний разговор и понимает, что кружка Лиссы за завтраком всё-таки была наполовину пустой. Потому что самой Лиссе, судя по тому, с какой улыбкой она врезается на своём мотоцикле в толпы еле живых живых мертвецов, никого, совсем никого, абсолютно не жаль. Зато, сейчас Эмбер видит это совершенно отчётливо, если жалеть мертвецов станут противники Лиссы, это прибавит той шансов.


	6. Chapter 6

Эмбер уже почти забирается под одеяло, когда в дверь её комнаты осторожно стучат.  
Несколько секунд она раздумывает, открывать или нет (в пользу «нет» говорит слабая возможность того, что, быть может, что-то случилось или она кому-то очень сильно нужна, в пользу «да» — свет, который она ещё не погасила и который тонкой полоской выбивается в коридор из-под двери). Стук повторяется.  
— Отставить панику, — слышит она голос Дженни из-за двери. — Это всего лишь я, никаких журналистов, Роджеров или живых мертвецов.  
Эмбер понятия не имеет, почему для Дженни Роджер значится в этом ряду, а с журналистами ещё не общалась (сегодня, точнее уже вчера они общались только с победителями заездов, хотя Лилит вскользь обронила, что скоро они придут знакомиться и с остальными), и знакомые интонации делают своё дело: она тихонько смеётся.  
— Привет, — мягко говорит она, открывая дверь.  
— Хватит спать, — отвечает ей Дженни.  
Эмбер только пожимает плечами.  
— Ещё даже не начинала.  
На какое-то мгновение ей кажется, что фраза звучит почти как упрёк и Дженни может обидеться, но Дженни не обижается. Она опирается рукой о косяк и чуть наклоняется — так, что светлые волосы соскальзывают из-за спины вперёд, на ключицы, касаются кончиками очередной кружевной майки, на этот раз почти неприлично короткой. Кроме этой кружевной майки на Дженни грубая вязаная накидка и узкие блестящие штаны, и Эмбер понятия не имеет, у какого торговца можно было такое найти, потому что никогда прежде не видела ничего подобного ни у поставщиков, ни на прилавке. То же самое касается и алых ботинок на каблуке, которыми заканчиваются худые ноги.  
— Там внизу, — сообщает Дженни, — намечается вечеринка. Пойдём?  
У Эмбер нет никакого желания снова переодеваться из пижамы (хотя вообще-то, это просто старая футболка Эндрю, а не пижама) в одежду, предназначенную для того, чтобы ходить в ней вне комнаты. Разграничивать мир таким образом — её жизненноважная необходимость, и дело только наполовину в том, что в джинсах спать неудобно. Другая причина — то, что в «домашней» одежде вне дома она чувствует себя неудобно, даже если это точно такие же футболка.  
Она оглядывается назад, туда где на кресле валяются другие футболки, и другие шорты, и другие джинсы, и всё остальное, и Дженни, конечно, замечает её нерешительность.  
Оторвавшись от косяка, она делает шаг вперёд, юркой змейкой проскальзывает мимо Эмбер и закрывает за собой дверь.  
— Отрицательный ответ не принимается, — серьёзно говорит она. — Мне больше не с кем там разговаривать.  
Нервным движением Дженни убирает волосы за уши (косточки на её запястьях торчат острыми треугольниками) и кивает на кресло.  
— Вперёд, одевайся.  
Обычно Эмбер совсем не нравится, когда ей командуют, но с Дженни всё по-другому. Это не привычные недовольные окрики матери, и не иногда покровительственный (и тогда раздражающий) тон Хавьера, и даже не доброжелательные подсказки Лилит. Слова Дженни звучат скорее как шутка, потому что Эмбер прекрасно понимает: она может сказать «нет», это её право и никто не обидится, она может сказать нет и остаться у себя в комнате…  
Она может сказать «нет», но почему-то не говорит.  
Отвернувшись, Эмбер надевает шорты (после плотных джинсов, надёжно защищавших её от укусов живых мертвецов, оставить ноги практически голыми — настоящее удовольствие), а потом стягивает спальную футболку и берётся взамен за другую, тоже — как у Дженни, — короткую (пусть и не настолько), неровно обрезанную по краю, уже успевшую чуть закататься. Яркий рисунок на груди — цветы и олени — успел немного облупиться ещё до того, как майка попала к Эмбер, но это неважно. Важно то, что в ней легко и уютно, что её воротник не впивается в шею (скорее, напротив, сползает на одно плечо, почему-то чаще на правое), что она не жмёт в боках и не режет под мышками.  
Она ловит взгляд Дженни, когда оборачивается. Необычный, сияющий взгляд, хотя, может быть, дело в освещении — лампочка в комнате начинает подмигивать и, наверное, скоро перегорит, как и в ванной.  
— Я готова, — говорит Эмбер.  
— Тогда идём.  
Дженни протягивает ей руку и улыбается.  
Столовая, в которую они спускаются, сейчас на столовую совсем не похожа. Можно было бы и в холле, шепчет Дженни Эмбер на ухо, но зачем нужен холл, если тут больше места — нужно только отодвинуть столы. Столы действительно отодвинуты к стенам, но они не пустуют: несколько человек (среди них — Фредди, так удивившая всех своей победой и лошадью, особенно лошадью) сидят за столами. Остальные безостановочно перемещаются по залу, что-то говорят, смеются, обнимают друг друга.  
Здесь довольно шумно, но это совсем не такой шум, как гул толпы на трибунах. Он тише и громче одновременно: тише — потому что его производят всего лишь около двух десятков человек, и громче — потому что эти люди ближе, они прямо здесь, в тех же четырёх стенах, что и Эмбер...  
Дженни ведёт её к группе продавленных кресел (Эмбер видит их впервые, наверное, они притащены кем-то из люксов). Упав в одно из них, она с наслаждением вытягивает ноги, упирается пятками в пол, устало поводит плечами...  
Джонни появляется буквально через секунду. Улыбнувшись Эмбер, он опускается на подлокотник кресла сестры и, отведя её волосы в сторону, принимается массировать плечи. В неровном свете они кажутся совсем непохожими, но вместе с тем их родственная связь ощущается интуитивно. Дженни и Джонни — одна семья, это ясно любому.  
Забравшись в соседнее кресло с ногами, Эмбер обводит взглядом собравшихся.  
— Калани нет, — говорит Дженни, будто прочитав её мысли. — Наверное, ещё читает Давиду сказки. Мальчишка поздно ложится.  
Джонни замирает (его пальцы сжимаются на плечах Дженни) и усмехается.  
— Вспомни себя в его возрасте. Пиналась, как чёрт, и не давала мне спать.  
Обернувшись к нему, Дженни несколько секунд смотрит брату в глаза (серьёзно, таким взглядом испепеляют), а потом корчит гримасу, которая, наверное, должна означать что-то вроде «а сам-то». Джонни довольно смеётся и легко шлёпает сестру по руке, ерошит ей волосы (гримаса Дженни моментально меняется на «я убью тебя») и спокойно, уютно обнимает за плечи.  
Дженни откидывается на него и прикрывает глаза.  
— Хорошо, когда есть, о ком позаботиться, — осторожно говорит Эмбер.  
На самом деле, она не очень понимает, кого именно имеет в виду — Калани и Давида (или Калани и Калеи, к примеру, потому что очевидно — Калани так возится с мальчиком не только потому что любит детей, но и потому что безумно скучает по младшей сестрёнке), или Дженни и Джонни, или кого-то еще.  
Кого-то ещё, но точно не себя. У неё никого нет.  
Чуть позже, когда Джонни уходит за выпивкой, Дженни наклоняется к ней. Разговор давно идёт на другую тему и по другой волне, но что-то заставляет Дженни вернуться к вопросам заботы.  
— У меня была собака, — говорит она и на секунду прикусывает губу. — Его звали Ренли. Мы часто играли: я бросала что-нибудь, а он искал. Он был такой огромный и неуклюжий, и больше всего мне нравилось бросать собственное кольцо. Знаешь, было забавно смотреть, как он пытается поднять его с земли, и не уронить, и не потерять. Он упорно искал. Даже если кольцо заваливалось куда-то, мог искать его несколько дней, но всегда приносил.  
Эмбер смотрит на неё и чувствует, как желудок смерзается в ледяной ком. Не нужно уметь предсказывать будущее, чтобы понимать: эта история закончится плохо.  
— А потом... — Дженни поднимает руку и замолкает. На тонких, длинных пальцах с фиолетовыми ногтями (лак слегка облупился) нет никаких колец. Ни одного. Эмбер задыхается от боли. — Ну, ты понимаешь.  
Да, она понимает.  
Ты заботишься о ком-то, привязываешься к кому-то, а потом остаёшься ни с чем.  
Она понимает, но вместе с тем — совершенно не знает, что на это можно сказать и как на это можно отреагировать, так что вместо того, чтобы продолжать разговор о боли и одиночестве, говорит о другом.  
―Тебе их не жалко? ― спрашивает Эмбер.  
Дженни смотрит на неё почти так же, как она сама недавно смотрела на Лиссу.  
― Кого именно? ― уточняет она. ― Потому что в зависимости от настроения мне порой бывает жалко даже тех, кого жалеть совершенно точно не стоит.  
Это так похоже на Дженни. Ну, если, конечно, на основании проведённого вместе времени Эмбер имеет хоть какое-то право на то, чтобы судить, что похоже на Дженни, а что ― не особенно.  
― Живых мертвецов.  
― О. ― Широкие, слишком тёмные по сравнению с волосами брови Дженни сходятся в одну точку на переносице, вишнёвые губы вытягиваются трубочкой. — Я не думала об этом, — признаётся она. — Но, знаешь, может быть, здесь и сейчас они делают что-то полезное.  
Эмбер поднимает брови.  
— Здесь и сейчас?  
— Да. — Дженни кивает и тут же кривится в усмешке. — Ладно, подловила, не здесь, потому что рядом с нами нет зомби, это же вечеринка, и не сейчас, потому что я не знаю, чем они сейчас заняты, хотя, может быть, тоже веселятся где-нибудь у себя, на стадионе. Я имею в виду эти гонки. Ты ведь про гонки спрашиваешь, верно?  
— Про гонки.  
Конечно. Потому что в обычной жизни всё ясно и так: их вроде как жалко, потому что это с каждым может случиться, и вроде как всё равно, пока это не случается с близкими, и немного страшно, а ещё — дико злит, потому что ну, в самом деле, как цивилизация могла докатиться до такого дерьма.  
О, будь здесь Хавьер, он бы ответил на этот вопрос.  
Дженни тихо вздыхает.  
— Смотри, — говорит она, — тут почти у всех куча проблем. И каждый раз, когда мы выхолим на трассу, мы становимся чуть ближе к тому, чтобы эти проблемы решить. Кэт ушла из дома, Фредди не на что содержать свою лошадь, у Люка долги. Но им платят деньги за то, чтобы они вышли на стадион, вытянули жребий и прошли от старта до финиша. И нет, мне не жалко живых мертвецов. Будь я одной из них, будь я гниющим трупом с отстающим от костей мясом, я предпочла бы трясти своей плотью именно здесь, на стадионе, а не где-нибудь в лесах или заброшенных деревнях. Это всё равно что жизнь после смерти, ужасно отстойная жизнь после смерти, но помочь Фредди заработать денег для бедной лошадки — в тысячу раз лучше, чем пугать каких-нибудь заплутавших горожан на окраине. Рай и ад, понимаешь?  
Это довольно сомнительная концепция рая, думает Эмбер, но вместе с тем — самая похожая на правду из всех, о каких она только слышала. Это довольно сомнительная концепция рая, но обдумать её досконально у Эмбер не получается. Возвращается Джонни.  
В руках у него — бутылка и пара бокалов.  
Когда он наклоняется, чтобы поставить свою ношу на тумбочку между креслами, Дженни тянется к нему и ловким движением пальцев забирается в нагрудный карман рубашки, чтобы достать оттуда плоскую фляжку.  
Джонни смотрит на неё с укоризной.  
— Это мой стратегический запас.  
В ответ Дженни только задорно трясёт головой, мол, не желаю ничего слышать.  
— Ладно, — Джонни поворачивается к Эмбер, — но на девочку с самокатом могу я сегодня рассчитывать?  
Он зажимает бутылку между ладоней, осторожно берётся за крышку, медленно и с опаской начинает выкручивать... Эмбер смотрит на его пальцы — жилистые, узловатые, с тонкой каёмкой грязи под ногтями — но видит на их месте другие. Болезненные, покрытые ссадинами, дрожащие от нетерпения.  
К горлу подкатывает комок.  
— Я буду чай, — говорит она тихо.  
Не нужно смотреть по сторонам, чтобы знать: многие из участников гонок пьяны уже сейчас. Стефан, например, слишком молод, чтобы выпить три бокала шампанского и не захмелеть, а кое-кто наверняка уже пьёт не третий и даже не пятый. Жизнь после конца света не похожа на постоянное развлечение, и если ты хочешь сохранить человеческий облик, ты не пьёшь — во всяком случае, не каждый день. А чем реже ты пьёшь, тем проще тебе захмелеть, и именно здесь, в этой нехитрой истине кроется секрет звучащих здесь и сейчас сбивчивых голосов и неестественно громкого смеха.  
Причина, по которой Эмбер слышит в этом смехе и смех своей матери, тоже понятна.  
Она поднимается со своего кресла, не обращая внимания на притворно разочарованный вздох Джонни, и идёт туда, где — все знают — хранятся простые эмалированные кружки для любителей попить в перерывах между едой. Там же стоит и одинокий чайник с облупившейся на боку краской. Проще шмякнуть его на газовую плиту, чем тратить энергию на электрический (если во всей гостинице вышибет пробки, вряд ли кто-то захочет чайку).  
Простые действия успокаивают и отвлекают. Эмбер наливает в чайник воды, включает подачу газа, чиркает спичкой. Спиной ко всем, она ждёт, пока вода закипит, и отчего-то чувствует себя напряжённой.  
Когда в столовую входит Вик, напряжение только усиливается. Он не один, следом за ним идут Калани и Лисса, и да, по мнению Эмбер, Калани совершенно точно нечего делать рядом с её бывшим другом (слишком хороший и слишком плохой, эти полюса вообще не должны соприкасаться, это разные стороны спектра), но, видимо, по мнению самого Калани, ему есть, что делать рядом с Лиссой — та обвивается вокруг него, словно плющ.  
Зелёный и ядовитый. Платье у Лиссы на этот раз и правда зелёное, а что до яда... В улыбке его хватит на пятерых. Она обводит столовую взглядом победительницы, очевидно, гордясь тем, что рядом с ней одновременно Калани и Вик, а ведь круче них здесь нет никого, проверено и доказано, завидуйте молча, но её сверкающий взгляд чуть угасает, когда становится ясно: все присутствующие заняты собственным весельем, на новоприбывших не смотрит никто.  
Даже Эмбер отводит глаза.  
Мелкие пузырьки поднимаются со дна и разбиваются о поверхность. Нужно дождаться, пока они станут большими, а потом дать им ещё чуть-чуть покипеть. Она тянется за жестяной банкой с заваркой — и почти роняет её, когда прямо над ухом раздаётся холодное:  
— Правильно.  
Это голос Вика.  
— Что? — Она оборачивается. Пальцы впиваются в жестянку так крепко, что начинают болеть.  
Вик стоит совсем рядом — Эмбер не может не смотреть на маленькую родинку на его левой щеке, возле уголка рта, почти такую же, как у неё самой, они ещё смеялись, что разлучённые в детстве брат и сестра, только кожа разного цвета.  
Вик стоит совсем рядом — Эмбер может пересчитать все трещинки на губах, и все ресницы, и каждую льдинку в глазах.  
— Правильно, что ты делаешь себе чай, — поясняет он с мерзкой ухмылкой. — Пить-то тебе нельзя. Дурная наследственность.  
Он говорит что-то ещё, что-то про матерей-алкоголичек и их ущербных детей, а потом за его спиной возникает хмурый Калани, его смуглые пальцы грубо комкают футболку на остром плече Вика, но Эмбер больше не смотрит и даже не слушает. Единственное, чего ей хочется, это развернуться, взять чайник голой ладонью за раскалённую ручку (плевать!) и перевернуть Вику на голову.  
Единственное, что удерживает её от этого, — обеспокоенный взгляд Дженни, который она каким-то чудом умудряется поймать через весь зал.  
— Я надеюсь, — медленно говорит Эмбер, глядя Вику прямо в глаза, — твоя нынешняя подружка не шарится по помойкам.  
Это конец света, точнее, это мир после конца света, так что, на самом деле, в том, чтобы шариться по помойкам, нет ничего криминального. Ко всей их ситуации, ко всей прошлой истории куда больше подошло бы «надеюсь, твоя подружка не ворует чужую одежду» (да, воруют многие, но брать чужое по-прежнему плохо), вот только воровство Вика вряд ли заденет, а упоминание о помойках — должно.  
Наверное, это чертовски низко, но разве Эмбер не имеет права бить его его же оружием? Почему она должна обязательно подставлять правую щёку? Или левую? Она не помнит, как было в той книге.  
Эмбер отворачивается от Вика и, открыв жестянку, насыпает немного заварки в самую большую кружку, а потом отключает газ и, накинув на раскалённую ручку посеревшее от времени полотенце, снимает чайник, чтобы добавить в кружку воды. Она делает всё это быстро, уверенно, и руки у неё не трясутся.  
Руки у неё начинают трястись, когда она добирается до кресел и пытается поставить свою кружку на тумбочку.  
— Что случилось? — в голос спрашивают Дженни и Джонни.  
У Эмбер с трудом, но всё-таки получается ничего не пролить. Она снова усаживается в своё кресло, возится в нём, пытаясь забиться дальше и глубже, чтобы прижаться к спинке и оказаться под защитой двух подлокотников. Колени нужно подтянуть к груди, руками обхватить их, чай — пусть остынет.  
Она несколько секунд гипнотизирует собственные колени (редкие тёмные волоски на тёмной же коже выглядят забавным узором, интересно, почему она раньше не замечала), прежде, чем отвечает:  
— Он оскорбил мою мать, — звучит горько и отчего-то неправильно, нужно бы исправиться, но у Джонни получается опередить.  
— Козёл, — выплёвывает он.  
Воздух свистит у неё в горле, когда она вдыхает и выдыхает. Да, Вик — козёл, и можно оставить это слово висеть, как непреложную истину, а можно пойти до конца и рассказать до конца.  
— Он сказал только правду.  
Каждое слово даётся Эмбер с трудом.  
Дженни замирает, не донеся фляжку до рта.  
— И что это за правда?  
Эмбер выпрямляется в кресле. Ноги — опустить обратно на пол, руки — сложить на коленях, зажмуриться на пару секунд, решиться — и произнести:  
— Моя мать — алкоголичка. Всё плохо. Вик сказал, я права, что пью чай, иначе могу закончить так, как она.  
— Вик — козёл, — шипит Дженни, повторяя за братом.  
Эмбер не спорит. Всё правда. Всё вообще очень просто, если смотреть на голые факты и озвучивать одни очевидные истины. Вик — козёл, её мать — алкоголичка, она сама — правильно делает, что пьёт только чай.  
— Поступай, как знаешь, конечно, — слышит она голос Джонни, — но это только твоя жизнь. Твоя, а не твоей матери, и не Вика тем более, и он уж точно не в праве указывать. И то, что у твоей матери проблемы с алкоголем, не означает, что ты должна сидеть на минералке до старости.  
У неё получается улыбнуться.  
— Это не минералка, а чай.  
Джонни пожимает плечами (в этом движении они с Дженни абсолютно, потрясающе одинаковы), и Эмбер неожиданно замечает, что у него на рубашке нет ни единой пуговицы. Оторвать их — проще простого, и чаще всего, если одна покидает своё привычное место, то следом за ней пропадает и вторая, такой вот пуговичный закон, но все почему-то стремятся пришить их обратно — какие попало, а вот Джонни, похоже, плевать.  
— Эй, — отвлекает её Дженни, опуская руку ей на колено, — не парься. Может быть, у Вика в контракте просто прописано быть мудаком.  
— Тогда я тоже хочу такой же контракт, — отвечает Эмбер, одновременно задерживая дыхание, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть успокоиться.  
Дженни фыркает, пытаясь сдержать смешок, и, перегнувшись через тумбочку, одной рукой обнимает Эмбер за шею, а второй опрокидывает половину фляжки ей в чай. Коньяк, понимает Эмбер по запаху.  
— Не получится, — шепчет Дженни ей в ухо, светлые волосы щекочут шею и лезут в глаза. — Ты для этого дерьма слишком добрая.  
Эмбер представляет, как крушит живых мертвецов самокатом.  
Эмбер вспоминает, как крушила живых мертвецов самокатом.  
— Я не... — начинает было она, но Дженни не даёт ей договорить.  
Отстранившись, она салютует ей фляжкой.  
— За тебя.


	7. Chapter 7

На жеребьёвке Эмбер понимает, что вечеринка оказалась пророческой. Ничего слишком страшного, просто кто с кем сталкивался, тот с тем и выходит на старт. Дженни — предсказуемо с Джонни, Калани с Лиссой (и Эмбер готова поспорить, на трассе она стала бы не обвиваться вокруг него, а прямо сразу душить — ну, при условии, что у них была бы общая трасса), а Эмбер — с Виком.  
Она шагает по стадиону, и её немного трясёт, но совершенно точно не от рёва трибун.  
Вик идёт чуть впереди.  
Его спина, обтянутая джинсовой курткой, напряжена, затянутые в перчатки руки сжаты в кулаки. Походка пружинит.  
Вместе с ними сегодня на гонку выходят Нина и Джулиан, Эмбер успела запомнить их имена. Нина — милая и весёлая, у неё короткие пушистые волосы, облепившие голову рыжими кудряшками, этакий одуванчик, а ещё у неё круглые полные руки и крепкие полные ноги, и уютная складочка на животе — там, где футболка заправлена в джинсы. Грязные джинсы и грубые ботинки не вяжутся с её светлой улыбкой, и точно так же с её светлой улыбкой не вяжутся и сами гонки, но Эмбер не хочет думать о противоположностях.  
А вот Джулиану гонки даже идут. Самодовольный, лоснящийся, он утверждает, что с детства хотел стать спортсменом, вот только незадача — опоздал на несколько десятков лет, поэтому собирается наверстать где-нибудь здесь. Он хочет денег и славы, и Эмбер не совсем понимает, зачем, но кто она такая, чтобы его осуждать. Для неё гораздо важнее разобраться с собой, вот только это ещё и сложнее.  
Сегодня они — не первые, кто появляется на стадионе. И даже не вторые. До них уже прошло два заезда, и на этот раз Эмбер не придётся сходить с ума от беспокойства в душной комнатке для финалистов, потому что все, чья судьба её волнует, закончили свою гонку раньше неё. Калани уже, может быть, первый (а может быть, второй или третий), и Дженни с Джонни уже празднуют победу — или снова удивляются тому, что их обскакал кто-то на лошади. Хотя нет, не на лошади точно, потому что Фредди выйдет на трассу только в четвёртом заезде.  
Сама Эмбер в третьем.  
Выходить на трассу сегодня сложнее. Она одновременно и предвкушает тот момент, когда все чувства обострятся, а летящий в лицо ветер станет не просто ветром, но символом свободы и силы, и боится его. Теперь, когда она уже знает, чего ожидать, пустые глаза и оскалённые рты сами по себе возникают перед глазами. Да, пожалуй, Дженни права: если ты всё равно уже зомби, то быть здесь и помочь кому-то решить жизненные проблемы — всё-таки лучше, чем с жутким рычанием бродить по просёлочным дорогам, пугая и даже кусая других, тех, кто ещё жив, но в этом всё равно есть что-то странное.  
Когда-то и они были живыми. Чьими-то сёстрами и братьями, чьими-то детьми и родителями, друзьями, наставниками, любовниками, врагами… Мечтали и ждали, пытались выжить, ели солдатскую тушёнку прямо из жестяной банки, остервенело крутили антенну телевизора, чтобы поймать наконец-то единственный, с перерывами транслирующийся канал и, наверняка, тут же обругать работающих там репортёров. Искали подержанные вещи себе по размеру, пришивали на рубашки разнокалиберные пуговицы (или отрывали их все, как и Джонни), комкали смятые бумажки разных валют и достоинств, пытались — для интереса —вспомнить, каким был курс доллара, когда всё изменилось. Читали помятые книжки или разводили ими огонь, жили честно или бродили от дома к дому с мачете в руках, хранили культуру своих предков или считали, что теперь всё бессмысленно.  
Мать Эмбер считала, что теперь всё бессмысленно. У неё были дрожащие белые пальцы и одна-единственная богиня — бутылка, она не носила ни крестов, ни красных ниток вокруг запястья, которые Эмбер часто видела на других. Она, не мигая, смотрела светлыми глазами в сеточке набухших капилляров, и синие мешки у неё под глазами казались тёмными, но не настолько тёмными, как кожа у Эмбер.  
Кем был отец Эмбер, мать не говорила. Ни разу. Может быть, у него между ключицами болтался деревянный крестик распятия, может быть — разноцветные бусы. Может быть, его руки были покрыты причудливыми татуировками, может быть, его волосы курчавились в дреды (и ему не приходилось каждый месяц подстригать их ржавыми ножницами, чтобы не лезли в глаза, достаточно было просто стянуть на затылке). Может быть он, в отличие от Эмбер, помнил свои корни до сто пятого поколения, может быть, по его венам бежало раскалённое солнце Ямайки, может быть, он пережил Апокалипсис, потому что курил траву и смеялся. Может быть что угодно.  
Может быть, он умер ещё до того, как она появилась на свет. Или, может быть, он стоит сейчас на трибунах, смотрит вниз и понятия не имеет, что его дочь вытягивает жребий, по какой дорожке ей ехать.  
Вторая.  
Шагая к воротам, Эмбер точно понимает одно: правды она никогда не узнает. Встречаться с матерью не входит в её планы на дальнейшую жизнь (это неожиданное открытие, осознание, которое приходит здесь и сейчас, совершенно спокойное, абсолютно определённое), а драматического узнавания друг друга по какой-нибудь выдающейся детали («твой отец оставил тебе вот этот браслет или хотя бы вот это родимое пятно необычной формы») никогда не случится, потому что выдающихся деталей на такой случай у Эмбер не припасено.  
Она выдыхает, хватаясь за руль самоката.  
Улучив момент, Лилит отделяется от группы организаторов (со стартовым пистолетом, кстати, стоит совсем другой человек) и кладёт тёплую ладонь ей на плечо — сквозь футболку и жилетку Эмбер ощущает лёгкую дрожь.  
— Удачи, — говорит Лилит, и голос у неё тоже почему-то дрожит.  
Эмбер кивает.  
— Я справлюсь.  
Она не оглядывается и не вслушивается в шаги, пытаясь понять, подходит ли Лилит точно так же ко всем остальным, и делают ли что-то подобное другие организаторы. Наверняка у каждого из них есть свой любимчик, кто-то, кого они самостоятельно привели в здание бывшей гостиницы, но она об этом не думает. Просто смотрит вперёд и ждёт, когда ворота разъедутся, а потом, когда между ними только-только появляется пока ещё узкая щель, резко отталкивается и устремляется вперёд.  
Вместо ветра ей бьёт в лицо пустота.  
Пусто везде, куда она только может дотянуться взглядом. Нет, здесь, конечно, есть и заграждения из металлической сетки, и куски арматуры, и выдранные с мясом фрагменты стен, и даже тележки с погнутыми колёсами, здесь есть всё, только нет живых мертвецов.  
— И это паршиво, — подсказывает самой себе Эмбер.  
Гоночная трасса — это не короткая дорога от Городка до аптеки, на которой может не оказаться ни одного живого мертвеца (и даже, скорее всего, не окажется). Гоночное трасса — это место, где живые мертвецы окажутся обязательно, для того она и создана, так что если их не видно первые несколько метров… И первые, и вторые, и третьи.  
Эмбер теряет счёт тому, сколько раз успевает оттолкнуться правой ногой.  
Губчатая обшивка руля становится мокрой от пота.  
Небо кажется слишком ярким, серые стены — слишком серыми, а трибуны — слишком тихими, и во всём этом Эмбер чудится какой-то подвох. Она почти спотыкается, когда замечает растекающееся по дорожке пятно насыщенно-бордового цвета.  
То есть, почему «почти». Она действительно спотыкается, неловко заваливается вперёд, рискуя пропахать носом щербатый асфальт на дорожке. Руки всё ещё держатся за руль, поэтому их дёргает, выворачивает, нога неуклюже и больно ударяется о переднее колесо, и Эмбер требуется несколько суматошных секунд для того, чтобы выпрямиться, выровняться, перехватить самокат по-нормальному и оглядеться, конечно же, оглядеться.  
Здесь по-прежнему безопасно.  
Ну, насколько вообще может быть безопасно там, где не так давно кого-то убили. Сожрали. Разорвали на куски. Или просто покалечили, пожалуйста, пусть будет просто покалечили, пусть тот, кто проходил эту трассу до неё, просто запнулся, упал и расцарапал коленку. Ладно?  
Эмбер смотрит на кровавое пятно, чувствует тяжёлый запах, который ни с чем нельзя перепутать, и вспоминает дрожащую ладонь Лилит у себя на плече.  
Весь мир сужается до размеров одного — окровавленного — куска на асфальте, и она не сразу замечает, что прямо позади этого мира стоит тёмный мотороллер. Или, скорее, прадедушка мотороллера. Пра-пра-прадедушка. Его круглая передняя фара разбита, похожее на клюв крыло над передним колесом — покрыто бахромой облупившейся краски, колёса на грубой резине кажутся слишком огромными, руль — прямой как палка, поджарые бока отливают ржавчиной на солнце. Волоча за собой самокат, Эмбер подходит ближе. Она старается не наступить в кровавую лужу, вообще на неё не смотреть и не думать, в частности — не думать о том, кому этот древний мотороллер принадлежал.  
У неё почти получается.  
В прошлом заезде на трассе валялся велосипед. Хороший, добротный велосипед, и Эмбер отлично помнит, как им объясняли: можете воспользоваться всем, что найдёте. И она надеется, честно надеется, что мотороллер — из той же серии, что и велосипед, можно воспользоваться, если найдёшь и захочешь, вот только кровь немного выбивается из этой картины.  
Эмбер совершенно точно не хочет знать, чья эта кровь, но вместе с тем радуется, что перед ней не мотоцикл и тем более не мотоцикл с люлькой. Ей чертовски стыдно за эту радость, и всё-таки.  
Время тянется, как резиновое, когда осматривает мотороллер со всех сторон, пытается проверить его на предмет бензина и способности двигаться. Двигатель тихо взрыкивает, и с этого момента время несётся как сумасшедшее: если зомби слышат какой-нибудь звук, они несутся в сторону звука. Эмбер быстро складывает свой самокат, наспех закручивая болты предохранителя, устраивает его на багажнике мотороллера, перехватывая болтавшейся там толстой верёвкой, и садится в неудобнее, скрипучее седло, похожее на брусок, обтянутый кожей.  
Её расчёт прост, как каша, которой их кормят на завтрак. Если до сих пор ей не встретилось ни одного мертвеца, значит, все они ещё ждут впереди. И, несмотря на то, что своего бывшего хозяина мотороллер не спас, она всё равно должна попытаться. Может быть, она уже потеряла бесконечное количество драгоценных секунд или даже минут — Эмбер честно не знает, как долго смотрела сначала на блестящую кровь, потом на облезшие бока и удивительно не изогнутый руль, — но это не важно. Она согласилась участвовать в этих гонках не потому, что хотела быть первой. Она согласилась участвовать в этих гонках, потому что ей было нечего делать.  
И конкретно сейчас ей просто хочется остаться в живых.  
Она кое-как разбирается с педалями и рычагами. Мотор, расположившийся между её ступней, снова рычит, руль приходится удерживать с силой, но с первых же метров становится ясно: скорость, которую может развить это доисторическое чудовище, самокату не снилась. И шум, который он производит, тоже не снился, но на шум уже наплевать, несмотря на то, что зомби чаще всего реагируют именно на него и, видимо, совсем скоро рванут ей навстречу. После трёх поворотов, в каждый из которых тяжеленный мотороллер входит с трудом, до финиша остаётся не так уж и много. И, судя по пустоте вокруг, все зомби именно там. Эмбер всё равно с ними встретится, и тут уже шуми не шуми.  
Ветер бьёт ей в лицо, выворачивая ноздри и губы, сносит слёзы к вискам. Ей не помешали бы очки, такие спортивные, на пол-лица, с плотной резиновой подкладкой, которые она видела лишь на картинках, потому что в реальной жизни даже обычные, круглые, в самой простой оправе стоят столько же, сколько еда на три дня. Но сейчас ей не нужно платить за еду, сейчас ей самой неплохо платят за каждую гонку, и Кристофер недавно обмолвился, что скоро их выведут из гостиницы — в рейд по магазинам, где они смогут купить всё необходимое.  
Если конечно выживут, думает Эмбер.  
Она разгоняется, и тяжёлый руль в её руках начинает ходить ходуном. Пальцы скользят, ноги сводит от напряжения. Эмбер привстаёт. По привычке ей хочется отклониться назад, как на самокате, но вместо этого нужно наклоняться вперёд. Она пригибается к рулю, смотрит только вперёд, и боковое зрение не способно увидеть больше ничего, кроме смазанных разноцветных полос.  
Эмбер слышит, как стучит её собственное сердце. В висках, в ушах, в горле, на языке, под коленями и на кончиках пальцев. Гулкий, ритмичный стук — абсолютно везде, гулкий стук и хриплый рёв мотора, и взволнованные крики трибун, и рваное, нечеловеческое рычание живых мертвецов.  
Они и правда все столпились на финише. Не замерли плотной группой у ворот, нет, это же мертвецы, каждый — сам по себе, они не умеют группой и тем более плотной. Они разбрелись кто куда, бродят между завалов и роются между завалов, пытаются вскарабкаться на ограждение, бессильно скалятся в сторону визжащих трибун… Оборачиваются к Эмбер. Протягивают к ней руки.  
Она не смотрит. Не смотрит.  
Мотороллер не подводит. Он несётся так стремительно, что несколько зомби остаются у неё за спиной ещё раньше, чем успевают на неё среагировать. Но вот остальные… Эмбер чувствует себя магнитом, огромным притягательным магнитом из плоти и крови, к которому притягиваются куски железа — притягиваются, и притягиваются, и притягиваются… Однорукие, безобразные, покрытые струпьями и язвами, грязные, изуродованные своей нежизнью-несмертью, своим странным раем, как сказала Дженни на вечеринке.  
Их руки скользят по багажнику, срываются с самоката, не успевают схватить. Кто-то бросается прямо на неё — Эмбер успевает пригнуться. Её дёргают за жилетку, от звука рвущейся ткани по коже пробегают мурашки, всё внутри сводит, как если бы кто-то вёл ногтём по стеклу, но ничего не происходит, ей в очередной раз бесконечно везёт.  
Ворота открываются, и Эмбер въезжает в них, понимая, что ещё немного — и уронит голову прямо на руль. Судя по топоту, живые мертвецы бегут следом за ней, но Лилит — снова Лилит! — моментально оказывается рядом и в несколько выстрелов расставляет все точки.  
Эмбер, наверное, до конца жизни будет сниться этот разочарованный вой.  
Дрожь начинается с пальцев и за секунду распространяется по всему телу. Эмбер с трудом разжимает хватку на руле, с трудом соскальзывает с сиденья, с трудом отлепляется от мотороллера.  
— Ты в порядке? — кричит ей высокий мужчина со стянутыми в хвост волосами, не спуская глаз с оставшихся ворот (над теми, из которых ещё никто не вернулся, горят красные лампы, их две, так что Эмбер, выходит, снова вторая).  
Вместо ответа она только взмахивает рукой. Она не знает этого мужчину и не горит желанием разговаривать с незнакомцами.  
Лилит тормошит её, как тряпичную куклу.  
— Тебя не укусили? Не укусили?  
Эмбер качает головой.  
— Кажется, нет.  
Во всяком случае, она не чувствует боли. Повреждений на ней, кажется, тоже нет, и Лилит только хмыкает, показывая ей лоскут, практически вырванный из жилетки. Он болтается на считанных нитках, а на нём, в свою очередь, болтаются чьи-то жёлтые зубы. Целая челюсть.  
У живых мертвецов очень плохо с соединительными тканями, если выражаться как в книгах.  
Они разваливаются на части, если говорить по-простому.  
Эмбер начинает тошнить.  
Чтобы отвлечься, она вертит головой по сторонам. Она действительно вторая — журналисты к ней не бегут, они нестройной толпой гомонят вокруг того, кто уже финишировал, подпрыгивают, пытаясь до него дотянуться, скрывают его ото всех. Эмбер видит только светлую макушку, только резкие движения, только ярко-розовый шлем, болтающийся в правой руке.  
— Это Вик, — поясняет Лилит, проследив за её взглядом. Она замирает рядом, готовая подстраховать если что, но Эмбер не хочется, чтобы её страховали.  
Ничего страшного, подумаешь, просто мир у неё перед глазами немного плывёт.  
— Он не справился с управлением, — вполголоса продолжает Лилит. — На повороте мертвец вцепился ему в заднее колесо, его растёрло в кашу, конечно, но мотоцикл занесло. Он врезался в ограждение, запутался в сетке. Выпутывать его Вик не стал, не хотел терять время и проигрывать, прошёл остаток трассы бегом.  
— Он всегда хорошо бегал, — отвечает Эмбер.  
Больше того, когда-то они бегали вместе.  
Она продолжает смотреть, и не отводит глаза даже тогда, когда толпа журналистов чуть расступается и он, случайно повернув голову, бросает взгляд в её сторону. Это длится недолго, считанную долю секунды, а потом к нему шагает Антонио, и его широкополая шляпа скрывает Вика от Эмбер.  
Секунду спустя открываются третьи ворота, и вылетающей из узкого финишного коридорчика Нине с трудом удаётся остановить свой велосипед до того, как он врежется в кого-то из журналистов. Мужчина с длинными волосами одобрительно вскидывает руку вверх — молодец, добралась! Её красное лицо лоснится от пота, но в остальном Нина выглядит целой и невредимой, почти спокойной, как будто вернулась с долгой и тяжёлой, но тем не менее приятной прогулки.  
Эмбер ей немного завидует.  
Спрыгнув с велосипеда, Нина опускает подножку и замирает, наклонившись и уперев руки в колени. Она пытается отдышаться, и журналисты её не трогают. Пришла третьей, получит свои деньги (можно поспорить, в какой валюте — и всё равно, конечно, не угадать), но во всём остальном не представляет ни малейшего интереса. Эмбер помнит: Нина попала сюда, потому что заключила пари — то ли с друзьями, то ли с родителями, то ли с любовником, и, возможно, вторая сторона сейчас кусает локти где-то там на трибунах, потому что со своим пари Нина справляется на отлично.  
Она распрямляется, собираясь подойти к Эмбер и что-то сказать, но не успевает: распахиваются четвёртые ворота.  
Им, возможно, лучше было бы остаться закрытыми.  
Джулиан выходит из финишного створа, шатаясь. Он зажимает живот, и кровь струится у него между пальцами — тёмная, густая, тягучая. Его лицо больше не выглядит ни лоснящимся, ни холёным, на нём нет ничего, что говорило бы о жажде денег и славы, только одно желание — выжить.  
Его губы складываются в улыбку, но эта улыбка не кажется Эмбер осмысленной.  
Антонио шагает к нему.  
— Джулиан? — мягко говорит он, заводя руку за спину, и со своего ракурса Эмбер видит, как пухлая короткопалая рука ложится на рукоять пистолета, заткнутого за пояс.  
Джулиан поднимает голову и несколько секунд смотрит на Антонио пустыми глазами, а потом его начинает трясти. Розовая пена пузырится у него на губах, стекает на подбородок, он отрывает руки от живота и тянет вперёд, и сквозь разорванную футболку яснее ясного видно следы челюстей.  
Антонио вынимает пистолет.  
— Не смотри, — напряжённо, сквозь зубы шепчет Лилит.  
Эмбер смотрит.  
Время застывает, как тогда, у лужи крови на сером асфальте, и небо над головой становится серым, и всё вокруг становится серым, а трибуны замолкают, как будто кто-то неожиданно стёр их с лица земли, выключил громкость на старом шипящем магнитофоне (тоже сером), и Антонио стреляет ровно тогда, когда Джулиан, потеряв себя и оскалившись, беззвучно бросается на него.  
Звук выстрела снимает оцепенение, серый цвет уходит, шум трибун возвращается, Антонио убирает пистолет и вытирает кровь с лица, журналисты больше не виснут на Вике, Эмбер оборачивается.  
— В этот раз… Это не было волнением перед стартом, — хрипло говорит она, глядя Лилит прямо в глаза. — И нежеланием проиграть тоже не было. Мне было страшно. По-настоящему страшно.  
Лилит обнимает её.  
— Я знаю.  
Почему-то это звучит как «прости».


	8. Chapter 8

На каблуках Лисса одного роста с Виком, но каким-то образом она всё равно умудряется смотреть на него снизу вверх.  
С Калани она вела себя по-другому, больше игры и соблазна, но с Виком — сплошное почтение и повиновение, она несмело улыбается и осторожно накручивает на палец рыжую прядь.  
— Это был Люк, — говорит она ровно и мелодично. Если бы призывы на завтрак, обед и ужин объявлялись бы по гостиничному радио её голосом, а не голосом Кристофера, то никто бы никуда не ходил, всё бы только замирали и слушали.  
— Какой ещё Люк? — резко переспрашивает Вик, у него, видимо, проблемы с ушами, он не реагирует на её мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков, отвечает грубо и недовольно.  
— Люк, такой лысый, — поясняет Лисса, и Эмбер думает, что на её месте добавила бы про повадки преступника, про бегающий взгляд, про неприятную ухмылку, про лицо, которое выглядит так, будто все мышцы стекли на полсантиметра с положенных мест, но Лисса ничего такого не говорит. Она только заглядывает Вику в глаза.  
— И что с ним?  
Рот Лиссы превращается в аккуратную «О».  
— Его разорвали. Во время второго заезда.  
Значит, пятно крови и допотопный мотороллер на её дорожке не были простой декорацией. Пятно крови и допотопный мотороллер были всем, что осталось от Люка — лысого, неприятного, с бегающими глазками и не внушающим доверия отёкшим лицом. Ещё утром — живого.  
Эмбер снова начинает тошнить. Хотя, может быть, тошнота никуда и не отступала, просто задумалась на минуточку, отвлеклась, засмотрелась на Лиссу, попыталась понять, для чего вообще нужно притворяться милой и слабой, для чего вообще нужно невинно улыбаться, рассказывая кому-то о том, что кого-то пару часов назад сожрали живые мертвецы — прямо на глазах у всего стадиона.  
— Вот жуть, — озвучивает Дженни её мысли совсем рядом, чуть справа.  
Они сидят на длинной лавке и ждут, когда закончится четвёртый заезд. Эмбер уютно зажата между Калани и Дженни, следом за Дженни — Джонни, непривычно суровый и хмурый. Близнецы пришли вторыми в своём заезде — тот самый, второй, и им теперь откровенно не по себе. Почти всем в этой комнате откровенно не по себе, потому что… Одно дело в теории знать, что зомби могут кого-нибудь укусить, или разорвать на куски, и совсем другое ощущать это так близко.  
Фигурально выражаясь, кровь Джулиана могла бы попасть на лицо Эмбер (а не Антонио), стой она чуточку ближе.  
Никто не боится смерти всерьёз. Или, точнее, все боятся смерти, но никто не принимает её на свой счёт. Смерть всегда происходит далеко и не с нами, до последнего может умереть кто угодно, но только не ты. И это нормально, вот только нормальность трещит по швам, стоит только встретиться со смертью — лицом к лицу, даже если не наедине. Пока ты живёшь своей жизнью, кусают и убивают кого-то другого — не тебя, но когда ты выходишь на трассу и на финише понимаешь, что до этого самого финиша добрались не все, до тебя неожиданно доходит, что, вообще-то, и тебя тоже могут укусить и убить.  
Может быть, уже в следующий раз.  
Эмбер исподтишка оглядывает присутствующих, пытаясь понять, кого это испугает. На самом деле, она думает, что до следующего выхода на трассу всё уже успеет забыться. Да, укусили, но нет, не тебя, и память, которая просто не может беспокоиться вечно, заталкивает эти воспоминания подальше, в самый дальний угол, накрывает сверху ещё чем-нибудь и ещё чем-нибудь, вступает в сговор с твоим инстинктом самосохранения, который тоже закрывает глаза на опасность.  
Насколько Эмбер знает, у многих из участников гонок нет выбора, нет другой альтернативы, нет иного способа заработать. Люк, которого разорвали (подробности ещё не известны, может быть, их раскроют потом), пришёл сюда, потому что его гнали долги, и он такой не один.  
Это Сесиль, шепчет Дженни ей в ухо, у Сесиль крутые татуировки и крутой квадроцикл, но ей совершенно негде жить: она ушла из дома лет десять назад, и с тех пор жила где придётся, но нынешние арендодатели почему-то не хотят принимать оплату крутыми татуировками, а крутой квадроцикл она сама ни за что в жизни им не отдаст. Сесиль приходит третьей в своём заезде, а в прошлый раз была только четвёртой, и ей стоило бы поднапрячься, потому что таких выигрышей надолго не хватит.  
Не так уж много получает и Стефан, которого на заработки отправили родители. Они, наверное, не знали, на какие именно заработки отправился их единственный сын, ну или им было всё равно, как и матери Эмбер, неважно. Важно только то, что мальчишка, у которого только-только начали пробиваться усы и щетина, выходит на дорожку со скейтом, и рано или поздно живые мертвецы попытаются выбить этот скейт у него из-под ног.  
Есть, в конце концов, Калани — и пусть с ним так просто не справиться (обойти его сегодня удаётся лишь Лиссе, видимо, зомби даже не пытаются есть ядовитое), но он тоже пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы развлекаться и веселиться. Он пришёл сюда потому, что ему нужно заботиться о младшей сестре, а тем, кто убегает от зомби, платят больше, чем тем, кто разгружает товары у местного магазинчика или работает на картофельных фермах.  
От его бока веет теплом, и Эмбер жмётся к теплу. Это то, чего ей так отчаянно не хватает, и она никогда бы не подумала, что когда-нибудь что-нибудь такое подумает, но как же всё-таки невероятно, умопомрачительно здорово — находиться среди тех, кому не плевать. Она вспоминает ладонь Дженни у себя на колене, и внимательный взгляд Джонни, и его проникновенный голос — «ты можешь делать, что хочешь», и почти материнские объятия Лилит, и нет ничего лучше этих воспоминаний.  
Глупо, страшно, абсурдно, но в её жизни нет ничего лучше того, что происходит сейчас. И вовсе не потому, что всё остальное — намного хуже, а просто потому, что лучше уже невозможно и некуда.  
Вик покровительственно обнимает Лиссу, и она благодарно хихикает, утыкаясь носом куда-то ему в шею. Эмбер украдкой косится на Калани — его лицо почти не выражает эмоций.  
Поймав её взгляд, он поворачивается к ней.  
— Ну что, на этот раз всё позади? — говорит Калани, ударяя на «всё», и Эмбер не сразу понимает, в чём дело, но когда понимает, просто кивает.  
Для неё действительно всё позади, несмотря на то, что ещё четверо участников гонок на трассе. На трассе Фредди (последнее время в гостинице только и разговоров, что о ней и её лошади, привыкший ко всеобщему вниманию Вик просто зеленеет от этого, а у Эмбер руки сводит от того, как хочется подойти и попроситься хотя бы взглянуть на лошадь, хотя бы погладить, но она никак не может решиться), и Анна, которая в прошлый раз шагала по соседней с Эмбер дорожке, и Роджер, тот самый Роджер, от которого у Дженни мурашки по коже, и Кэт, которая ушла из дома из-за отчима, пытавшегося к ней приставать.  
Кэт возвращается первой. У неё восточные скулы, миндалевидные тёмные глаза, узкий подбородок и ультракороткая стрижка, широкие плечи и крепкое, мускулистое тело без намёка на грудь или талию.  
Дженни приветственно взмахивает рукой, широко улыбаясь новоприбывшей, но Кэт только чуть наклоняет голову вместо ответа. Глядя перед собой, она медленно, будто бы с неохотой сообщает всем:  
— Фредди пришла первой.  
Джонни тихо хмыкает. Дженни трясёт головой.  
— Её лошадь непобедима, — трагическим шёпотом говорит она, на бледные щёки возвращается лёгкий румянец.  
Дженни начинает оживать, все начинают оживать. Следом за Кэт возвращается насупленный Роджер, ещё через несколько минут — бок о бок — победившая Фредди и проигравшая Анна. Четвёртый заезд приходит к финишу целым и невредимым, и жизнь забывает о смерти: гонщики взволнованно гомонят, обсуждая всё, что случилось, но больше ничего не боятся. Память отчаянно старается, затирает дурное случившееся, ставит крест на чужих трагедиях, помечает их беспечным «со мной такого никогда, никогда не произойдёт» — и все предпочитают ей верить. Потому что если не верить, будет слишком страшно, невыносимо.  
Прикрыв глаза, Эмбер опирается на Калани, её голова сама собой опускается ему на плечо. Он притягивает её к себе — безотчётным, привычным движением, обнимает, легонько покачивая и, кажется, почти собираясь насвистеть колыбельную. Эмбер совсем не хочется его останавливать, и отлепляться от него тоже не хочется — даже когда организаторы приходят, чтобы отвести их обратно в гостиницу.  
Они шагают все вместе — четырнадцать, теперь уже четырнадцать человек, все совершенно разные, с разным прошлым и разным будущим, но одним настоящим: дни и ночи в гостиницы посреди Столицы, долгие часы на стадионе посреди заграждений и арматуры, бесконечные секунды бегства от зомби. Ощущение единения накрывает Эмбер с головой, распирает грудь, выламывая рёбра наружу, перехватывает горло, мешая дышать. Она останавливается на секунду (Калани и Дженни оборачиваются с одинаково обеспокоенными, тревожными взглядами), а потом всё проходит.  
Живём вместе, умираем по одиночке, вспоминает она слова Хавьера (наверное, чья-то цитата). Живём вместе, в гостинице, на трассу выходим по одиночке. Собственно, даже живём не очень-то «вместе» — стоит добраться до условного дома, как все разбредаются по своим номерам. Устраивать вечеринку сегодня ни у кого нет желания.  
Эмбер молча наблюдает за тем, как один за другим гонщики исчезают в извилистых коридорах. Дженни и Джонни уходят предпоследними, сразу за ними — Калани. Он говорит, что собирается в столовую, что ему очень нужна кружка горячего чая после всего, что случилось, и, может быть, Эмбер тоже не помешало бы выпить, но она только отрицательно качает головой. Она не хочет пить чай и не хочется прятаться в собственной комнате… Хотя, может быть, хочет, только ноги сами собой несут её в совершенно другом направлении.  
Дверь в комнату Лилит выглядит почти неприступной, но Эмбер стучит в эту дверь, не раздумывая. Тёмное дерево в выцветших разводах от лака отвечает лёгкой вибрацией, пружинит под пальцами, и Лилит открывает как раз тогда, когда Эмбер понимает, что забыла дышать от волнения.  
Давид обнимает мать за пояс, крепко держит маленькими ладошками за широкую пряжку, любопытно выглядывает и улыбается.  
— Привет. — Эмбер не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Лилит вопросительно поднимает тёмные брови, и на короткое мгновение Эмбер кажется, что она пришла сюда с абсолютно глупым вопросом, но именно это мгновение придаёт ей сил для того, чтобы задать его вслух.  
— Что теперь станет с Люком и Джулианом?  
Возможно, правильнее было бы «с тем, что осталось от Люка и Джулиана», но она не настолько хорошо знает, как обращаться с детьми, чтобы разбрасываться при них такими словами.  
Не отвечая, Лилит смотрит ей в глаза. Смотрит долго, внимательно, словно пытаясь понять, почему Эмбер здесь и почему она задаёт такие вопросы. Взгляд королевы, которая то ли ищет союзников, то ли проверяет своих подданных на верность державе, и выдержать этот взгляд не так уж легко. У Эмбер пересыхает во рту. Она чувствует себя маленькой девочкой, а для маленьких девочек абсолютно не стыдно просто взять и сбежать, ничего не объясняя и ни за что не отчитываясь, но она почему-то только переносит вес с одной ноги на другую и продолжает стоять.  
В конце концов, королева решает, что Эмбер — её верный державе союзник.  
— Найди Кристофера, — ровно говорит Лилит, накрывая своими руками ладошки Давида и с улыбкой оборачиваясь к нему. Чуть помедлив, она достаёт из кармана ключи и протягивает их Эмбер. — Скажи, что ты вместо меня и хочешь присутствовать.  
Так Эмбер и делает.  
Она сбегает вниз по лестнице, стараясь не шуметь, но тяжёлые ботинки стучат всё равно. На её счастье, никто не выглядывает из комнат и не просит бегать потише, никто даже не удивляется такой суматохе — всем ещё откровенно не до того. Кроме, разве что Калани, в которого она едва не врезается на очередном повороте, у ведущих в холл тёмных дверей.  
Калани ловит её за плечи и почему-то не торопится отпускать.  
— Не видел Кристофера? — спрашивает Эмбер, чувствуя, как от его горячих пальцев по коже расползается покалывающее тепло.  
Ей хочется сказать, что она способна устоять и самостоятельно, что конкретно сейчас поддержка ей не нужна, нужно найти Кристофера и увидеть, что станет с Джулианом и Люком (что станет с ней, если ей однажды не повезёт), но ничего такого она не говорит.  
— Он был с остальной администрацией в гостиной, а теперь в холле, собрался куда-то, — отвечает Калани. Взгляд у него вопросительный, ищущий, не понимающий, может даже, немного взволнованный, но объяснять слишком долго.  
— Спасибо, — выскользнув из его рук, она направляется в холл. Как раз вовремя для того, чтобы увидеть, как за Кристофером хлопает дверь.  
В несколько широких шагов Эмбер преодолевает оставшееся расстояние и тоже выходит наружу. Там уже начинает темнеть, но увидеть яркую клетчатую рубашку не составляет труда.  
— Кристофер, — кричит Эмбер ему в спину, и тот оборачивается. Она показывает ключи. — Лилит прислала меня вместо себя. Я хочу посмотреть, — добавляет она совсем тихо.  
Строго говоря, она хочет не посмотреть. Точнее, не просто посмотреть. Или ещё точнее, она хочет посмотреть не потому, что хочет посмотреть. Она хочет посмотреть, потому что хочет узнать и увидеть, потому что хочет сказать Люку спасибо за его мотороллер и извиниться перед Джулианом за то, что с ним случилось то, что случилось. Эмбер не знает, есть ли у них семьи или друзья, есть ли в целом свете, среди всех выживших, хоть кто-то, кого огорчит их смерть, и, строго говоря, это не её забота — искать адресатов и сообщать им печальные новости, но она должна сделать то, что может. Проводить. Побыть рядом.  
Никто не должен умирать в одиночестве.  
Что бы там ни цитировал Хавьер, на этот раз он не прав.  
Кристофер удивлённо вздёргивает брови, но не возражает.  
— Не знал, что ты умеешь водить, — говорит он.  
Эмбер замирает. Она смотрит на блестящие ключи в собственных пальцах и только сейчас понимает, что это ключи от пикапа.  
— Я и не умею, — растерянно отвечает она. Сосредоточившись на собственных ощущениях, она даже не рассмотрела то, что дала ей Лилит. Это могли быть ключи от гаража, или от какого-нибудь номера, или от подсобного помещения, куда до поры до времени унесли тела, или… Всё, что угодно.  
— Я раньше умел. — Кристофер приглаживает рукой рыжую чёлку. — Но сейчас у меня парализованы ноги, и нажимать на педали я не могу.  
— Я могу, — раздаётся с крыльца, и Эмбер не нужно оборачиваться для того, чтобы узнать голос Калани. — И нажимать на педали, и крутить руль, и всё что угодно.  
На лице Кристофера замирает сомнение. Он собирался уехать с Лилит, с организатором гонок, а теперь за ним увязываются двое участников, но Эмбер не помнит никакого правила, которое запрещало бы участникам что-то подобное. И всё же она молчит, ждёт, пока Кристофер примет решение сам.  
Его лицо разглаживается. Он взмахивает рукой и смеётся — тот самый светлый, задорный, заразительный смех, который звучит так, как будто бы никакого Апокалипсиса не было и в помине. Здесь и сейчас этот смех кажется таким неуместным и вместе с тем таким единственно правильным.  
— Ладно, крутой парень, — соглашается Кристофер. — Есть ли вообще хоть что-то, что ты не умеешь водить?  
Подошедший Калани пожимает плечами.  
— Эмбер утверждает, что самокат мне не по зубам.  
Эмбер вспыхивает. Хорошо, что на тёмной коже не видно румянца.  
— Я говорила про вес… — оправдывается она. Так и знала, что Калани запомнит эти слова, хотя она никогда, никогда не вкладывала в них ничего плохого или обидного. Нет ничего плохого или обидного в том, что кто-то весит столько, а кто-то — вот столько. — Мой самокат просто на такой не рассчитан.  
— Вот видишь. — Калани улыбается Кристоферу, а потом переводит взгляд на неё. На щеках у него появляются ямочки, а в глазах мелькают смешинки, и у Эмбер больше не получается злиться. — Куда едем?  
Кристофер мрачнеет.  
— Увидите.  
Пикап Лилит припаркован на заднем дворе. Подхватив Кристофера под руки, Калани и Эмбер помогают ему забраться на пассажирское сиденье, в четыре руки споро пристёгивают.  
— Неплохо работаете вместе, — отшучивается Кристофер, чувствуя себя очевидно неловко, когда ему помогают.  
Первый порыв Эмбер — отшутиться, сделать ситуацию проще, сказать, что Кристофер справился бы и сам, но она вовремя прикусывает язык. Правда заключается, во-первых, в том, что Кристофер не справился бы сам, и, во-вторых, в том, что в этом нет ничего неловкого или плохого. Это не делает его хуже.  
Оставив Кристофера, они поднимают его коляску в багажник пикапа, и Эмбер, ухватившись за бортик, забирается следом. Она помнит: в кабине всего два места, для пассажира и для водителя, так что ей придётся просто держаться покрепче. Широкими кожаными ремнями она пристёгивает колёса инвалидного кресла к железному полу, и, крепко вцепившись в эти же ремни, усаживается на корточки рядом.  
— Готова, — сообщает она, и Калани кивает.  
Он бесшумно растворяется в подступающей темноте, а через пару секунд Эмбер слышит, как хлопает дверь машины и заводится двигатель. Он урчит гулко и ровно, одно удовольствие, этот звук успокаивает и вселяет уверенность. Эмбер вслушивается в него всю дорогу. Эмбер вслушивается в него, пока они выезжают из гостиничного двора, пока проезжают одну за другой пустынные улицы, пока многоэтажные дома, в которых то тут, то там горят огоньки слабого света, сменяются приземистыми зданиями складов, окна у которых либо заколочены, либо выбиты напрочь.  
Что скрывать, ей становится немного не по себе.  
Кристофер не сделает ей ничего плохого, это понятно, а Калани ни на что плохое не способен по умолчанию, но остаётся ещё окружающий мир. Сумерки, медленно, но верно наливающиеся фиолетовым цветом, пустые проезды, из которых наверняка может выглянуть кто-то опасный, живые мертвецы, запертые внутри громадного стадиона — а что, если вырвались?  
Эмбер не хочет даже думать об этом.  
Ей хочется закрыть глаза, но она не уверена, что сможет сдержаться и не открывать их, пока они не приедут. В детстве, во всяком случае, у неё ни разу не получалось. Каждый раз это казалось так просто: закрыть глаза и не думать о том, что под кроватью, может быть, прячутся монстры, а просто ждать, пока не уснёшь. И каждый раз ничего не получалось. Казалось бы, зачем бояться каких-то монстров, если в мире полным-полно настоящих живых мертвецов, но подкроватные чудовища пугали так сильно, что она полночи таращилась в темноту, дожидаясь то ли утра, то ли спасения.  
Вместо утра и спасения обычно приходила пьяная мать, но даже её присутствие прибавляло уверенности.  
Вот и сейчас. Темнота подступает, и Эмбер таращится в эту темноту, не в силах прикрыть глаза, а за ощущение безопасности можно благодарить только ровный шум двигателя. Он обрывается, когда, по ещё ощущениям, проходит примерно сорок минут.  
— Кристофер говорит, мы приехали, — поясняет Калани, протягивая руки, чтобы принять у неё кресло.  
Эмбер спрыгивает. Здесь так тихо, что звук удара тяжёлых подошв о плотную землю получается почти оглушительным. Она принимается разминать затёкшие ноги и поднимает глаза только тогда, когда Кристофер машет рукой.  
— Нам туда.  
Он указывает на замершее в отдалении здание. Низкое, грязное, когда-то бывшее белым. Теперь его стены расписаны причудливыми мрачными граффити и полускрыты разросшимися кустами. Коляска Кристофера проворно катится по асфальтовой дорожки прямо к широким, покосившимся в петлях дверям.  
Эмбер украдкой косится на Калани — наверняка пытается понять, во что он ввязался, но тот ловит её взгляд и отвечает короткой улыбкой. Спокойной, уверенной. Самый милый парень на свете, вспоминает она Лилит. Ни за что не будет заставлять тебя нервничать. И своей нервозности тоже никогда не покажет. Хотя, может быть, он её и не чувствует.  
То, что Калани тоже не по себе, становится ясно, когда они, миновав несколько тёмных коридоров с мерцающими лампочками красного цвета, выходят в большой зал, где их, как выясняется, ждут.  
— Антонио привёз их сюда и уехал, — говорит высокий и болезненно тощий мужчина с седой щетиной, выступающей на впалых щеках. На нём перчатки и брезентовый фартук. — Сколько можно? Мы уже собирались сжечь их без вас.  
Говоря «их», он кивает куда-то в сторону, и Эмбер замечает две металлических тележки, на которых покоятся деревянные ящики в человеческий рост, тоже два. Люк и Джулиан, понимает она. Крематорий.  
— Раньше, —подаёт голос Кристофер, и Эмбер вздрагивает от неожиданности, — всё происходило автоматически. Нужно было только кнопки на пульте нажимать. А теперь приходится всё делать вручную.  
Тощий мужчина кивает.  
— Самая жуть, если кто вывалится. Поднимать и снова укладывать… Хорошо, что ты приехал с помощниками, Чарли пьёт уже вторую неделю. Ему кружку доверить нельзя, не то что покойника.  
Мороз пробирает Эмбер до костей. Она изучает собственные ботинки, потом переводит взгляд на Калани — теперь уже не улыбающегося, а решительного, хмурого, с короткой морщинкой между бровей, и на Кристофера. В зале довольно темно, так что поручиться она не может, но ей кажется, будто Кристофер выглядит немного… зеленоватым.  
Если бы нас здесь не было, думает Эмбер, то помогать пришлось бы Лилит.  
Непонятно, почему поехать в крематорий сегодня выпало именно Кристоферу и Лилит, а не кому-то из крепких мужчин, которых достаточно осталось в гостинице. Наверное, там свои принципы, или, может быть, какая-нибудь своя очередь, а то и жребий, как у них перед гонками… Кто вытянет, тому и не повезло. И сегодня не повезло бы Лилит.  
Эмбер представляет это даже ярче, чем надо бы. Она представляет, как Лилит — королева Лилит! — в своих замшевых брюках и потёртых кожаных перчатках поднимала бы деревянные ящики. Раз-два-три, вместе подняли, закинули на плечо, чтобы было не так тяжело, теперь вверх, на каменный язык, ведущий к печи, подтолкнуть, ещё подтолкнуть, отскочить — и смотреть, как сгорает.  
Лилит смогла бы, а значит, она тоже сможет. Так Эмбер говорит себе, когда они берутся за первый ящик (она не знает, Джулиан там или Люк, и не решается спросить, и поднимать крышку тоже боится), когда они рывком поднимают его и кладут на язык. Плечи саднит, а ноги начинают дрожать, но, по крайней мере, ей больше не страшно. Только грустно, ужасно грустно, ещё хуже, чем было, когда под утро она дочитывала интересную книгу и там волей автора умирал любимый герой.  
Странно, тогда она плакала до рези в глазах, а сейчас почему-то не может.  
Может только делать, что нужно, и смотреть на себя будто со стороны, как из зрительного зала в театре. Хавьер рассказывал ей про театры, и Эмбер потеряла счёт ночам, когда засыпала, мечтая перенестись в прошлое и увидеть хотя бы одно представление. Ей хотелось бы увидеть сложные декорации, и яркий грим, и преувеличенно эмоциональную, но вместе с тем искреннюю, насколько это вообще возможно, игру актёров, услышать их реплики, но вместо этого ей приходится смотреть на то, как огонь пожирает деревянные ящики, и слушать работника крематория, хотя хотелось бы не. Он хвастается, мол, печи хорошие, главное бросить в них побольше угля, да вручную повернуть регуляторы, и тогда через час всё будет готово. Правда, сгорают только мягкие ткани, мышцы, и кожа, глаза, волосы, ногти, а вот с костями нужно возиться — заталкивать в специальный аппарат и перетирать их в муку.  
А Чарли пьёт, и некому помогать.  
Чарли пьёт, потому что не может выносить всего этого, но как тут не выносить, если нужно. Если нужно распихивать тела по деревянным ящикам и сжигать в этих хороших печах, предварительно бросив в них побольше угля? Нельзя же оставить тела валяться на улице, нельзя же просто закапывать их где попало, что поделать, такова жизнь, кто-то должен выполнять и эту работу.  
Эмбер слушает его и кивает. Кто-то должен выполнять и эту работу.  
Жизнь не стоит на месте, ни на секунду не останавливается, и даже конец света для неё — совсем не конец. Поэтому кто-то должен выполнять эту работу, а кто-то — другую, кто-то должен это и то, но никто…  
— Никто не должен умирать в одиночестве, — озвучивает она недавнюю мысль.  
Что-то, чему Эмбер не знает названия, раздирает её изнутри.  
Калани обнимает её за плечи, притягивая к себе, и ей становится легче. Он не обещает, что она не умрёт, потому что никто не может такого пообещать, но, по крайней мере, ясно одно: даже если с ней что-то случиться, она не одна.  
— Девочка с самокатом, — говорит Калани ей на ухо, — ты никогда не будешь одна.


	9. Chapter 9

Искры, трепещущие за прозрачной заслонкой печи, ещё танцуют у неё перед глазами, когда, пробираясь в собственную комнату путаными гостиничными коридорами, она слышит крик. Хриплый, сорванный, очень короткий, как будто прижатый к губам чужой грубой ладонью, он обрывается, только-только начавшись, но нескольких секунд хватает для того, чтобы понять, кто кричал.  
Не раздумывая, Эмбер срывается с места.  
На бегу она вспоминает, что ещё час назад была уверена: сегодня больше не придётся ни ускоряться, ни нервничать, лимит дневных переживаний исчерпан, куда ещё больше, — но уже видит себя будто бы со стороны. Она бежит по коридору, волосы закрывают лицо, ноги в тяжёлых ботинках мощно ударяются в пол, руки работают из стороны в сторону…  
Говорят, человек вынослив и может бежать очень долго, но очень долго ей ни к чему. Достаточно добежать до первого поворота и выскочить из-за него, чтобы тут же остановиться, будто налетев на невидимую, но вполне ощутимую стену, потому что впереди творится самое страшное. Даже по сравнению с зомби, которых ей уже не раз удавалось оставлять за спиной.  
Впереди — Роджер, замерший на середине движения. Напряжённая спина, разведённые плечи, сейчас они кажутся шире, чем когда бы то ни было, расставленные руки с пальцами, собирающимися то ли схватить, то ли сжаться в кулак. Поза агрессии, поза атаки. А на полу, у его ног — Дженни. Дженни с растрёпанными светлыми волосами, расплескавшимися по тёмной древесине как молоко. Дженни с худым, почти детским лицом и ужасом в огромных глазах, которые раньше всегда смотрели спокойно и дерзко. Дженни с кровью на остром подбородке и на вишнёвых губах. Дженни, стягивающая рукой разорванный ворот футболки, и даже не пытающаяся подтянуть джинсы, сорванные почти до колен.  
Выдранная с мясом пуговица сверкает в щели между досок.  
Эмбер не говорит ничего, чтобы обозначить своё появление, но Роджер всё равно поворачивается к ней. Сейчас он совсем не похож на себя обычного, кажется огромным, будто кто-то взял и увеличил его, накачав злобной мощью и силой. Его тяжёлая челюсть чуть вздрагивает, будто он собирается что-то сказать, но потом перекошенное лицо каменеет. Он в ярости. Ещё бы ему не быть в ярости: его не только прервали, но и увидели, а значит, кто-то может об этом узнать, и…  
И мысли заканчиваются, когда Эмбер, опустив глаза, видит его расстёгнутую ширинку.  
Нет, однозначным всё было и до этого, но сейчас мир вокруг просто взрывается. Роджер становится ближе, словно её бросает к нему страшной силой, вот только сила эта — она сама, и именно её кулак летит к нему в голову. Эмбер, наверное, целится в нос, или, скорее вовсе не целится, но Роджер, не обращая на неё внимания, поворачивает голову к Дженни и растягивает губы в звериной ухмылке, а в следующую секунду костяшки пальцев Эмбер врезаются в его висок.  
Мягкие волосы пружинят под пальцами, а потом руку до локтя обжигает болью, а разум — стыдом. На мгновение Эмбер почти уверена в том, что переборщила и не стоило вкладывать в удар столько силы, но потом она смотрит на Дженни и то, что было стыдом, становится ненавистью. Она пинает Роджера в пах — грубо, подло, неблагородно, точно так же, как он делал с Дженни, и обрушивает сомкнутые в замок ладони на его затылок, когда он сгибается пополам.  
Тяжёлое тело с грохотом падает на пол, и Эмбер ботинком отпихивает его подальше от Дженни, которая пытается встать. Она боится, что Роджер тоже поднимется, но этого не происходит. Теперь Роджер вовсе не кажется огромным, он снова такой как обычно, только без сознания и недвижим, но Эмбер не чувствует себя виноватой. Ей хочется врезать ублюдку ещё и ещё, но она берёт себя в руки, потому что, на самом деле, есть вещи намного важнее.  
Дженни, наконец-то, удаётся поднятся. Она стоит стоит, держась за стену, и одного взгляда на неё понятно, что до своей комнаты она сама не дойдёт. Даже до комнаты Эмбер, ближайшей отсюда, всё равно не дойдёт. Особенно в этих вот джинсах, которые уже сейчас стянуты до колен, а при малейшем движении могут и вовсе слететь.  
Опустившись на колени, Эмбер переворачивает Роджера и тянет его ремень из петель. Ей не приходится возиться с застёжкой, ведь он сам успел её расстегнуть, нужно только чуть приподнять и потянуть, и кожаный пояс оказывается у неё. Эмбер протягивает его Дженни, но та смотрит на него, как на ядовитую змею.  
— Штаны спадут, — говорит Эмбер, и собственный голос кажется ей чужим, а слова неуместными.  
Дженни трясёт головой, для верности выставив руки вперёд, защищаясь от ремня, как от самой страшной опасности. Разорванный ворот её заляпанной кровью футболки тут же расходится, и Эмбер видит острые ключицы, простой синий лифчик и расплывающиеся на белой коже синяки от грубых пальцев. Внутри головы что-то взрывается фейерверками злости.  
Она дёргает свой собственный ремень, почти выдирая его из петель, и заменяет его на ремень Роджера. Хавьер рассказывал, давным-давно, когда до Апокалипсиса оставались ещё тысячи лет, воины забирали себе пояса побеждённых врагов, но в его историях не было ничего о том, что свои собственные пояса они отдавали спасённым принцессам, и всё-таки от её тонкого, потёртого ремешка Дженни уже не шарахается.  
Дрожащими руками она затягивает его на себе, и молча смотрит на Эмбер.  
Эмбер не знает, что делать и как вынести этот испуганный и одновременно доверчивый взгляд. Это же Дженни, Дженни, которая шутит и усмехается, поправляет тонкой рукой светлые волосы, обнимает за шею и подливает коньяк, которая ездит в люльке рычащего мотоцикла и ничего не боится. Кроме Роджера. У неё от него мурашки с первой же встречи.  
Больше всего на свете Эмбер хочется просто исчезнуть — и не одной, а чтобы Дженни и Роджер тоже исчезли, чтобы всего этого просто не случалось, никогда-никогда не происходило… Перемотать время, вернуть всё назад, отыграть, сделать так, чтобы полушуткой высказанные страхи Дженни никогда не стали реальностью…  
Невозможно. Она протягивает Дженни руку.  
— Пойдём.  
И они идут. А в комнате, путь в которую заключается в нескольких сотнях спотыкающихся, неловких шагов, отлепляются друг от друга и замирают.  
— Вот мудак, — выплёвывает Эмбер, хватаясь за голову.  
Ладони с силой сжимают виски, и хочется двух вещей одновременно: сползти по стене, обязательно уткнувшись лбом в мягкую джинсу на коленках, и снова обнять Дженни, чтобы успокоить и объяснить, что теперь всё в порядке.  
Обе вещи одинаково невозможны. Нельзя сейчас думать лишь о себе, нужно уделить внимание Дженни, но вместе с тем нельзя бросаться к ней, нельзя обнимать, нельзя пугать её ещё больше.  
Дженни никогда не казалась Эмбер хрупкой и беззащитной, но вместе с тем… То, что она пережила, это ужасно, и никто не знает, как он себя поведёт в такой ситуации. Хрупкая и беззащитная может ударить так, что звёзды из глаз, несгибаемая может расплакаться как пятилетка, и точно здесь можно сказать только одно: Эмбер совершенно точно не собирается идти и проверять, как там Роджер, пришёл ли он в себя и сумел ли подняться.  
Ей наплевать.  
А Дженни… Дженни смотрит на неё с удивлением. Спутанные белые волосы паутиной рассыпаются по плечам, мерцают в тусклом свете, льющемся с улицы, и Эмбер ловит себя на мысли о том, что надо бы включить свет, но даже не поднимает руки.  
— Мудак, — говорит она ещё раз. — Самый настоящий мудак.  
Кажется, широкие, слишком тёмные по сравнению с волосами брови медленно ползут вверх. Невозможно толком увидеть.  
— Кто мудак? — спрашивает Дженни, с размаху усаживаясь на кровать так, что пружины провисают едва не до пола. Это резкое движение, но в нём нет ни энергии, ни жизни, как будто кто-то просто бросил мешок. Но её голос звучит отнюдь не испуганно, просто горько и хрипло. — Роджер? Или это просто на мне слишком короткая юбка?  
Эмбер смотрит на неё и пожимает плечами. Не потому, что сомневается, а потому что не понимает саму постановку вопроса.  
— Конечно, он.  
Дженни закрывает глаза и — Эмбер задерживает дыхание — чуть улыбается.  
— Спасибо.  
Если честно, Эмбер не совсем понимает, за что, но не возражать же. Она с усилием поднимается и, включив тусклый свет, наугад вытаскивает из вещей на кресле футболку. Ту самую, с зомби, и мозгами, и надписью «Жду Апокалипсис», на которую кривила губы мать и о которой уже успел высказаться Вик — и которая для Эмбер всё равно остаётся любимой. Она протягивает её Дженни.  
— Держи.  
— Ого. — Та словно только сейчас замечает и разорванный ворот собственной майки, и кровь, успевшую закапать тонкую ткань.  
Не вставая и не отворачиваясь, Дженни стягивает свою майку через голову и, скомкав её, небрежно вытирает лицо. Её бледная кожа кажется сияющей в скудном, то и дело мигающем свете, на рёбрах — у сердца — расплывается родимое пятно красивой, причудливой формы. Оно выглядит как изящный рисунок, как украшение, тёмный островок посреди белоснежного океана.  
— Он сказал, — невнятно говорит Дженни, ныряя в футболку, — что я не имела права обходить его в гонке.  
— Вы ведь были в разных заездах?  
Оттянув край и внимательно разглядывая неяркий рисунок, Дженни кивает.  
— Ага. В этот раз в разных, в прошлый — в одном, и каждый раз он только третий, а мы всё время вторые…  
— И ты виновата?  
Дженни кривится.  
— А то. Я, правда, не понимаю, почему он в таком случае не зажал в коридоре Вика, или Лиссу, или Фредди. Почему не зажал тебя, очень даже понятно: вон как ты с ним разобралась. Эмбер, — она испуганно выдыхает, широко распахивая глаза, — ты же его не убила?  
Эмбер пожимает плечами.  
— Он дышал, когда мы уходили.  
Ничего ему не будет, думает она. Потерпит.  
Эмбер знает, что не должна так думать и чувствовать, и это её немного пугает, но даже если с Роджером что-то случится, ей всё равно. Она не поедет смотреть на то, как он горит в «хорошей печи» и не будет помогать заталкивать туда грубый гроб с его телом, даже если Лилит снова выпадет жребий прогуляться до крематория.  
— Ты меня удивляешь, — медленно говорит Дженни, словно прочитав её мысли. — Спрашиваешь у меня, не жаль ли мне зомби, а сама не жалеешь живого…  
— Они не выбирали, кем стать, — отвечает Эмбер чуть резче, чем следовало бы. — А он сделал выбор.  
И точка.  
— Ты тоже меня удивляешь, — добавляет она после паузы. Дженни вопросительно вскидывает глаза. — Шутишь, и интересуешься, как он, вместо того, чтобы…  
— Завернуться в одеяло и плакать?  
— Ну… Да.  
— Это же к лучшему. — Дженни улыбается, но эта улыбка касается только губ. Взгляд остаётся серьёзным. — И я спрашиваю, как он, только потому, что боюсь за тебя. Не уверена, что правилами разрешено убивать участников гонок.  
— Не уверена, что на этот счёт вообще есть какие-то правила.  
Если уж на то пошло, думает Эмбер, насиловать участниц гонок правилами тоже вряд ли разрешено и, возможно, ей стоит прямо сейчас встать и отправиться к Лилит — отдать ей ключи от пикапа и сообщить о том, что случилось. Но время далеко за полночь, и Лилит, наверняка, уже очень устала, и Давид, конечно же, спит, и оставлять Дженни одну — совершенно точно — не хочется.  
— Между прочим, — серьёзно говорит Дженни, — если тебе так уж не по душе мои шутки, ты могла намекнуть на это как-нибудь по-другому.  
Эмбер поднимает брови. Серьёзно?  
— Мне нравятся твои шутки.  
И твои шутки, и твои слова поддержки, и твои удивлённые восклицания о лошади Фредди, и твоё решительное «Вик — козёл», и всё остальное. И даже то, что именно шутками ты пытаешься справиться с тем, что с тобой происходит. Собственно, почему «даже».  
Реакция на стресс у всех разная.  
— Останешься? — спрашивает Эмбер. — Не знаю, как насчёт плакать, а завернуться в одеяло мне хочется.  
Кровать в её гостиничном номере достаточно широкая для того, чтобы улечься вдвоём, и какое-то время они просто лежат бок о бок, а потом Эмбер начинает рассказывать. Про лужу крови и мотороллер, благодаря которому выиграла, про гнилую челюсть, вцепившуюся в спину жилетки, про пухлую руку Антонио, медленно-медленно тянувшуюся к пистолету, про розовую пену на губах Джулиана, про Кристофера, который стесняется самого себя, и про пустые дома у дороги, и про асфальтовую дорожку к крематорию, и про Чарли, который запил и больше не может, и про побольше угля, и про то, что никто не должен умирать в одиночестве.  
Она не смотрит на Дженни, потому что глядит в потолок, но даже без взглядов ей становится легче. Просто лежать и говорить, говорить, говорить, и пусть разговоры совсем не похожи на скорость, но они тоже помогают убежать от плохого.  
— А я в этот раз отбивалась от них какой-то доской, — говорит Дженни, когда она замолкает. Эмбер закрывает глаза. — Подобрала в самом начале, такую длинную, с торчащими гвоздями, на трассе их куча. Мертвецам, кажется, нравится звук нашего двигателя, слетаются на него как мухи на мёд. Если бы Джонни ехал один, он бы тоже, как ты, собрал на спину чужих челюстей.  
— Почему вы здесь? — спрашивает Эмбер и чувствует, как Дженни пожимает плечами.  
— А почему бы и нет? Не худший способ провести время и заработать тоже не худший.  
Может быть, Анна, которую трясёт каждый раз, когда она выходит на старт и когда возвращается с трассы, хотела бы с Дженни поспорить, но Эмбер не хочет. Она не хочет спорить вообще, ни по какому поводу, ей достаточно просто лежать вот так, как сейчас, с уютным теплом другого человека по левую руку.  
Её глаза закрыты. И ей не хочется их открывать. Даже если под кроватью и правда есть монстры. Неважно.  
— Раньше, — говорит она, — я боялась, что если я закрою глаза, то меня тут же кто-то найдёт. Подкрадётся ко мне и сделает что-то плохое.  
— Что изменилось?  
— В общем-то, до этой секунды мне казалось, что ничего. А сейчас мне почему-то не страшно.  
Дженни хмыкает.  
— Ну и правильно. Ты только достань мне доску с гвоздями, и можешь закрывать глаза сколько угодно, я всем наваляю.  
— Договорились. — Эмбер не может не улыбнуться в ответ.  
Так она и лежит, улыбаясь и жмурясь.  
— Знаешь, что пугает меня больше всего на свете? — спрашивает Дженни потом, когда разговор уже сходит на нет и молчание начинает убаюкивать, утягивать в сон, и тут же отвечает: — Разрыв.  
Сонливость уходит.  
— В гонке?  
— Нет, — в темноте раздаётся смешок, — в жизни. Замечаешь это, когда взрослеешь, или когда уезжаешь куда-то, или когда кого-то лишаешься... А потом смотришь на Давида и понятия не имеешь, как с ним разговаривать, потому что не помнишь себя в его возрасте. Совсем. Абсолютно. И как тебе жилось у бабушки, тоже не помнишь, забываешь всё, кроме самых ярких моментов.  
Даже не думая о том, что Дженни её не увидит, Эмбер кивает.  
— Я поняла.  
Но для Дженни сейчас важнее не быть услышанной, а просто договорить, высказать, может быть, сформулировать для себя самой — впервые в жизни, кто знает. Она продолжает:  
— Это проявляется снаружи — как разрыв с кем-то или чем-то, отрыв от кого-то или чего-то, но хуже всего ощущается изнутри. Отрыв от себя самой. Как будто ты забываешь, каково это было — где-то, кем-то, с кем-то...  
Эмбер всё ещё помнит, каково это было — дома, с матерью, с Эндрю и даже с теми, кто был до него. Она помнит свой первый рабочий день у Хавьера, и каждую его шутку, и щербатую кружку у него на столе. Помнит первую поездку на самокате, и первый школьный день, который был много раньше. Она помнит даже адресованные ей улыбки Вика и то, каким светлым мальчишкой тогда он казался, хотя всё это было примерно тысячу жизней назад.  
Она помнит всё и не ощущает никакого разрыва. Быть дома, быть собой, быть с лучшим другом или с пьяной матерью, не попадающей ключом в замочную скважину, быть с собственными страхами и проблемами… То ли она цепляется за них, то ли они цепляются за неё, но Эмбер ощущает себя горной лавиной, о которых когда-то читала: она катится и катится, с каждым прожитым мигом вовлекая в себя всё больше и больше новых воспоминаний, и ничего не теряет. Всё остаётся с ней, всего слишком много.  
Может быть, это и есть её причина для того, чтобы здесь находиться. Причина, о которой Дженни не спрашивает. Может быть, именно от этого она и бежит.  
— Я бы хотела забыть, — говорит она в конце концов.  
Дженни не отвечает. Она уже спит.  
Повернувшись к ней, Эмбер открывает глаза и пытается разглядеть очертания знакомого лица, но льющегося из окна света (луна, и звёзды, и один-единственный фонарь во дворе) для этого мало: Дженни выглядит как Дженни, но всё равно остаётся загадочной. То ли сон, то ли темнота делают её черты чуть мягче, чуть тоньше, меньше земного и больше волшебного. Дженни выглядит сказочной феей — протяни руку и упорхнёт.  
Эмбер гладит её по волосам, заправляет мягкие пряди за ухо. Она всё ещё не против отмотать время назад — так, чтобы озверевшего Роджера и перепуганной Дженни никогда не случалось, но в её списке вещей под жирным заголовком «Забыть» нет ни этой ночи, ни этого разговора, и она точно знает: они там никогда не окажутся.  
Вот только разрыв, о котором говорила Дженни, находит способ напугать и её. Теперь Эмбер страшно, что рано или поздно Дженни забудет, каково это было, где-то, кем-то, с кем-то — здесь, в гостинице, прямодушной девчонкой в чужой футболке про зомби. С ней, с Эмбер.  
Ей всегда хотелось уехать, с самокатом на море, или просто провести жизнь в дороге, бежать и не останавливаться, но почему-то память Дженни — место, где охота остаться. Память Дженни — огонь в «хорошей печи», и Эмбер жизненно важно оказаться не мягкими тканями, а костью, которая никогда не сгорит.  
Искры танцуют у неё под закрытыми веками, когда она засыпает.


	10. Chapter 10

Утром, когда Эмбер берётся за дверную ручку, чтобы выйти из номера и спуститься на завтрак, Дженни перехватывает её руку, сильно, до боли цепляясь пальцами за запястье.  
— Не говори никому, — просит она.  
Эмбер замирает.  
— Почему? — только и спрашивает она, когда наконец-то находит затерявшиеся где-то в горле слова. Голос выходит хриплым, каким-то чужим, как будто она провела в молчании последние несколько лет.  
Дженни вздыхает. Она хмурится, тёмные брови сходятся на переносице, и вглядывается Эмбер в лицо, пытаясь отыскать, увидеть там что-то своё. Эмбер может разглядеть себя в её зрачках, но по-прежнему не понимает.  
Может, сама она готова бесконечно не реагировать на чьи-нибудь выпады в свою сторону (на выпады Вика, если точнее, и, наверное, всё-таки не бесконечно, кто знает), но насильник должен быть наказан, даже если у него ничего не получилось. Точно так же, как должен быть наказан убийца и вор, любой, кто нарушает хрупкий мир, потому что ключевое слово именно «хрупкий». Если спускать плохое на тормозах, плохого станет слишком много, говорил ей Хавьер, протирая тряпкой витрины.  
Она соглашалась.  
Хавьер взял бы Роджера за грудки и выбросил через порог. Он порекомендовал бы Роджеру никогда больше не возвращаться в этот магазин и этот Городок, и Роджер бы точно послушался.  
— Потому что если ты расскажешь о том, что он сделал, тебе придётся рассказать о том, что сделала ты, например, — говорит Дженни.  
Эмбер вспыхивает, как спичка.  
— Я не боюсь.  
Как Дженни вообще может так говорить? Как она может думать, что Эмбер захочет спрятать её беду и выгородить её обидчика только для того, чтобы получить, выкроить, выгадать что-то для себя?  
Она почти отшатывается, но Дженни всё ещё держит её за запястье.  
— Я знаю, что ты не боишься, — тихо, почти умоляюще шепчет она, — и это для меня важнее всего остального.  
— Тогда в чём причина? По-настоящему?  
Эмбер щурится. Её очередь вглядываться Дженни в лицо, и по тому, как выражение светлых глаз становится растерянным и беззащитным, она понимает, что задала верный вопрос.  
Дженни оглядывается по сторонам, как будто в запертой комнате их может кто-то услышать.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы Джонни узнал, — признаётся она, наконец. Её лицо без косметики выглядит почти детским. — Он с ума сойдёт, если узнает.  
И на это Эмбер совершенно нечего возразить. Ещё один важный урок: нельзя помочь человеку, если человек не хочет, чтобы ему помогали. И, больше того, если человек не хочет, чтобы ему помогали, в большинстве случаев ты просто не имеешь никакого права ему помогать. Ничего хорошего из насильной помощи просто не выйдет. Но решиться отступить всё равно очень сложно.  
Наверное, всё это написано у неё на лице, потому что Дженни — торопливо и сбивчиво — принимается обещать:  
— Клянусь, если он ещё хоть раз ко мне подойдёт, ты сможешь пробраться к Кристоферу в рубку и по громкой связи объявить, какой Роджер мудак. Только представь перспективу, — она пытается улыбнуться.  
— Если он ещё раз к тебе подойдёт, — говорит Эмбер, — я ударю его самокатом.  
— Не марай своего хорошего мальчика. Пожалуйста, Эмбер.  
Именно так выглядит, точнее, звучит последняя капля, если облечь её в простые слова. Пожалуйста, Эмбер. Пожалуйста.  
Эмбер вздыхает и трёт лоб ладонью. Растрёпанная чёлка липнет к руке.  
— Хорошо, — говорит она. Ей не нравится, отчаянно не нравится эта затея, но она снова и снова повторяет себе, что не имеет права делать что-то вопреки желанию Дженни, даже если ей кажется, что так будет лучше. — Как скажешь. Но если он ещё раз тебя тронет, если он начнёт что-то кому-то рассказывать…  
— Всё, что угодно. — Дженни отпускает её руку, но они всё ещё смотрят друг другу в глаза. — Всё, что угодно. Спасибо.  
Мне всё ещё обидно и больно, читает Эмбер по дрожащим ресницам. Мне все ещё обидно и больно, и всегда будет обидно и больно, и он не имел никакого права прижимать меня к этой стене, и да, ты права, он должен быть наказан, вот только…  
Выносить это — слишком, так что Эмбер опускает глаза.  
— Пойдём на завтрак, — говорит она. Получается резко.  
Спускаясь по лестнице, Эмбер снова и снова прокручивает в голове их разговор. Он шипит, как старая магнитофонная плёнка, в нём теряются слова, интонации и окончания, всё пропадает и тает. Вместо потерянного взгляда и решительно нахмуренных широких бровей Эмбер вспоминает раннее утро: как солнечные лучи прикоснулись к пушистым волосам Дженни, вспыхнули на них золотистым, нежно погладили бледную щёку, как Дженни проснулась, потянулась, ещё не помня ничего о вчерашнем, вытолкнула хриплое «Доброе утро» и пропала в ванной, скрылась за мерным шумом воды. Она вышла оттуда совсем другой, такой непривычной без мрачного макияжа (точнее, без его осыпавшихся остатков), такой домашней, открытой, доверчивой, неловко одёрнула чужую футболку, повела плечами, обхватила себя руками, спряталась, будто жемчужина в раковине.  
Роджер, думает Эмбер, чёртов обнаглевший ныряльщик за жемчугом. Какая-нибудь большая акула так или иначе должна была откусить ему ногу. Какой-нибудь хозяин морей, или водная охрана, или что там было актуально до Апокалипсиса, должен был запретить ему вообще нырять рядом с этой жемчужиной.  
Роджер отворачивается, когда они входят в столовую. Эмбер чувствует, как волосы у неё на руках, наэлектризовавшись, встают дыбом от напряжения. Она ловит себя на том, что на полном серьёзе ждёт нападения. Если бы на месте Роджера был Вик, он бы уже нападал — не потому что такой уж подонок, а просто из страха, просто ради того, чтобы не дать ей ударить самой, первой, не дать ей сделать что-то, чего он боялся бы.  
Чего боится Роджер? Понятно.  
Взяв свой поднос, Эмбер подсаживается к нему. Дженни остаётся у неё за спиной, и в её затихающих шагах Эмбер явственно слышит испуг, но меньше всего на свете ей хочется её подводить.  
— Привет, — говорит она, отламывая кусочек лепёшки. — Как самочувствие?  
Сегодня на завтрак, как обычно, овсяная каша и некрепкий чай, а ещё апельсин, а ещё — лепёшка, хрустящая снаружи и мягкая внутри, удивительно вкусная. Эмбер ни разу не ела такой до того, как оказалась в гостинице.  
Роджер смотрит в столешницу. В нём больше нет ничего от вчерашнего Роджера, никакой ярости, никакой силы, он похож на спустившее колесо, посеревшая резина и ржавый металл, но Эмбер не жалко.  
— Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, — говорит он, когда Эмбер уже доедает лепёшку.  
Он больше не выглядит опасным, скорее — избитым, хотя синяков на нём нет. Эмбер думает о том, что ударом в висок можно убить. На самом деле, действительно можно, если ударить достаточно сильно для того, чтобы проломить кость, которая в этом месте удивительно тонкая. Вчера Эмбер об этом даже не помнила.  
— Никто не знает, — отвечает она.  
Посмотреть на бродяг, которых занесло в Городок чисто случайно, и опознать в них опасность — проще простого. У них тяжёлые взгляды и тяжёлые походки, у них из-за поясов торчит оружие, ничем не прикрытое. Они ругаются матом и скалят жёлтые зубы. Мимо них лучше не проходить, а если и проходить, то не в одиночестве. Проблема только в том, что люди, на которых стоит клеймо «Даже не думай» — вовсе не единственный источник опасности. Ну, и ещё в том, что от тех, на ком этого клейма нет, достаётся обычно больнее.  
— Я правда… — начинает Роджер, но Эмбер обрывает его.  
— Послушай. — Она стискивает стакан с чаем так крепко, что пальцам становится больно. — Мне это неинтересно. Я хочу от тебя двух вещей. Чтобы об этом никто не узнал и чтобы больше ничего такого не повторялось. Понятно?  
Впервые за всё время их разговора Роджер поднимает голову и смотрит на Эмбер. Глаза у него водянистые, в красных ленточках капилляров, и, видимо, в эту ночь он не спал.  
— Я хотел попросить о том же, — говорит он. — Я могу извиниться.  
Хозяин морей, водная охрана или кто там, ни за что на свете больше не пустят ныряльщика за жемчугом в эти прозрачные воды. Большая страшная акула ни за что не подпустит его к сверкающей раковине.  
— Просто не подходи к ней больше, — советует Эмбер, а потом ей становится страшно.  
Не то чтобы она когда-то хотела становиться большой и опасной акулой. Не то чтобы она когда-то собиралась охранять вообще хоть кого-нибудь, конкретно сейчас — становится Дженни кем-то вроде собаки, вроде её драгоценного Ренли, который так любил, играя, приносить ей обратно брошенное кольцо.  
Что будет, если однажды Эмбер станет нечего принести?  
Завтрак больше не лезет в горло. Она с отвращением отодвигает поднос.  
За всю жизнь у неё был один-единственный друг, и сейчас она чувствует спиной его взгляд. Ни тепла, ни понимания, в этом взгляде нет ничего. У неё был один-единственный друг, а сейчас его нет, и Эмбер понятия не имеет, бывает ли как-нибудь по-другому. Что, если рано или поздно все отворачиваются, не объясняя причин?  
Она читала книги, в которых было по-другому, но в тех книгах не было ни живых мертвецов, ни гонок от них, ни хоть каких-нибудь, даже самых завалящих Дженни и Эмбер.  
Её жизнь пишется здесь и сейчас. И от этого страшно.  
Суматошно, торопливо Эмбер выходит из столовой, и стук её шагов отдаётся прямо в висках. Собственная комната не кажется сейчас местом, способным укрыть, поэтому она ищет другое убежище: стиснув кулаки, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы перейти на бег, проходит по коридорам, пересекает холл, выходит на улицу…  
Солнце бьёт прямо в глаза. Эмбер в нерешительности замирает, вцепившись в перила крыльца.  
Столица всё ещё немного пугает её, ну и, к тому же, ей сейчас совсем не до прогулок. Ей не хочется гулять, ей хочется сесть куда-нибудь, где никто её не достанет, спрятаться там, остаться наедине с собой (и желательно — без собственных мыслей), отключиться и не думать вообще ни о чём. Поэтому когда Эмбер замечает приоткрытую дверь гаража, она, без раздумий, ныряет в неё, чтобы тут же плотно прикрыть за собой.  
Все, кто могли бы быть здесь, сейчас в столовой, так что у неё есть время. Ей много не надо.  
В гараже находится только транспорт организаторов. Пикап Лилит, несколько микроавтобусов, потёртый автомобиль Антонио — круглые фары и вытянутые бока, чей-то кабриолет, парочка мотоциклов… Транспорт участников перевезли на стадион перед началом соревнований — сразу того, как его со всех сторон осмотрели. Ещё одна предосторожность, понимает Эмбер, ещё одна предосторожность, в которых Лилит так хороша: мало ли, что может сделать один конкурент с велосипедом другого.  
А у организаторов нет велосипедов, да и делать с ними что-то бессмысленно.  
Она медленно проходит между машин и предсказуемо останавливается у пикапа. Ключи жгут карман — как раз собиралась отдать. Эмбер открывает дверь, это легко, для этого не нужно уметь водить, и забирается в кабину, вытягивает ноги, благо, места достаточно, и откидывается на спинку сиденья. Закрыть глаза она не решается, просто смотрит туда, где потолок сходится в одну линию с лобовым стеклом, и пытается не думать ни о чём, кроме этой линии, простой, чёткой, понятной.  
Эмбер смотрит на неё, не отрываясь, даже когда дверь в гараж открывается и по бетонному полу раздаются шаги. В конце концов, у неё огромная практика в том, чтобы таращиться в одну точку и игнорировать всё остальное.  
Вошедший её очевидно не замечает. Он занимается чем-то своим — громыхает ящиками и инструментами, а потом, кажется, начинает что-то сверлить. Противный звук, впрочем, длится недолго, он скоро сменяется аккуратным, точным, коротким постукиванием молотка, звяканьем каких-то железок, и Эмбер успевает по нему почти заскучать: под такой визгливый, громкий шум у неё, возможно, получилось бы уйти из гаража незамеченной. Сидение в одиночестве теряет свой смысл, если рядом появляется кто-то, ведь так?  
Ей везёт: тот, кто появился в гараже, снова начинает сверлить.  
Ей не везёт: стоит ей на цыпочках выскользнуть из пикапа и направиться в сторону двери, он её замечает.  
— Эмбер? — слышит она за спиной удивлённый голос Калани.  
Был бы это кто-то другой, она бы, наверное, просто сбежала. Но теперь… Приходится обернуться.  
Эмбер неловко растягивает губы в улыбке.  
— Привет.  
Калани сидит на трёхногой табуретке, и в руках у него правда сверло. Сверло и что-то непонятное, причудливая конструкция из металла и дерева. Эмбер вытягивает шею.  
— Что это?  
— Игрушка для Давида. — Калани машет конструкцией, и Эмбер распознаёт что-то, похожее на автомобиль. — Он попросил, а я не смог отказать, теперь вожусь тут со ржавыми обломками и гнилой древесиной.  
— Получается ничего.  
— Да. Спасибо. — Отложив сверло, он внимательно смотрит на Эмбер, и она почти уверена, что в ближайшие несколько секунд на его щеках появятся привычные ямочки, но этого не происходит и не происходит. Калани словно раздумывает о чём-то. В конце концов, он говорит: — От чего прячешься? — И тут же добавляет: — Если не хочешь, не говори.  
Эмбер думает, что, может быть, после того, как по её вине Калани после гоночного дня оказался в крематории с деревянным гробом на плечах, она задолжала ему капельку откровенности.  
— От себя? — Получается больше вопросительно, чем утвердительно, но это просто потому, что она сама не уверена в том, что сейчас говорит. — И от всех остальных.  
Он удивлённо моргает.  
— Оставил бы тебя одну, но Давид…  
— Ничего.  
Сидеть в одиночестве, конечно, теряет свой смысл, когда рядом появляется кто-то ещё, но, может быть, сидеть вдвоём — тоже не так уж плохо.  
— Я не помешаю? — спрашивает Эмбер.  
— Нет. — Калани наконец-то улыбается, здравствуйте, ямочки. — Знаешь, от чего бы я сейчас не отказался? От двух самокатов.  
Эмбер вздыхает, ожидая шутки на уже набившую оскомину тему, но Калани удивляет её:  
— Нет, не потому что не рассчитываю поместиться на один. У одного самоката два колеса, у двух, выходит, четыре. Идеально подошло бы для этого зверя, — он кивает на недоделанную игрушечную машину у себя на коленях.  
— Может быть, стоит пройтись по магазинам, — осторожно говорит Эмбер. — Может быть, там они есть.  
Если в казне королевы, конечно, достаточно денег для того, чтобы купить два самоката и, оторвав от них колёса, выбросить всё остальное. Эмбер передёргивает от одной только мысли об этом.  
Калани фыркает.  
— Не надо считать меня варваром, только и думающим о том, чтобы расчленить самокат. Сделаем колёса из дерева. Раскрасим их чёрной краской, и всё.  
Так он и делает. Среди материалов, которые Лилит нашла для него, находится аккуратная круглая чурка нужного размера, так что пока Эмбер придерживает её и боится лишиться пальцев, Калани безо всякого страха аккуратно отпиливает ножовкой четыре широких кружка. Он чуть стёсывает их наждачной бумагой и стамеской выводит бороздки. Получается грубовато, но узнаваемо.  
Старшие братья, думает Эмбер. Которые, если повезёт, будут читать тебе книжки и делать игрушки.  
— Держи. — Калани протягивает ей банку и кисточку.  
Банка, пожалуй, выглядит слишком огромной для четырёх колёс, ей, наверное, можно выкрасить половину пикапа, и от резкого запаха у Эмбер тут же начинает кружиться голова. Но она всё равно обмакивает широкую кисточку в чёрную жижу и принимается красить — по краю, там где, предположительно, будет резина, сначала только с одной стороны, иначе размажется.  
Калани тем временем с помощью небольшого молотка превращает неопределённой формы железку в капот.  
— Почему? — спрашивает он, когда сходство становится неподлежащим сомнению. — Зачем тебе понадобилось вчера в крематорий?  
Эмбер могла бы ответить, что уже говорила: потому что никто не должен умирать в одиночестве. Но Калани не дурак, он прекрасно расслышал вчера эти слова, и значит, их маловато для объяснения.  
— Я вышла на старт с самокатом, — отвечает она, — а финишировала с мотороллером. Это был мотороллер Люка. Все зомби собрались на финише, так что без него меня бы просто разорвали. Я хотела сказать Люку «спасибо». Наверное.  
Молчание длится двенадцать секунд (Эмбер считает), а потом Калани говорит ей:  
— Ты удивительная.  
Кажется, он это серьёзно.  
Эмбер молчит, потому что не знает, что на это ответить. Она старательно раскрашивает колёса, краска расплывается по дереву, где-то впитывается в него, а где-то — соскальзывает, так что нужно быть очень, очень сосредоточенной и не трепать попусту языком…  
Какое-то время они работают молча. Калани прилаживает к машине капот, превращает очередной кусок железа в багажник, проверяет, насколько крепко сидят на деревянной основе деревянные же сиденья, находит металлические прутья, которыми позже соединит колёса… Только сохнуть они будут долго.  
Они выкладывают их на верстак, вверх окрашенной стороной, ставят машину рядом. Калани убирает инструменты, и Эмбер ловит себя на том, что ей не очень-то хочется возвращаться в гостиницу.  
— Кристофер был прав, — говорит она, кивая на верстак, — отлично работаем вместе.  
— Откроем мастерскую игрушек, когда станем слишком старыми для того, чтобы участвовать в гонках?  
Она только хмыкает. Вряд ли эти гонки протянут так долго. Сейчас они наберут очки, потом те, у кого очков окажется больше всего, проедут свой финальный заезд, победителю наденут на шею медаль, как когда-то давно, и выдадут круглую сумму. И всё. Скорее всего, на этом всё и закончится.  
Судя по всему, рано или поздно заканчивается решительно всё.  
— Я хотела сказать, — начинает Эмбер, когда Калани открывает ворота гаража, но застывает на полуслове, не успевая договорить про «спасибо» и «мне понравилось красить колёса, это было лучше, чем сидеть в пикапе и пялиться в границу стекла».  
Она замирает. Не говорит вообще ничего.  
Потому что за воротами их, оказывается, ждут журналисты, и на секунду Эмбер представляет, каково это было бы — отпрянуть от них, закрыться здесь, на всякий случай выключить свет и просто сидеть здесь, среди ржавых железяк и новеньких блестящих деталей, среди чужих автомобилей и мотоциклов, снова что-нибудь мастерить, снова о чём-нибудь разговаривать, просто сидеть здесь и пропитываться запахом машинного масла, просто сидеть здесь и не думать ни о чём. Вообще ни о чём.  
Она улыбается своим мыслям и слышит щелчки фотокамер будто из отдаления.  
Мерцающий красный огонёк смотрит ей прямо в глаза.  
Калани давится воздухом. Он, как и она, совсем не привык к тому, что они теперь — персоны наибольшего интереса, основные ньюсмейкеры в этом болоте, как недавно пошутила Лилит (Давид спросил у неё, кто такие ньюсмейкеры, но Лилит только отмахнулась, наклонившись к нему, и лицо у неё при этом сияло). Кроме того, до этого слова про основных ньюсмейкеров были только словами, а тыкали своими камерами и микрофонами репортёры только в тех, кто побеждал.  
Видимо, они решили это слегка изменить.  
Кожаная куртка Калани скрипит у Эмбер под пальцами, и только сейчас она замечает, что держит его под локоть, то ли пытаясь защитить от потенциальной опасности, то ли защищаясь сама. Но фотографы и телевизионщики, на самом деле, не так уж опасны. Они выглядят так, будто уже несколько дней не спали как следует и не ели как следует, и Эмбер невольно сравнивает их с живыми мертвецами на трассе: пожалуй, она сможет убежать от них даже без самоката. Не говоря уж о том, что за спиной, в гараже, у них целый автопарк, а в кармане у неё — ключи от одной из машин.  
Оператор — тощий парень с запавшими щеками и лопнувшим сосудом в правом глазу — подаётся назад, уступая дорогу напарнице, и Эмбер переводит взгляд на высокую, почти как Дженни, черноволосую девушку. Она одета в нечто серое и широкое (про себя Эмбер называет это «хламидой», разве что не может объяснить, почему), нечто, опускающееся до середины бедра, а из-под рваного подола выступают грубые кожаные штаны, явно созданные уже в новом, постапокалиптическом мире, и военные ботинки. У Эмбер такие же: с год назад Хавьер достал где-то целую партию и разрешил ей оставить одну пару себе.  
Эмбер помнит, как надписывала маркером жёлтые ценники.  
— Вы гонщики? — спрашивает девушка, и фотографы по бокам от неё хмыкают, мол, кто же ещё, ни на секунду не переставая снимать.  
На улице стоит белый день, поэтому вспышки совсем не слепят, но ещё мгновение, думает Эмбер, и она ощутит себя животным, загнанным в клетку. Или того хуже, живым мертвецом, выставленным всем на потеху, как тот, что год назад пару недель догнивал на привязи у старосты во дворе.  
Калани отворачивается, закрывая гараж, и Эмбер, отпустив его локоть, кивает в ответ — за двоих.  
Девушка удовлетворённо улыбается. Она тоже выглядит голодной, но совсем по-другому. На её лице — следы недосыпа, выглядывающие из просторных серых рукавов запястья выглядят тонкими, почти острыми, но поставь перед ней миску с супом и двух гонщиков, Эмбер догадывается, именно гонщикам, а не супу, придётся несладко.  
Ощущать себя едой не слишком приятно, хотя по сравнению с супом у Эмбер есть ряд преимуществ: в любой непонятной ситуации она, например, может взять и сбежать. В конце концов, ей ничего не говорили об общении с фотографами и телевизионщиками. Ей ничего не говорили о том, что наблюдать за ней станут не только на стадионе.  
К тому же, она не представляет никакого интереса. Она ещё ни разу не побеждала.  
— Кассандра! — раздаётся со стороны дома голос Лилит, и девушка, подмигнув Эмбер, мгновенно оборачивается.  
Лилит, как всегда спокойная и уверенная, неторопливо спускается с крыльца. Эмбер замечает: из одного окна за ней наблюдает Давид (Калани здесь, с ней, так что с Давидом, наверное, играют Джонни и Дженни), из другого — Лисса и Вик. Выражения лиц сладкой парочки прочитать невозможно, но Эмбер почему-то решает, что эти двое были бы непрочь попозировать и порассуждать о чём-то на камеру. Она даже может представить, как отец Вика соберёт гостей у телевизора и с гордостью заявит: «Мой мальчик», и на какое-то мгновение ей становится почти жаль «его мальчика».  
Ну, то есть, возможно, она должна ему завидовать — ведь её собственная мать вряд ли удосужится хотя бы включить телевизор, чтобы посмотреть на неё, но... На самом деле Эмбер думает, что если Вик не оправдает отцовские ожидания, ему придётся несладко, в отличие от неё, свободной от чьих-либо ожиданий вообще.  
Лилит приветствует журналистов и уводит их в дом. Эмбер и Калани следуют прямо за ними, но их больше никто не снимает, и в большой зал вместе с гостями они не идут — разворачиваются к лестницам в спальни.  
— Зачем? — спрашивает Эмбер, когда до её этажа остаётся всего лишь пара ступенек. — Зачем кому-то брать в руки камеру или микрофон и идти работать на телевидение?  
Она имеет в виду, что их мир похож на огромную корзину, в которой распустилась половина ячеек, или на лоскутное одеяло, из которого выдрали большую часть лоскутов. Всё кое-как держится и работает, но вот именно «кое-как», и вместо того, чтобы снимать и фотографировать эти корзины и одеяла, можно сесть и поработать над тем, чтобы привести их в порядок — вшить новые лоскуты или заделать дыры между ячейками, а то и собрать всё по-новому. Они живут так, как никто не должен был жить, на осколках цивилизации, но вместо того, чтобы склеить эти осколки в единое целое, кто-то выбирает ползать прямо по ним — и фотографировать.  
Кожаная куртка Калани скрипит: видимо, он пожимает плечами. Эмбер успевает решить, что совсем не дождётся ответа, когда он задумчиво говорит:  
— Людям нужна информация о том, что происходит вокруг.  
Эмбер оборачивается и застывает, опираясь спиной на перила. Она не думает о том, что те давно могли подгнить, что они, может быть, только и ждут, чтобы проломиться и сбросить с лестницы вниз.  
— Ты же видел эту Кассандру, — говорит она. — Плевать ей, что там другим людям нужно. Она делает это, потому что хочет сама.  
Эмбер думает об искусстве. О книгах, которые лежали у неё под кроватью, о картинах, которые она видела в кабинете Антонио, когда подписывала нехитрый контракт, о художественных альбомах, время от времени попадавших в лавку Хавьера, о Джоконде, улыбающейся с одной из растянутых маек Дженни, о том, что писатели и художники тоже, наверное, ползали бы по осколкам только ради того, чтоб творить. Эмбер думает о том, что ни за что на свете не смогла бы так поползти.  
Здесь и сейчас ей хочется взять в руки сначала расползшуюся корзину, а потом разорванное одеяло, и сделать всё, чтобы привести в порядок и то, и другое.  
Вместо этого она занимается тем, что убегает от зомби.  
Рука Калани ложится на перила — совсем рядом с ней.  
— История, — хмурится он. — Некоторым людям очень важно остаться в ней навсегда.  
Откуда-то снизу слышится звонкий смех Давида и высокий, раздражённый голос Лиссы, которому вторят возмущённые возгласы Вика. Звон разбитой посуды. Звук отодвигаемого кресла. Скрип открывающейся двери. Щелчки фотокамер. История.  
Каждый вдох — история, думает Эмбер. Каждый выдох — история.  
Они уже в ней навсегда. Они останутся в ней, даже если никто их больше не вспомнит.  
— А что важно тебе? — спрашивает она неожиданно тихо.  
На лестнице темно, и белая майка Калани выглядит в этой темноте единственным ярким пятном. Она привлекает внимание, но Эмбер всё равно смотрит Калани в лицо. Он небрит, но короткая щетина не скрывает ни чётко очерченного подбородка, ни короткого шрамика под левой скулой. Кончик его носа смотрит вниз, глаза — прямо на Эмбер.  
Когда Калани улыбается, Эмбер знает, на его щеках появляются ямочки, они спускаются от скул вниз, к подбородку, и, пожалуй, в целом свете не найти никого, кому бы они не понравились, но сейчас Калани не улыбается.  
— Калеи, — отвечает он.  
Эмбер знает, о чём он. «Калеи» на его островах означает «Возлюбленная», но речь не о его любимой, речь о его младшей сестре. Это её имя, Калеи.  
Ей всего восемь. Калани не видел её больше года.  
У неё, наверняка, такие же тёплые глаза, похожие на тёмные виноградинки, и такие же ямочки на щеках, и такие же золотые руки, способные решить любую проблему (предположительно – сплести корзину и залатать лоскутное одеяло), и такой же запах — машинное масло, и детское мыло, и солнце, и скрипучая кожаная куртка, и апельсины, которые им давали на завтрак.  
— Иди сюда, — говорит Эмбер, обнимая его. — Ты к ней вернёшься.  
Белая майка Калани оказывается мягкой у неё под щекой и руками, края кожаной куртки прикрывают её от всего мира. Кажется, это уже входит в привычку. Эмбер не знает, пытается ли поддержать Калани, или ищет поддержки сама, но здесь и сейчас это то, что ей нужно.  
Здесь и сейчас она больше не убегает от зомби. И, может быть, от самой себя тоже не убегает.


	11. Chapter 11

Глупо было рассчитывать, что можно встретиться с журналистами и просто так разминуться.  
Они приходят не просто так, они приходят для того, чтобы взять интервью у каждого участника гонок. Если до вчерашних событий во всём мире и был кто-то, кого не волновала горстка людей, зарабатывающих на жизнь бегством от живых мертвецов, то после смерти Люка и Джулиана интерес всколыхнулся, подобно цунами.  
Ещё лет тридцать назад, думает Эмбер, поголовно все занимались тем, что убегали от зомби. И платой за это им была исключительно собственная жизнь. Спасённая. И никто не пытался сделать из этого развлечение.  
Как быстро всё забывается.  
Она не говорит журналистам об этом. Они об этом не спрашивают. Они задают совсем другие вопросы, и она на них отвечает. Кто ты такая, откуда ты, почему ты здесь оказалась, каково это было, страшно ли это, когда в спину тебе дышит зомби (точнее, не дышит). Эмбер рассказывает спокойно и обстоятельно, перед камерой ей почему-то совершенно не страшно, она только немного теряется, потому что не понимает, куда смотреть, на красный огонёк или Кассандре в глаза. Кассандра показывает жестами: «Смотри на меня», но это ведь глупо, думает Эмбер, это ведь странно, когда человек на экране смотрит куда-то в угол, куда-то непонятно куда…  
Хотя, наверное, другим так проще. Проще его разглядывать, слушать или, может даже, смеяться над ним, ведь человек на экране их не видит, не смотрит на них.  
Ближе к вечеру они собираются для того, чтобы посмотреть на самих себя на экране — и, может быть, посмеяться. Гостиная просторная, но в ней едва хватает места на всех: на диван усаживаются вчетвером, в каждое кресло — по двое… Организаторы толпятся у подоконника. Дженни рядом с Эмбер, Калани, не раздумывается, садится у их ног, прямо на пол.  
— А Джонни? — спрашивает Эмбер, глядя на пустой подлокотник слева от Дженни и не понимая, почему он всё ещё пуст.  
Дженни делает большие глаза и собирается что-то ответить, но не успевает: словно услышав их разговор, Джонни появляется в дверях. Активно жестикулируя, он что-то объясняет едущему рядом Кристоферу, и Эмбер с улыбкой замечает, что на его распахнутой рубашке — на этот раз, в крупные красно-оранжевые цветы, — снова нет пуговиц. Кристофер кивает ей, как старой знакомой, и она отвечает осторожным кивком, пока он продолжает что-то рассказывать Джонни.  
— Даже не знаю, — слышит Эмбер его голос, приятный, спокойный, уверенный.  
Если бы у голоса был цвет, голос Кристофера был чем-то между тёмно-коричневым и оранжевым, таким же, как веснушки на его впалых щеках.  
— Чего тут не знать? — удивляется Джонни. Он вздёргивает брови и пожимает плечами, резко поднимает руку, чтобы взъерошить и без того лохматые волосы. — Это просто странно.  
Дженни фыркает, закатывая глаза.  
— Ваш непонятный разговор — вот что странно.  
Она смотрит на брата с заботой и нежностью — и автоматически немного сдвигается в сторону Эмбер, прижимаясь к ней почти что вплотную и освобождая на подлокотнике больше места для Джонни. Тот привычно садится, обнимая её за плечи и безотчётно целуя в макушку. На секунду их волосы смешиваются, белое с чёрным, невозможный, не задумывавшийся природой контраст, а потом Джонни выпрямляется, откидываясь на край спинки.  
— Ничего непонятного, — говорит он, — просто мне кажется странным, что в мире, который вроде как пережил нашествие зомби, всё ещё популярны передачи про зомби.  
— Технически, — поправляет его Кристофер, — это не было «нашествием зомби».  
Джонни только отмахивается.  
Калани разворачивается к ним, задевая колени Эмбер плечом. С другой стороны заинтересованно приближается Стефан.  
— Пережиток прошлого. — Джонни хмурится. — Пережиток прошлого — просто брать и считать крутым всё опасное.  
— Если всё опасное — круто, — говорит Стефан, зябко обхватывая себя руками за плечи, — то моя последняя гонка была нереально крутой.  
По нему видно, что сам он так вовсе не думает. Эмбер отмечает и болезненно скривившиеся губы, и отголосок страха, мелькнувший за тёмными ресницами… Забавно: ресницы у Стефана почти угольно-чёрные, а глаза — светлые, похожие на осеннее небо. Мальчишка с пушистой чёлкой и ямочкой на подбородке. Эмбер не может представить его на трассе, удирающим от зомби на, кажется, скейте (и да, должно быть, это действительно чертовски опасно), а спустя пару вдохов и выдохов понимает, что и себя представить не может.  
Она честно пытается, но со стороны заваленная обломками, кишащая живыми мертвецами трасса никак не складывается с темнокожей девчонкой в грубых ботинках и широкой жилетке. Изнутри Эмбер не чувствует себя там неуместной, даже когда страх сжимает лёгкие липкой рукой, но издалека… Ей сразу вспоминается всё самое забавное, самое детское в собственной внешности: россыпь едва заметных веснушек на широком носу, и чёрные волосы, торчащие в разные стороны как перья нахохлившегося воробья, и узкие плечи, и выступающие косточки на запястьях, и ногти, которые она — с детства — чаще обгрызает, чем обстригает старыми ножницами.  
Девочка, которая пару недель назад покупала в аптеке ромашку. Девочка, которая пару недель назад раскладывала товары по полкам и пряталась от собственной матери.  
Кто бы мог подумать, мысленно говорит себе Эмбер.  
— Как будто в мире и так не хватает опасностей, — продолжает тем временем Джонни.  
— Хлеба и зрелищ. — Кристофер щёлкает пальцами. — Люди всегда хотят хлеба и зрелищ.  
Организаторы гонок, думает Эмбер, должны сделать себе татуировки с такими словами.  
— Я имею в виду, что все эти журналисты... — Неловко взмахнув руками, Джонни едва не падает с кресла, но успевает восстановить равновесие. — Они делают опасность популярной, и ничего хорошего в этом нет. Что, если кто-то захочет повторить то, что мы делаем?  
Голос Вика, раздающийся из другого угла, заставляет плечи Эмбер напрячься.  
— Пусть повторяет, — медленно, почти равнодушно говорит он. Не мигая, он смотрит Джонни в лицо. — Если ты, боишься, что подашь кому-то плохой пример, то, боюсь, ты его уже подал. По разу в каждом заезде. Впрочем, — он делает паузу, наслаждаясь всеобщим вниманием, — всё ещё можно исправить…  
Он ухмыляется, провоцируя, и Джонни предсказуемо вскидывается в ответ:  
— Это как же?  
Ухмылка Вика гаснет.  
— Останься в живых, — со скучающим видом бросает он. — Вот и будет хороший пример.  
Эмбер чувствует, как волосы на руках поднимаются дыбом. По коже пробегают мурашки, но она согласна с Виком, пожалуй, на этот раз абсолютно согласна.  
— А мне всё равно, — неожиданно говорит Марк. Он вроде как бормочет исключительно в свою бороду, но получается так, что все его слышат. — Мне нечего терять, а здесь они хотя бы дают мне крышу над головой и возможность чуть-чуть заработать.  
И это тоже можно понять.  
— Нет никакого смысла гадать, кем вы станете для людей по ту сторону телевизора, — резко говорит Дженни, и голос её звучит грубей, чем обычно. — Два часа вещания в сутки. Два часа в сутки, Джонни. — Она кладёт руку на его худое колено, выглядывающее сквозь дыру в синих джинсах. — За это время ты не успеешь никому навредить.  
В принципе, думает Эмбер, навредить можно и за гораздо меньшее время (она вспоминает пистолет за поясом у Антонио и розовую пену на губах Джулиана — это произошло так быстро, что она едва ли успела бы сосчитать до пяти), но, наверное, для них действительно нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы гадать, кем они станут для кого-то, кто видит их лица только по телевизору — и скоро забудет.  
— Мне тоже нечего терять. — Это поднимает голову Кэт. Она проводит рукой по короткому ёжику волос и близоруко щурится, отчего её восточные глаза становятся похожими на две узкие щелочки.  
— И мне, — присоединяется Анна.  
— И мне, — подхватывает ещё кто-то, Эмбер не успевает расслышать.  
— А тебе? — Калани оборачивается к ней.  
И Эмбер не знает, что на это ответить.  
— Лилит увидела, как я уезжаю от зомби на самокате, — неловко говорит она наконец. — Мне нужно было в аптеку, и я решила срезать по дороге, на которой водятся мертвецы. Они напали на меня, но… — Она делает глубокий вздох, вспоминая как это было. — У меня получилось уйти, а Лилит ехала мимо и всё это видела. Вечером она пришла ко мне домой и пригласила поучаствовать в гонках.  
Только закончив, Эмбер замечает, что сейчас на неё смотрит уже не только Калани. На неё смотрят все. И далеко не во всех взглядах — понимание и тепло.  
Что она сказала не так?  
— Значит, — хищно улыбается Лисса, — с твоей жизнью всё было в порядке?  
Вик фыркает. Ну да, конечно, в порядке. Где-то в горле ядовитым комком собирается злость.  
— Да, — отвечает Эмбер, еле удерживаясь от того, чтобы горделивым движением вскинуть голову и выпрямить в спину. Она не позволит Вику смеяться. Она не позволит ему думать, будто ей было плохо. — Я жила с матерью и отчимом, Эндрю, и работала в местном магазине.  
— С отчимом… — Кэт поводит плечами. Для неё это больная тема, ведь её собственный отчим оказался не прочь засунуть руки ей под футболку.  
Эмбер качает головой, торопясь защитить того, кто не сделал ей ничего плохого.  
— Нет, Эндрю… в порядке.  
Может быть, если бы её жизнь (или, скорее, жизнь её матери) повернулась немного иначе, если бы той на пути встретился кто-то другой, то на месте Кэт сейчас стояла бы Эмбер, то это она бы морщилась при одном упоминании слова «отчим», то это она бы рефлекторно оглядывалась по сторонам в поисках того, чем можно было бы себя защитить.  
— Значит, — холодно и как будто бы удивлённо спрашивает Анна, — у тебя нет ни одной причины, чтобы быть здесь?  
Эмбер медлит прежде, чем ответить.  
Разве? — вот что ей хочется спросить вместо ответа. Разве отсутствие причин для того, чтобы остаться дома, не причина оказаться здесь? Разве равнодушие матери — не причина? Или мир, который стал таким ярким, когда за спиной зарычали живые мертвецы — не причина? Разве того, что быть здесь — её собственный выбор, недостаточно? Разве этого мало?  
Дженни берёт её за руку.  
Я с тобой, читает Эмбер по её глазам. За густым слоем туши прячется беспокойство.  
— Есть у меня причины, — неловко говорит Эмбер, и голос у неё такой хриплый, что режет ей уши. Он звучит как чужой.  
Гостиная будто становится уже. Она больше не похожа на гостиную, теперь её стены напоминают заграждения на дорожке, потрёпанные репродукции превращаются в торчащие ржавые гвозди, тёмные шторы на окнах — в грубую металлическую сетку, окружающие её люди — в живых мертвецов, которые не сводят с неё пустых взглядов, роняя на землю пенистую слюну.  
Эмбер подбирается в кресле.  
— И какие это причины? — интересуется Макс, по-звериному приподнимая верхнюю губу. Его слишком большие клыки притягивают взгляд, гипнотизируют.  
Лисса хихикает, но этот звук не разряжает обстановку, а только делает хуже. Эмбер не уверена, что у самой Лиссы в запасах найдётся что-то, что сойдёт для остальных за причину, но рыжеволосая диковинная птица никогда не упустит возможности притопить конкурентку.  
Боковым зрением Эмбер видит, как напрягается Джонни, готовый в любой момент сорваться с кресла и попросить любого заткнуться. Калани сначала придвигается ближе, словно собирается защитить, а потом кладёт руки на колени — наверное, хочет подняться.  
Но ведь она может справиться и сама, разве нет?  
Кольцо людей вокруг неё становится всё уже и уже.  
Она уже открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить (совершенно неважно, что именно, только бы разорвать этот круг), но ловит взгляд Вика — и застывает. Он нечитаемый, этот взгляд, наверное, как обычно, скучающий и, может быть, слегка раздражённый, но Эмбер не может от него оторваться — пока Вик не опускает ресницы.  
— Хватит, — зло бросает он и кивает в сторону телевизора. — Сейчас начнётся, а вы тут устроили.  
Он не любит, когда кто-то другой находится в центре внимания, это Эмбер помнит прекрасно. И, как выясняется, его интервью среди тех, которые показывают в сегодняшние полтора часа (ещё полчаса уходит на общие новости) — самое длинное.  
— Всё, как давным-давно, — шепчет Дженни, когда на экране возникают переполненные трибуны и никто не говорит ничего важного. — Когда нас ещё не было. Когда телевидение только-только появлялось, когда оно ещё не успело никого захватить, не стало частью каждодневной реальности… Пара часов вещания в день, и достаточно.  
Эмбер думает, что с неё тоже достаточно.  
Она почти не слушает, о чём с экрана говорят остальные, только отмечает, как Анна всё время прячет глаза, как Нина краснеет и поправляет пушистые волосы, как Фредди целует свою лошадь — Персефону, — в бархатный нос, как Калани задумчиво хмурится посреди разговора… Дженни смеётся, запрокинув голову и обнимая брата за шею, Стефан кажется ещё моложе, чем на самом деле, а Лисса изящным движением откидывает назад рыжие кудри. Они переливаются на солнце так ярко, что больно глазам. Роджер явно ощущает себя неуютно, в отличие от Вика, Макс то и дело поднимает руку к шее, прикрывая ладонью родимое пятно, а сама Эмбер всё-таки поминутно косится на камеру.  
Смотреть на себя со стороны — это странно. Почти как в зеркало и вместе с тем — совершенно не так. Видеть гонки со стороны — тоже совершенно другое: происходящее не кажется ни настоящим, ни просто серьёзным, только какие-то маленькие люди убегают и уезжают от других, тоже маленьких, но уже не очень людей. Они кажутся ненастоящими: на их лицах игрушечный страх, под ногами у них игрушечные самокаты и скейтборды, в руках — игрушечные доски с игрушечными гвоздями (такими крохотными, что их и не видно), и на трибунах за них болеют тоже игрушечные, ненастоящие.  
— Ты зря боялся, — говорит Эмбер Джонни потом, когда они, выключив телевизор, в тишине расходятся по своим номерам. — Мы ни для кого не будем примером.  
Зрелищем — да, может быть, и хлебом, если мертвецы до нас доберутся, но не примером.  
Джонни хмуро кивает. Он выглядит озадаченным, словно пытается найти решение проблемы, известной ему одному, и никак не может, а попросить помощи — не у кого, нельзя, невозможно. Даже Дженни его не дёргает, просто идёт рядом, время от времени поглядывая с тревогой и любопытством.  
— Спокойной ночи, — мягко говорит она перед тем, как свернуть в свой коридор.  
Джонни рассеяно подхватывает:  
— Ночи…  
— Спасибо. — Эмбер кивает.  
Она возвращается к себе и, перед тем, как заснуть, долго читает. Любимая книга — потрёпанная, с разорванной обложкой и пожелтевшими страницами, — приятно ложится в руки, знакомая и удобная, она пахнет самой Эмбер и самую малость напоминает о доме. В ней рассказывается о Казане, полуволке-полусобаке, который пытался понять, чего ему хочется больше — дикой свободы или жить вместе с людьми, и Эмбер хорошо помнит времена, когда мечтала о таком вот Казане. Об огромной собаке, которая защищала бы её от всего мира… Только её. Об огромной собаке, которая, может быть, однажды ушла бы.  
Когда Эмбер засыпает, ей снятся мягкие остроконечные уши, и горячий нос, и умные зелёные глаза, глядящие совершенно по-волчьи. Когда Эмбер засыпает, она верит, что полусобака-полуволк её никогда не оставит, и всё обязательно будет хорошо.  
Когда Эмбер просыпается, она обнаруживает, что добрая половина участников гонок перестала с ней разговаривать.


	12. Chapter 12

― Готовься, ― говорит Калани. ― Теперь они будут тебя ненавидеть.  
Он шнурует ботинки с таким видом, будто от этого зависит вся его жизнь. Хотя, кто знает, может быть, сегодня днём именно от этого она и будет зависеть.  
Эмбер хочется сказать, что, кажется, они уже её ненавидят, но вместо этого она спрашивает:  
― Почему?  
В гараже холодно, и она застёгивает куртку резким движением. Молния вжикает, неожиданно громкий звук бьёт по ушам. В кожаных рукавах моментально становится тесно. Не потому, что они такие уж узкие, а просто потому, что Эмбер не привыкла ни к каким рукавам, но в жилетке больше невозможно кататься, так что особого выбора у неё нет.  
Сейчас ей кажется, что «особого выбора нет» касается не только жилетки.  
Двадцать минут назад они закончили делать машинку для Давида, а ещё через полчаса они окажутся на стадионе.  
― У тебя нет ни одной причины быть здесь, но ты всё-таки здесь, — отвечает Калани. — У тебя нет ни одной причины быть здесь, и ты смеешь этого не стыдиться. ― Покончив со шнурками, он выпрямляется и складывает руки на коленях.  
У него широкие ладони с длинными крепкими пальцами. Под ногтями — полоски грязи, краска и смола, а указательный палец ободран: соскочила стамеска. Кожа смуглая, хотя, конечно, не такая, как у неё. Глядя на его ладони, Эмбер говорит:  
― У меня есть причины.  
Калани хмыкает, и она без труда догадывается, что он хочет сказать.  
― Недостаточно веские, на их взгляд, — его голос звучит мягко, но она всё равно вспоминает холодное осуждение в глазах всех остальных.  
Совсем просто. Ей не нужно кормить младшую сестрёнку, как, например, тому же Калани, ей не нужно зарабатывать себе на жизнь ― ну, то есть нужно, конечно, но этот вопрос не стоит острым ребром, упираясь под горло острее ножа. На ней не висят сотни кредитов, которые надо выплачивать, арендодатели не нападают на неё с требованием отдавать деньги вперёд за три месяца или съезжать― хоть на помойку, им всё равно, и призрак проституции перед ней не маячит.  
Её жизнь в Городке может и была скучной, но крыша над головой, койка под задницей, молоко в холодильнике и место продавщицы в местном магазинчике ― примерно то, о чём мечтают другие. И именно за это они будут её ненавидеть. За то, что она от всего отказалась. И, что самое смешное, речь идёт не только об участниках гонок. Эмбер не дура, она прекрасно понимает, что их реакция — примерно то же самое, что почувствовала добрая половина тех, кто сидел у телевизора и видел вчерашнюю передачу.  
Она вспоминает Вика, вспоминает его раздражённое «хватит», и не может смолчать:  
― А как насчёт Вика? У него, получается, тоже нет весомых причин, но разве его ненавидят?  
Калани встаёт и принимается отряхивать свои солдатские штаны от будто бы налипшей на них грязи и пыли. «Будто бы» ― потому что Эмбер не видит ни грязи, ни пыли.  
― Вик ― другой, ― отвечает он, упираясь рукой в стену, между напильным кругом и гвоздодёром. ― И все знают: с ним лучше не связываться.  
Звучит как предупреждение (предупреждение и есть), и Эмбер становится ещё холоднее. Она знает, какой Вик. Наверное, знает. Хотя, может быть, сюда больше подойдёт слово «знала», потому что этот, новый (если можно называть новым то, чему уже несколько лет) Вик совершенно не похож на кудрявого мальчишку с солнечной улыбкой и глазами, похожими на весенние льдинки.  
Она засовывает руки в карманы, приподнимается на носках, перекатывается обратно на пятку. Калани смотрит на неё, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить что-то ещё или уже можно идти, все разговоры на сегодня окончены. Когда он уже делает шаг к выходу, у неё наконец-то получается сформулировать детский, но почему-то безумно важный вопрос:  
― Ты тоже считаешь мои причины недостаточно вескими?  
Эмбер знает, что у неё нет никакого права требовать от других понимания и тем более глупо ждать понимания от соперника, но не может же быть так, чтобы миллионы оставшихся в живых человека считали всё, что она чувствует, блажью. Не может же быть так, чтобы Калани считал то, что она чувствует блажью.  
Калани замирает вполоборота.  
― Скажем так, ― медленно говорит он. ― Я думаю, что для меня моя младшая сестра важнее твоего равнодушия к собственной жизни. Но ещё я думаю, что для тебя твоё равнодушие к жизни важнее моей младшей сестры. Свои причины всегда самые веские. И это нормально.  
Свои причины всегда самые веские. Чужие почти невесомы, особенно если они далеки от тебя и их невозможно понять. Это нормально.  
И это ― максимум, на что она может рассчитывать, думает Эмбер.  
― Спасибо, ― говорит она вслух.  
Калани пожимает плечами и, подхватив с верстака шлем, выходит из гаража. Эмбер идёт следом за ним.  
Эмбер идёт следом за ним всю дорогу до стадиона. Справа от неё что-то задумчиво насвистывает Дженни, слева шагает Джонни. Рубашки без пуговиц непригодны для гонок, поэтому сейчас он в тёмной толстовке, застёгнутой на молнию под самое горло. На Дженни точно такая же, и джинсы на них, кажется, тоже одинаковые, где они только умудрились такие достать. Им, кажется, вполне себе комфортно с длинными рукавами.  
Собственно, сегодня почти все с длинными рукавами. В плотных куртках, в многослойной одежде, в тяжёлых ботинках и в плотных штанах. Максимум одежды, минимум открытого тела, всё для того, чтобы чужие зубы не добрались до тебя: смерть Джулиана, как бы память ни пыталась стереть её, сказалась на всех.  
Идти на стадион тяжело.  
Это всё та же дорога, и если бы Эмбер в предыдущие разы считала, сколько шагов до него от гостиницы, то и сейчас количество осталось бы точно таким же, но теперь им страшно. Причём, что самое жуткое, основной источник страха ― вовсе не зомби. Когда утром Джонни по громкой связи (да, именно Джонни, Кристофер уступил ему эту честь, позволил попробовать) объявил, что им нужно собраться в столовой, никто и не предполагал, что услышанные новости будут такими, какими они оказались. Но… В столовой Лилит, постукивая перчатками по бедру, объявила, что сегодня для большинства из них состоится последняя гонка, а Антонио ― на этот раз он был без шляпы ― добавил, что, может быть, через какое-то время всё начнётся по новой и при желании они могут снова попробовать, но это станет ясно только после финала.  
В финале окажутся шестеро.  
Те, кто на протяжении трёх гонок выступали лучше всего.  
Вик. Фредди. Лисса. Скорее всего, Калани и Макс ― на лыжах, к которым приделаны колёса от роликов, оказывается, легко удирать от живых мертвецов. Может быть, Дженни и Джонни. Или Эмбер, если она постарается. Может быть, кто-то ещё. Кто угодно.  
Эмбер не знает, нужно ли ей стараться. Она оглядывает чужие напряжённые плечи и сжатые в кулаки руки, ноги в грубых ботинках и лёгких кроссовках, нахмуренные брови и решительно сжатые губы, и пытается определить, кто хочет пойти дальше, а кто предпочёл бы вернуться домой ― ну, при условии, что у него есть куда возвращаться. Она думает о том, чем займётся сама, когда всё закончится.  
Чарли запил, а у неё неплохо получается запихивать деревянные ящики в печь и вроде как нравится смотреть на огонь, так что, кто знает, возможно, она устроится вместо него в крематорий. Разве что не сопьётся ― пусть это и её жизнь, а значит, решать тоже ей, но на алкоголь у неё аллергия. В переносном смысле, конечно, и всё-таки…  
Эмбер сдувает чёлку со лба и думает, что ни за что не останется в Столице, даже несмотря на то, что крематорию нужны работники и кто-то должен запихивать деревянные ящики в печь. Чем бы всё ни закончилось, она уедет отсюда, возьмёт самокат и уедет. Она, наверное, могла бы уехать даже сейчас, прямо со стадиона, потому что здесь нет ничего, что могло бы её удержать.  
Холодные пальцы Дженни переплетаются с её пальцами, и Эмбер запинается на середине шага. Новые друзья, думает она, это единственный повод считать, что было бы здорово всю жизнь провести, убегая от зомби за деньги.  
Новые друзья ― и то ощущение, которое охватывает её всякий раз, когда вокруг становится слишком опасно. Сегодня оно приходит чуть раньше, ещё на стадии жеребьёвки, когда почему-то Антонио, а не Лилит кивает ей, мол, можно, тяни, а она словно со стороны видит свою руку, ныряющую в грубо сколоченную деревянную коробку. Манжета кожаной крутки задирается, и она замечает на запястье чёрную полосу краски: они сегодня подкрашивали колёса машинки Давида, и на мгновение весь мир сужается до этой короткой узкой полоски.  
Можно провести по ней ногтём, и краска отойдёт, раскрошится, отстанет от кожи. Можно ничего не делать ― и, в конце концов, она просто сотрётся. Но чтобы Эмбер ни выбрала, рано или поздно этой полоски не станет. Иллюзия выбора, который, может быть, что-то и говорит о тебе как о человеке, но на самом деле ничего не решает: чтобы Эмбер ни выбрала, рано или поздно для неё всё закончится. Но промежуток между конечной остановкой и выбором принадлежит ей. Промежуток между конечной остановкой и выбором ― её и только её.  
Она замирает в воротах своей, снова третьей дорожки.  
Третья гонка, третий заезд, третья дорожка. Сегодня ей должно повезти, думает Эмбер и улыбается, подставляя лицо лёгкому ветру. Он становится сильнее, когда она, оттолкнувшись левой ногой, позволяет самокату тронуться с места. Ей казалось, что выйти на трассу после того, что она увидела в прошлый раз, будет страшно, почти невозможно, но страх остаётся где-то далеко-далеко ― то ли без толку бьётся в захлопнувшиеся ворота, то ли беснуется вместе со зрителями на высоких трибунах. Это неважно. Важно только то, что этот страх больше не с ней.  
С ней только свобода.  
Эмбер легко обходит первых живых мертвецов, а потом, вильнув, обгоняет третьего ― и те, предыдущие, сбивают его с ног, судя по глухому звуку, падают на землю рычащим и визжащим клубком. За ней они больше не гонятся.  
Наглухо застёгнутая кожанка кажется Эмбер доспехом. Ветер не может забраться под неё, и потому с силой бьёт по пальцам и по лицу, путается в ресницах, пытается забраться под веки. Эмбер хочется смеяться. И она смеётся, смеётся громче, когда из-за очередного поворота показываются три или четыре живых мертвеца. Сосчитать она не успевает: резко обернувшись на звук, они бросаются к ней. Их пустые глаза впиваются в её лицо, грязные искорёженные руки тянутся к горлу, но Эмбер не собирается становиться для них лёгкой добычей. И тяжёлой тоже не собирается.  
Она не собирается ни тормозить, ни уворачиваться, просто направляет свой самокат в просвет между двумя зомби ― и чужие гниющие пальцы успевают только схватить воздух у неё за спиной. Топот оставленных позади раздаётся только через несколько секунд, словно им требуется время для того, чтобы сообразить, что делать дальше, словно они вообще могут что-то сообразить… Но они бегут следом, и Эмбер, зажав пяткой тормоз на заднем колесе, заставляет самокат прыжком развернуться по полному кругу ― просто чтобы посмотреть на преследователей.  
Сюрприз от организаторов ― дорожка чуть поднимается в гору, и Эмбер приходится постараться, чтобы удержать скорость, но благодаря этому у неё получается, взвившись вверх, перепрыгнуть через сломанную скамью, заваленную со всех сторон обломками бетонной стены. Мертвецы нелепо врезаются в эти обломки грязными коленями, падают, больше не представляют угрозы.  
Она проезжает ещё двоих ― прежде, чем они успевают понять, что за ней нужно гнаться. Ещё нескольких удаётся отвлечь громким шумом: соскочив с самоката, Эмбер ногой запускает валявшуюся на трассе консервную банку в звенящую гору стекла и металла, и зомби тут же бросаются проверять, есть ли там, кто живой.  
Всё выходит так просто, что Эмбер чувствует себя так, будто попала в сон, который неожиданно получается контролировать. Такое происходило с ней всего пару раз за всю жизнь, и каждый раз осознанное сновидение ускользало, оставляя её со странным коктейлем из удивления и желания досмотреть до конца, но сейчас всё происходит наяву и реальность не может никуда ускользнуть.  
А вот самокат из-под ноги выскользнуть ― может. Колесо попадает в крупную выбоину, когда Эмбер лихо спрыгивает с очередного крутого возвышения, на которое до этого буквально взлетела. Пьянящее ощущение свободы и всемогущества слепит её, заставляет быть невнимательной, и расплата наступает немедленно: не удержав равновесия, Эмбер падает.  
Ладони больно проезжаются по асфальту, воротник кожаной куртки крепко хватает за шею ― молния зажимает тонкую кожу. Самокат путается в ногах, и Эмбер больно ушибает колено ― сначала о деку, потом об асфальт. Она пытается встать, припадая на одну ногу, и всё перед глазами полыхает оранжево-красным. От боли.  
Когда она снова берётся за руль, обивка становится тёмной от крови.  
Ушибленная правая нога дрожит, когда она пытается удержать вес тела на ней, и Эмбер приходится встать на самокат левой. Отталкиваться больно и тяжело, каждое движение отдаёт резким прострелом от колена и до бедра, и Эмбер, стиснув зубы, думает только о том, что до финиша осталось не так уж и много.  
Хорошо, что до финиша осталось не так уж и много.  
Хорошо, что она уже оставила у себя за спиной целую кучу зомби, и впереди, скорее всего, их тоже «не так уж и много».  
Ей по-прежнему не страшно, и это единственное, что может её напугать, но Эмбер не задумывается о своём отсутствии страха. Ей некогда думать, ей нужно спасать свою жизнь. Ей некогда даже отвлекаться на боль, поэтому каждый болезненный толчок с новым разом становится сильней и сильней. Оттолкнувшись, она подолгу держит ногу на весу, бережёт её, но не щадит, когда приходит время снова толкаться. Пульсирующий огонь в колене разгорается, охватывая сначала всю ногу, а потом ― всё тело, и Эмбер мысленно усмехается: от полыхающего факела зомби должны разбегаться во все стороны.  
На практике, впрочем, они устремляются прямо к огню.  
Эмбер спрыгивает на левую ногу, расталкивая мертвецов самокатом, отпихивая от себя, и из последних сил бежит к виднеющимся прямо по курсу воротам. До них не так уж и далеко, но она хромает, и каждый шаг растягивается на целую вечность, особенно если этот шаг приходится на правую ногу. Всё тело горит, перед глазами то и дело темнеет, но она успевает пригнуться, когда один из мертвецов падает сверху: спрыгивает с горы мусора, увлекая за собой доски и банки.  
Одна из досок ― с гвоздями, всё, как Дженни любит, ― бьёт её по голове, соскальзывает на плечо, оставляя на щеке полоски царапин. Эмбер со злостью отпихивает её ногой, морщится от боли и продолжает бежать. Она бежит, и бежит, и бежит, и, по ощущениям, это бесполезно примерно так же, как было бесполезно в далёком детстве, когда они с Виком устраивали пробежку наперегонки.  
Вик побеждал в девяти случаях из десяти.  
Эмбер остаётся только надеяться, что сейчас был бы как раз тот самый, десятый, и она успеет добежать. Мазок краски, наверное, уже стёрся с запястья, и не было ни малейшего смысла в том, чтобы вообще задумываться, что ей делать и как ― потому что в финал такими темпами она, конечно, не попадёт, но было бы здорово просто остаться живой, целой и невредимой… Без следов чужих зубов, например.  
Чтобы не стоять перед дулом пистолета Антонио.  
Она делает всё, чтобы так оно и случилось. У неё получается растолкать мертвецов и оставить их у себя за спиной, а потом снова запрыгнуть на самокат и, сжав мокрый руль, подъехать к воротам ― и, соскочив с самоката, даже не врезаться в них, потому что открываются они невыносимо медленно-медленно-медленно, и как она этого раньше не замечала?  
У неё не хватает терпения дождаться, пока ворота откроются полностью (а у зомби хватает скорости её немного поторопить), и Эмбер, снова держа самокат перед собой, спиной протискивается в узкую щель между створками.  
Стоит ей оказаться по ту сторону трассы, ворота тут же захлопываются ― так быстро, что Эмбер приходится отскочить.  
Тяжело переводя дух, она оборачивается. Картинка перед глазами время от времени пропадает, словно она смотрит телевизор и эфир прерывают помехи.  
Со всех сторон к Эмбер бегут журналисты. Она отчаянно пытается найти взглядом Лилит, или Кристофера, или хотя бы Антонио или ещё проще ― любого из тех, с кем они хотя бы полраза сталкивались за завтраком, но чужие лица и стрекочущие камеры заслоняют весь мир. Эмбер тянется к единственному знакомому лицу ― красивому, широкоскулому, бесконечно голодному, и, едва успев вцепиться в плечо Кассандры, теряет сознание.


	13. Chapter 13

Воздух в комнате сухой и горячий, и Эмбер просыпается от того, что ей нечем дышать.  
Дребезжащий вентилятор по кругу гоняет одну и ту же жару, и толку от этого чуть больше, чем совсем никакого: покрывало липнет к мокрой коже, в горле першит, как будто она наглоталась песка. Эмбер, морщась, сглатывает, но слюны почти нет, поэтому вместо облегчения — боль. Она тянется за бутылкой, сбивает с тумбочки будильник и что-то ещё, хватается за тёплую пластмассу (этикетка противно шуршит под пальцами), свинчивает крышку, делает несколько долгих глотков и только потом открывает глаза.  
— Привет, — говорит ей непонятно как оказавшийся в номере Кристофер.  
Худшее утро в моей жизни, думает Эмбер, осторожно садясь на кровати, и тут же понимает, что это вовсе не утро. И что в комнате нет никаких вентиляторов — нет и никогда не было, а жар идёт изнутри: Кристофер сидит у её постели в джинсах и свитере, высоким воротом охватывающем горло, так что в комнате скорее прохладно.  
Она хмурится, натягивая на себя одеяло, а от переносицы по лбу растекается боль.  
Её немного тошнит.  
— Что случилось?   
Худые, покрытые веснушками руки нервно теребят край рубашки. Несколько секунд Кристофер смотрит в стену, а потом переводит взгляд на Эмбер и коротко, ободряюще улыбается.  
— У тебя вроде как сильный ушиб и сотрясение мозга.  
Вот уж действительно, повод для радости.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Эмбер и тут же рефлекторно тянется рукой к голове: потрогать, проверить...  
Справа от макушки обнаруживается шишка. Она кажется горячей под пальцами, и Эмбер бездумно ощупывает её, пока Кристофер рассказывает ей о том, как они все перепугались, когда она повисла на плече у Кассандры.  
— С другой стороны, — он смеётся, и от его смеха, кажется, даже боль отступает, так хорошо он звучит, — если это был твой хитрый ход, чтобы избежать внимания журналистов, то ты просто гений.  
Эмбер не совсем понимает, зачем ей избегать журналистов.  
— Ты не знаешь, что пришла первой? — удивляется Кристофер, поймав её взгляд. — Ну, значит, мне выпала честь сообщить тебе эту новость. Ты победила. Ты молодец. Лилит просила передать тебе, что очень тобой гордится.  
— Я не видела её на стадионе, — вспоминает Эмбер.  
Кристофер мрачнеет.  
— Она была со Стефаном. Вы с ним оба... — Он взмахивает рукой, словно родитель, отчаявшийся что-то объяснять своим глупым детям. — Парню не повезло, на ровном месте свалился со своего скейта, уже у самых ворот.  
Горло стискивает страхом, хотя нельзя сказать, будто они со Стефаном были друзьями.  
— Живой?   
— Живой. Целым, правда, не назовёшь, ещё долго будет лежать. Ушибся и поломался. И перепугался, конечно. И нас напугал. Его сюда Лилит привезла, как и тебя. Он стартовал в третьем заезде, так что ему как раз заканчивали накладывать шину, когда тебя принесли, и для неё это было...   
— Я понимаю. — Она знает, каково это, волноваться за тех, кого считаешь своими. — Дженни? Джонни? Калани?  
Вик. Но вслух она об этом не говорит.  
— Рвались к тебе, но тебе нужен покой. Или ты про гонки? Все — первые в своих заездах, — тепло улыбается Кристофер. Он как будто тоже считает их своими, хотя вряд ли когда-либо приводил сюда участников.  
— Хорошо. — Эмбер с облегчением прикрывает глаза.   
— Не особо. — Голос Кристофера теперь звучит сдавленно, словно слова даются ему с трудом. Эмбер страшно смотреть на него, поэтому она и не смотрит, отчаянно жмурится, уже догадываясь, что именно услышит, только ещё не зная, о ком. Но следующие слова снимают все вопросы: — Сесиль повредила позвоночник. Её пытаются спасти, но скорее всего…   
Он не договаривает.  
Сесиль.  
Это Сесиль, вспоминает Эмбер шёпот Дженни, у неё крутые татуировки и крутой квадроцикл, она ушла из дома лет десять назад и теперь живёт где придётся. Это Сесиль. Это пышные чёрные волосы, тонкие губы, длинный нос, руки, увитые разноцветной вязью татуировок. Долги за жильё и квадроцикл болотно-зелёного цвета. Короткие ноги в потрёпанных сапогах за колено, уверенная походка, литые мышцы под бледной, будто бы никогда не видевшей солнца кожей, маленькая грудь под обтягивающей чёрной майкой на тонких бретелях, перекрещенных на спине — там, где от позвоночника вырастали вытатуированные тёмные крылья.  
Не будет больше никаких крыльев, никаких крутых татуировок и никаких крутых квадроциклов болотно-зелёного цвета. Не будет больше никакой Сесиль.  
Тошнота подступает к горлу. Эмбер жмурится так сильно, что на внутренней стороне век начинают плясать разноцветные точки. Она считает их — одну за другой, отказываясь думать о чём-то другом, и где-то между двадцать пятой и тридцать второй опять засыпает — резко, как будто снова теряет сознание.   
Она просыпается только тогда, когда густая темнота за окном становится совсем непроглядной. Слабые очертания фонарей вязнут в ней, крохотные ореолы света не улучшают видимость, и Эмбер тратит — по ощущениям — целую вечность на то, чтобы разглядеть двор в окно. И всё равно не может ничего разглядеть. Она забирается на подоконник с ногами, прижимается к стеклу носом и пальцами, чувствует подбородком, как от дыхания расползается запотевшая пелена… Головная боль то отступает, то возвращается, и Эмбер кажется, что она сейчас не на подоконнике, а на качелях. Они раскачиваются, немного поскрипывая, на них неудобно и холодно, и Эмбер, может быть, хотела бы слезть, но у неё не выходит.  
Ушибленное колено начинает ныть, и Эмбер осторожно ощупывает шершавую тугую повязку, под которой горячо и скользко от мази. Всё, что происходило между потерей сознания и окончательным пробуждением, вспоминается цветными обрывками, яркими пятнами, похожими на рассыпавшиеся по чёрной земле осенние листья. Сейчас становится ясно: она не была в отключке всё время, а периодически приходила в себя, оглядывалась по сторонам, пыталась что-то сказать или запомнить — и снова проваливалась в вязкую черноту. Медленно вспоминаются встревоженные лица, и штатные медики в грязноватых масках — Эмбер никогда не видела их раньше и вряд ли узнает при встрече, по одним-то глазам… Всплывают в голове чьи-то резкие возгласы и команды, острая боль в колене, когда туда ввели длинную полую иглу с прозрачной трубкой на противоположном конце, и подкрашенная красным жидкость, вытекавшая из этой трубки в облупившийся эмалированный таз.  
Не подкрашенная красным, а самая настоящая кровь, исправляет себя Эмбер.  
Она вздрагивает, и машинально принимается крутить серёжку в носу. Знакомое ощущение металлического шарика между пальцев успокаивает, но не настолько, чтобы она смогла оторваться от изучения ночной темноты за окном. Внизу, наверное, празднуют — или вместе грустят, но у неё нет никакого желания идти туда, вниз. Она понимает: Кристофер, скорее всего, настоял на том, чтобы её никто не беспокоил, постельный режим и полный покой — вот что нужно той, у кого сотрясение мозга, и сейчас это действительно правда.   
Ей действительно нужно побыть одной. И, может быть, впервые в жизни смотреть в этом одиночестве куда-то в противоположную от двери сторону, а не на узкую полоску света, сочащуюся из коридора, и не на тонкий крючок, защищающий её комнату от чужого вторжения. Так она сидит почти до утра: глаза начинают снова слипаться только тогда, когда первые лучи солнца заставляют дальние дома и небо над ними немного бледнеть.  
Кристофер сказал, у неё сотрясение мозга и сильный ушиб. Это значит, ей нужен покой и, может быть, чуть-чуть обезболивающего. Эмбер получает свой покой — скрипучая кровать кажется сейчас удивительно удобной, удивительно уютной, самым лучшим местом на свете, но просыпается она в конечном итоге вовсе не потому, что спокойно смотреть сновидения ей надоело. Она просыпается потому, что ей больно. Эмбер помнит: в детстве она не раз обдирала коленки, но то ли время действительно лечит (смешно), то ли просто сглаживает воспоминания, или, может быть, ободрать коленку, запнувшись на пыльной дороге, это одно, а вчерашний ушиб — совершенно другое... Факт остаётся фактом, эта боль ни на что не похожа и её слишком много.  
Колено — безусловно, эпицентр, но болит не только оно, надрывается каждая клетка.  
Морщась, Эмбер встаёт. Точнее, пытается встать, потому что получается у неё только с третьего раза. Вчера на адреналине она смогла добраться до финишного створа, но сегодня даже несколько шагов до ванной кажутся непреодолимым препятствием — особенно те из них, совершать которые нужно, ни за что не держась. В ванной она судорожно цепляется рукой за дрожащую от такого напора, старую раковину, и собственное лицо в зеркале кажется ей почти незнакомым. Никогда прежде Эмбер не видела себя такой бледной, и веснушки ещё сильней, чем обычно, выступают у неё на носу россыпью тёмных точек.  
Веснушки — от матери, но, как ни странно, она никогда не считала их чем-то плохим.  
Умывшись и кое-как переодевшись (наклоняться особенно тяжело, голова тут же начинает кружиться в два раза сильнее), Эмбер выходит из комнаты. Она знает, что ей нужно: найти Лилит, или Кристофера, или Антонио, или ещё кого-нибудь из организаторов, высокую женщину с сединой в волосах, например, или парня со сломанным носом, или того мужчину с хвостиком, который привёз Нину с её полуострова, и попросить у них разрешения забраться в аптечку. Каждый новый шаг похож на молнию, бьющую в колено и убегающую оттуда в две стороны сразу, к пальцам и к бедру, и ради того, чтобы эта молния перестала её беспокоить, Эмбер готова пойти на риск — и выпить таблетку, срок годности которой истёк пару лет назад. Или пять. Или десять.  
Сойдёт и отвар ромашки, который поможет ей успокоиться, и ивовая кора, и мелисса, и всё что угодно. Отвар, настойка, примочка, компресс, таблетка, пилюля, сироп, Эмбер согласна на всё, даже если это согласие делает её слабой. Нет смысла бороться с любой мелочью, нет смысла пытаться быть сильной (казаться сильной?) в любой ситуации, потому что так ты только тратишь силы, которые могут ещё пригодиться. Стыдно сдаться и уступить в том, что для тебя действительно важно, но не стыдно попросить о помощи, или принять чью-то помощь, или признаться в том, что ты не железная.  
Никто не может быть железным двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю.  
И это не плохо.  
Плохо то, что когда Эмбер добирается до комнаты Лилит, её встречает запертая дверь. За дверью — тишина, и Эмбер отправляется в долгие поиски по коридорам. По ощущениям, на поиски уходит целая вечность, и этой вечности, состоящей из капель пота на лбу и до боли сжатых зубов, хватает на то, чтобы выяснить: Лилит даже не у Стефана, как можно было предположить, Лилит вообще нет. И аптечки нет, во всяком случае, Кристофер не знает, где её взять. Кристофер показывает Джонни, как устроена система голосового оповещения в этой гостинице, разбирает какую-то колонку, копается в проводках, и Джонни с таким интересом переводит взгляд с проводков на взъерошенную рыжую чёлку Кристофера, что Эмбер становится неловко о чём-то просить.  
Она спускается вниз, переваривая полученную информацию. Стефану стало лучше, он спит, Сесиль тоже в каком-то смысле стало лучше — она умерла и больше её ничто никогда не беспокоит. Лилит и Калани повезли её в крематорий, Антонио и все остальные организаторы готовят новую трассу к финалу, контролируют строителей, вымеряют новые препятствия сантиметром, проверяют камеры вместе с журналистами (я, наверное, не должен об этом говорить, смущается Кристофер). В гостинице нет никого, кроме участников гонок, а это значит, что никто не заметит отсутствия Эмбер.  
Если даже в её Городке была аптека, то и в Столице должна быть, ведь так?  
Проблема только в том, что вряд ли Эмбер сможет добраться до неё в одиночестве. Она хочет попросить Дженни о помощи, но... Заглянув в комнату близнецов, Эмбер видит то, что было бы преступлением разрушать: Дженни спит. Сложенные лодочкой ладони покоятся под щекой, выбеленные волосы накрывают подушку, ненакрашенное лицо выглядит спокойным и детским. Наверное, ночь выдалась бессонной не только для Эмбер, вот и Дженни заснула сразу же после завтрака, и лучше отступиться от собственных мыслей о том, что необязательно быть всегда сильной, чем прервать этот сон.  
Дженни, с её тёмными кругами теней вокруг глаз, с её вишнёвыми губами, с её открытой одеждой, которая — как ни странно, — больше всего напоминает доспехи, заслуживает того, чтобы хоть немного побыть беззаботной и беззащитной.  
Стараясь быть бесшумной, Эмбер прикрывает дверь и отворачивается. Глаза начинает щипать. Она не собирается плакать, не хочет, она прекрасно всё понимает, но ощущения бессилия захлёстывает её с головой, и это далеко не самое приятное ощущение. Помноженное на боль в ноге и непрекращающаюся головокружение, оно и вовсе кажется самым ужасным. Аптечки в непосредственной близости нет, таблеток нет и отвара ромашки тоже нет, у неё всё болит и рядом нет никого, кто мог бы с этим помочь.  
Может быть, Эмбер позволила бы себе сползти по стене и в отчаяньи уткнуться головой в колени, вот только она не уверена, что сможет после этого встать, так что она просто идёт, пока ещё не зная, куда. Наверное, ей стоит вернуться к себе (вернуться к себе и спрятаться под одеяло, потому что, в отсутствие всего остального, сон — лучшее обезболивающее), но у самой лестницы Эмбер врезается в Лиссу.  
Она обессилена настолько, что просто не может смотреть по сторонам.  
— Эй! — Лисса усмехается, хватая её за плечи. — Была б ты парнем, могла бы сказать, что ослепла от моей красоты и потому не смотрела, куда идёшь, но ты же не парень.  
Волосы Лиссы стянуты в хвост на затылке, и вблизи становится видно, что она, как и Дженни, сильно накрашена. Только совсем по-другому. Не так ярко, не так вызывающе, как будто целью Лиссы было не спрятать себя за помадой и тушью, а наоборот показать.   
У Эмбер нет сил придумывать остроумный ответ.  
— Извини, — бросает она, пытаясь обойти Лиссу, и шипит от боли, неудачно ударяясь коленом о стену. Тем самым коленом, конечно, она же везучая.  
— Ты в порядке? — равнодушно спрашивает Лисса.  
Наверное, именно её равнодушие становится последней каплей.  
— Нет, — честно говорит Эмбер. — Я совсем не в порядке.  
Три минуты спустя Лисса садится за руль чьей-то машины, стоявшей в гараже с ключами в замке зажигания, чтобы отвезти Эмбер в аптеку. По дороге они не говорят друг другу ни слова, и Эмбер смотрит в окно, а Лисса — прямо перед собой, куда ещё, если она за рулём. Может быть, она жалеет о том, что решила помочь, или, может быть, за этой помощью стоит ещё один какой-нибудь хитрый план, или что-то ещё.  
Они находят аптеку достаточно быстро: Лисса просто едет туда, где больше всего народу. Эмбер успевает заметить несколько деревянных прилавков — этакий рынок, где любой желающий может продать всё ненужное и купить что-то нужное, и пару магазинчиков по типу того, что был (и есть) у Хавьера, и покосившуюся вывеску лавки с одеждой, а потом видит главное — криво нарисованный крест красного цвета, обведённый для верности почему-то зелёным.   
Зелёная краска, наверное, светится в темноте.  
Она неловко выскальзывает из машины — конечно, на больную ногу. Перед глазами взрываются разноцветные звёзды, и несколько секунд Эмбер просто не понимает, как вообще можно было забыть о том, что так сильно болит, но потом списывает это на шуточки памяти. Так бывает, она знает, она читала когда-то: ты просто не можешь справиться с тем, что когда-то произошло, и твоя память берёт на себя роль самого милосердного милосердия на всём белом свете — и стирает плохие воспоминания. Ей только непонятно, за какой конкретно чертой начинаются эти «плохие».   
(На самом деле, она надеется никогда ничего подобного не испытать).  
За аптечным прилавком её встречает сморщенная старушка — женская версия мистера Льюиса. Она недовольно поджимает губы, слушая Эмбер, и задумчиво поправляет очки, отворачиваясь к полкам с лекарствами. Нельзя сказать, что они ломятся от пузырьков и таблеток, но взгляд Эмбер выхватывает несколько знакомых названий.  
И ромашку здесь, отмечает она, тоже перевязывают жёлтыми нитками, чтобы ни с чем не перепутать.  
Это удобно и просто. Успокаивающие, снимающие боль и раздражение травы перевязывают жёлтыми нитками. Сильнодействующие растения, которыми можно отравиться, — красными. Те, что добавляют еду и питьё просто для вкуса, — зелёными. Главное только, чтобы нужный цвет оказался в нужный момент под рукой, иначе вместо сушёной смородины можно бросить в чай волчью ягоду, хотя зачем вообще собирать волчью ягоду, Эмбер не знает.  
Она расплачивается смятыми бумажками, мысленно ставя галочку: не забыть потом, в гостинице вернуть Лиссе деньги. Вообще-то, смятыми они стали только когда попали к Эмбер, ей обычно хватает и двадцати секунд для того, чтобы превратить даже относительно не потрёпанную купюру в мятое нечто, и даже ворчание Хавьера не помогало избавиться от этой привычки. Деньги — хрупкая штука, особенно если они шуршат, а не звенят, и обращаться с ними нужно аккуратно, но Эмбер вспоминает об этом только тогда, когда седовласая «миссис Льюис», укоризненно покачав головой, принимается разглаживать десятидолларовые банкноты.  
— Извините, — говорит Эмбер перед тем, как уйти.  
Встреть она сейчас журналистов, «Извините» было бы единственным, что ей бы захотелось сказать. Не потому, что ей стыдно или больше не хочется быть той, кто она есть, а просто потому, что ей очень жаль, что кто-то мог ожидать от неё большего — или даже не большего, а просто чего-то совсем не того. Правда, пятнадцатиминутной дороги обратно хватает, чтобы понять: такое извинение — просто дань вежливости, простите, что не оправдала ваших ожиданий, и только.  
Простите, что не оправдала ваших ожиданий, но, по правде говоря, ваши ожидания — это ваши проблемы, потому что со мной они не имеют ничего общего. Совсем.   
И она не обязана их оправдывать. Не обязана чувствовать себя виноватой за то, что её причины «недостаточно веские», или за то, что кому-то пришлось хуже, чем ей.   
Всегда будет кто-то, кому ещё хуже, думает Эмбер (в это довольно сложно поверить, когда вместо нормальной картинки перед глазами — сплошная карусель, а колено напоминает о себе каждый раз, когда колёса машины натыкаются на выбоину в дороге, но это действительно так). Всегда будет кто-то, кому ещё хуже, и кто-то, кому значительно лучше, и всё, что ты можешь сделать, это прости идти — вперёд, туда, куда тебе нужно, и оставаться при этом человеком, которому не всё равно.   
Человеком, который на общей трассе, вопреки опасениям Лилит, не оставил бы в беде даже прямого соперника, вообще никого бы в беде не оставил.  
Эмбер отчаянно хочется верить в то, что она именно такой человек.  
Она немного сомневается в этом, когда вспоминает, с каким удовольствием её кулак врезался в голову Роджера, и, задумавшись, запинается на пути от гаража в гостиницу. Лисса возится с машиной — «Я пока загоню её, а ты не жди, возвращайся», и Эмбер остаётся наедине со своими размышлениями и опасениями... Точнее, совсем не наедине.  
На неё смотрят со всех сторон. Несколько человек заходят в открытые после автомобиля ворота, ещё несколько пытаются перелезть через забор... Кто-то просто смотрит, кто-то просто кричит.  
— Вот она! — слышит Эмбер. — Смотрите!   
А в следующую секунду она замечает, что в неё что-то летит, и уклониться получается только первых два раза. Потом гнилая картофелина врезается ей в бедро, а огрызок яблока скатывается вниз по футболке — первый, второй...  
Те, кто вчера на стадионе приветствовали её победу, сегодня кидаются в неё протухшими овощами и фруктами.  
Или, может быть, вовсе не те. Эти, сегодняшние, наверняка и вчера вовсе не хлопали, а скорее свистели. Телевидение делает своё дело, Кассандра и её собратья по ремеслу пишут историю, и она входит в эту историю, как девочка с самокатом, которой было отчаянно нечего делать. Как девочка с самокатом, которая решила порезвиться со смертью. Как девочка с самокатом, которую не стыдно осудить, освистать, забросать гнильём, на которую не стыдно наброситься.   
Как девочка с самокатом, которая без самоката. Которая не может убежать.  
Которую кто-то хватает за локоть и грубо тянет к гостинице, и этот кто-то — не Лисса.  
— Вот ублюдки, — раздаётся над ухом, и Эмбер узнаёт этот голос.  
Эмбер узнаёт эти светлые пальцы у себя на локте (родинка на большом, у самого сгиба), узнаёт эту хватку, и разворот угловатых плеч узнаёт, и спутанные кудряшки, и острые скулы, и ещё одну родинку — на щеке, у самого уголка губ. Как у неё.  
— Шевелись, — шипит Вик, толкая её к крыльцу, и оборачивается: — Проблемы, ребята?  
Эмбер слышит по голосу: он улыбается.  
Эмбер знает по опыту: когда Вик улыбается, лучше ответить, что никаких проблем нет. Вообще. Совсем. Нет и никогда не было.   
Он, конечно, один против нескольких, вот только не похож — никогда не был похож — на загнанного оленя. Калани отлично сказал тогда: Вик — другой, с ним лучше не связываться. «Лучше не связываться» сквозит в каждом его слове и в каждом движении, такие вещи ощущаются кожей.  
— Здесь, в этой гостинице, — мягко, очень мягко, так мягко, что от этой мягкости хочется убежать на край света, — живут участники гонок. И вас среди их числа я не припомню. Уйдёте сами или...  
Недосказанные слова повисают в тишине.  
Строго говоря, Вику нечем особенно козырять — правосудия в новом мире фактически нет, есть только самосуд, пусть и чаще всего коллективный, — но он умеет поставить паузу так, чтобы остальным захотелось подумать. О том, например, хотят ли они лишаться хлеба и зрелищ: со зрелищами всё понятно и так, но ведь гонки привлекают в Столицу и хлеб, с каждым новым заездом это место становится всё популярней и популярней...  
Не оборачиваясь, Эмбер хромает к крыльцу. Вик, выждав пару секунд, следует за ней — Эмбер слышит шаги.  
— И чем ты умудрилась их разозлить? — спрашивает он, обгоняя её на ступеньках. Спрашивает так, как будто не знает.  
Он выглядит злым и встревоженным. Ровно секунду. А потом его лицо снова становится пустым.  
― А тебе не всё равно? ― огрызается Эмбер.  
Голова раскалывается, и мир перед глазами выглядит так, как если бы она вскочила на самокат и, хорошенько разогнавшись, сделала сальто. Ей совсем не хочется разбираться с проблемами ― или с Виком, который сам по себе проблема, или с Виком и с проблемами вместе. Ни с чем.  
Она цепляется за перила и переводит дыхание.  
За спиной всё ещё что-то кричат.  
Вик снова хватает её за локоть и с силой тянет на себя, затаскивает в гостиницу, закрывает дверь, отрезая их от внешнего мира. Здесь намного тише, конечно, но Эмбер всё равно не чувствует себя в безопасности. Наверное, после всего этого она уже никогда не будет чувствовать себя в безопасности (и это нормально, в таком мире только так и нормально, потому что безопасность в большинстве случаев ― только иллюзия, запакованная в четыре стены, за пределами которых сразу становится страшно), и конкретно сейчас Эмбер знает: не только люди на улице осуждают её. Люди, с которыми она ходит по одним коридорам, ест в одной столовой и убегает от зомби по одной и той же дороге, тоже не понимают, какого чёрта она здесь забыла.  
― Эмбер, ― говорит ей Вик и кривится, как будто её имя горчит, хотя, может быть, она просто хочет видеть в его лице отражение своих собственных чувств. И да, она сама словно наелась полыни, внутренности сводит от горечи.   
Он стоит совсем рядом, как раньше, и Эмбер изо всех сил старается не вспоминать.  
Пакетик с травами шуршит в кармане, когда она опускает туда руку, чтобы отвлечься. Вик, опустив голову, изучающе смотрит ей в глаза, и она по привычке не ждёт ничего хорошего ни от этого взгляда, ни от того, что он собирается ей сказать.  
― Если ты переживаешь, что здесь, внутри тебя ждёт что-то подобное, ― его голос звучит ровно, фраза кажется заученной и даже отрепетированной, ― то такого не будет. Да и с теми, на улице, пожалуй, тоже больше проблем не возникнет.  
Из уст любого другого человека эта новость была бы хорошей.  
― Почему? ― спрашивает Эмбер.  
Вик пожимает плечами, стараясь выглядеть отстранённым, но взгляд у него становится странным.... Тёмные ресницы чуть вздрагивают.  
― Ну… ― Он растягивает губы в улыбке, и вместо горечи внутри Эмбер разливается холод. Для того, чтобы понимать, что сейчас будет плохо, необязательно знать Вика тысячу лет. Выражение его лица говорит само за себя. ―Возможно, потому что...  
Он не успевает договорить. Появившаяся словно из ниоткуда Лисса целует его в щёку. Облако её рыжих волос скрывает Вика от взгляда Эмбер, и он не пытается это исправить: обнимает Лиссу в ответ, на мгновение прижимает к себе, а потом отпускает — и просто уходит. Его спина напряжена, плечи чуть подняты, так что Эмбер до последнего ждёт, что Вик остановится, обернётся, что-нибудь скажет. Нет, он не останавливается, не оборачивается, ничего не говорит.  
Это к лучшему, думает Эмбер.  
— Не хочу даже знать, что именно вы с ним не поделили, и почему во дворе стоит такой шум, — фыркает Лисса. Первую часть Эмбер расценивает как предупреждение (не то чтобы она, в любом случае, собиралась что-то рассказывать), а что до второй... Лисса выглядит чистой. В неё ничем не швырялись.  
Переступив с ноги на ногу, Эмбер кривится от боли.  
— У меня в номере есть чайник, — говорит Лисса и тянет её за собой. — Пойдём.  
Если бы пару дней назад Эмбер спросили, ожидает ли она от Лиссы чего-нибудь в таком роде, она бы ответила, что точно не ожидает. И от себя, в общем-то, тоже не ожидает согласился. Но сейчас всё совсем по-другому: сейчас рядом нет никого из тех, кого хотелось бы видеть рядом, в кармане шуршит пакетик с травяным сбором, колено взрывается болью, а у Лиссы в комнате есть чайник — и тишина, полное отсутствие всех, кто мог бы её осудить. Последнее, наверное, всё и решает.  
За горячей водой, конечно, можно сходить и в столовую, да только там слишком велика вероятность наткнуться на кого-то ещё, а Эмбер, пожалуй, на сегодня выполнила лимит столкновений. Недельный. Месячный. Годовой.   
Она обхватывает себя за плечи, когда Лисса запирает за ней дверь.  
— Я могу ошибаться, — говорит Лисса, — но ты вся в каких-то ошмётках и их, вроде как, не было, когда мы уезжали. И когда мы вернулись.  
Эмбер опускает глаза. Так и есть, по футболке расплываются грязные пятна, с самого края свисает что-то тёмное, мягкое, сгнившее... Ассоциации не заставляют себя ждать.  
— Я похожа на зомби.  
Окинув её оценивающим взглядом, Лисса кивает. Она щёлкает кнопкой на чайнике — электрическом, где вообще достала такой? — и усаживается в кресло, изящно, как в танце, складывая одну на другую длинные ноги.  
Неловко, вот как Эмбер себя ощущает. Неловко и неуместно. Она кажется самой себе то ли слишком маленькой, то ли слишком огромной, но совершенно точно — слишком нелепой, слишком неуклюжей, слишком в ошмётках гнилых овощей по сравнению с блестящей, сияющей, невозмутимой Лиссой. Не самое приятное ощущение, так что она просто молчит, дожидаясь, пока вода в чайнике вскипит и подскажет, что можно заварить свои травы, выпить то, что получится, и медленно поползти в свою комнату, надеясь, что боль скоро отступит.  
— Садись, — Лисса подбородком указывает ей на свою кровать, и Эмбер послушно садится.  
Так же послушно она отдаёт свои травы, когда Лисса протягивает за ними руку (ногти у неё длинные, накрашенные тёмным лаком, совсем не облупившиеся, как будто из другого мира, из другой жизни, из времени до Апокалиписа, и Эмбер не может припомнить, видела ли такие вообще хоть когда-нибудь).   
— Пока ты парковала машину, на меня напали, — неожиданно для самой себя говорит Эмбер, сделав первый глоток. Травы горчат, как и то, что она собирается сказать. — Они меня ненавидят.  
Лисса на неё даже не смотрит. Она крутится перед зеркалом, то взбивая пальцами свои рыжие волосы, то скручивая их в тугой узел, словно пытаясь понять, какая причёска ей больше пойдет. Она щурится, изучая своё отражение, а потом, очевидно, принимает решение и, закусив губу, берётся за дело.  
― Технически, ― говорит она, когда Эмбер уже почти забывает, о чём шла речь (враньё, на самом деле такое не забывается), ― они ненавидят не тебя.  
Эмбер хмыкает. Как же.  
Травы всё ещё горчат, и ей всё ещё неуютно сидеть на этой мягкой кровати в окружении этих маленьких, украшенных кружевами подушек, глядя на то, как Лисса укладывает локоны в сложную причёску, похожую на нимб и корону одновременно.  
― Ну да, ― отвечает она. Голос звучит непривычно тихо и неуверенно. Приходится откашляться, чтобы продолжить: ― Это не в меня сейчас кидались сгнившими овощами.  
Лисса пожимает плечами, не отрывая взгляда от своего отражения в зеркале. Одной рукой она придерживает прядь у затылка, другой ищет на тумбочке золотистую шпильку. Шпилька, конечно, сделана из самого дешёвого металла и выкрашена самой дешёвой краской, и на любой другой это было бы более чем заметно, но Лисса есть Лисса. Даже мешок из-под всё тех же сгнивших овощей смотрелся бы на ней сногсшибательно, вздумай она в него нарядиться.  
― Люди ненавидят не тебя, ― повторяет Лисса медленно, как для маленькой. ― Они не могут ненавидеть тебя, потому что они тебя не знают. Ты же не думаешь, что за несколько гонок и десяток минут по телевизору они успели понять, что ты из себя представляешь?  
Нет, Эмбер не думает.  
Больше того, у неё было гораздо больше времени, чтобы понять, что из себя представляет сама Лисса, но она в этом тоже не преуспела. А та продолжает:  
— Им не нравится то, как ты себя ведёшь, или то, почему ты здесь оказалась, или то, что у тебя так хорошо получается каждая гонка, но не ты сама. Только то, что они могут увидеть.  
Или, в случае с тобой, думает Эмбер, только то, что ты сама позволяешь увидеть.  
― Мне не легче от этого, — говорит она вслух.  
― Да? ― Лисса приподнимает бровь. ― А должно быть. Нет смысла волноваться из-за людей, которые тебя ещё не знают, но уже спешат осудить.  
― Странно слышать это от тебя.  
Странно слышать это от девушки, которая только и делает, что тратит время на людей, которые её не знает, и производит на окружающих впечатление: всегда улыбается, чтобы каждый придурок чувствовал себя остроумным, и, чтобы каждый придурок чувствовал себя просто умным, всегда молчит, даже если знает верный ответ. Ну, это только Эмбер полагает, что знает. Остальные твёрдо уверены: Лисса ― красавица, а значит, не может быть умной.  
Прелесть какая дурочка. Не забивай свою хорошенькую головку.  
― Я не тупая, ― спокойно говорит Лисса. Она понимает, о чём думает Эмбер, и её это, кажется, не обижает. ― Я просто играю по правилам.  
Эмбер в курсе, о чём она говорит.  
Правила требуют мужчине быть сильной, а женщине слабой. Да, чёрт возьми, мир перетерпел столько всего, а некоторые люди всё ещё цепляются за эти правила, как за спасательный круг. Мужчина должен быть сильным, умным и ― опционально ― не особо красивым, а женщина должна быть слабой, глупой и обязательно привлекательной. Мужчина должен сражаться и смотреть на мир, женщина ― сидеть в высокой башне и ждать его возвращения.  
Лисса, несмотря на то, что сражается и смотрит на мир, как мужчина, остальным пунктам — как женщина — следует безукоризненно. Чтобы никто даже не задумывался о том, что вообще эта куколка ― прелесть какая хорошенькая, чудо какая глупенькая ― делает верхом на мотоцикле на трассе, заполненной мертвецами.  
― Понятно, ― кивает Эмбер и отводит глаза. Чужие причины всегда сложно понять, но она понимает Лиссу. Просто не может принять.   
― Правила требуют женщине быть красивой и глупой, так почему бы и нет? ― улыбается Лисса.  
А если правила потребуют женщине быть связанной и одноногой, думает Эмбер, что ты будешь делать тогда?  
И зачем, зачем тебе вообще цепляться за все эти правила, если можно спокойно обойтись и без них? Да, вокруг короткостриженной Кэт не вьются все местные парни, а сама Эмбер заработала только всеобщее неодобрение, но... Ради чего обязательно искать себе кого-то и быть к нему приложением, если можно быть самостоятельной? Цельной? И, ради чего, самое страшное, саму себя воспринимать таким приложением?  
Она молчит. Ей не хочется осуждать Лиссу и спорить с ней, во всяком случае, сейчас, в этот конкретный момент, когда дойти до собственной комнаты всё ещё тяжело, а Лисса соглашается терпеть её присутствие здесь.  
― Сегодня вечером снова придут журналисты. Думаю, они уже здесь. Я буду внизу, ― говорит она, закончив с причёской. ― Но ты можешь остаться тут, если хочешь.  
Не то чтобы Эмбер хотела, но это всё равно лучше, чем куда-то идти. На сегодня она уже находилась.


	14. Chapter 14

Не то чтобы у Эмбер был большой опыт общения с самыми разными людьми (хотя, если считать покупателей, то, да, всё-таки был), но она понимает: не стоит ждать от Лиссы большего. Случайно оказанная помощь не делает их ни подругами, ни даже приятельницами, просто потому, что вряд ли сама Лисса рассматривает такую возможность.  
Девушки для неё ― конкурентки за место рядом с самым сильным самцом, и поэтому Лисса общается только с парнями, но даже в этом общении сложно разглядеть хоть какую-нибудь искренность, так что... Эмбер говорит ей «Спасибо» и выбрасывает всё произошедшее из головы, как только — ближе к вечеру — выходит из её комнаты в коридор. Нет, она всё ещё благодарна и всегда будет благодарна, но их поездка в город — вовсе не та завязка, из которой вырастают долгие и прочные, полные взаимного доверия отношения. Строго говоря, Эмбер вообще не знает, бывают ли такие отношения в принципе, ей только хочется на это надеяться.  
Особенно когда в коридоре её догоняют Дженни и Джонни, а чуть позже в комнату заходит Калани.   
— Привет, — говорит он с порога.   
Места на её кровати немного, но Дженни валится на кровать справа от неё, Джонни слева, и Эмбер ощущает себя зажатой между близнецами в самые уютные на свете тиски. Она никогда не подумала бы, что чужие прикосновения могут быть настолько комфортными и настолько приятными, но именно в этом тепле она по-настоящему отогревается, именно с этими людьми чувствует себя по-настоящему дома.  
— Мы хотели придти раньше, — доверительно сообщает Дженни. Её волосы взлохмачены и спутаны, полнейший беспорядок, и в этом беспорядке она вся, — но Джонни сказал, тебя лучше не беспокоить.  
— Кристофер так сказал, — поправляет её Джонни. — Ты паршиво выглядела, когда к нам заходила.  
Дженни фыркает.  
— Не слушай его. Уверена, никаким «паршиво» там даже не пахло. Ты прекрасна.  
В груди Эмбер зарождается смех. Приятное, щекочущее, бесконечно тёплое чувство.  
Ей плевать, как она выглядела, когда заходила к Джонни и Кристоферу, но от энтузиазма, с которым Дженни бросается её защищать, становится хорошо. Ещё лучше становится, когда Калани наконец-то заканчивает мяться в дверях и проходит поближе, усаживается прямо на пол рядом с ними.  
— Нашла аптечку? — спрашивает тем временем Джонни, и Эмбер чуть-чуть напрягается.  
Ей приходится рассказать о поездке в аптеку, о неожиданной доброте Лиссы и не менее неожиданном нападении зрителей. Соврать или промолчать почему-то даже в голову не приходит: три пары глаз смотрят на неё с тревогой и заботой, и обмануть эти взгляды немыслимо. Ей приходится рассказать и о Вике, и вот тогда все три взгляда мрачнеют.  
— Понятненько, — тянет Дженни, и Эмбер удивляется тому, как у неё получается выразить столько ненависти в одном только слове.  
Джонни переводит взгляд с неё на Калани, то ли спрашивая о чём-то, то ли прося разрешения, и в конце концов Калани вздыхает.  
— Мы знаем, что он имел в виду.  
Рука Эмбер непроизвольно тянется к груди, защитным жестом накрывает сердце, сминает футболку. Она ловит себя на этом глупом движении, и ей тут же становится стыдно. Она разжимает пальцы.  
— И что же? — получается хрипло и немного испуганно.  
— Сегодня приходили журналисты. — Калани упорно смотрит в пол, а потом вскидывает голову, и Эмбер читает в его лице такое отчаянное желание ничем не обидеть, что ей становится страшно. — Он рассказал им про твою мать. Им, телезрителям и, получается, всем участникам гонок. Это было при всех.  
— Подонок, — шипит Дженни, накрывая руку Эмбер своей. Её голос срывается от сдерживаемой злости. — Столько всего наговорил... Будто она пила, не просыхая, и ходила по рукам, и обижала тебя, и выбрасывала твои вещи на улицу...  
— Дженни, не надо. — Джонни пытается её остановить, качает головой, смотрит растерянно и виновато.  
Эмбер чувствует себя так, будто её ударили в солнечное сплетение. И не потому, что Вик сделал то, что сделал (она знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы ждать от него чего-то подобного, чтобы в красках представлять себе выражение его лицо и его интонацию, даже отдельные фразы — ёмкие, хлёсткие, исполненные презрения и высокомерия), а потому что... Её убивает, её заставляет задыхаться тот факт, что люди, которые практически ничего о ней не знают, готовы защищать её с пеной у рта, в то время как человек, который знает абсолютно всё и даже чуточку больше, собирается только бить и топить.  
Бить и топить. Эмбер ощущает, как вода окружает её со всех сторон, заливается в уши.  
— Почему не надо? — слышится голос Дженни будто бы издалека. — Он не имел права так врать!  
Усилием воли Эмбер выныривает на поверхность и ровно, слишком ровно говорит:  
— Он не врал.  
Она не хотела, чтобы об этом кто-то знал, особенно сейчас, когда считается, что в её жизни всё было настолько радужно, насколько вообще возможно. Она не хотела ни чужой жалости, ни чужого неодобрения в сторону матери (это их дело, только их, она сама сможет разобраться и пойти дальше, чья-то помощь могла бы пригодиться тогда, когда происходило то, что происходило, но не теперь, когда всё это позади), и она тем более не хотела, чтобы раскрывал её прошлое именно Вик.  
Теперь слова, сказанные им в холле гостиницы, обрастают новым значением. Тогда Лисса не дала ему договорить (а стал бы он вообще договаривать?), зато сейчас Эмбер точно знает, что он имел в виду.   
— Зато, — медленно говорит она, почти цитируя Вика по памяти, — в меня больше не будут кидаться гнилыми фруктами. И остальные участники не будут на меня косо смотреть. У меня, — она усмехается, хотя в глазах начинает щипать, — такое же паршивое прошлое, как и у всех.  
Это закат цивилизации, слышит она голос Хавьера. Здесь у всех всё паршиво, пусть в разной степени, но...  
— Эмбер... — Калани сочувственно кладёт руку ей на здоровое колено.  
— Не надо меня жалеть. Я справлюсь. Пожалуйста. — Вода, окружавшая её, отступает, и сами слова превращаются в воду. Они срываются с языка легко, словно капли с ободка не до конца закрытого крана, словно быстрые волны в реке. — Я знаю, о чём вы думаете, но даже если я не попаду в финал, я не вернусь домой. Никогда.   
Высказанная вслух, эта мысль наконец-то становится абсолютно реальной. Эмбер кажется, что её можно потрогать руками.  
— Я не вернусь туда, — повторяет она, готовая спорить, убеждать и доказывать.  
Но люди, готовые всегда её защищать, её удивляют.   
— Конечно, — сквозь слёзы улыбается Дженни. — Конечно, не вернёшься. Мы тебя не отпустим.  
Джонни и Калани согласно кивают.  
В ближайшие дни они её действительно не отпускают, и Эмбер вовсе не против. От непривычного ощущения спокойствия, защищённости и собственной нужности самую малость щиплет глаза, но Эмбер не плачет, вовсе не плачет. Напротив, смеётся. Смеётся так много, как никогда раньше, так много, что постепенно боль и головокружение забывают о том, что вообще когда-то здесь были. Простая и вместе с тем удивительная вещь, настоящая магия — насколько хорошо тебе может быть с теми, с кем тебе по-настоящему хорошо.  
Дженни рассказывает ей историю за историей, сказку за сказкой (какие-то она читала, какие-то — придумывает прямо на ходу, у неё замечательно получается), Калани присоединяется к ним, когда не играет с Давидом — Лилит всё ещё проводит много времени с обессилевшим Стефаном, и Давид, деловито подбоченясь, заявляет, что тот — его лучший друг.  
— А я кто? — с улыбкой спрашивает Калани.  
— А ты — Калани, — как само собой разумеющееся отвечает Давид.  
Калани означает «небо», сейчас Эмбер знает. Он, правда, совсем не похож ни на далёкую линию горизонта, ни на кудрявые белые облака, ни на первые лучи рассветного солнца, прокладывающие себе путь среди туч... Он не похож на резкие, угловатые молнии и не похож на холодные, хоть и яркие звёзды. И на ночную темноту совсем не похож, и на притаившуюся высоко в небе луну, и ни на что на свете. Калани — это просто Калани, в этом Эмбер согласна с Давидом.  
У него золотые руки и сердце — такое же золотое.  
Он, в отличие от Дженни, не рассказывает ей сказки. Только легенды. На островах, откуда он родом, их превеликое множество... Там верят, что сила огня лежит в основе мироздания, что мир был создан из огня и их острова были созданы из огня, что капельки лавы (на родине Калани столько вулканов, что можно сбиться со счёта) — это слёзы богини огня, но вместе с тем огонь — созидание. У огня, как и у всего на свете, есть и оборотная сторона, и за эту сторону отвечает богиня молнии, которая несёт в себе разрушение.   
Разрушение и созидание, говорит Калани. То, из чего состоит мир.  
Эмбер только кивает. Ей не хочется быть среди тех, кто представляет собой разрушение, но она не уверена, приходилось ли ей хоть раз в жизни хотя бы что-нибудь создавать.  
В кратере вулкана, говорит Калани, был рождён огненный человек, и этот человек был совершенством.  
В этом есть определённая логика, перебивает его Дженни, потому что всё самое лучшее появляется на свет из страданий и боли.   
По этой логике, мир, утонувший в Апокалипсисе и живых мертвецах, должен стать если и закатом цивилизации, то только таким, после которого обязательно наступит рассвет — в тысячу раз лучше, чем все предыдущие.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит ей Калани.  
Они сидят в гараже, хотя машинка давно уже у Давида. Их колени соприкасаются. Они находят друг друга здесь без предварительных договорённостей: сбегают в гараж, одновременно, но по отдельности — и вовсе не потому, что каждому хочется побыть в одиночестве, а скорее потому, что каждому необходимо побыть рядом друг с другом.  
Калани становится первым, кому Эмбер рассказывает о своём отце. Острова Калани маячат призрачной дымкой перед внутренним взором, стоит только смежить ресницы, его ощущение принадлежности к чему-то большому и древнему завораживает, и Эмбер тоже хочется почувствовать себя частью чего-то, но проблема в том, что она никогда не узнает, чего.  
— Мне не найти его, даже если я захочу, — признаётся она, глядя Калани куда-то в ключицу. Под распахнутой курткой белеет тонкая майка, всё как обычно.  
— Тебе и не нужно, — отвечает Калани.  
Эмбер поднимает глаза, смотрит вопросительно, и Калани понимает без слов. Он продолжает:  
— Если ты когда-то и отправишься на поиски, то искать будешь только себя.  
Эмбер трясёт головой. Её первейшая реакция и первое желание — отшутиться.   
— Зачем меня искать? Я вроде как здесь. — Она указывает на себя обеими руками, а потом, прищурившись, смотрит Калани в глаза: — Ты меня не видишь, признайся? Думаешь, я твой невидимый друг?  
В ответ она ждёт от него чего-нибудь вроде «для выдуманного друга ты слишком хорошо красишь колёса», но Калани остаётся серьёзным.  
— Девочка с самокатом, ты же понимаешь, о чём я.   
Да, думает Эмбер, я понимаю.Не обязательно теряться, для того, чтобы себя отыскать. Необязательно не знать, кто ты и где ты, для того, чтобы пытаться найти в себе что-то ещё.  
Ты же просто не умеешь оставаться на одном месте и никуда не бежать, мог бы сказать ей Калани — он знаёт её достаточно хорошо для таких заключений, но он молчит. Эмбер тоже молчит. Что тут скажешь?  
Кроме того, она чувствует себя комфортно, даже когда они молчат. Если честно, и это удивительно, но она в принципе ощущает себя очень комфортно — несмотря на то, что будущее пока неизвестно (ведь список финалистов всё ещё не оглашён), а Вик растрепал всему свету (или — всему тому, что от этого света осталось) её самый главный секрет. Всё тайное становится явным, и с этим вполне можно жить, особенно если не думать, каково с этим жить её матери. Впрочем, опыт и интуиция подсказывают Эмбер: той всё равно.  
Всё равно и остальным. Слова Вика остановили лавину всеобщего осуждения, но лавину всеобщей жалости не породили, хотя, кто знает, может, именно на такой эффект он и рассчитывал. Вряд ли за несколько лет он успел бы забыть, как сильно Эмбер не любила, когда её принимались жалеть... Но нет, никто из участников гонок даже не подумал о жалости. Здесь у каждого — своё прошлое, в каждом прошлом — свои демоны и проблемы тоже свои, и, раз уж все в одной лодке, нет смысла кого-то жалеть.   
Сложно представить что-то, что сильнее устраивало бы Эмбер. Ей не нравится и не хочется ловить на себе недовольные взгляды только потому, что крыша над её головой была чуть менее дырявой, чем у остальных, или потому, что по трассе она передвигается на самокате, а не пешком. Ей не нравится и не хочется выделяться, во всяком случае, когда за это в неё летят гнилые фрукты и овощи.  
Иногда она задумывается о том, почему точно так же не достаётся и Вику, и слова Калани о том, что Вик — другой и с ним лучше не связываться, вовсе не кажутся ей аргументом. Но, может быть, все считают, что ему и так достаточно не повезло по жизни: ведь приходится уживаться с собой, а ужиться с Виком — чертовски сложное дело. Кто знает. Любая причина в глазах зрителей и гонщиков выглядит предпочтительней, чем отсутствие каких бы то ни было причин, и теперь, когда причина для Эмбер — понятная всем без исключения — найдена, её больше не трогают.  
Лисса только едва заметно кивает при встрече, Вик старается не встречаться, Анна заискивающе улыбается, словно извиняясь за былую агрессию... Стефан — в те пару раз, когда она заходит к нему, — бледно улыбается и шутит, что хотел бы оказаться таким же ловким как она и отделаться такими же мелочами. Эмбер не признаётся, что «мелочи» ещё всё болят, только улыбается и кивает в ответ.  
Отвар успокаивает боль и притупляет эмоции, повязка жёстко фиксирует ногу, и Эмбер готова бесконечно долго уверять любого, кто поинтересуется, что с ней всё в порядке. В большинстве случаев до «бесконечно долго» и не доходит, все верят с первого раза. Исключение — разве что Дженни и Лилит, и если Лилит ещё можно убедить (она разрывается между организацией финала, Давидом и Стефаном, ей откровенно не до того), то с Дженни сложнее. Эмбер учится виртуозно уходить от темы, меняя предмет разговора. Или просто просит что-нибудь выдумать, что-нибудь рассказать.  
Когда их впервые выводят в город, всех вместе, Дженни всю дорогу рассказывает ей сказки про Ганса и Гретель. Точнее, не «сказки», ведь сказка всего одна, а саму эту историю — и самостоятельно придуманное продолжение, где брат и сестра сперва выбираются от ведьмы, а потом, вдвоём разъезжая на огромном чёрном коне, задают жару всем возможным проблемам, и под конец — живут долго и счастливо.   
Эмбер так погружается в эту историю, в магию хриплого голоса Дженни, слушает так внимательно, что даже не сразу замечает: слушает она не одна. Слушают все.  
— Кого-то мне эти двое напоминают, — усмехается Кристофер. Джонни везёт его коляску, хотя в такой помощи нет особой нужды, ведь Кристофер всегда отлично справлялся и сам. Но ему, кажется, просто нравится вот так вот заботиться. — Один на двоих чёрный конь, все дела. Ну, разве что у вас он железный…  
— Эй, наши родители не отводили нас на съедение ведьме, она всё придумала, — шутит Джонни, и Дженни смеётся.  
Все смеются. Все смеются, и гуляют по Столице, и улыбаются прохожим, которые их узнают, и ходят по магазинам, пусть это и глупо — прямо сейчас тратить всё заработанное. Но Эмбер всё и не тратит. В книжном магазине, пока Дженни прячется за полками мифов и сказок, она покупает блокнот и несколько ручек. Конечно же, не для себя. Она думает: телевизионщики тратят всё своё время на то, чтобы прикоснуться к истории или собрать её по кусочкам, но Дженни — не телевизионщик, Дженни другая, ей не нужно ничего собирать, она может создать свою собственную историю, придумать её от первого до последнего слова — и записать.   
Потом, уже в секонде, Эмбер выбирает из груды вещей для себя футболку, простую, чёрную, и чёрные джинсы, и шапку, под которую можно спрятать волосы, чтобы за них не схватили. Спрятать — ключевое слово, потому что после того, что случилось в её последнем заезде, Эмбер очень хочется быть в безопасности. Ей хочется обезопасить себя от чужих взглядов и недобрых прикосновений — в том числе, если ей когда-либо придётся ещё раз выйти на трассу.  
Но уже вечером она узнаёт, что это вряд ли случится.   
Антонио объявляет имена тех, кто выходит в финал. Лилит, бледная и уставшая, но всё ещё по-королевски величественная, стоит рядом с ним, когда он перечисляет:  
— Вик. Калани. Лисса. Фредди. Дженни. Джонни.  
— Остальные могут остаться здесь до конца финала или уехать, если им хочется, — прибавляет Лилит. — Но лучше пока что остаться. Если кто-то из финалистов захочет отказаться от участия, мы будем подбирать замену согласно рейтингу. Из всех остальных.  
Покачнувшись на носках, Дженни подаётся вперёд.  
— Но ведь изначально речь шла о том, что в финал выйдут шестеро.  
— Вик, Калани, Лисса, Фредди, ты и твой брат, — повторяет Антонио, загибая для наглядности пальцы. — Шесть финалистов. Вас шестеро.  
Лилит взмахивает рукой, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Не вдвоём, Дженни, — говорит она, и её голос звучит почти виновато. — Вы будете участвовать в финале по отдельности, каждый сам.  
На изменившееся лицо Дженни физически больно смотреть. Джонни выглядит растерянным и ошарашенным. Всё это слишком, чересчур, невозможно, и мысленно Эмбер уже пакует вещи, чтобы уехать — на поиски себя самой или своего места в жизни, неважно, но вслух тем не менее спрашивает:  
— В чём будет заключаться финал?  
Ей хочется посмотреть Лилит прямо в глаза, поймать её взгляд, убедиться, что всё будет по крайней мере нормально, если уж на совсем хорошо рассчитывать не приходится, но та жмурится, отступая за спину Антонио.  
— Мы выбрали заброшенный город, оградили его и завезли туда зомби, — уверенно отвечает он, потирая руки. — Больше никаких отдельных дорожек, теперь все окажутся на одной территории... Опасности больше, но это финал, и победитель получит полмиллиона.  
Другие организаторы с умным видом кивают. Похоже, Лилит лукавила, когда давным-давно говорила ей, будто бы она ― всего лишь одна из многих. Она ― правая рука Антонио, почти самая главная здесь, она ― единственная, кто спокойно перебивает его и так же спокойно выражает своё мнение, единственная, кто уполномочен отвечать на вопросы.  
Она ― та, кому принадлежит идея финала, в этом можно не сомневаться.  
И эту идею когда-то подсказала ей Эмбер.  
Всё, что Эмбер может слышать вокруг себя, это дружный вздох. Единовременный, но у каждого свой, и она примерно представляет, какой именно. Для Калани, например, сумма выигрыша звучит вовсе не как «полмиллиона», а как «будущее Калеи», для Лиссы наверняка как «ещё больше всеобщего обожания», для Вика — «мой отец будет мной гордиться и больше никогда не станет говорить, будто я его разочаровал»...   
Строго говоря, отец Вика, городской староста, тот ещё старый козёл и всегда им был, так что Эмбер не уверена, что кому-либо вообще стоит ориентироваться не его старое козлиное мнение, но сообщить об этом Вику она не торопится. Хотя посмотреть на его реакцию было бы интересно.  
— Насколько длинным будет этот маршрут? — спрашивает Лисса, и Эмбер не успевает представить лицо Вика, скажи она ему о том, что его отец вот уже долгие годы несёт исключительно чушь.  
Вопрос Лиссы отвлекает её. Он звучит хищно, по-деловому, и это невозможно понять неправильно: Лисса уже что-то обдумывает, что-то планирует, она улыбается и от её улыбки Эмбер становится жутко, настолько она похожа на звериный оскал.  
— Зависит от вас, — Антонио пожимает плечами. — Может быть, несколько часов. Может быть, несколько дней.  
Он говорит что-то ещё, ему задают другие вопросы, но Эмбер больше не слушает. Обхватив себя руками за плечи, она просто стоит. Порыв моментально уехать проходит так же быстро, как и появился: она не простит себе, если не дождётся Калани и близнецов, так что придётся коротать время в гостинице, пока они не вернутся. Ну, зато будет кому помочь Лилит с Давидом и Стефаном, пусть она и не такая уж мастерица в создании игрушек, уходе за больными и прогулках с детьми.  
Час спустя, когда собрание заканчивается, Эмбер бросается по коридору вслед за Лилит. Она собирается сказать ей о своём решении, предложить свою помощь, но говорит в итоге совершенно другое. Когда Лилит оборачивается к ней, уже почти взявшись за ручку двери, когда их глаза наконец-то встречаются, Эмбер, задыхаясь, может произнести только одно:  
— Почему?  
Как ни странно, Лилит хватает и этого. Она всё понимает.  
— Помнишь, ты говорила мне о том, чтобы выпустить всех на одну дорожку? Настало время проверить, что будет.  
На её губах — самая грустная улыбка из всех существующих, так что Эмбер ни на секунду не верит, будто бы эта идея Лилит по душе, пусть она и была выдвинута именно ею. Просто королевы далеко не всегда принимают те решения, которые нравятся им самим, на то они и королевы, чтобы думать не о себе, а о своём королевстве... И гонки с живыми мертвецами — королевство Лилит.  
— Это опасно.  
— Это финал.  
— Вы ведь не сможете полностью обеспечить охрану. Даже здесь, у всех на глазах, люди умирали и обращались. Сесиль, Джулиан, Люк...  
— Я помню их всех, — резко отвечает Лилит. — Но даже здесь, в Столице зрители возмутились тем, что им самим и их родителям приходилось куда хуже, чем вам. Что и говорить о тех, кто живёт в отдалении, тех, кто до сих пор то и дело встречается с зомби. Им не хочется смотреть на то, как вы играете в выживание...  
— Им хочется, чтобы мы по-настоящему выживали.  
Лилит кивает. Она смотрит настороженно, словно ожидая, что Эмбер в любой момент может сорваться.  
— Если я потеряю кого-то из них... — закончить фразу у Эмбер не получается.  
Она не хочет даже думать об этом, представлять что-то подобное — слишком страшно и больно, остаётся только удивляться тому, как быстро некоторые люди врастают под кожу, как крепко некоторые люди врастают под кожу, как невозможно их вырвать...  
— Я понимаю. Поверь, Эмбер, я всё понимаю.   
Лилит тянется к ней, чтобы обнять, как тогда, но Эмбер уворачивается. Неосознанное, безотчётное движение, ей не нужны сейчас никакие объятия, ей нужен её самокат, много скорости, немного свободы и не думать, ни о чём больше не думать.  
— Извини, — говорит она прежде, чем развернуться и броситься прочь.


	15. Chapter 15

Она ходит по комнате из угла в угол и никак, никак не может взять себя в руки.  
Эмбер честно старается: долго, бесконечно долго, но бушующая внутри буря не желает превращаться в затишье. Больше того, она требует выхода, и спрятаться в своей комнате, словно в раковине или коконе, на выход совсем не похоже.  
Буре хочется вырваться, пронестись по улицам Столицы, прикоснуться к мечущимся в воздухе обрывкам листовок, может быть, что-то разрушить. Ей хочется на свободу. Эмбер хочется на свободу — и поэтому, устав противиться искушению, она выскальзывает из комнаты. Обычно в своих четырёх стенах ей довольно уютно, но сейчас уже на пороге становится легче дышать, а в коридоре она и вовсе набирает полную грудь воздуха. И тут же задерживает дыхание: слишком много раз она сталкивалась в этих коридорах с кем-то, кто менял все её планы.  
Сейчас ей не нужны столкновения. Сейчас запутанные коридоры гостиницы — лабиринт, в котором она убегает от Минотавра (собственных мыслей о будущем), и здесь нет места никому, кроме неё самой. У Эмбер нет клубка, нет путеводной нити, которая подсказала бы, куда идти и как потом возвращаться, но она успокаивает себя: как-нибудь справится.  
Самокат она с собой не берёт.  
Уже поздно. Стены лабиринта дышат сном, и Эмбер крадётся по коридору тихо, как может, но больная нога подводит её у двери в комнату Дженни. Неловко запнувшись, она теряет равновесие и почти падает, но вовремя успевает схватиться за дверью ручку и выпрямиться.  
— Не надо так ломиться, — раздаётся из комнаты неприлично бодрым для двух часов ночи голосом, — а то ведь я могу и открыть.   
Это слишком забавно, и у Эмбер не получается не усмехнуться. Наваждение начинает рассеиваться, и Минотавр чуть отступает, а внутри неожиданно мелькает глупая мысль о том, что, может быть, Дженни — её вариант Ариадны. Может быть, Дженни даст ей путеводную нить.  
Дженни появляется на пороге и, судя по виду, она ещё даже не собиралась ложиться: всё тот же яркий макияж, всё та же одежда, в которой Эмбер видела её несколько (сейчас кажется, долгих) часов назад.  
В отличие от Дженни, Эмбер успела переодеться. Она вся в чёрном — незаметном, немарком, невидимом, футболка, штаны и лёгкая шапочка, купленные сегодня на экскурсии по Столице. И Дженни, конечно, всё это замечает.  
Она втаскивает Эмбер в комнату (почти так же, как когда-то сама заходила к ней, только совсем не так, и Эмбер даже не может сказать, откуда у неё вообще в голове такие ассоциации).  
— Куда собралась?  
Эмбер пожимает плечами.  
— Прогуляться. — Она не говорит больше ничего.   
Не рассказывет ни о Лилит, ни о собственных словах, которые стали поводом для такого финала, не спрашивает о том, как теперь близнецам по отдельности. Не пытается вслух подсчитать, сколько времени провела, измеряя шагами пространство от одной стены до другой. Не упоминает о том, как душно бывает по ночам (вот сегодняшней ночью особенно) в её собственной комнате, как иногда не помогает долго сидеть перед зеркалом (потому что кажется, будто отражение в нём — это уже не ты, совершенно точно кто-то другой, а не ты), как отчаянно хочется взяться за руль (и не скутера, а по-прежнему самоката), поставить ногу на деку и поехать, просто поехать, не от зомби и даже не от себя, а куда-то, к кому-то, к чему-то. К свежему воздуху — прочь из этого лабиринта. И о том, как невозможно это сделать, потому что на часах два часа ночи, а колёса самоката слишком громко стучат по асфальту и ей не хочется никого разбудить.  
Иногда ей кажется, будто все её беды высосаны из пальца.  
Она, наверное, родилась не в то время, чтобы так себя ощущать. В этом времени слишком много насущных проблем.  
С другой стороны, думает Эмбер, как будто когда-то их не хватало.  
Она ждёт, что Дженни попытается её отговорить, или просто покрутит пальцем у виска, но Дженни на то и Дженни, чтобы повести себя непредсказуемо.   
— Выходить из гостиницы в тёмное время суток не запрещено, — говорит Дженни, цитируя Кристофера.  
— И достаточно безопасно, — Эмбер не отстаёт.  
— Но лучше от этого воздержаться. Если с вами что-то случится...  
— Это будет ваша вина.  
Эмбер переступает с ноги на ногу, не зная, как показать, что ей наплевать на вину.  
Дженни качает головой.  
— Неправильный ответ, — заявляет она и, отвернувшись, принимается рыться в шкафу, а потом с чем-то большим и чёрным в руках снова возвращается к Эмбер. — Если с тобой что-то случится, нам всем будет тебя не хватать. Вот, возьми.  
Она протягивает Эмбер тёплую толстовку — на молнии, с капюшоном, с вместительными карманами и чуть истрепавшимися резинками на манжетах.  
— Ночью холодно, а ты об этом почему-то забыла, — говорит Дженни, глядя на то, как Эмбер надевает её и застёгивается. — Будет обидно, если ты не встретишь ни зомби, ни журналистов, ни мародёров, ни Роджера, а банально умрёшь от переохлаждения.  
— Спасибо за пожелание, — бормочет Эмбер себе под нос. Улыбка, которую невозможно сдержать, расплывается у неё на губах. — Я верну её тебе уже утром.  
Дженни серьёзно смотрит ей в глаза.  
— Главное, возвращайся сама, — на последнем слове её голос срывается, и Эмбер не выдерживает.  
— Хочешь со мной?  
Она почти готова шагнуть вперёд, и обнять Дженни, и прижать её к себе, и прошептать в ломкие светлые волосы что-то о том, что всё будет нормально, и расспросить, как вы теперь будете с Джонни, и посочувствовать, и пожалеть... Она почти готова — и почти это делает, но Дженни качает головой.  
— Нет, пожалуй, я пас. Не то чтобы я не любила ночные прогулки, но, знаешь, иногда каждому из нас хочется немного побыть в одиночестве. Извини. — Она разводит руками и улыбается, даже не пытаясь скрыть, что улыбка получается грустной.  
И Эмбер не знает, что на это ответить и как среагировать. Тогда, в коридоре, с озлобленным Роджером и блестевшей на полу пуговицей, всё было проще, обнять и поддержать казалось естественным, но уже на следующее утро Дженни не хотела выказывать слабость.   
Дженни, как и Эмбер, не умеет принимать чужую жалость.  
А Эмбер, в отличие от Дженни, не умеет приходить и сметать все возражения против «жалости» сплошной лавиной тепла и поддержки (потому что это вовсе не «жалость»).   
Конкретно сейчас Эмбер не понимает, куда себя деть. Ей хочется поддержать и помочь, даже ночная улица перестаёт казаться такой уж манящей, но Дженни... Дженни складывает руки на груди и сводит брови в одну точку на переносице.  
— Эй, без обид. Мне просто нужно немного подумать.  
Шагнув вперёд, она поправляет завязки на капюшоне толстовки, и Эмбер чувствует тепло её пальцев у основания шеи.  
— Я всегда с тобой, — говорит Эмбер тихо.  
Ей хочется сказать что-нибудь ещё (много чего ещё), но все слова замирают на уровне горла, собираются там комком, отказываются выбираться наружу. Ей хочется сказать, что она переживает за всех троих сразу — за Дженни, Калани и Джонни (и за Вика тоже, и за Лиссу немного, но никогда в этом никому не признается), что у неё сердце разрывается от одной мысли, будто с ними может случиться, хотя никогда раньше она не думала, что сможет о ком-то вот так волноваться. Эмбер хочется сказать, что когда они вместе, ей тепло и уютно, рядом с Дженни тепло и уютно, и это прекрасно настолько, что им, наверное, даже на самой худшей работе — в крематории — неплохо бы работалось вместе. Ей хочется сказать так много всего, что слова толкаются в горле, мешаются, не дают друг другу пробиться наружу.  
Эмбер чувствует сожаление, и боль, и тоску, и щемящее ощущение привязанности ко всем друзьям сразу, а ещё вину — терпкий и горький привкус вины за то, что она сейчас сбегает на улицу вместо того, чтобы остаться и попытаться помочь. И страх, ведь кто знает, может быть, они совсем не нуждаются в помощи.  
Может быть, они совсем не нуждаются в ней.  
Эмбер чувствует слишком много всего, для того, чтобы произнести это вслух.  
— Я с тобой, — повторяет она, надеясь, что Дженни поймёт, а все остальные каким-то неведомым образом просто почувствуют.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает ей Дженни. — Осторожней там, ладно?  
Эмбер только кивает.  
Она действительно осторожна, как никогда. Выбираться ночью на улицу им правда не запрещено, и Фредди, например, довольно часто отправляется в такие прогулки. Фредди — единственная, кому разрешено и вне гонок прикасаться к своему «транспорту», но это только потому, что её «транспорт» живой, дышит и требует много внимания. Эмбер же гуляет пешком.  
В Столице, конечно, безопасно, но на всякий случай она всё равно сторонится редких прохожих. Эмбер держится подальше от фонарей — и от тёмных переулков тоже подальше, шагает на границе света и тени, чтобы быть невидимой, но самой видеть всё... Она наслаждается прохладным воздухом и пружинящим под ногами асфальтом, каждой его трещиной, каждой выбоиной. Она смотрит по сторонам и считает окна, которые светятся в темноте: где-то жгут электричество, где-то — масляные лампы и свечи, благо погибшая цивилизация оставила им в наследство достаточно ламп и свечей. И бензина тоже достаточно, и работающих от солнечных батарей электростанций, и военных консерв, и алкоголя… И плохого, и хорошего.  
В погибшей цивилизации было слишком много всего, думает Эмбер. Кто знает, не исключено, что именно поэтому она и погибла.  
Эмбер кутается в толстовку, ловит носом запах Дженни — знакомый, приятный, чуть сладковатый, похожий на запах конфет, которые в детстве ей приносил какой-то из маминых ухажёров. Несмотря ни на что, это воспоминание можно отнести к хорошим: таких конфет Эмбер больше не ела, но их вкус запомнился ей на всю жизнь.  
Вкус детства, и солнца, и лета, и беззаботности.   
Вкус памяти, когда она берёт передышку и в кои-то веки совсем не горчит.  
Эмбер стягивает завязки на капюшоне, играет с завязанными на них узелками. Она идёт и идёт, и ходьба совсем не похожа на езду на самокате, но в ней тоже есть своё удовольствие. Удовольствие чувствовать, как ноги несут тебя — и могут нести очень долго, пускай одна из них ещё всё болит. Удовольствие ощущать, как работают лёгкие, наполняясь ночным воздухом, свежим и терпким. Удовольствие слышать, удовольствие видеть, удовольствие быть. В нём нет адреналина, который заставляет её чувствовать на пределе, но всё отлично и так: с каждым шагом Эмбер чувствует, что напряжение понемногу спадает.  
Она вспоминает сегодняшний день — и думает о том, как лучше преподнести Дженни блокнот. Она вспоминает сегодняшний день — и пытается понять, каким конкретно будет финал. Она вспоминает сегодняшний день — и не может не вспоминать слова Лилит о том, что числится первой строкой в списке замены. Если кто-то откажется участвовать в финале, именно ей придётся выйти на трассу. Ну, разумеется, если она согласится — и Эмбер думает, что она согласится. Победит, конечно, кто-то один, но находиться там вместе с Дженни, Калани и Джонни куда лучше, чем дожидаться результатов в гостинице. Там, на дороге между стартом и финишем, она будет действовать, а не ждать и сходить с ума от невозможности повлиять на события.  
В голове всплывают слова Лилит — о том, что, оказавшись на одной трассе, люди могут повести себя непредсказуемо, о том, что это опасно, ведь некоторые могут не то, что не помогать, но и вредить. Формат гонок не подразумевает жестокости между собой, соперничество должно оставаться в пределах разумного: просто обогнать, обойти своими силами, а вовсе не оттолкнуть с дороги или ударить по голове, — но кто знает, на что они способны у черты выживания? В придумывании сюжетов Эмбер и наполовину не хороша так, как Дженни, но даже она может представить себе, в какое месиво из жестокости, амбиций и боли может превратиться такой вот финал. Но вместе с тем она уверена: всё будет иначе. Калани никогда не столкнёт соперника с дороги, и Дженни никогда не ударит соперника по голове, и всё то же самое касается Джонни. Она уверена в них — и уверена в том, что хотела бы пройти этот путь вместе с ними.  
Вот только вряд ли кто-то откажется. Фредди и Калани позарез нужны деньги, а Лисса и Вик не из тех, кто отступает — они из тех, кто вечно что-то доказывает. Лисса — всему миру, Вик — самому себе и отцу, и оба они одержимы желанием выиграть. Что до Дженни и Джонни... Им нечего терять, у них нет ни одной причины отказываться.   
Ну, кроме того, что они вынуждены играть по отдельности, думает Эмбер.  
Она почти замирает на середине шага, едва не забывая поставить ногу на землю. Вот оно. Точно. Дженни и Джонни — близнецы, они не могут участвовать по отдельности, все свои заезды они осилили вместе. Зрители любят их вдвоём, зрители хотят видеть их вдвоём... Это значит, что Эмбер должна попытаться убедить Лилит: близнецы должны участвовать вместе, а оставшееся шестое место — как раз для неё.  
Внезапная мысль кажется ей безумно удачной, и Эмбер раз за разом прокручивает её в голове, наперёд продумывая, что и как именно она скажет Лилит. Она выстраивает стройную цепочку из аргументов, и в красках представляет себе разговор с организаторами, и празднует свою победу в том разговоре, и мысленно почти выходит на старт, а потом сквозь занавесу размышлений в её восприятие врываются тяжёлое дыхание и стремительный топот.  
Что-то сбивает её с ног. Оно огромное, это что-то, оно кажется в темноте грязно-серым и ощущается под руками лохматым, очень тяжёлым. Эмбер падает, и «что-то» падает следом за ней.  
Это животное, думает она, отчаянно пытаясь сопротивляться. Животные никогда не заражаются.  
Но тоже бывают голодными, подсказывает внутренний голос.  
У внутреннего голоса интонации Хавьера, и Эмбер думает, что Хавьер-то уж точно никогда не вышел бы из дома без оружия. Другой вопрос, помогло бы оно или нет, обрушься на него такая вот меховая лавина с мощными лапами и не менее мощными челюстями... Эмбер не сразу замечают, что мощные лапы её не царапают, только упираются в плечи, а мощные челюсти не спешат смыкаться на горле.  
Собака — а это собака, огромная, грязная, бывшая когда-то белой, истощённая и лохматая собака, — тычется мордой в ей шею, будто пытается там что-то найти. Она принюхивается к толстовке, забирается носом под капюшон и шумно втягивает воздух, принюхиваясь к запаху, исходящему от чёрной ткани.  
К запаху Дженни.  
Эмбер чувствует, как невидимая рука снова сдавливает ей горло, как тогда, в гостиной, пока Дженни рассказывала ей о своей прошлой жизни и огромной, бесконечно верной собаке, которой она так не хотела уподобляться и которая до поры до времени всегда возвращалась.  
Точнее, теперь уже ясно, без всяких оговорок: всегда.  
— Ренли? — тихо, почти шёпотом зовёт Эмбер. — Ренли?  
Пёс замирает и поднимает лобастую голову. Одно ухо у него наполовину отсутствует, нос оцарапан, на шерсти — полосы крови и грязи. В тёмных губах у него что-то блестит, и ей не надо приглядываться, чтобы догадаться, что там. Кольцо.  
Это безумие, это невероятно, но где бы ни пропадал этот пёс, он вернулся и нашёл свою хозяйку по запаху. Жаль только, никогда не сможет рассказать, сколько лет и сил пришлось на это потратить.   
Эмбер поднимает руку, запуская её в спутанную шерсть на холке собаки.  
— Если ты позволишь мне встать, — она слабо улыбается, — я отведу тебя к твоей хозяйке. Договорились?  
Ренли отчаянно молотит хвостом. Договорились.


	16. Chapter 16

Они не ложатся спать до самого утра: Дженни плачет, ни на секунду не отрываясь от Ренли, пока тот пытается облизать ей лицо. Джонни бестолково суетится рядом: то садится, то снова встаёт, то уходит за расчёской, чтобы вычесать из шести Ренли репейник, то набирает полную ванну воды для того, чтобы его искупать.  
Эмбер ждёт. Ей нужно поговорить с близнецами, рассказать им обоим о своей идее, привести свои аргументы, но всё как-то не получается: глядя на то, как бережно пальцы Дженни погружаются в грязный, потрёпанный мех, она не находит в себе смелости прервать чужую идиллию. Финал кажется чем-то абсолютно ирреальным, далёким и не настоящим, чем-то, что будет происходить с кем-то другим, а не с ними. Здесь и сейчас разворачивается совершенно другая, абсолютно настоящая жизнь: здесь тепло, и светло, и уютно, здесь нет места ни волнению перед стартом, ни телекамерам журналистов, для которых интересен только тот, кто победил, и, может быть, тот, кого укусили…  
Таким, наверное, было прошлое — в самом идиллическом своём воплощении. Мир, где не было нужды волноваться или бояться, мир, где можно было позволить себе просто улыбаться и гладить собаку. Ну, если он вообще таким хоть когда-либо был, этот мир, потому что если верить учебникам истории, то нет, он никогда таким не был.  
Может быть, таким сможет стать будущее. Эмбер сложно это представить. Ничего точного, ничего определённого не проносится у неё перед глазами, когда она закрывает их и пытается подумать о том, что же дальше.   
Под утро она уходит от близнецов, так ничего им и не сказав. Ну и что, думает Эмбер, можно и после, потом, когда она поговорит с Лилит, так даже лучше.   
Она дожидается рассвета в гостиной, устроившись в кожаном кресле. Ноги перекинуты через один подлокотник, спина упирается в другой, щека прижимается к гладкой спинке — и прилипает к ней. Потом, когда Эмбер встаёт, кожа отлипает от кожи с влажным хлопком, и вся щека горит так, будто кто-то дал ей пощёчину.  
Почти забытое ощущение. Эмбер не позволяет себе его вспоминать.  
Всё, что осталось в прошлом, сейчас не так уж и важно. Важно — поспешить к Лилит, найти Лилит, убедить Лилит в том, что Дженни и Джонни должны участвовать вместе, а сама Эмбер может выйти на трассу «шестой». По пути она раз за разом прокручивает в голове эту фразу, повторяет её так часто, что постепенно та почти лишается смысла, повторяет её так часто, что почти врезается в куда-то идущую Фредди...  
Впрочем, куда ещё может идти Фредди — с ведром воды в руках, если не к своей верной лошади.  
— Доброе утро, — улыбается Эмбер, чувствуя в кончиках пальцев нервную дрожь.  
Фредди кивает в ответ. Она сосредоточена на том, чтобы ничего не расплескать, и пару секунд назад невнимательность Эмбер была в её нелёгком деле совсем не помощницей.  
— Извини, — неловко говорит Эмбер и прижимается к стене, давая Фредди пройти.  
— Ничего.  
Вода еле слышно плещется от стенки ведра, и быстрые шаги Фредди в утренней тишине кажутся немыслимо громкими — даже странно, что никто не выглядывает из своих комнат и не просит, чёрт возьми, угомониться, ведь ещё слишком рано. Наверное, все просто спят, всем совершенно нет дела ни до того, как стучат по полу удаляющиеся шаги, ни до того, как колотится о рёбра сердце самой Эмбер.  
Почему-то предстоящий разговор волнует и пугает её куда больше, чем могли напугать гонки. Волнение, зарождаясь внутри, ледяными пальцами сжимает желудок, прикасается к рёбрам, а потом, растопившись о сердце, растекается по венам, добирается до каждой клеточки тела, заставляет пальцы дрожать.  
На самом деле, это даже смешно, и Эмбер только передёргивает плечами: ей нечего бояться Лилит. Лилит её не обидит: даже в своих королевских интригах, даже ставя своей главной целью успешность гонок, даже не договаривая чего-то, она всё равно переживает за Эмбер и всё равно источает тепло, и этого тепла куда больше, чем когда-либо исходило от, например, матери Эмбер.  
Хавьер, думает Эмбер, всегда был ей как отец, а Лилит, может быть, могла бы стать идеальной матерью — понимающей и заботливой, идеальным примером для подражания.  
Пример для подражания открывает ей дверь — и, как ни странно, вовсе не выглядит сонным. Лилит кажется бодрой, словно уже довольно давно выбралась из-под одеяла (или словно её вечера не проходят между медленно поправляющимся Стефаном и жаждущим внимания сыном), а взгляд, которым она окидывает Эмбер, сложно назвать удивлённым. Он обрадованный, да, но вовсе неудивлённый.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит Эмбер, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о джинсы.  
— Привет. — Лилит, легко улыбаясь, пожимает плечами.   
Давид у неё за спиной с силой проводит машинкой по полу. Колёса скрипят, и, глядя на резкий поворот, Эмбер понимает, что тянуть кота за хвост нет никакого смысла. Она открывает рот, чтобы начать говорить про Дженни и Джонни, но не успевает произнести ни слова.   
— Ты уже в курсе? — спрашивает Лилит.   
Единственное, что можно сделать, услышав такой вопрос, это начать судорожно догадываться, о чём именно нужно быть в курсе. Быстрее, чем Эмбер успевает вздохнуть, память подкидывает ей всё, что случилось за последнее время, но нужного ответа она не находит.  
— О чём?  
Лилит отходит вглубь комнаты, жестом приглашая её за собой, и полминуты спустя они уже сидят в глубоких, продавленных креслах, тех самых, которые однажды стояли в столовой, но понятнее всё ещё не становится.  
— О чём я должна быть уже в курсе? — повторяет Эмбер нетерпеливо. Странное чувство, не похожее на любопытство, но определённо имеющее с ним похоже корни, захватывает её с головой.  
Она ощущает себя охотничьей собакой. Она совершенно точно делает стойку. Она знает: то, что сейчас скажет Лилит, очень важно, и это знание превращает её в бесконечную сосредоточенность, в сплошное ожидание и нетерпение. Волнение, несколько минут назад заставлявшее её дрожать, сейчас превращает Эмбер в натянутую струну.  
— Фредди отказалась от финала, — говорит Лилит тихо и медленно, как будто роняя каждое слово в пропасть с обрыва.   
Губы Эмбер сами по себе складываются в удивлённую «О».  
Пусть у неё не было никаких определённых ожиданий о том, что собирается сказать Лилит, именно эти слова она точно не предполагала услышать. Фредди, с её холодным спокойствием, с её опытом и, конечно же, с её лошадью, так хорошо справлявшейся с живыми мертвецами и бросавшимися под ноги препятствиями, была, по мнению Эмбер, одной из главных претенденток на победу — даже несмотря на Вика и Лиссу с их мотоциклами.  
И Калани, конечно. Как она могла забыть про Калани? А ещё Дженни и Джонни.  
Нет, похоже, с главной претенденткой она поторопилась. Главными претендентами на победу были решительно все из финальной шестёрки. Каждый. А теперь в финальную шестёрку попадает и она сама, вот только Эмбер совсем не уверена, что может назвать себя претенденткой на что-то вроде победы.  
Вопрос у неё в голове только один.  
— Почему Фредди отказалась участвовать?  
— Решила, что условия финала слишком туманны. Не захотела рисковать своей лошадью, — поясняет Лилит, и её глаза впиваются Эмбер в лицо. — Ты ведь следующая на очереди.  
Эмбер кивает.  
— Да, и я готова рискнуть своим самокатом. Поэтому я и пришла.  
Просто сказать это — и всё. Сказать — и больше не сомневаться. Это получается легче, чем она думала, куда проще, чем до этого выходило справляться с волнением, и, как ни странно, намного естественней, чем звучали бы сейчас любые другие слова.  
Лилит смотрит на неё, и в её глазах ясно читается гордость.  
Может быть, Эмбер ещё не победила (может быть, и не победит), но она совершенно точно не подвела — ни Лилит, которая в неё верит, ни себя, которая просто хочет делать то, что ей кажется правильным, ни тех, ради кого она решила рискнуть.  
В том, что финал будет рискованным, можно даже не сомневаться. И именно поэтому у Эмбер нет никакого желания выпытывать у Лилит подробности и детали. Пусть будет, что будет. Она как-нибудь справится.  
А если нет... В худшем случае с ней случится то же, что с Джулианом, Люком и Сесиль — и, надо думать, тогда ей будет уже всё равно.   
— Я болею за тебя, — говорит вдруг Лилит и пожимает плечами, сама не веря в то, что это сказала. Как организатор, она должна быть нейтральной. — Просто подумала, что ты должна это знать.  
Ещё недавно Эмбер была готова уворачиваться от объятий Лилит, а теперь улыбается, едва ли не впервые в жизни чувствуя, как это бывает, когда улыбка идёт изнутри, вырастает из самого сердца: сначала тепло зарождается где-то в груди, заполняет лёгкие, вместе с воздухом вырывается наружу, заставляет уголки губ дрогнуть и поползти вверх...  
— У тебя нет другого выбора, — пытаясь скрыть смущение, Эмбер пробует отшутиться. — С моей помощью живые мертвецы едва не помяли тебе машину. Мне понадобится весь выигрыш, чтобы оплатить твой моральный ущерб.  
Но Лилит не смеётся. Она остаётся серьёзной.  
— Это было чем угодно, но не ущербом. — Она качает головой. — Скорее, одной из самых лучших находок.  
Ещё больше тепла. Эмбер, привыкшая к холодной воде — упрёков матери, ненависти Вика и всего остального, смущается окончательно.   
— Спасибо, — отвечает она, хотя вряд ли это самое подходящее слово.  
Но, в конце концов, именно Лилит она обязана тем, что теперь внутри неё и вокруг неё так тепло. Не встреться они на короткой дороге — не было бы ничего и никого, ни плохого, ни хорошего, только то же самое, что и раньше. Одни и те же похожие друг на друга дни, которые когда-то казались вполне себе неплохими и в которые больше совсем не хочется возвращаться.  
Если Эмбер по кому и скучает, то лишь по Хавьеру.  
Если Эмбер когда-нибудь расстанется с этими гонками и этой гостиницей, она будет скучать сразу по многим.  
Это, наверное, что-то да значит.  
Тепло внутри превращается в жар, и Эмбер прижимает руку к груди, чтобы хоть немного унять его. Ей вспоминается другое тепло — в памяти всплывает, как горячий язык Ренли прикоснулся к её ладони, когда они подошли к двери в комнату к Дженни, и Эмбер понимает, что память подкидывает ей картинки вовсе не просто так. Никто из организаторов ещё не знает, что в гостинице стало на одного жителя больше.   
Вряд ли с новым питомцем могут возникнуть проблемы, живут же здесь Фредди и её Персефона, но всё же нельзя не сообщить Лилит об огромной собаке с оцарапанным носом...  
Лилит воспринимает новость нормально. Давид — приходит в восторг.  
— Животное — это не игрушка, — пытается объяснить ему Лилит, когда он заявляет, что каждый день после обеда будет играть с Ренли во дворе.  
Давид с важным видом кивает.  
— Конечно. Он станет моим другом. Как Калани и Стефан.  
Стефан. Эмбер вспоминает открытую улыбку и тонкую мальчишескую шею, выглядывающую из-под ворота тёмной футболки, и просто не может не спросить:  
— Как он?  
Лилит открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Давид опережает её, снова вжикая машинкой по полу.  
— Было бы здорово, если бы он стал моим папой.  
Щёки Лилит чуть розовеют. Эмбер с трудом давит смешок и тут же понимает, что ничего, совсем ничего не знает об отце Давида. Точно так же как и о своём собственном. Это заставляет её посмотреть на маленького улыбчивого мальчика по-другому, почувствовать к нему особое родство, а ещё — нет, не зависть, но радость. Можно быть уверенной: его вещи никогда не окажутся на помойке, и пусть вокруг него, судя по тому, что она видела, никогда не будет вереницы отчимов, но зато рядом с ним всегда будут друзья.  
Что до Стефана... Эмбер на секунду представляет его рядом с Лилит (точнее, вспоминает, каким восторгом светились его глаза, когда он на неё смотрел, но это вполне объяснимо, на Лилит сложно смотреть без восторга или, по крайней мере, без уважения) и мысленно отмечает — глупость, конечно, но почему бы и нет. В жизни случается и не такое.  
Не то чтобы у неё было много опыта в подобных вопросах.  
Не то чтобы у неё было много опыта в подобных вопросах, и именно поэтому Эмбер легко выбрасывает мимолётную фантазию из головы. Ей нужно идти. Ей нужно рассказать обо всём Дженни и Джонни. Кстати, о Дженни и Джонни.  
— Нет, — одним словом Лилит разбивает все её аргументы. Оно сказано мягко, это слово, но твёрдо, и только после долгого взгляда глаза в глаза Лилит чуть смягчается: — Я поговорю с Антонио, Эмбер, но ничего не могу обещать.  
Наверное, ей и не нужно ничего обещать — уже того, что Лилит попытается что-то сделать, более чем достаточно. Даже если Антонио не согласится, в рукаве Эмбер уже сейчас есть свой козырь. И пора выложить его на стол — во всяком случае, перед теми, кто ей дорог. Так что, попрощавшись с Лилит, она спешит вернуться туда, где для Ренли наверняка ещё свеж её запах.  
Усталость накрывает её по дороге. Спать хочется так нестерпимо, что на повороте Эмбер врезается плечом в стену, а на лестнице едва не падает, запутавшись в собственных ногах, но вовремя хватается за перила. Потревоженное колено немедленно отзывается болью, и именно боль, как ни странно, приводит в себя.  
Отосплюсь, обещает себе Эмбер, ещё немного — и отосплюсь.  
Она ещё не знает, что на деле получится совсем не «немного». И — для того, чтобы узнать об этом, ей вовсе необязательно добираться до комнаты Дженни, всё самое главное разворачивается в зале между двумя коридорами. Громкие возмущённые голоса слышно издалека, и в зал Эмбер вваливается уже напряжённая. Если кто-то где-то кричит, это редко заканчивается хорошо, Эмбер уверена на все сто процентов.  
— Я не собираюсь жить в одном доме с собакой, — восклицает Лисса, с отвращением кривя лицо. Словно опасаясь, что к её словам не прислушаются, она повторяет снова и снова: — Это огромная грязная псина, и я не буду с ней жить!  
Обычно пустой и просторный, сейчас зал кажется тесным, так много людей здесь собралось. Несмотря на раннее утро, здесь практически все — сонные, хмурые, недовольные (и, если Эмбер хоть сколько-нибудь разбирается в людях, то недовольные, потому что сонные и их разбудили, а не потому что им придётся жить в одном доме с собакой). Только Нина выглядит доброжелательной (но она всегда выглядит доброжелательной) — она выступает, чтобы что-то сказать, но взгляд Лиссы заставляет её передумать. Улыбка сползает с круглого лица, глаза становятся тусклыми и безжизненными, как будто её только что ударили.  
Эмбер понятия не имеет, что здесь происходит, но уже ощущает, как уютное тепло внутри превращается в жгучую ярость.  
— Пусть отсюда уберут этого мерзкого пса. Я не буду с ним жить.  
Проталкиваясь вперёд, Эмбер замечает, как хмурится Калани, как поза Джонни становится напряжённой, почти вызывающей, как сама Дженни вскидывается, угрожающе щурясь, как Вик с улыбкой складывает руки на груди — готовится наблюдать. Она замечает, как сразу несколько ртов открываются для того, чтобы дать Лиссе отпор, и на этот раз никто не замолкает, как Нина, но Эмбер оказывается совсем не готовой к тому, чей голос слышится первым.  
— Справедливости ради, — с насмешкой говорит Роджер, — ты и не будешь.  
Лисса отступает, яростно тряся головой. Рыжие волосы облаком окружают её бледное, злое лицо.  
— Мне плевать, что эта собака не в моей комнате, я вообще не хочу находиться с ней в одном здании!   
— Ты и не будешь. — Поймав её недоумевающий взгляд, Роджер поясняет: — Послезавтра начнётся финал, и ты отсюда уедешь. Как видишь, не то чтобы тебе пришлось годами жить в одном здании с этой собакой. — Он подражает интонациям Лиссы, и Эмбер слышит чей-то смешок.  
Наверное, это смешок Вика. С него станется. Она не знает. Не смотрит.  
Эмбер смотрит на Дженни и пытается понять, что та чувствует. Угольно-чёрные брови не двигаются, как будто не могут решить, то ли им подниматься вверх в удивлении, то ли настороженно ползти к переносице. Глаза не отрываются от Роджера: она всё ещё ждёт от него опасности, и это немудрено, но вместе с тем теперь в его присутствии Дженни как будто бы проще, чем раньше. Словно да, она всё ещё помнит, как с самого первого взгляда боялась находиться с ним в одной комнате, но теперь уже знает, почему, и это знание даёт ей силы. Но память, память всё ещё подводит, щекочет нервы и заставляет дрожать. Тому, что пытался сделать с ней Роджер, нет прощения и нет оправдания, и срока давности тоже нет, и никакого времени не хватит на то, чтобы окончательно успокоиться. Дженни держится и держится хорошо, но Эмбер видит, как трясущиеся пальцы зарываются в шкуру Ренли, и понимает: до предела осталось не так уж и много.  
И то, что сейчас делает Роджер, вовсе не помогает.  
Полюса не должны смещаться, это слишком всё усложняет. Если человек однажды причинил тебе боль — он плохой, с этой мыслью становится проще выжить и успокоиться. Но что делать, если этот плохой человек берётся тебя защищать? Как поступать с сегодняшней благодарностью и вечной невозможностью простить за вчерашнее? Как жить в мире, где тот, кто вчера был бесконечно виноват, сегодня пытается сделать доброе дело?  
Это разные плоскости, и Роджер всегда будет виноват перед Дженни, и точно так же теперь она должна всегда быть ему благодарна за эту защиту. К чёрту. У Дженни есть, кому её защитить.   
Эмбер делает шаг.  
Дженни прижимается к Ренли, и Ренли скалится, показывая жёлтые, поломанные клыки.  
Ему нужен уход. Ему нужны любовь и забота. Ему нужна рука хозяйки у него на загривке.  
На пальце у Дженни темнеет полоска кольца, и Эмбер сглатывает ниоткуда появившийся в горле комок.  
— Хватит, — говорит она. — Лисса, какая разница...  
У нее изначально не было никаких иллюзий по поводу их отношений. Тот акт помощи не означает решительно ничего, Эмбер понимала и понимает, но видеть, как Лисса оборачивается к ней как к врагу, всё равно очень странно. Видеть, как человек, который ещё недавно помогал тебе, сегодня вытворяет такое, это не может быть не странно.  
— Какая разница? — голос Лиссы взлетает вверх, звенит раздражёнными колокольчиками под растрескавшимся потолком. — Какая разница? Если уж на то пошло и Роджер заговорил о финале... Там на трассу она тоже выйдет с собакой?  
Об этом Эмбер не думала. Но, судя по решительному виду, об этом уже достаточно подумала Дженни. Стиснув на мгновение зубы, она отрывисто отвечает:  
— А я не собираюсь туда выходить.  
Сразу несколько человек потрясённо выдыхают, но Эмбер не слышит. Мир словно перестаёт существовать, она не слышит вообще ничего, кроме собственного голоса.  
— Что?


	17. Chapter 17

— Я хотела сказать тебе раньше, отдельно, самой первой, но времени не было, — говорит Дженни, и единственное, чего хочет Эмбер в ответ, это схватиться руками за голову, прикрыть ладонями уши и ничего больше не слышать.  
Она ошибалась, когда думала, что рано или поздно станет собакой, которая не сможет вернуться. Это Дженни становится хозяином, который уходит.  
— Джен... — Это Джонни осторожно берёт сестру за плечо. — Ты звучишь как в дешёвом фильме из прошлого. Давай лучше я?  
Эмбер поднимает на него взгляд — и больше не может от него оторваться. Джонни стоит перед ней, мнёт в руках край рубашки (как обычно, без пуговиц), и момент отчего-то кажется таким значительным, что ей хочется встать с кровати, чтобы оказаться с ним на одном уровне, просто потому, что нельзя вот так вот сидеть, когда кто-то набирает в лёгкие воздуха и выглядит так, будто собирается броситься в пропасть.  
Их трое, не считая собаки, и они в комнате Дженни, только на этот раз знакомая комната кажется Эмбер чужой.  
— Я первым решил отказаться от участия в финале. И не только потому, что раздельно для нас с Дженни — абсолютно неправильно.  
Пальцы Эмбер впиваются в колени.  
— Лилит попросит у Антонио, чтобы вы ехали вместе. Я говорила с ней сегодня утром, и она обещала мне… — получается жалобно, почти умоляюще, и Джонни с видимым сожалением качает головой.  
— Я остаюсь, — говорит он.  
— Почему?  
На мгновение Джонни отводит глаза.  
— Ты знаешь, как Кристофер оказался в инвалидной коляске? — Не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжает: — Он собирался покончить с собой, потому что... слишком отличался от всех остальных.  
Дженни садится на кровать рядом с Эмбер, и Ренли кладёт лобастую голову ей на колени. Друг на друга они с Эмбер не смотрят.  
— Ему было лет десять, когда он понял, что ему нравятся мальчики. И около четырнадцати, когда в школьной библиотеке он наткнулся на старые газеты, в которых говорилось, что это неправильно. Или даже ужасно. Просто кошмар, таких надо запирать в психушках или лучше сразу стрелять. Понимаешь, до этого всё было нормально, а после дурацких газет «нормально» утратило смысл. И рядом не оказалось никого, кто показал бы другие газеты, где говорилось бы про однополые браки, или про успешных людей — писателей, композиторов, актёров, точно таких же. Никого, с кем он мог бы поговорить. Никого, кто объяснил бы, что отец не станет стрелять в него, только если Крис скажет, что у его соседа по парте чудесные голубые глаза.  
— Отец не знал? — тихо спрашивает Эмбер. Всё внутри сдавлено болью и ужасом, говорить громче не получилось бы, даже если бы она захотела.  
— А что, какой-то абстрактный мальчик стал бы рассказывать родителям, что ему нравятся девочки? — хмыкает Дженни.— Когда ты думаешь, что что-то естественно, ты никому это не объясняешь, ведь так?  
— До этих газет Кристофер понятия не имел, что с ним что-то не так. После них — задумался. И захотел рассказать отцу, даже попытался пару раз намекнуть, но только тот не заметил. И он решил, что ему лучше покончить собой, чтобы отцу не было стыдно и отвратительно.  
Эмбер зажимает рот рукой. Стыдно и отвратительно должно быть тем, кто заставляет людей думать такое, тем, кто заставляет детей мечтать о смерти только из-за того, что им нравится кто-то одного с ними пола.   
Если мир до Апокалипсиса был таким, то хорошо, что с ним стало что стало.  
— И он... — Эмбер не находит в себе силы закончить.  
— Нет. — Джонни взмахивает рукой. — Он попал под грузовик, когда направлялся к той самой высотке, с которой хотел спрыгнуть. И несколько месяцев пролежал в больнице. Отец не отходил от него ни на шаг.  
— Поверь мне, — голос Дженни звучит глухо и хрипло, — в контексте всей истории это ещё хороший финал.  
— Отличный финал, стоивший Кристоферу подвижности ног, — подтверждает Джонни. — Жизнь иногда учит нас слишком жестокими средствами.  
— Почему вы так говорите?  
Дженни наконец-то смотрит на неё.  
— Потому что Кристофер рассказал отцу правду сразу же, как только пришёл в себя. И тот ответил, что давно всё понял. И никогда даже не думал его осуждать и ненавидеть. И да, не отходил от него ни на шаг.  
— Он умер полтора года назад, — говорит Джонни. — Крис остался один. Я не хочу, чтобы он оставался один. Поэтому я не собираюсь больше участвовать в гонках. — Он берёт небольшую паузу, хватает воздух ртом, чуть качает головой из стороны в сторону, как будто сам до конца ещё не верит в то, о чём говорит: — Останусь в Столице, буду помогать ему с аппаратурой и всем остальным. Потом, может быть, устроюсь на телевидение.  
Эмбер задерживает дыхание. История Кристофера потрясает её до глубины души, но есть и другое…  
Протяни она руку, и сможет прикоснуться к тому, кто решил запечатлевать окружающий мир — в каждой его секунде, неважно, насколько она разрушена, или разорвана, или почти уничтожена. Красота есть в каждом мгновении, нужно только уметь её видеть, уметь за ней наблюдать, вот только самой Эмбер никогда не хотелось быть наблюдателем.  
Ей больше нравится быть в центре событий. И нет, центр событий вовсе не должен быть одновременно и центром внимания (это можно оставить для Вика и Лиссы), достаточно просто не сидеть на месте, а в чём-то участвовать, куда-то стремиться, чувствовать себя живой.  
— Джонни сказал мне об этом вчера вечером, до того, как ты привела Ренли. — Стоит только Дженни упомянуть его имя, и пёс поднимает уши, заинтересованно глядя хозяйке в лицо.   
Он готов выполнить любую команду, в этом можно не сомневаться. Он льнёт к ногам Дженни, и Эмбер вдруг ощущает нехватку тепла, словно по коленям проходится порывом холодного ветра. Она натягивает край футболки пониже, обхватывает себя руками, пытаясь согреться. Раньше, когда она жила без тепла, она не испытывала в этом необходимости. Теперь, единожды согревшись, становится слишком сложно возвращаться в холодную воду.  
— Мы с самого начала не очень-то хотели соревноваться по отдельности. — Джонни пожимает плечами.  
— Разве можно представить нас по отдельности? — хмыкает Дженни, и что-то в ней настораживает Эмбер. Может быть, трагический излом плеч, может быть, пальцы, слишком крепко вцепившиеся в шерсть на загривке собаки, может быть, то, как она прячет глаза и старается не смотреть.  
— Но? — спрашивает Эмбер, пытаясь её подтолкнуть.  
— Что «но»?  
— Ты сказала своё «разве можно представить» так, как будто обязательно есть какое-то но.  
— В жизни почти всегда есть какое-то «но».   — Дженни опускает голову, светлые волосы смешиваются с белой, уже вымытой и просохшей шерстью Ренли. Довольный, тот лижет щёку хозяйки.   
— И какое оно в этом случае?  
Разговоры — не конёк Эмбер, допросы — тем более.  
— Я не останусь в Столице.  
Дженни говорит это быстро, но в её голосе нет неуверенности, нет боязни передумать. Её слова звучат не так, как они могли бы звучать, сомневайся она в принятом решении. Вся торопливость — только для того, чтобы оторвать за один раз, махом, а не тянуть по миллиметру в минуту.  
Она собирается уехать, и Эмбер, наверное, могла бы осудить её за такое решение — если бы сама была способна подолгу оставаться на одном месте.  
Или если бы ей сейчас не было так мучительно больно.  
— И когда ты уедешь?  
— Ты вернула мне Ренли, и теперь я хочу вернуться домой. Хотя бы на время. Я не смогу ждать результатов здесь, ждать тебя здесь, это невыносимо, — невпопад отвечает Дженни, а потом захлёбывается, сообразив, что спросили её о другом и заготовленная речь на самом деле не пригодится.  
— Эй, — Эмбер кладёт руку ей на колено, как сама Дженни когда-то. — Всё нормально. Это твоё решение, и ты не обязана за него оправдываться. Я всё понимаю.  
— И это кошмарней всего. — Дженни нервно смеётся. Напряжение медленно отпускает её, но она, кажется, всё ещё чувствует себя виноватой.  
Ты обещала, что никогда меня никуда не отпустишь, думает Эмбер, и это тоже повод для нервного смеха, потому что… Потому что попробуй её удержи. Потому что попробуй вообще хоть кого-нибудь удержи. Потому что обещания даются для того, чтобы их не выполнять.  
Потому что ей, несмотря ни на что, вовсе не кажется, будто бы Дженни нарушила обещание.  
Нарушить обещание, предать, обмануть — это то, что делал Вик, когда обнимал ту девчонку, одетую в её, Эмбер, куртку, и всё, что он делал потом. А Дженни просто уедет — и Эмбер всегда сможет её просто догнать. Никто никого не предаёт, никто никого не обманывает, и они — совершенно точно! — обе будут скучать.  
Вот только есть ведь ещё кое-что…  
— Я была у Лилит, — говорит Эмбер.  
— Да, — Джонни кивает. — Просила, чтобы они позволили нам кататься вместе. Но это ничего не изменит, мы уже всё…  
— Нет. — Эмбер перебивает его. — Фредди отказалась участвовать. Я следующая по списку, и я согласилась.  
Голоса близнецов сливаются в едином удивлённом выдохе:  
— Что?  
Два одинаковых лица (такие всё-таки разные) застывают в одной и той же эмоции: брови подняты вверх, рот чуть-чуть приоткрыт, и Эмбер хочется провести пальцами по их подбородкам, но она только жмурится, прикрывая глаза.  
Дженни и Джонни. Созвучные имена, одинаково голубые глаза, безусловное сходство, которое невозможно скрыть, даже специально создавая различия. Дженни и Джонни.  
Ей будет их не хватать.  
— Я думала, вы в игре.   
Точно так же, как у жизни постоянно есть «но», у жизни всегда наготове и ирония — горькая и, чаще всего, неуместная. Такая как сейчас, например.  
— Я думала, вы в игре, и хотела сыграть вместе с вами, — улыбается Эмбер. Улыбка получается, по ощущениям, искренней, пусть и достаточно грустной.  
— Не очень-то весело соревноваться с друзьями.  
— Я не хотела соревноваться. Я хотела быть там и знать, что у всех всё в порядке.  
Дженни тоже пытается улыбнуться. Получается тоже невесело.  
— Почти получилось. Ты точно там будешь и мы точно будем в порядке, вдали от живых мертвецов.  
— Ну да. Сложно поспорить.  
— Ты только представь, — Дженни хитро прищуривается, по своей вечной привычке маскируя печаль под наигранно бодрыми шутками, — ты совершенно бесплатно заполучила возможность пристукнуть Вика. Или просто обойти его, выиграв финал, потому что для него оно наверняка будет хуже, чем смерть.  
Сама того не зная, она наступает на больную мозоль. Эмбер кривится.  
— Или Лиссу, — подхватывает Джонни. — Я не хочу жить в одном здании с этой собакой, я не хочу…  
— Я, может быть, в одном здании с Роджером жить не хочу, — бормочет Дженни. Наверняка, это задумывается как «себе под нос», но выходит неожиданно громко.  
Волосы снова занавешивают Дженни лицо, его выражения не разобрать, но Ренли, жмущийся к её ногам, чуть-чуть приподнимает губу, обнажая клыки.  
— Да ладно тебе, — в отличие от верного пса, Джонни не замечает перемены в сестре, — он оказался нормальным парнем, как видишь. Зря ты его боялась.  
Не зря, думает Эмбер, но прикусывает язык. Это не её дело и лезть в него она не собирается. Сама пять минут назад сказала Дженни: твой выбор, тебе не нужно оправдываться, так и что и другой, прошлый выбор должна уважать.  
— Да, — кивает Дженни. — Зря.   
Голос у неё при этом абсолютно безжизненный, настолько тусклый, что Ренли ставит лапы на кровать, пытаясь заглянуть хозяйке в лицо, а Джонни весь подбирается, наконец-то заметив: что-то не так.  
— Джен, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
Дженни отрицательно мотает головой, но Эмбер уже догадывается, что будет дальше: Джонни станет задавать вопросы, пока не получит ответов. И ей не хочется при этом присутствовать, слишком личным получится разговор, слишком болезненным.   
Примерно таким же через два дня выходит и их прощание. За спиной Эмбер вяло тарахтит старенький автобус, в котором финалистов отвезут в нужное время и нужное место, и все остальные свои места уже заняли. Вик и Лисса, Кэт и Макс, Калани. Пятеро, и Эмбер — шестая. Транспортные средства участников увезли в финал ещё утром, так что Эмбер без самоката чувствует себя немного… раздетой. И одинокой. Растерянные лица Дженни и Джонни не прибавляют ей радости. Только Ренли, сидящий неподалёку, не выглядит грустным — он сидит, свесив розовый язык, и, кажется, улыбается.  
Все, кто выходил попрощаться, уже ушли — в гостинице их осталось не так уж и много, и самое лучшее воспоминание — это улыбающийся Стефан, опирающийся на перила крыльца, может быть, ещё не совсем здоровый, но уже жизнерадостный, светлый и солнечный. Собственно, единственное солнечное пятно в этом пасмурном дне.  
— Удачи, — говорит Джонни. В ярко-красной рубашке он выглядит бледней, чем обычно, на щеках и подбородке темнеет щетина, и здесь и сейчас он и Дженни в первые за всё время знакомства кажутся Эмбер совсем не похожими друг за друга.  
Автобус сигналит, и у Эмбер пересыхает во рту.  
Рядом с ней Дженни обнимает себя за плечи, прижимая к груди наконец-то подаренный Эмбер блокнот. Сколько Эмбер ни думала о том, как его подарить, сколько ни пыталась придумать красивые и правильные слова, так ничего и не вышло. Просто не получилось, горло перехватило и все слова почему-то показались лишними, стоило только посмотреть Дженни в глаза. Вот как сейчас. Высокая и тощая, в кирпично-оранжевой шапке, надвинутой на самые брови, Дженни выглядит осенним листом, который вот-вот оторвётся от ветки и полетит неизвестно куда.  
Лишь бы не в лужи, думает Эмбер.  
— Ты знаешь, — Дженни улыбается ей, — а я ведь вообще не ношу юбки.  
Эмбер хмурится, не совсем понимая, что именно Дженни имеет в виду и зачем вообще сейчас рассуждать о каких-то там юбках, но потом до неё всё же доходит. Как старое, выцветшее кино она вспоминает звуки борьбы в коридоре, собственный бешеный бег, ощущение чужого виска под кулаком и сначала укол стыда, мол, может быть, стоило бить как-нибудь менее агрессивно, а потом обжигающую ненависть, потому что Дженни лежит на полу, её губы в крови, джинсы стянуты вниз, а оторвавшаяся пуговица блестит под ногами.  
Эта пуговица — из тех воспоминаний, которые потом приходят во снах.  
Она ей действительно снилась.  
Эмбер вспоминает, как вела Дженни в комнату, боялась включить свет и удивлялась тому, что кто-то ожидает, будто в изнасиловании обвинят жертву за короткую юбку, а не насильника за то, что он решил напасть и напал.  
— Даже если бы ты их носила, — хочет она сказать, но Дженни не даёт договорить до конца.  
Пошатнувшись на своих неизменных каблуках, она притягивает Эмбер к себе и крепко обхватывает за плечи. Вжавшись лицом в чужую куртку, особенно не поговоришь, но, кажется, Эмбер уже сейчас сказала достаточно, поэтому даже не пытается закончить фразу, просто обнимает Дженни в ответ.  
Те события в коридоре кажутся давними и далёкими, совсем глубокое прошлое, случившееся едва ли не раньше, чем сам Апокалипсис, а сама Дженни есть здесь и сейчас, и её волосы, щекотно приксающиеся к щеке, и её дыхание рядом, и разливающееся изнутри тепло — бесконечное, яркое, светлое.   
Эмбер должна его сохранить.  
— Сделай их всех, — слышит она шёпот над ухом.  
 _Я постараюсь. Я постараюсь._


	18. Chapter 18

Эмбер выключается из реальности, прижимаясь виском к окну. Машину неимоверно трясёт, и окно неимоверно трясёт, и, как следствие, её голову тоже, но она не отстраняется, а только стискивает зубы, отвлекаясь от грустных мыслей на эту непереходящую назойливую мелкую дрожь.  
Иногда мелкая дрожь сменяется внушительными подскоками, и тогда Эмбер ударяется виском о стекло — несмертельно. Терпимо.  
В целом, это очень похоже на то, как если бы Эндрю достал с дальней полки огромную дрель, кое-как подрубил её к розетке, наполовину разобранной, и принялся фанатично сверлить что-то в неподдающейся, толстенной стене. Ну, с поправкой на то, что всё это происходило бы у неё в голове и отдавалось бы тоже ей в голову.  
— Не могу на тебя смотреть, — говорит ей сидящий рядом Калани. Его длинные ноги вытянуты в проход, лучики света танцуют на вытертых носах старых ботинок. — Ты как будто пытаешься пробить стекло своей головой и сбежать куда подальше из этой машины.  
От этого финала, читает Эмбер у него по глазам.  
— Не дождёшься. — Она хмурится, но всё же меняет положение, выпрямляется на своём сидении, неловко запахивает толстовку на груди, одёргивает распускающиеся края перчаток без пальцев.   
Калани качает головой.  
— Я на это и не рассчитываю. Без тебя, во всяком случае, — он улыбается, — было бы не так весело ехать.  
Эмбер сомневается, что слово «весело» вообще к ней применимо. Во всяком случае, сейчас, когда никакого веселья от неё не дождёшься: она просто сидит, прислушивается к шуму колёс, смотрит либо в одну точку (спинка сидения впереди такая интересная, просто с ума сойти), либо в окно и пытается настроиться на то, что с ними будет дальше, каким бы ни было это «дальше». Нет смысла тонуть в собственных воспоминаниях, нет смысла размышлять о том, как там Дженни и Джонни ( _у них всё отлично_ , говорит себе Эмбер, и это — непреложная истина, нерушимое правило, с которым запрещено спорить, в котором нельзя сомневаться), нет смысла анализировать то, что уже было, потому что впереди ещё слишком много всего.  
— Знаешь, как быть, если тебе кажется, будто ты не можешь чего-то сделать? — спрашивал её когда-то Хавьер, и тут же сам отвечал: — Просто брать и делать.  
Может быть, потом, когда всё закончится, она прогонит все события по кругу (и даже не раз), но сейчас Эмбер не собирается не то, что копаться в оставшемся за спиной, но и даже настраиваться на то, что ждёт впереди. Оно просто будет, и всё.  
Дни гонок уже сейчас ощущаются не днями — неделями, месяцами, и зарываться в них слишком страшно — не выберешься, а загадывать просто бессмысленно, ведь им всё покажут. Они всё увидят своими глазами, услышат своими ушами, прочувствуют на собственной шкуре. Не нужно загадывать. Нужно просто жить.   
Просто брать и делать, думает Эмбер.  
У неё нет желания говорить это вслух, нет желания болтать, как болтают через два сидения Лисса и Вик, и нет желания задавать вопросы Лилит, как это делает Кэт, так что… Вряд ли Калани в этой дороге есть какой-то прок от её компании. Особенно потом, когда она засыпает. Хотя, если он всегда мечтал ткнуть её локтем под рёбра и повторить, что не может на неё смотреть, то всё в порядке, всё — в самый раз.  
— Не могу на тебя смотреть. — Он тихо смеётся, когда Эмбер поднимает на него сонные, непонимающие глаза. — Знаешь, на кого ты похожа?  
Вместо ответа она только приподнимает брови.   
— На игрушечную собачку, — продолжает Калани. — Не знаю, видела ты или нет, но раньше такие ставили на приборную доску…  
— Видела. — Эмбер кивает.  
У Хавьера такие продавались. По тридцатке за штуку. Совершенно безумный ценник, слишком уж сложно представить хоть кого-то, кому они могут понадобиться. Собачка с трясущейся головой в машине неизвестно какого года выпуска, кое-как пробирающейся по разбитым дорогам пережившего Апокалипсис мира.  
Примерно так себя Эмбер, в общем-то, и ощущает.  
— У тебя голова моталась в точности как у этих собачек. Как будто вот-вот оторвётся.  
Возможно, случись оно так, кто-то бы даже обрадовался. Вик, например, или Лисса, или те ребята, которые считали себя в праве осуждать её, совсем не зная её, те ребята, которые сидели перед телевизором или нападали на неё на улице… Те ребята, чьё мнение её не волнует.  
Она не собирается сдаваться. Не собирается позволять своей голове оторваться и скатиться с приборной доски вниз, под педали. Больше того, игрушечной собачкой быть она тоже не собирается: пора просыпаться, пора стряхивать с себя сонное оцепенение — и садиться за руль. Не в прямом смысле, конечно, потому что племянник Антонио (в точно такой же шляпе, видимо, это семейное) справляется с управлением старенького автобуса настолько хорошо, насколько только возможно на ухабистой, неровной дороге, но в переносном.  
Эмбер улыбается Калани, и он улыбается ей в ответ. Рядом с ним спокойно, надёжно и хорошо, а засыпать, как выясняется, удобней всего, когда твоя голова покоится у него на плече.  
Калани означает «Небеса», но сам он бесконечно земной. Так твёрдо стоит на ногах, что, кажется, если всё время держаться за него, то и сама никуда не уедешь… Наверное, по-другому и быть не может, когда вырастаешь на островах, которые то и дело трясёт: здесь просто необходимо уметь цепляться за землю и не отпускать её, стоять крепко и твёрдо, ничего не бояться. Он ведь рассказывал: все острова утыканы кратерами, как щёки Кристиана — веснушками, и только половина из этих кратеров спит, остальные готовы каждую секунду взорваться.  
Вулканы для местных — практически боги, лава — высшая сила, выражение мощи земли, ещё одна стихия, непонятная для тех, кто вырос вдали.  
Ни разу в жизни Эмбер не видела вулкана. И лавы тоже не видела. Её капли, говорил Калани, застывают в воздухе, навсегда остаются похожими на чьи-то слёзы. И этих слёз достаточно, порой даже слишком много, поэтому по жизни лучше стараться не плакать.  
Интересно, его Калеи плачет там без него?  
Эмбер хочется верить, что нет. Ей хочется верить, что незнакомая девочка с глазами Калани и такими же ямочками на щеках каждое утро смотрит на линию горизонта и знает, что её брат обязательно вернётся с победой.  
У каждого из участника гонок есть своя причина на то, чтобы быть здесь. У нескольких — сразу много причин. Но если бы спросили у Эмбер, она бы отдала победу Калани. Или, точнее, Калеи.  
У них нет родителей, и из всех островитян, так или иначе связанных между собой далёкими узами, Калани — единственный, кто может позаботиться о своей младшей сестрёнке. Но несмотря на то, что их всего двое, они первыми приходят на ум, когда в голове всплывает слово, которое Эмбер привыкла никогда не соотносить с собственной жизнью. Семья. Эмбер и её мать, и неизвестный отец, и вереница отчимов — не семья. Калани и Калеи — семья.  
Не пустой набор букв, не избитое понятие, за которым не кроется решительно ничего, а реальная связь и реальная сила, самое прочное, что только может быть на земле. Во всяком случае, для них, потому что опыт подсказывает: такое даётся не всем.  
У всех разные судьбы, и ценности разные, и ориентиры, и пинки, которые достаются от жизни, и талисманы, благодаря которым удаётся выплывать из самых тёмных глубин, всё разное. И это нормально.  
Как нормально, наверное, и сравнивать свою жизнь с чьей-то другой. Главное только не забывать, что другой у тебя всё равно нет и не будет, а значит, нужно жить её так, как хочется, так, как по-другому нельзя.  
То есть, в случае с Эмбер, обязательно дышать полной грудью и обязательно куда-то бежать, и стискивать в мокрых ладонях мягкий руль самоката, и ни о чём не жалеть, и…  
— Приехали, — волнуясь, объявляет Лилит, и мыслей в голове у Эмбер больше не остаётся.  
Калани подаёт ей руку, когда они выбираются из автобуса, и этот жест почему-то напоминает Эмбер о мире до конца света, о мире, которого она знать не знала и никогда не узнает. Она спрыгивает с ржавых ступенек прямо в дорожную пыль, игнорируя руку Калани, но не потому что в его жесте что-то не так, а потому что что-то не так в самом мире. Вежливость из прошлого в этом настоящем не значит ничего. Вообще.   
Они посреди нового мира, и она с этим справится.  
Выбравшись из автобуса, Эмбер делает то же, что и все остальные: оглядывается по сторонам. Здесь есть на что посмотреть — высокое небо на западном крае уже окрашено багрянцем и золотом, потрёпанные деревья тянут кверху свои искривлённые ветви, над головой с истошными криками мечутся птицы, и от телевизионщиков мельтешения и шума не меньше, но всё внимание Эмбер приковывает только одно.  
Стена.  
Огромная, в три или четыре человеческих роста, если не больше. Серая, шершавая, покрытая тёмными трещинами. Внушительная, пусть и построенная, кажется, целую вечность назад — и только трещины кажутся новыми, щерятся мокрым цементом.  
Одного взгляда на эту стену достаточно, чтобы в горле пересохло, а сердце превратилось в крохотную горошину, суматошно прыгающую внутри грудной клетки.  
Эмбер сглатывает, и сжимает кулаки, и смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит.  
— Отсюда всё начиналось, — хрипло говорит Лилит у неё за спиной, и в обычно спокойном голосе слышится почти благоговейный трепет. Или, может, боязнь. — Давным-давно... Здесь построили стену, чтобы остановить заражение, и город закрыли.  
Эмбер вздрагивает.   
— Вместе с жителями, — добавляет Антонио, — только это не помогло.   
Кажется, Эмбер где-то уже слышала эту историю.   
На самом деле, каждый слышал её тысячу раз.  
Там, где когда-то была Африка, зародилась Болезнь. Именно так, с большой буквы, потому что все остальные болезни рядом с ней меркли и начинали казаться подарком судьбы, ведь от этой спасения не было. Да, спасения не было и от многих других (и Эмбер покрывалась мурашками каждый раз, когда зачем-то заглядывала в старые справочники по медицине), но ни одна из многих других не была настолько ужасной.  
Нет, среди её симптомов не было превращения в зомби. Среди её симптомов были температура и постоянные боли, рвота и диарея, кровотечение из ушей и из носа, кровотечение буквально из каждой поры на коже… Среди её симптомов были слабость и постепенный отказ всех органов. Среди её симптомов было даже гниение заживо, что угодно, но только не перерождение в живого мертвеца.  
До поры до времени, впрочем.  
Мир честно сопротивлялся и честно искал лекарство. Лучшие учёные работали над тем, чтобы создать вакцину и избавить человечество от страшной угрозы. В попытке победить Болезнь сплотились все, действительно все: в Канаде и в Южной Америке, в Европе и Азии лаборатории только и делали, что разрабатывали один вариант за другим. И именно тогда, когда в Канаде и Южной Америке, в Европе и Азии лучшие умы человечества наконец-то пришли к согласию и решили, что создали панацею, всё покатилось к чертям.   
Сперва никто даже не понял, что происходит. А когда опомнились, четверти мира уже не существовало. Болезнь, словно насмехаясь, отступила туда, откуда взялась, в Африканские джунгли, а тысячи человек, которым уже вкололи вакцину, превратились в тех, кого больше нельзя было назвать людьми.   
Города, в которых произошло ужасное, обнесли стенами и закрыли. Но поздно. Те, кто успели сбежать, успели сбежать, и на какое-то время «хаос» стал единственным подходящим словом для описания происходящего.   
Рано или поздно, говорил Хавьер, всё заканчивается, и Эмбер рада тому, что появилась на свет, когда всё уже если не закончилось, то устаканилось точно. Она понятия не имеет, как жила бы в разгар Апокалипсиса, но вот этот новый, пытающий заново отстроиться мир, ей подходит. Не хаос и неразбериха, не суета и сумятица, не ужас и паника, не созерцание своими глазами того, как всё распадается на куски, но что-то другое, больше похожее на возвращение к жизни… Ей это подходит.  
Правда, она совсем не уверена, подходит ли ей то место, возле которога она стоит и не дышит сейчас. Город, который всё ещё помнит хаос и неразбериху, суету и сумятицу, ужас и панику, и то, как всё распадается на куски. Город, который окружили стеной и попытались забыть. Город, который не получилось.   
Мёртвый, искалеченный город — и горстка людей, которые совсем скоро попытаются войти в него и сыграть, по сути, на деньги, а получится, скорее всего, на выживание.  
Антонио оглаживает край шляпы.  
— Мы подлатали стену там, где она разрушилась, и завезли ещё живых мертвецов. Никто не знал, остались ли они здесь, так что решили не рисковать.  
— И скольких вы завезли? — спрашивает Лисса, перекидывая волосы за спину.  
Антонио усмехается.  
— Около пары сотен. Может, чуть больше.  
Зубы Эмбер начинают стучать. Она обхватывает себя руками за плечи. Калани стоит рядом, решительный и бледный, улыбка Лиссы чуть меркнет — но тут же начинает сиять. Под прицелом камер она не собирается нервничать. А камеры тихо стрекочут, и журналисты что-то шепчут друг другу, а Кассандра возвышается над ними, по-прежнему красивая и голодная, и Эмбер на мгновение задумывается о том, как именно они планируют снимать финальную гонку.  
Мысль, впрочем, тут же уходит, вытесненная целым роем других.  
Что вообще будет представлять из себя эта последняя гонка? Каковы её правила? Как определится победитель? Есть ли у них хоть какие-нибудь гарантии хотя бы относительной безопасности? Как уйти на самокате от целой армии живых мертвецов?  
Самое страшное: сколько участников дойдёт живыми до финиша?  
Она ловит взгляд Вика — растерянный и как раньше пронзительный, но уже через секунду он отводит глаза. Его ресницы опускаются вниз, губы кривятся в привычной усмешке, и Эмбер отворачивается, чувствуя себя так, будто долго-долго бежала, а потом остановилась на самом краю, и теперь пропасть смотрит ей в лицо и смеётся. От пропасти веет холодом, и хуже всего — знать, что раньше на её месте цвёл сад.   
Тупое сравнение. Она закусывает губу.  
— Этот город — ваша новая трасса. С препятствиями и опасностями, как раньше, только намного длиннее… Сегодня вы войдёте внутрь, — объясняет Антонио, кивая на ворота в сотне мертов от них.   
Створки выглядят тяжёлыми, монументальными. Такими, как будто их собираются открыть только раз, чтобы потом никогда больше не прикасаться.  
Судя по лицам остальных, они думают примерно о том же. Калани оценивающе оглядывает ворота и качает головой. Макс накрывает ладонью родимое пятно на шее, как всегда в минуты волнения. Кэт щурится, сплёвывая на землю. Вик стискивает зубы так, что заострившиеся скулы резко выступает вперёд. Лисса улыбается, поправляя воротник кожаной куртки.  
Иногда Эмбер кажется, что другого выражения лица у Лиссы просто не существует.  
— А где здесь финиш? — спрашивает она всё с той же улыбкой.  
Антонио улыбается в ответ, и Лиссе стоит у него поучиться.  
— Это вам и придётся узнать.  
Эмбер сжимает кулаки так, что ногти впиваются в кожу ладоней. Возмущение накрывает её с головой, но спорить нет смысла, и это ужасней всего.  
Это спорт, думает она. Спорт, правила в котором, похоже, меняются каждую секунду.  
Это игра. И правила пишет совсем не она.  
И не её одну это злит.   
Кэт выступает вперёд:  
— Что ещё вы нам не сказали? — её голос жёсткий и хриплый, в нём бурлит неприкрытая ярость, но на самом деле Кэт некуда отсупать.   
Не нужно быть знатоком человеческих душ, чтобы понимать: что бы ещё от них ни утаили, Кэт никуда не денется. Она войдёт в эти ворота и попытается найти выход из города. Не из принципа или боязни показаться слабой, как не отказались бы Лисса и Вик, но просто потому, что ей нужны деньги. И выбора нет.  
Выбор, пожалуй, есть только у Эмбер, потому что её не держит в заложниках ни нужда, ни гордость, ни что-то ещё. Но выбор ей и не нужен: что бы от них ни утаили, Эмбер будет играть.   
Уже сейчас, вместе со злостью она ощущает в крови адреналин и азарт. Ей не нужна победа — во всяком случае, та, которая деньги, но от самой игры она ни за что не откажется.   
— Всё в порядке. — Лилит выступает вперёд. Её рука успокаивающим жестом ложится на плечо Антонио, вот только предназначен её жест вовсе не для него, а скорее для всех остальных, которые готовы взорваться. — Ничего нового и необычного. Город — ваша новая трасса, этакий лабиринт. Такие же препятствия, только часть из них естественного происхождения, такие же живые мертвецы…   
— Только часть из них — естественного происхождения, — фыркает Лисса.  
Строго говоря, вряд ли тот кошмар тридцатилетней давности можно назвать естественным происхождением. Но сейчас это никого не волнует.  
— Просто на этот раз трасса немного длиннее, — продолжает Лилит, — и, конечно, сложнее, ведь это финал.   
Эмбер пытается прикинуть, сколько времени понадобится для того, чтобы проехать весь город на самокате. Теоретически, если финиш нужно просто найти (и тут на помощь вполне может придти простое везение), всё может закончиться очень быстро, буквально за пару часов. Только вряд ли кому-то из организаторов интересен такой вариант, поэтому, скорее всего, финишные ворота спрятаны так хорошо, что их будет сложно разглядеть, даже проехав мимо несколько раз.  
Поэтому…  
— И сколько продлится финальная гонка? — Вик озвучивает её мысли, и это не должно удивлять, но удивляет, как если бы та самая пропасть вдруг решила с ней заговорить о погоде.  
Рука Лилит на плече Антонио сжимается чуть сильнее. Короткие пальцы комкают его грубую куртку.  
— Столько, сколько потребуется для того, чтобы все, — Лилит на мгновение запинается, — нашли финиш.  
— Все живые, конечно, — безжалостно уточняет Антонио. Слова как выстрелы пистолета тогда, на стадионе, только вместо Джулиана все финалисты.  
Эмбер снова чувствует лёгкую злость. С нехорошей усмешкой она думает о том, что Дженни предложила бы ей остаться в этом городе навсегда — ну, на случай, если выиграет Вик, ведь это гарантированно испортит ему радость победы: гонка не будет считаться законченной, пока последний живой не пройдёт через финишный створ, а значит, и награды Вик не получит.  
С другой стороны, с него станется поступить точно так же, если вдруг каким-то чудом победу одержит она.  
Почему-то эта мысль заставляет её улыбаться.  
Она улыбается, пока Лилит застёгивает на её запястье браслет с маячком, с помощью которого организаторы будут знать, что с ней и как, и улыбается, когда ей подводят её самокат. Она улыбается, упираясь одной ногой в деку и перенося свой вес на другую, и улыбается, когда по сигналу Антонио рабочие открывают ворота.  
Ветер бьёт её по лицу, когда она срывается с места, но ветер ей не мешает.  
 _Здесь и сейчас ничто не может ей помешать._


	19. Chapter 19

Все шестеро финалистов, Эмбер знает, совершенно разные люди. Единственное, что сейчас между ними общего, это тёмно-зелёные рюкзаки с провиантом. И скорость, которую каждый из них развивает, чтобы ворваться в ворота.  
И, пожалуй, то, как моментально эта скорость сходит на нет, стоит только воротам захлопнуться.  
Вик тормозит первым, разворачивая мотоцикл почти на сто восемьдесят градусов, укладывая его параллельно земле — на пыльном асфальте остаётся чёрный след от резины. Лисса замирает рядом, и почему-то её поворот, столь же резкий, выглядит намного изящней и легче. Почти одновременно они сдёргивают шлемы и переглядываются, рыжие волосы Лиссы рассыпаются по плечам, тягучим золотом сверкая в лучах закатного солнца, Вик вертит в руках розовый шлем.  
Кэт останавливается чуть поодаль, как и Калани. И Калани для Эмбер становится чем-то вроде щита или крепостной стены — она встаёт так, чтобы он был между ней и остальными. По сравнению с тремя мотоциклами самокат кажется маленьким, хрупким и медленным, но она всё ещё не последняя — Марк на своих лыжероллерах подходит чуть позже.   
Что делать дальше, пока непонятно, но происходящее уже не похоже на то, что происходило с ними в предыдущих заездах. Живых мертвецов рядом нет, зато есть просто живые, и все они — друг другу соперники, но вместе с тем — единственные, с кем можно перемолвится словом в этом разрушенном городе.  
Эмбер откровенно не по себе.  
Безотчётно прокручивая сигнальный браслет вокруг руки, она оглядывается по сторонам, рассматривая плоские крыши, от которых отражается солнце, и тёмные, матовые от пыли окна, кое-где щерящиеся осколками как кривыми зубами. Дома убегают вдаль, и каждый из них выглядит мёртвым. Холодным. Необитаемым. Каркасы рекламных баннеров ржавыми квадратами выделаются на фоне розоватого неба: длинные полосы винила и полиэтилена полощутся на ветру. Практически все естественные ткани давно сгнили, разложились, рассыпались, равно как и бумага или чьи-нибудь в панике недоеденные обеды и ужины, но пластик, алюминий, железо — всё ещё здесь. Пластик, алюминий и железо — всё ещё здесь, и город выглядит скелетом. Человеком, с которого содрали кожу и мясо, оставив только голые кости.  
Голые кости, как наяву слыэшит Эмбер голос Хавьера, могут храниться сотни и тысячи лет, пока не окаменеют. При условии, что они зарыты в почву, конечно.   
Этот город не зарыт ни в какую почву, но уже сейчас выглядит практически… окаменелым. Он забыл, что когда-то по его улицам ездили велосипеды и автомобили, что в ощетинившихся пустых домах когда-то жили люди, что они смеялись и плакали, улыбались и презрительно закатывали глаза, дрались и занимались любовью, рождались и умирали… Этот город забыл, каково это — ощущать чьё-то дыхание и чьи-то прикосновения, быть живым и быть рядом с живыми.  
Этот город мёртв. И живым тут не место.  
Кэт обхватывает себя руками за плечи. Жёсткий ёжик её коротких волос топорщится, кажется, ещё сильней, чем обычно. На губах Вика играет усмешка, но за усмешкой Эмбер видит браваду, да и пальцы, стиснувшие шлем, слишком побелели для того, кому всё нипочём. Лисса щурится, осматриваясь, раздувает ноздри, её бёлая грудь в вырезе кожаной куртки вздымается нервно и быстро. Калани хмурится, что-то прикидывая, а Макс… Макс говорит за всех:  
— Вот дерьмо.  
В абсолютной тишине мёртвого города его голос звучит громко и гулко. Он — стеклянная бутылка, падающая с высоты и разбивающаяся об асфальт, звонко разлетающаяся на миллионы осколков.  
Для того, чтобы мелкие осколки помутнели и стали хрупкими, достаточно десяти лет. Некоторые, впрочем, считают, что стекло переживёт кого угодно — и не сумеет разложиться даже за тысчу лет.Опасней всего здесь то, что стекло может стать причиной пожара. Лучи света, уютно прикоснувшись к прозрачному боку, дадут блик — и солнечный зайчик отскочит на что-то, что сможет загореться. И всё.   
В мёртвом городе нечему гореть, но разбившийся на осколки голос Макса всё равно находит, куда направить преломившиеся лучи солнца, что потревожить…  
— Вот дерьмо! — повторяет он ещё громче, а потом, набрав в грудь воздуха, внезапно кричит что есть силы: — Дерьмо!  
Эмбер с ним, на самом деле, согласна, но согласных здесь даже больше: с дальнего конца улицы Максу отвечают истошным, лающим воплем. Лишённый всякого смысла, крик впивается в кожу острыми иглами и расползается холодом — к самому сердцу. Эмбер судорожно вдыхает, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя липкий мороз наваждения, но тут же замирает: между домов показывается то, что давным-давно было живым человеком.  
Подволакивая одну ногу, мертвец направляется к ним.   
— Теперь уж точно дерьмо, — бросает Кэт, хватаясь за руль своего велосипеда.   
Она балансирует, поставив одну ногу на педаль, в любой момент готовая броситься прочь.   
Лисса хмыкает, лениво вглядываясь в приближающуюся опасность.  
— Такие штаны, — бросает она, чуть скривившись, и тянется к шлему — были в моде лет за десять до Апокалипсиса.  
— Десять лет до Апокалипсиса? — ухмыляется Вик. — Тогда, пожалуй, он хорошо сохранился. Ни одного седого волоса, только взгляни.  
Лисса нажимает на газ.  
— Сомнительный способ обрести вечную молодость, — бросает она через плечо и срывается с места.   
Вик уносится следом за ней.  
Не успевает Эмбер и глазом моргнуть, как уезжает и Кэт — легко проскальзывает в ближайшую подворотню, как будто только этого и ждала, как будто точно знает, что делать. Макс остаётся — стоит, как загипнотизированный. не сводя взгляда с зомби, который на каждом шагу бьётся плечом в стену дома и утробно рычит.   
От небольшой площади, на которой они остановились, в разные стороны расползаются улицы, и, глядя на них, Эмбер понимает, что просто не сможет вскочить и просто уехать — как Кэт. А даже если и сможет, то знания, что она делает, у неё при этом не будет. Совсем. Выход может быть где угодно, найти его получится либо случайно, либо с помощью долгих рассуждений и логики, и на второе нет времени, а что до первого… Ориентироваться в мёртвом городе ей будет сложно.  
Во-первых, он похож на лабиринт, а лабиринты её всегда раздражали. Во-вторых, по Столице она гуляла лишь с провожатыми (единственная ночная вылазка — не в счёт, тем более, в гостиницу она тогда возвращалась уже не одна), а в собственном Городке всё было донельзя просто. Здесь же… Что-то подсказывает ей, что система забытых проспектов и переулков будет запутанной — и искать среди них финишные ворота можно целую вечность.  
Если, конечно, живые мертвецы решат, что не против своей вечностью поделиться.  
С каждым шагом один из них всё ближе и ближе. С каждым шагом, наверное, ближе и ближе и все остальные — зомби реагируют на шум, зомби не могут не слышать, как он рычит и подвывает от предвкушения плоти.   
Хотя, кто знает, вдруг это просто скулёж от тоски, плач одиночества.  
Эмбер только сейчас замечает: её пальцы стиснули руль так, что рискуют сломаться.   
— Хочешь со мной? — спрашивает Калани. Несколько секунд он смотрит туда, куда уехали Лисса и Вик — двое на сверкающих мотоциклах, а потом оборачивается к ней.  
Его тёмные глаза кажутся бесконечно добрыми и бесконечно беспечными, и Эмбер пожимает плечами.  
— У нас немного разная скорость.  
Она знает, что сейчас произойдёт, и потому чувствует злость. На четверть это — злость на Калани, который вот-вот застегнёт шлем и уедет, оставив её посреди площади, рядом с остолбеневшим Марком и утробно воющим мертвецом, и на три четверти — злость на саму себя, которая должна была это предвидеть. Они на гонках, это спорт, соревнование, состязание, игра, что угодно, и победитель здесь будет только один.  
Нельзя просто так взяться за руки и поехать на финиш толпой. Даже вдвоём, по сути, поехать нельзя — рано или поздно придётся разжать пальцы и каким-то неведомым образом решить, кому же достанется право быть первым.  
Улыбка Калани напоминает Эмбер, что выигрывать она изначально не собиралась.  
— Давай, — говорит он, протягивая ей руку, и Эмбер решается.  
Спрыгнув с самоката, она отработанным движением складывает его пополам и — немного неловко — забирается на кожаное сидение позади Калани. Его рюкзак она пристраивает на сетку над задним колесом, а самокат укладывает перед собой, на колени, и он немного торчит в разные стороны, так что остаётся только надеяться, что гонки по узким пространствам им в ближайшее время не светят.  
Ремень Калани под её пальцами кажется горячим и твёрдым, и Эмбер хватается за него, чтоб не упасть. Когда мотоцикл под ними взбрыкивает, набирая ход, она прижимается щекой к широкой спине, обтянутой потёртой кожаной курткой, и, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, позволяет себе поверить в то, что всё это скоро закончится и закончится обязательно хорошо.  
Шлема у неё нет, так что ветер, захлёстывая с боков, треплет волосы в разные стороны и круглым парусом надувает футболку. Он тёплый, этот ветер, тёплый и обманчиво ласковый, а ещё пыльный, и Эмбер почему-то думает, что ветру здесь, в мёртвом городе, наверное, до ужаса скучно: вся бумага сгнила, ни одного разноцветного клочка не осталось и играть больше не с чем.  
Мне бы твои проблемы, улыбается Эмбер.   
От куртки Калани пахнет солнцем, машинным маслом и потом. И гаражом, в котором они провели столько времени.   
Эмбер понятия не имеет, куда Калани направляется (а спрашивать бесполезно, потому что бьющий в лицо ветер сорвёт все слова с языка и унесёт их куда-нибудь далеко-далеко — так, что никто не услышит, да и рёв мотоцикла никак не располагает к беседам), но скоро его тактика становится для неё очевидной. Калани старается держаться поближе к окружающей город стене.  
Её строили второпях, без проекта и долгих рассчётов, без намёков на какое-либо удобство (удобство для живых мертвецов, что, серьёзно?), и потому у них нет возможности просто оседлать мотоцикл и проехать весь город по кругу так, чтобы стена постоянно оставалась по левую руку. Кое-где она примыкает к домам, кое-где тупиком упирается в улицы, где-то — почти скрывается за горой развалин и заржавевших машин. Быстрого и лёгкого пути нет, и Эмбер уверена: даже если бы изначально он и существовал, организаторы гонок сделали бы всё возможное для того, чтобы избавиться от него. Усложни жизнь финалистам — порадуй тех, кто остался у телевизора, простое и вместе с тем непреложное правило.  
Но оставаться рядом со стеной — лучший способ найти выход из Города. Можно, конечно, понадеяться на авось — и броситься по улицам наугад, или просто рвануть через заброшенные улицы, наперерез, рассчитывая, что выход окажется зеркальным отражением входа, но всё это было бы глупо. Их финал — почти лабиринт, а выбраться из лабиринта — всегда сложно, поэтому Эмбер ни на минуту не думает, будто бы финишный створ может оказаться прямо напротив стартовых ворот.  
Финишный створ может оказаться где угодно, но он совершенно определённо окажется где-то в стене, поэтому держаться стены — лучшее, что они могут сделать.  
Они и держатся. Ну, насколько это возможно.  
Эмбер пытается приглядываться и прислушиваться — не зарычит ли где-нибудь мотоцикл Лиссы, не сверкнут ли на солнце колёса лыжероллеров Макса, но ничего подобного не происходит. Или она просто не замечает. Или у них другая стратегия. Или мёртвый город слишком велик для того, чтобы им пересечься. Или ещё что-нибудь…  
Она перестаёт думать об этом, когда мотоцикл под ними, резко вильнув, застывает на месте. Мысли вылетают из головы, словно выбитой неведомой силой, и Эмбер сначала больно утыкается носом в спину Калани, а потом моментально спрыгивает с сиденья — мотоцикл начинает заваливаться на правый бок.  
Калани удаётся его удержать, но раздосадованный взгляд скрыть от Эмбер не получается.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает она, когда он нервным движением расстёгивает ремень шлема под подбородком.  
Шагнув вперёд, она одной рукой принимает шлем (в другой — самокат, который она не бросит ни в какой ситуации). Калани, опустив мотоцикл на землю, осторожно нажимает на колесо, а потом кивает на разбитый асфальт.  
— Прокололи, похоже.  
Самокат в левой руке наливается тяжестью, как будто напоминая о себе: смотри, мои колёса проколоть невозможно, и бензин во мне никогда не закончится, потому что его попросту нет, я твой самый надёжный друг и никогда тебя не предам.  
Эмбер только вздыхает. Я знаю.  
Мотоцикл Калани подкинул им сюрприз прямо посреди площади, поразительно похожей на ту, с которой они начали своё путешествие внутри мёртвого города. Разве что дома,окружающие площадь, выглядят ещё более устрашающими, а деревья, которые раньше наверняка были аккуратной аллеей, больше похожи на клубки проволоки, неаккуратно тянущиеся в разные стороны.  
Ближайшее из зданий привлекает внимание Эмбер, но дело не в близости. Дело в широком, почти плоском крыльце, возле которого они волей судьбы остановились, и в огромных колоннах, уходящих вверх, упирающихся в ничто — видимо, козырёк над ними разрушило ветром и временем, а может быть, город пытались бомбить, она, если честно, не помнит. Но колонны остались и, несмотря ни на что, они выглядят нерушимыми. Очень странное ощущение. Эмбер хочется к ним прикоснуться.  
Это был театр, почему-то решает она. Хавьер рассказывал ей про театры.  
В новом мире их больше нет.  
Борясь с искушением войти внутрь, Эмбер задаёт Калани вопрос:  
— Что будем делать?  
Он кивает на свой рюкзак, примотанный к сетке над задним колесом.  
— Посмотрим, что у нас тут.  
— Лилит говорила, что с таким набором можно отправляться на войну, не то что в заброшенный город. — Эмбер вспоминает тёплый, уверенный голос.  
Парадокс: Лилит — одна из тех, кто организовывал гонки и придумывал финал таким, как он будет, таким, как он есть, но вместе с тем её голос ассоциируется у Эмбер исключительно с безопасностью.  
— Ну, — бормочет Калани, откидывая крышку и принимаясь за завязки, — в таком случае, здесь должно быть что-нибудь, чем можно заделать дырки от пуль. Затычки, или резина для заплаток, и клея немного, и мини-насос.  
У них не было времени проверить рюкзаки перед стартом.  
Сюрприз, сказал Антонио, улыбаясь, и Лилит не стала с ним спорить. Эмбер тоже не стала: сюрприз так сюрприз, да и вряд ли её мнение могло что-то решить. Когда Калани действительно находит на самом дне мини-насос, резину и клей, она в любом случае знает: у каждого из них есть пара больше похожих на фляжки бутылок с водой, завёрнутый в бумагу кусок шоколада, пакет раскрошившихся сухарей, несколько полосок вяленого мяса, складной нож, фонарик и спички.  
При условии, конечно, что содержимое рюкзаков у всех одинаково.   
Она представляет себе, что было бы, собери организаторы их поклажу с учётом личных вкусов каждого, и улыбается. Её собственный рюкзак с книгами, рюкзак Лиссы — с огромной косметичкой и работающим через раз феном, который всё равно некуда здесь включать… Хотя, наверное, ещё смешнее было бы, перепутай они вещи на старте. Книги наверняка кололись бы уголками даже через плотную ткань, и вряд ли Лисса обрадовалась бы синякам на безупречной коже. Равно как и сама Эмбер не пришла бы в восторг от бордовой помады.  
Она трясёт головой, отгоняя странные мысли.  
И, присаживаясь на низкие ступени крыльца, говорит первое, что приходит на ум:  
— Здесь так тихо.  
Здесь действительно тихо, и это до безумия странно. Казалось бы, запусти в пустой мёртвый город шесть человек с их мотоциклами, самокатами, велосипедами и лыжами на колёсах, и улицы тут же заполнятся звуками голосов, дыхания, визгом и шорохом шин, перестуком колёс, тяжёлыми ударами палок, пытающихся воткнуться в асфальт… Может быть, так оно и есть, но здесь и сейчас ничего подобного Эмбер не слышит.  
Она не слышит вообще ничего. Словно безжизненные здания жадно ловят каждый звук и душат, душат его, пока он не задохнётся. Поглощают и глушат. Истосковавшиеся, забирают себе, пытаются за счёт чужих голосов, дыхания, визга и шороха шин, перестука колёс, тяжёлых ударов палок об асфальт наполнить пыльные комнаты тёмных квартир хоть каким-то подобием жизни.  
Эмбер страшно думать об этих квартирах и о том, что скрывается в их глубине.  
Скорее всего, ничего. Скорее всего, только трупы. Ну, настоящие трупы, безвозвратно мёртвые мертвецы, потому что живых мертвецов так и тянет на улицы — они слоняются, неприкаянные, пока не развалятся на части, не зная ни голода, ни холода, ни покоя. И, наверное, боятся стоит именно их, но мысль о безликих, лишённых жизни домах и квартирах, о похожих на скелеты лестницах и мутных, запылившихся окон пугает Эмбер намного сильней.  
Стараясь ни о чём не думать, она следит за Калани. Его руки споро отрезают кусочек резины, намазывают его клеем и лепят поверх колеса словно он делал это тысячу раз. Впрочем, наверное, действительно делал: приглядевшись, Эмбер замечает на шинах довольно много заплат.  
Их мир почти не производит ничего нового (хотя очень старается и рано или поздно, конечно, сумеет), так что они должны бережно относиться к тому, что у них есть.   
Калани встаёт, отряхивая ладони о джинсы.  
— Надо подождать, пока схватится клей, — говорит он, виновато разводя руками.  
Эмбер не возражает.  
— Ты… можешь ехать дальше одна, если хочешь, — добавляет Калани.  
— Мне не нужна победа, и ты это знаешь. — Она неуверенно перекатывается с пятки на носок. Калани действительно знает, но если он сочтёт это глупостью, ей будет обидно.  
Но Калани только улыбается.  
— Да, знаю. Тебе не нужна победа, ты просто не могла упустить удивительную возможность попасть на незабываемую экскурсию по заброшенному городу, поближе познакомиться с зомби и просто хорошо провести время в отличной компании.   
Тепло в его голосе почему-то напоминает о Кристофере и близнецах, и Эмбер чувствует, как ей самой передаётся это тепло. Она улыбается в ответ.  
— Именно так.  
—Тогда твои мечты сбылись. Ты удивительно везучая, Эмбер.   
Мир, несколько десятилетий назад искорёженный страшной болезнью. Руины некогда прекрасного города. Пыльные улицы. Толпы живых мертвецов. Старая, заношенная одежда, которую до неё мог носить кто угодно. Раскрошившиеся сухари и заветрившийся шоколад в рюкзаке. И ощущение бесконечной свободы.  
Да, она действительно очень везучая.  
Калани садится рядом с ней, и Эмбер изучает его сквозь ресницы. Его лицо спокойно, но она всё равно понимает: ему не нравится вынужденная задержка, ему совсем не хочется здесь останавливаться — и не только здесь, но вообще где угодно, только вовсе не потому, что он, как и она, всё время стремится куда-то бежать. Нет. Ему не хочется останавливаться вовсе не потому, что процесс вечного бега такой весь из себя привлекательный. Калани не хочется останавливаться по дороге, потому что хочется остановиться в самом конце — за финишной чертой, там, где он окажется победителем.  
Эмбер осторожно кладёт ладонь ему на предплечье.  
— Как думаешь, это надолго?  
Она не уточняет, что «это», но Калани всё равно понимает, что речь не о вынужденной задержке, а о финальном заезде в целом.  
— Понятия не имею.— Кожаная куртка скрипит, когда он пожимает плечами. — Но уверен, что не два часа точно. Иначе, какой в этом смысл? Нет, финиш устроен так, что за два часа его не найдёт даже тот, кому повезёт.  
— Значит, нам некуда торопиться.  
Ей хочется сказать, что, раз так, Калани не за чем переживать из-за проколотого колеса и того, что клею потребуется немного времени, чтобы схватиться, и, кажется, у неё получается: лицо Калани светлеет, а появившаяся было угрюмая ложбинка между бровей разглаживается сама собой.  
Он снова улыбается. Ему так идёт улыбаться.  
— Чем хочешь заняться?  
Эмбер знает ответ. Точно как же, как знает и то, что ответ этот не самый удачный.  
Она кивает на тёмные двустворчатые двери высотой в полтора человеческих роста. Одна из створок сорвана с петель, и дверной проём зияет пустой чернотой.  
Не таким она представляла театр, когда, наслушавшись рассказов Хавьера, мечтала побывать хотя бы в одном.  
— Я хочу войти внутрь, — говорит Эмбер и поднимается.


	20. Chapter 20

— Думаешь, это хорошая идея? — спрашивает Калани, когда они останавливаются у высоких дверей.  
Эмбер осторожно прикасается к потемневшему от времени дереву, лак с которого облупился и слез. Оно выглядит неожиданно прочным, можно не бояться, что вот-вот начнёт крошиться и распадаться под пальцами, и Эмбер мягко обводит вырезанный на створках узор, задерживаясь взглядом в его плавных изгибах.  
На подушечках пальцев собирается всего лишь пыль, а ей кажется, будто целые минуты и годы.  
— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Эмбер. — Может быть, нет. Может быть, внутри нас ждут полчища зомби.  
Калани хмыкает.  
— Вряд ли. Ты же знаешь, они не любят сидеть в помещении. Только на улице. Их сложно назвать домоседами.  
— Как и меня. Но это не дом. Это — театр, — с благоговением выдыхает она, толкая тяжёлые створки вперёд.  
Они открываются с отвратительным скрипом, но даже через скрип она слышит голос Калани:  
— Думаю, любителями театра их тоже не назовёшь.  
Кто знает, думает Эмбер, кто знает. Не то чтобы она действительно думает, будто бы внутри им могут встретиться полчища зомби (живые мертвецы и правда больше похожи на осенние листья, гонимые ветром, чем на камни, которые могут лежать на одном и том же месте годами), но вместе с тем в словах Калани есть что-то… Кто знает, как всё обстояло до Апокалипсиса? Может быть, в этом заброшенном городе ещё есть зомби, которые — когда-то давным-давно — обожали театр.  
Может быть, среди них есть актёры и драматурги. Театральные критики. Те, кто не пропускал ни одной премьеры. Швеи, не спавшие по ночам, чтобы успеть закончить костюмы. Гримёры. Театральные сторожи, ютившиеся в каморке у заднего входа. Швейцары и улыбчивые девушки из гардероба. Кто угодно.  
Кто угодно из тех, кто раньше не мыслил своей жизни без театра, а теперь — вот уже три десятка лет — не способен мыслить вообще.  
Ей становится жутко.  
Измеряя шагами холл, Эмбер думает о том, что изнутри театр совсем не выглядит заброшенным. Одиноким ― да, может быть, будто в самый разгар очередного спектакля из него неведомым образом исчезли и актёры, и зрители, но никаким не заброшенным.  
Почему так, она понимает только с подачи Калани.  
― Да, ― говорит он где-то у неё за плечом, ― сложно представить такое за этой стеной.  
Эмбер оборачивается.  
― Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Он задумчиво хмурит брови, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова.  
― Ты же видела оставленные здания, правда? Там, за стеной, его давно разобрали бы и растащили. Диваны и кресла ― домой, деревянные двери и рамы ― на дрова или стройку, даже мраморные плиты с пола сумели бы отколоть и, уж конечно, нашли бы им применение. Стой твой театр на окраине, скажем, Столицы, от него остались бы голые стены…  
Калани прав. Именно это с самого начала и казалось ей таким необычным: заброшенное здание раньше всегда означало отсутствие мебели, и дыры вместо оконных проёмов, и решётки голых перекрытий вместо нормального пола. Всё, что можно было вынести или разобрать, разбирали и выносили.   
Здесь дела обстоят по-другому. Живым мертвецам не нужна новая мебель в дома, и строить им тоже не нужно, и огня они не разводят, а значит, и дрова им ни к чему. Мраморные плиты, оконные стёкла, латунные дверные ручки ― тем более. Именно поэтому мёртвый город выглядит таким странным. Всё в нём осталось как было, ну, кроме того, что смогли изменить природа и время.  
Эмбер кажется, будто театр готов ожить в любую минуту.  
Немного подправить покосившиеся двери, вымести то, что нанесло ветром с улицы, заменить разбитые окна, а то и просто чем-то заклеить, подкрасить старой краской тёмное дерево ― и здание будет выглядеть лучше, чем, например, та гостиница, в которой жили участники гонок. Достаточно пару раз пройтись мокрой тряпкой по полу, и он снова будет готов сверкать под ногами гостей: Хавьер говорил ей, что в театр было положено ходить при полном параде, так что Эмбер почти наяву слышит дробный перестук каблуков.  
― Красиво и пусто, ― говорит Калани.  
Он оглядывается по сторонам, замирая у гардероба. За высокой стойкой теснятся ряды вешалок. Там некому принять его кожаную куртку и некому возмутиться тем, в каком виде они посмели придти в храм искусства, поэтому Калани только проводит ладонью по широкой поверхности и сдувает с пальцев серую пыль.   
Эмбер делает вид, что чихает. Калани смеётся.  
Время словно перестаёт существовать внутри этого театра. Как будто им не нужно никуда торопиться, как будто Калани не мечтает выиграть финал и заработать достаточно, чтобы обеспечить своей сестрёнке достойное будущее, как будто самой Эмбер не хочется для него того же самого. Как будто они не ждут, пока клей схватится и мотоцикл будет готов к тому, чтобы двигаться дальше.  
Как будто они просто пришли посмотреть хороший спектакль.  
Калани протягивает ей руку.  
― Прошу.  
Кожаная куртка отзывается теплом, когда Эмбер берёт его под руку. Они идут через холл, медленно и неспешно, оглядываясь по сторонам, разглядывая узор на полу и лепнину на потолке, каменные статуи и деревянные рамки, за которыми ещё видно яркую бумагу афиш.   
Эмбер читает названия.  
«Ромео и Джульетта». «Снежная Королева». «Дом, где разбиваются сердца». «Каменный гость». «Маленький Принц». «Большие надежды».   
«Апокалипсис вчера».  
Она спотыкается, крепче цепляясь пальцами за локоть Калани. Под прозрачным пластиком ― тёмная картинка, момент из спектакля, ржавые декорации, и разбросанные по сцене бинты, и грим под гниющую плоть. Крупный, похожий на граффити шрифт, и дата премьеры, которой так и не суждено было состояться: через два дня после того, как город превратился в могилу.  
― Нет, ― говорит Калани, решительно отворачиваясь от афиши, ― один неудачный спектакль не испортит нам настроение.  
Эмбер может только слабо возразить.  
― Откуда ты знаешь, что он был неудачным? По крайней мере, он почти угадал с предсказанием будущего.  
― И что-то мне подсказывает, что предназначение искусства вовсе не в этом.  
Они пересекают коридор, почти не останавливаясь, и одновременно толкают двери в зрительный зал.  
― А в чём? ― спрашивает Эмбер, изо всех сил вглядываясь в темноту. Кто знает, какие опасности там поджидают.  
И дело не только в зомби: если, например, прогнил пол, они вполне могут провалиться, а в том, чтобы провалиться куда-то, всегда мало приятного.  
― Не знаю. ― Калани вглядывается в зал точно так же, как и она сама. Его плечи напряжены, голос звучит глухо. ― В том, чтобы помогать людям, например? Или показывать им что-то, чего они не могли увидеть в обычной жизни и по чему тосковали? Открывать другие двери, брать в путешествие по другим мирам, подсказывать выходы из ситуаций, давать пример для подражания и убежище для души, если снаружи всё плохо?  
Калани говорит так красиво, что единственное, о чём Эмбер жалеет, это то, что сейчас Дженни не рядом. Дженни могла бы записать его слова в свой блокнот, запомнить их, зафиксировать их чернилами на бумаге, донести их до кого-то ещё. Без Дженни эти слова услышит только она.  
Достав из рюкзака фонарик, Калани заходит в зал. Эмбер шагает следом за ним. Мраморный пол под ногами сменяется мягкой дорожкой, и это ощущение оказывается неожиданно неприятным: Эмбер понятия не имеет, как долго служат ковры, но почему-то ей кажется, что прямо сейчас ворс распадается у неё под ногами.  
Воздух здесь застоявшийся, спёртый, и ей становится трудно дышать.  
Луч фонарика выхватывает из темноты одно сиденье за другим. Их номера скрываются под слоем пыли, и теперь Эмбер хочется чихнуть уже по-настоящему. В носу начинает щипать, а горло перехватывает, словно пыль, поднявшись от их шагов, сворачивается вокруг её шеи удавкой. Самое странное, что ей всё ещё не хочется уходить.  
Прочистив горло, она откашливается и указывает Калани на сцену.  
― Туда.  
― Не думаю, что стоит туда подниматься, ― говорит он, когда они подходят поближе. Даже ступеньки выглядят ненадёжными, не то что сами помостки.  
Сцена абсолютно пуста.   
Каким бы ни был последний шедший на ней спектакль, всё, что от него осталось, уже успели убрать. Каким бы ни был спектакль, который собирались демонстрировать следующим, к нему ещё ничего не успели подготовить.  
Ни декораций, ни мусора, ничего. Только пыль, и в этой пыли ― ни единого человеческого следа. Пытаясь это исправить, Эмбер оставляет там отпечаток ладони ― сначала своей, а потом берёт Калани за запястье, и опускает его руку на сцену. Поняв её мысль, он выводит пальцем их имена и сегодняшнюю дату.  
Если когда-нибудь хоть один человек войдёт в эти печальные стены, он поймёт, что был здесь не один.  
Ну, во всяком случае, Эмбер хочет так думать.  
― Пойдём, наверное, ― говорит она тихо, не отпуская запястье Калани, и они уходят из зала, но только затем, чтобы сперва заглянуть в каждое помещение, какое только встретится им на пути.  
Эмбер бродит между декораций, пытаясь догадаться, к какому спектаклю они относились, перебирает реквизит (и прибирает к рукам тяжёлую биту, видимо, приготовленную для постановки про Апокалипсис), осторожно трогает тяжёлые платья, которые выглядят так, словно не было никаких десятилетий между их последним мигом на сцене и этой секундой, когда Эмбер, снимая их с вешалки, осторожно прикладывает к себе. Калани одобрительно хмыкает, когда она прижимает к шее нежный газовый шарф потрясающе яркого красного цвета, и хмыкает ещё раз, когда она протягивает ему военную форму. Он прижимает её к себе, придерживая руками, и шутливо закатывает глаза, мол, что за глупости, а Эмбер только смеётся и поднимает вверх большой палец.  
― Тебе идёт!  
Она понятия не имеет, чья это форма, лётчика или пехотинца, танкиста или артиллериста, но ему и правда идёт. В такой форме с него можно было бы рисовать афишу для этого театра или обложку для книги…  
― Поищу себе такой, когда выберемся отсюда, ― усмехается Калани в ответ. ― Кстати, о «выбираться отсюда»…  
Им пора. Им действительно пора, и Эмбер неожиданно ощущает удивляющее её саму сожаление. Спокойствие совершенно точно не для неё, но в этом пыльном, заброшенном театре она, пожалуй, могла бы остаться чуть дольше.  
Время, как обычно, шутит нелепые шутки: именно тогда, когда ей нужно спешить, его так хочется поставить на паузу, хотя раньше, пока оно тянулось резиной, его неудержимо хотелось перемотать или хотя бы ускорить.  
Когда они выходят из театра, на улице уже начинает темнеть. Мотоцикл Калани выглядит в подступающей темноты мрачным островом, но вовсе не он привлекает внимание Эмбер. На одной из дальних улиц она замечает движение, и это движение, если глаза её не подводят, становится всё ближе и ближе.  
Эмбер старается не смотреть на ситуацию пессимистично, но вряд ли это Кэт, Макс, Вик или Лисса. Она готова поспорить на что угодно: там, вдалеке ― живые мертвецы, и с каждой секундой они приближаются. С каждой секундой неясные тени становятся чётче и чётче, обрастают подробностями, и Эмбер может различить их в деталях. Вот неровная, заваливающаяся на бок походка одного зомби, вот второй ― совсем низкий, едва ли ей до плеча, вот третий ― и у него, кажется, нет рук, а вот руки четвёртого выглядят неестественно длинными, словно к ним что-то привязано…  
Всего у неё получается насчитать шестерых.  
Адреналин разгоняется в венах, и Эмбер чувствует, как её захватывает знакомое ощущение: предвкушение скорости, ожидание опасности… Каждая эмоция обостряется, становится ярче в тысячу раз, но Эмбер никогда прежде не делила это состояние с кем-то ещё.  
И, раз уж она с кем-то ещё, в противовес адреналиновому наслаждению приходит нечто другое. Чувство ответственности.  
Эмбер осторожно берёт Калани за локоть.   
― Вернёмся? ― быстро спрашивает она, готовая в любую минуту сорваться и побежать. Готовая в любую минут сделать всё, что угодно.   
И возвращаться на самом деле ей вовсе не хочется.  
Как и ему.  
― Нет. ― Калани качает головой, измеряя взглядом расстояние между мертвецами и мотоциклом, быстро окидывая взглядом тёмные улицы, придумывая лучшую траекторию.   
Они оторвутся без проблем, думает Эмбер.  
― Внутри здания, по крайней мере, вполне безопасно, ― осторожно напоминает она.  
Калани кивает, продолжая шагать к мотоциклу. Эмбер спускается с крыльца следом за ним и слышит спокойное:  
― Да, внутри здания безопасно, но ещё, находясь внутри здания, мы не выберемся из города. Кто ты такая и куда дела Эмбер, девочку, которую хлебом не корми ― только дай сорваться с места и побежать?  
Он улыбается, быстрыми движениями закрепляя рюкзак над колесом, и кивает на сиденье: садись. Эмбер переступает с ноги на ногу и, дождавшись, пока Калани наденет шлем и сядет за руль, устраивается сзади него.  
― Эта девочка здесь, ― говорит она тихо. ― Просто раньше она всегда бегала одна, а теперь волнуется за тебя.  
Он с удивлением оглядывается на неё.  
― Не нужно за меня волноваться. Я обещаю, всё будет в порядке.  
Мотоцикл отзывается согласным рёвом, когда они срываются с места. Зомби, реагируя на звук, срываются следом за ними, и Калани, словно специально для Эмбер, не уходит в ближайший переулок, а наоборот устремляется зомби навстречу. Играючи, он закладывает крутой вираж прямо перед искорёженными, воняющими гнилью телами (Эмбер кажется, что даже грохот мотора не заглушает их визга), и двое мертвецов, не в силах повторить крутую дугу, врезаются в угол дома.  
Они падают, а Эмбер зачем-то оглядывается. Может быть, для того, чтобы увидеть, как по асфальту покатятся два тёмных шара ― их головы. Может быть, для того, чтобы понять, что низкорослый мертвец ― ещё ребёнок и, кажется, девочка. Может быть, для того, чтобы узнать длиннорукого.  
К его рукам привязано не что-то, а лыжные палки. Одна нога всё ещё путается в обломанной лыже, мешающейся своими колёсиками. Будь на улице чуть светлее, Эмбер наверняка разглядела бы на его шее большое родимое пятно. Или слишком острые зубы во рту.  
Это Макс. Ну, или точнее, то, что когда-то им было.  
Что было силы вцепившись в куртку Калани, Эмбер отчаянно пытается сдержать тошноту. Желудок подбирается к самому горлу, на глазах выступают слёзы, и она крепко жмурится, чтобы не дать им пролиться.  
Здесь нет Антонио, говорит Эмбер самой себе. Никто не подарит тебе пулю в лоб, если мертвецы до тебя доберутся.  
Тогда не позволяй им добраться, как наяву слышит она голоса Хавьера и Дженни.  
Зомби всё ещё бегут за ними, и впервые за всё время Эмбер думает, что, возможно, сказать это проще, чем сделать.


	21. Chapter 21

На улицах мёртвого города — они проехали достаточно, чтобы Эмбер могла рассуждать об этом, — полным полно крупногабаритного мусора, так что уйти от зомби несложно. Там, где мотоцикл Калани легко протискивается между остовом фуры и кирпичной стеной (Эмбер не успевает даже испугаться за собственные колени, опасно торчащие в разные стороны), мертвецы с визжанием врезаются и в стену, и в фуру. Там, где мотоцикл Калани легко уходит с одной полосы на другую, зомби теряют время, запинаются в выбоинах, отстают — и рычат так, что у Эмбер громыхает в ушах.  
Да, улицы мёртвого города вполне приспособлены для того, чтобы легко уйти от живых мертвецов, Эмбер успевает это понять. Равно как и то, что легко оно только теоретически. На практике... Зомби не только гонятся за ними. Они, привлечённые шумом и визгом, бегут к ним из каждого переулка, и слова Антонио о сотне кажутся чистым враньём.  
Самое смешное, что Эмбер вовсе не страшно. Нет ни времени, ни смысла бояться — нужно, во-первых, уносить ноги (пусть и ответственность на этом лежит сейчас в основном на Калани), а во-вторых, пытаться придумать что-нибудь, что позволит бессмысленному бегству превратиться в безопасный отрыв. Потому что сейчас безопасностью и не пахнет: те мертвецы, что почти догнали их в самом начале, давно отстали, но на их месте рычат и скалятся новые. Кто знает, сколько ещё их будет, из каких переулков...  
Надо что-то менять, думает Эмбер.  
Она ощущает себя приманкой. Куском мяса, на запах которого сбегаются дикие животные и брошенные собаки, с той лишь разницей, что зомби не чувствуют запаха.  
Они слышат шум.  
— Калани! — кричит Эмбер, привставая на сиденье. Её губы почти прижимаются к его чёрному шлему, но она всё равно не рассчитывает, что Калани расслышит. — Калани!   
Перегнувшись через его плечо, она дотягивается до руля. Наверное, сейчас она имеет все шансы — на радость зомби и соперникам, а ещё тем ребятам у телевизоров — угробить их обоих, но ей всё равно. Эмбер знает, что должна что-то сделать — и она это делает. Она повисает на руке у Калани, лишая его возможности полноценно управлять мотоциклом, заставляя сбросить скорость, и надеется только на то, что сейчас произойдёт то же, что и всегда: что он поймёт её без единого слова.  
Не дожидаясь, пока мотоцикл остановится, Эмбер спрыгивает — ботинки тяжело пружинят о землю, приземление ударом отдаётся прямо в голову, куда-то между лбом и виском. Одной рукой она хватает свой самокат, другой дёргает Калани за куртку. Он спрыгивает следом за ней.  
Брошенный мотоцикл падает на асфальт, высекая искры рулём. Колёса всё ещё крутятся, и именно эта картинка почему-то стоит у Эмбер перед глазами, когда она бросается прочь.  
Калани догоняет её в считанные секунды. Они бегут рядом.  
На ходу, он сдёргивает шлем с головы и кричит:  
— Почему?   
В детстве Эмбер много бегала. С Виком, наперегонки. В детстве Эмбер много бегала и она знает: если бежать нужно долго и далеко, то дыхание нужно беречь. Не разговаривать. Но не ответить она тоже не может.  
— Их привлекает шум, — выталкивает она из враз пересохшего горла.   
Калани кивает и, широко размахнувшись, на бегу запускает шлем в одну из витрин, оставшихся у них за спиной. Чудом уцелевшее до них стекло теперь со звоном рассыпается на осколки, и мертвецы, визжа, устремляются туда.   
Это — передышка, но Эмбер боится загадывать, насколько недолгой может она оказаться. Рёв мотора больше не может привлечь к ним внимания, но и бесшумного бега, как ни крути, не бывает. Они оба дышат хрипло и загнанно, ноги их обоих ударяются о землю гулко и тяжело, самокат в руке Эмбер чуть дребезжит, а рюкзак глухо бьёт по спине. Кожаная куртка Калани скрипит в такт мерным движениям его рук, нагнетающим воздух в лёгкие.  
Было бы здорово, думает Эмбер, если бы финиш оказался где-нибудь здесь.  
Окажись финишный створ совсем рядом, и он бы решил все их проблемы — за раз.  
Окажись финишный створ совсем рядом, они бы, скорее всего, его не заметили. И не только потому, что в голове в ритм сумасшедшему биению сердца бьётся единственное слово «бежать», но и потому что в мёртвом городе царит кромешная тьма.  
Тьма наводит Эмбер на ещё одну мысль. Что делают люди нового мира, когда на новый мир опускается темнота? Спят. Прячутся в домах. Ищут безопасное место.  
Она почти успевает приметить одно — и уже протягивает руку, чтобы, поймав Калани за рукав, бросится в тёмный подъезд, как из ближайшего переулка на них выплёскивается новая волна мертвецов.   
Бежать больше некуда и, перехватив самокат поудобнее, Эмбер бьёт. Она ударяет ещё раз, а потом ещё и ещё, а потом перебрасывает самокат безоружному Калани и, одним движением стянув с плеч рюкзак, начинает драться уже рюкзаком.  
— Тебе когда-нибудь снились кошмары о гонках? — кричит Калани.   
Их уже нашли, им нет смысла стараться быть тише, можно орать во весь голос. Может быть, Кэт, может быть, Вик или Лисса, может быть, кто-то окажется рядом и поможет им справиться с зомби — или хотя бы отвлечёт часть этой волны на себя.  
— Нет, — кричит Эмбер в ответ.  
Рюкзак в вытянутых руках кажется невероятно тяжёлым. Эмбер не знает, что там внутри, она не заглядывала, наверняка то же самое, что у Калани, вода и печенье, консервы, фонарик и банки, сигнальные ракеты и клей, но это неважно. Важно, что всего этого хватает для мощных ударов. Мертвецы отшатываются, и Эмбер даже удаётся снести одному из них голову.  
— Мне тоже. А теперь, кажется, будут!  
Звучит не слишком весело, но главное, что звучит, главное, что Калани не теряет присутствие духа, и Эмбер хочется быть достойной его, быть такой же смелой и сильной.  
— Подумаем об этом, когда выберемся отсюда! — рычит она сквозь зубы, уклоняясь от тянущихся к ней рук.  
— Когда выберемся, — эхом отвечает Калани.  
На самом деле, не существует никакого «когда». Завтра, послезавтра и всё остальное одинаково теряют смысл, когда рядом с тобой одна за другой открываются страшные зловонные пасти, которые когда-то были обычными человеческими ртами — точно такими же, как у тебя. Рядом с тобой одна за другой хватают воздух костлявые, сгнившие руки, похожие на что угодно — птичьи лапы, ветки деревьев, голые остовы телевизионных антенн, но только не на человеческие конечности…  
Впервые в жизни Эмбер ощущает себя так, будто бы попала в эпицентр Апокалипсиса. Не мир после него, уже стряхнувший с себя оцепенение шока, начинающий медленно приходить в себя и заново остраивать свою жизнь на руинах, а мир, состоящий исключительно из этих руин. Из паники, хаоса и жуткого визга, смешанного с не менее жутким рычанием. Из хватания за одежду, пинков по ногам, собственного загнанного дыхания, беспокойства за Калани и страшного в своей абсурдности, но уже привычного ощущения — что она, наконец-то, живая.  
Калани сказал, что ему будут сниться кошмары об этом финале. Эмбер страшно, и руки у её страха такие же отвратительные, как и у живых мертвецов, они точно так же покрыты язвами и трупными пятнами, и они крепко сжимают её внутренности, заставляя сердце колотиться где-то на подступах к горлу, но страх — это едва ли не лучшее, что с ней когда-либо случалось. Как будто колотящееся в горле сердце превращает её нет, не в бомбу замедленного действия, а в часы, которые навсегда замолчат, если вынуть из них батарейку.  
Страх — её батарейка. Адреналин — её батарейка.  
Всё, что уже произошло, наверняка ещё будет ей сниться, но вряд ли это будут кошмары. А даже если и кошмары, то просыпаться после них она будет не подавленной, а готовой бежать и сражаться.   
Или плакать. Если ей приснится то, что происходит сейчас.  
Сейчас, когда Калани окликает её по имени, а она не может узнать его голос. Он звучит сдавленно, через силу, и Эмбер оборачивается, одолеваемая дурными предчувствиями.  
― Калани?   
Рюкзак с треском вырывают у неё из рук, и бесполезные лямки повисают между пальцев бессмысленными полосками ткани. Эмбер сгибается пополам, уворачиваясь от очередного мертвеца, и замечает на асфальте деревянный обломок ― то ли дверь, то ли оконная рама, широкая доска, из которой торчат ржавые гвозди. Обдирая пальцы, она хватает её и отмахивается от обнаглевшего зомби, который скалит свои зубы ей прямо в лицо, а потом шагает на голос Калани.  
Его лицо в окружающей темноте выглядит бледным пятном, вытянутым вниз к подбородку. Испуганная, Эмбер пробивается ближе, а потом ещё и ещё ― пока не замечает, что рукав его куртки разорван, а по тёмной коже струится ещё более тёмное. Маслянистое. Влажное.   
― Уходи, ― говорит Калани сквозь зубы. ― Убегай немедленно. Садись на мотоцикл и уезжай. Что угодно.  
― Калани? ― снова спрашивает она, забывая все остальные слова. Эмбер слышит в своём голове откровенную панику, но, пожалуй, у неё нет времени раздумывать над тем, как она выглядит или звучит со стороны, у неё есть время только на то, чтобы сделать выпад направо, в очередной раз отмахнувшись несчастной доской, и попытаться заглянуть Калани в глаза.  
Вот только он выставляет руки вперёд ― обрывки рукавов взлетают и опускаются, словно блестящие чёрные крылья, ― и качает головой.  
― Уходи, ― почти рычит он. ― Эмбер.  
Это приказ и просьба одновременно, а ещё ― боль, и сожаление, и «послушайся меня, я прошу» и «не спрашивай, только не спрашивай», но для последнего всё равно уже поздно: чёрные лоскуты соскальзывают с его окровавленной руки, и Эмбер видит ровный полумесяц укуса.  
― Нет, ― пытается она сказать, но не выходит ни звука.  
― Да, ― отвечает Калани одними губами.  
Эмбер трясёт головой.  
Её самокат в руках Калани ― согнутый, сломанный, искорёженный, и Эмбер ощущает себя примерно такой же. У неё нет времени переживать за железного друга, потому что живой друг, друг из плоти и крови стоит сейчас рядом с ней и вместе с тем становится всё дальше и дальше с каждой секундой.  
Она этого не хотела. Она к этому не готова.  
Она этого просто не переживёт.  
Калани скалится, разворачиваясь к зомби, и перехватывает самокат обеими руками. Удерживая его перед собой, словно щит, он нападает на них, заставляя чуть отступить, остервененело пинает их по ногам, рычит, как будто они ― посреди волчьей стаи и так он заявляет права вожака.  
Будь они волками, находись они посреди волчьей стаи, кто знает, может быть, у них и остался бы шанс.  
По крайней мере, Калани ни в кого бы не превратился, если бы его покусали.  
Нет, его бы даже не покусали. Гнилые зубы живых мертвецов не пробились бы сквозь толстую шерсть. Волк дал бы отпор. Волк легко убежал бы. Волк убежал бы бесшумно. Или, окажись рядом с ним его стая, они превратили бы бегство в охоту ― и им не пришлось бы бояться.  
Волки, волки… Эмбер не отказалась бы превратиться в одного: потому что сейчас больше всего на свете ей хочется выть. Вместо этого она стоит, стискивая зубы, и понятия не имеет, что делать.  
― Уходи, ― повторяет Калани, даже не оборачиваясь.  
Я тебя не оставлю, думает Эмбер. Она берётся за доску двумя руками, точно так же, как он, и точно так же шагает вперёд, готовая отталкивать мертвецов, пока у неё останется хоть крошечная капля хоть каких-нибудь сил. Наплевать, что будет завтра, наплевать, что никакого «завтра» не будет, только бы никуда не уходить, никого не бросать, не жить дальше с тем, с чем невозможно жить дальше.  
Семья, говорил когда-то Калани. Там, на осторовах, семья ― это самое главное.  
― Я тебя не брошу, ― говорит Эмбер сейчас. И пусть она родилась не на островах, пусть её собственная семья никогда не была для неё в полном смысле этого слова семьёй, но те, кого она приобрела за последнее время, именно они важнее всего.  
Самое ужасное заключается в том, что вместе с тем какая-то часть неё понимает: Калани прав. Это осознание не взрывается ослепительными вспышками внутри головы и не заставляет руки дрожать, а ноги сами по себе пятиться, убегая. Нет. Оно не пытается заслонить всё на свете огромными буквами «УБЕГАЙ», оно просто сворачивается тяжёлым камнем где-то в желудке ― и Эмбер снова начинает тошнить.  
Она не против бежать. Она всегда любила бежать. Сейчас, на адреналине ей кажется, что она убежала бы от чего угодно и от кого угодно ― от живых мертвецов, от соперников по финалу, от себя самой. От кого угодно, но не от Калани.  
Потому что Калани ― это Калани.   
Калани означает «небо», пусть он совсем не похож ни на далёкую линию горизонта, ни на кудрявые белые облака, ни на первые лучи рассветного солнца, прокладывающие себе путь среди туч... Он не похож на резкие, угловатые молнии и не похож на холодные, хоть и яркие звёзды. И на ночную темноту совсем не похож, и на притаившуюся высоко в небе луну, и ни на что на свете. Калани — это просто Калани.  
У него золотые руки и сердце — такое же золотое.  
Он рассказывал ей легенды, когда эти легенды были единственным, что она могла и хотела услышать. На островах, откуда он родом, их было превеликое множество, как будто целый мир состоял исключительно из легенд, был полностью соткан из удивительных слов и невероятных островах... На островах верили, что сила огня лежала в основе мироздания, что мир был создан из огня и их острова были созданы из огня, что капельки лавы (на родине Калани столько вулканов, что можно сбиться со счёта) — это слёзы богини огня, но вместе с тем огонь — созидание. У огня, как и у всего на свете, есть и оборотная сторона, и за эту сторону отвечает богиня молнии, которая несёт в себе разрушение.   
Разрушение и созидание, говорил ей Калани. То, из чего состоит мир.  
Эмбер кажется, что в её мире нет созидания, одно разрушения. Её мир рушится на куски здесь и сейчас, с каждой новой секундой, приближающей неизбежное. Но она не будет об этом думать, не будет, не будет…  
В кратере вулкана, говорил Калани, был рождён огненный человек, и этот человек был совершенством.  
В этом есть определённая логика, перебивала его Дженни, потому что всё самое лучшее появляется на свет из страданий и боли.   
По этой логике, мир, утонувший в Апокалипсисе и живых мертвецах, должен стать если и закатом цивилизации, то только таким, после которого обязательно наступит рассвет — в тысячу раз лучше, чем все предыдущие.  
По этой логике, сегодняшняя ночь, вымазанная чернильной темнотой и маслянистой кровью на плече Калани, должна превратиться в самое яркое, самое чистое, самое невыносимо светлое утро — в тысячу раз лучше, чем все предыдущие.  
Но этого не произойдёт.  
Всё будет хорошо, говорил ей Калани.  
Хорошо не будет, теперь Эмбер знает.  
Она рычит — едва ли не громче, чем окружающие её мертвецы, и бьёт наотмашь, и пинается изо всех, и изо всех сил же старается не думать о том, что с каждым ударом сердца они оба оказываются всё ближе к той черте, за которой возвращение невозможно.  
Лучше бы укусили её.  
Она бы нашла способ заставить Калани бросить её и уехать. Обманом затащила бы его обратно на мотоцикл, даже нажала бы нужные рычаги, если нужно, и плевать, что она понятия не имеет, как именно это следует делать. Она пошла бы на всё, что угодно, лишь бы он сумел оставить её за спиной.  
Эмбер замирает, и доска едва не выпадает из её враз онемевших пальцев.  
Она сделала бы всё, что угодно, лишь бы Калани продолжил свой путь без неё, а ведь Калани куда благородней её. Каково ему знать, что она сейчас умрёт вместе с ним и, возможно, именно он будет тем, чей укус превратит её в зомби? За считанный миг Эмбер успевает задать себе этот вопрос около миллиарда раз, но так ни разу и не находит ответа.  
Калани оборачивается на неё, и от его взгляда — протяжного, тёплого, такого знакомого и такого уже начинающего мутнеть — ей хочется выть. Она помнит: иногда процесс превращения занимает несколько дней, но судьба словно смеётся над ними, предлагая им совсем, совершенно другое. Всё, что происходит с Калани, происходит намного быстрее. Его губы кривятся в улыбке, и Эмбер не может не думать о том, что совсем скоро эта улыбка превратится в оскал.   
Холод охватывает её до кончиков пальцев.   
— Девочка с самокатом, — хрипит Калани, и Эмбер, не отпуская его взгляда, кивает.  
Калани кивает в ответ, и Эмбер срывается с места. Может быть, она ещё пожалеет об этом, но она не обнимает его на прощание и не оглядывается. Она хочет запомнить его улыбку улыбкой. Она хочет запомнить его Калани, единственным, а не одним из толпы мертвецов.  
Она бежит, не разбирая дороги, и ноги ударяются в битый асфальт, как будто чугунные, а лёгкие горят от огня, и вся Эмбер создана из огня, и её слёзы — это капельки лавы, и весь её мир — это созидание и разрушение, где созидание только призрачная мечта, а разрушение — реальность, реальность и ещё раз реальность, и у неё нет сил выносить это и с этим справляться, поэтому единственное, что она может сделать — это сбежать.  
И ещё кое-что. Эмбер не знает, кажется ей или нет, но в ушах у неё голосом Калани стучит одно слово.  
Одно имя.  
Калеи.  
Её первая и единственная причина придти к финишу первой.


	22. Chapter 22

Эмбер помнит, что зомби реагируют на шум, и знает, что спрятаться от них в каком-нибудь из старых домов было бы куда эффективней, чем убегать, но всё равно не может остановиться. Ноги несут её сами, несмотря на то, что под правым коленом даже не разгорается, а горит адским огнём практически нестерпимая боль.  
«Нестерпимая» — очень смешное слово и очень нелепое, потому что, с одной стороны, только оно приходит на ум, а с другой — Эмбер всё равно её терпит. Ей некуда деться. Она бежит, и бежит, и бежит, и никакая боль не имеет никакого значения, точно так же как не имеет значения пламя в лёгких или наждачная бумага вместо нёба и горла, или вообще всё на свете.  
Бежать опасно, но не только потому, что мертвецы могут услышать стук её тяжёлых шагов (чёрт побери, стучит у Эмбер в голове, они же мёртвые, как они вообще могут хоть что-то услышать, почему и зачем это возможно), но и потому, что в темноте есть риск на что-то наткнуться, куда-то провалиться, во что-то врезаться, за что-то запнуться.  
Что ж, может быть, Эмбер сейчас именно этого и хочется. Запнуться, врезаться, провалиться, наткнуться — и пусть догоняют. Да, Калани бы не одобрил, и никто бы, наверное, не одобрил, но теперь-то какая ей разница, если этот вариант — почти гарантированное решение всех возможных проблем. Даже лучше финишного створа, потому что за финишем хоть и кончится мёртвый город, но зато начнётся новая жизнь, и новая жизнь, на самом деле, пугает намного сильнее.  
Эмбер не хочет даже думать об этом, и потому бежит, не разбирая дороги. Она спотыкается и едва ли не падает, в последний момент успевая выставить вперёд руки. Ладони больно сдираются об асфальт, и резкая, неожиданная, ужасно обидная боль неожиданно приводит в себя, а вынужденная заминка ясно даёт понять: дальше бежать невозможно.  
Усталость наваливается на Эмбер со страшной силой, и следом за ней напоминает о себе старая травма напоминает о себе — взрывавшаяся всю дорогу болью правая нога практически отказывается повиноваться. На ладонях смешиваются в одно грязь и кровь, и Эмбер безотчётным движением вытирает руки о бёдра, и тут же кривится от боли.   
У неё нет ни рюкзака, ни самоката. Это минус. За ней, кажется, никто не гонится. Это плюс.  
Ей нужно спрятаться и дождаться утра, чтобы понять, что делать дальше.  
Найти убежище получается достаточно быстро: Эмбер открывает первый попавшийся подъезд и проваливается в ещё более густую, ещё более глубокую темноту. Оставаться не лестничной площадке представляется ей небезопасным: конечно, Калани был прав, когда говорил, что живых мертвецов не назовёшь домоседами, и вряд ли они станут шнырять по подъездам в поисках жертвы или как там они оценивают всех остальных, но ей будет намного спокойнее, если она сумеет запереть за собой дверь. А дверь в подъезд запереть невозможно: тяжёлая, железная, когда-то она зависела от электричества, запиралась на кодовый замок и открывалась наружу. Сейчас электричества нет, поэтому кодовые замки бесполезны, а прежнее «наружу» означает лишь то, что изнутри её не забаррикадировать. Не запереть. И даже на себя не потянуть, потому что ручка на внутренней стороне просто не предусмотрена.  
Стиснув зубы, Эмбер продвигается вперёд. Она наощупь находит стену и, держась за неё, делает один шаг за другим, надеясь только на то, что на лестнице не будет навалено ничего, обо что можно переломать себе ноги. Падать и запинаться ей больше не хочется, равно как и заканчивать всё одним махом. Хочется вставать и бороться.  
Лестница оказывается пустой. Эмбер поднимается по ней так осторожно, как только может. У неё выходит довольно неловко: приходится, опираясь на стену, быстро подпрыгивать, ставя здоровую ногу на новую ступень, а потом подтягивать за собой ногу больную — и так раз за разом. Очевидно, что подняться выше самого первого этажа будет сложно, так что она и не пытается найти себе квартиру поближе к небу. Наверное, завтра ей всё-таки придётся подняться на крышу, чтобы осмотреться и, может быть, увидеть что-то важное с высоты, но пусть завтра будет завтра, а на сегодня у неё задачи попроще.  
Найти открытую дверь. Или хотя бы просто хлипкую дверь. Попасть внутрь. На всякий случай забаррикадироваться или хотя бы запереться, а лучше — и то, и другое. Заснуть.  
И — не бояться, конечно же, не бояться, потому что нет ничего страшнее, чем оказаться в одной из тёмных квартир мёртвого города, понятия не имея о том, что творится в её стенах И комнатах. Хорошо, что у Эмбер нет сил идти и проверять, обходить гостиную, спальни и кухню, заглядывать в каждый угол, искать подвох за раковиной или в углу для мусорного ведра... Ей нужно отдохнуть, даже если это отдалит её от победы, и чувство вины почти не поднимает голову, понимая, что никакая вина и никакая ответственность не сможет повести её вперёд, если она будет просто не способна переставлять ноги.  
И потом, говорит себе Эмбер, никто не умеет видеть в темноте. Никто не сможет найти в этой темноте выход из города. Не останавливаться было глупой идеей с самого начала. Они должны были остановиться. Они оба. Они должны были вернуться в театр, как только увидели зомби, и провести эту ночь там — на сцене, в зрительном зале, в гардеробной между бесконечных вешалок с побитыми тлением костюмами, на лавочках в холле, где угодно, но не на улице.  
Тогда Калани остался бы жив.  
Эмбер запрещает себе думать об этом. Мыслям, конечно, наплевать на запрет. И слезам тоже наплевать. Она плачет, как никогда в жизни не плакала, с размаха погружается в холодную воду и впервые не стыдится своих слёз, не пытается их сдержать. Разве что пытается плакать тихо — чтобы не услышали с улицы, хотя вряд ли такое возможно. Ей больно и страшно.  
Она втягивает носом воздух — нежилой, затхлый, тяжёлый, и, неловко развернувшись, врезается в вешалку, сшибая с неё что-то мягкое. Что-то мягкое и совсем не страшное, похожее на плащ, или куртку, или пальто, достаточно большое, чтобы завернуться в него и утянуть с собой на пол.  
Эмбер не вытирает слёз. Она засыпает, свернувшись калачиком, возле двери, и до утра ей снится, будто её обнимает кто-то надёжный и тёплый.   
Это ощущение остаётся с ней несколько секунд после пробуждения, а потом пропадает, уступая место тоске и усталости. Короткий сон на неудобном полу не освежает, и Эмбер стряхивает с себя чужое пальто (это всё же пальто), чтобы неловко подняться и потянуться — тоже неловко. Мышцы ног и живота болят после вчерашнего бега, спина и плечи монотонно ноют, так что Эмбер поводит руками, стараясь хоть как-то разогнать застывшую кровь. Она массирует затёкшую шею, оглядывает ободранные ладони, мучительно пытается решить, хочет ли осмотреть квартиру, в которой заночевала, или лучше уйти просто так.  
На счету каждая минута, а ей ещё нужно подняться на крышу, но любопытство всё-таки побеждает. Сперва Эмбер пытается оправдать себя тем, что, возможно, ей ещё понадобится безопасное место и будет здорово, если таким местом окажется эта квартира, но потом зло передёргивает плечами. Ей не нужны оправдания. Это её судьба, её жизнь, её финал — и ей не нужны оправдания. Она может делать то, что считает нужным.  
Может быть, живи она три десятка лет назад, она бы точно знала, что именно «нужно», но что-то подсказывает ей: даже тогда далеко не всегда выживали исключительно те, кто владел навыками поведения в экстремальных ситуациях. Стечения обстоятельств, банальное везение — всё это всегда играло определённую роль, и она, конечно, сделает всё, что сможет, но какие-то вещи никогда не будут зависеть исключительно от неё.  
А значит, можно позволить себе немного расслабиться. Можно быстро пройти по квартире, заодно расхаживая больную ногу, и заглянуть в каждую комнату, и поразиться обилию книжек в библиотеке, и закинуть одну из них, тонкую, маленькую, почти невесомую, в найденный в гардеробной разноцветный детский рюкзак. И сунуть туда же старый динамо-фонарик, для которого — спасибо тому, кто его придумал, — не нужны батарейки. И открутить на кухне железную ножку от табуретки, чтобы взять её с собой вместо оружия, и зло хлопнуть дверью изъетого ржавчиной холодильника, ведь внутри только гниль. И порыться в кухонных шкафчиках, и найти там аптечку, и отбросить мысль о просроченных, рассыпающихся таблетках обезболивающего в пожелтевшей бумаге, а только растереть между пальцев остатки ромашковых листьев — до Апокалипсиса травами почти не лечились, и не смотреть, не смотреть, не смотреть в сторону пластиковых кошачьих мисок в углу (интересно, хоть одна кошка здесь вообще выжила?), и аккуратно прикрыть дверь в спальню, где на кровати давным-давно сгнил скелет хозяина или хозяйки квартиры.  
Ещё пару месяцев назад Эмбер рассмеялась бы, если бы кто-то сказал ей, что когда-нибудь она будет благодарна и такому безопасному месту, что она всерьёз станет рассматривать мысль вернуться сюда, если что. Сейчас ей совсем не смешно.  
Отодвинув от двери то, что при дневном свете оказывается полкой для обуви, она отпирает старый замок и выходит на площадку. Солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь наполовину разбитые окна, и Эмбер видит толстый слой пыли, покрывающий коричневые ступени. В пыли нет никаких следов, кроме её собственных. По коже пробегают мурашки.  
Боль в ноге, как будто понимая, что поблажек не будет, становится тише, но всё ещё не даёт подниматься по лестнице быстро. По ощущениям, у Эмбер уходит минут десять на то, чтобы измерить пять этажей своими шагами. На каждой площадке — по четыре двери, и она старается не смотреть на них, потому что стоит лишь прикоснуться к ним взглядом, как в голове сами собой появляются мысли о том, что может быть там, внутри.  
Будь рядом с ней Дженни, она бы, наверное, сочинила миллионы историй. Ну, может быть, и не миллионы... Четыре квартиры на площадке, пять этажей, двадцать дверей — и значит, двадцать историй.  
Эмбер не хочет слышать ни одну. Эмбер хочет довести до конца свою собственную.  
Замерев на последней площадке, она присматривается к железной лестнице, подвешенной на дальнюю стену. Лестница упирается в тёмную крышку люка. Ход на крышу охраняет ржавый замок. Эмбер не знает, сможет ли сбить его своей ножкой от табуретки, но уверена, что постарается.  
Впрочем, стараться ей не приходится. Тот, кто приходил на этот чердак последним (за тридцать с лишним лет до неё, страшно даже представить), не особенно заботился о безопасности: он лишь вставит дужку замка в предназначенное для неё отверстие, но так и не повернул ключа. Только видимость закрытого замка — и никакого закрытого замка.  
Идеальный для неё вариант.  
Откинув крышку, Эмбер хватается за края люка и, под тянувшими на руках, оказывается на чердаке. Она выпрямляется в полный рост, стараясь не опираться на правую ногу, и оглядывается по сторонам. Ветер, врывающийся в разбитые круглые окна, ерошит ей волосы, а дорожка солнечного света ведёт от одного из подоконников прямо к двери на крышу.  
Эмбер снова везёт: эта дверь заперта лишь на щеколду, так что хватает одного короткого движения, чтобы её открыть. Не раздумывая, Эмбер шагает вперёд. Она щурится от яркого света иподставляет лицо прохладному ветру. Никогда прежде она не забиралась так высоко, и даже на этой, абсолютно плоской крыше, обнесённой низким ограждением, ей всё равно страшно. Железные прутья за долгие годы проржавели и погнулись, кое-где их и вовсе вырвало ветром, так что заграждение — скорее иллюзия, чем настоящая защита. Другое дело, что бояться здесь нечего. Чтобы упасть на ровном месте, нужно ещё постараться, и она абсолютно точно собирается постараться не падать.  
Контролируя каждый шаг, Эмбер подходит к краю крыши и замирает в десятке сантиметров от ограждения. Прутья едва доходят ей до колен.  
Ладонь козырьком упирается в лоб, защищая от света, и Эмбер медленно рассматривает город с высоты. Здесь есть здания и повыше, с пяти этажей видно не всё, но, пожалуй, на девятый или, ещё хуже, шестнадцатый этаж ей пока не подняться. Хватит и так. Город простирается вдаль — во все стороны, почти до самого горизонта, и, ограничивая его, со всех сторон возвышается тёмная, уродливая стена. Эмбер не видит в ней просветов. Вообще. Как будто выхода нет.  
Смутное беспокойство колючим клубком сворачивается у неё в животе, заставляя смотреть ещё и ещё. Эмбер всматривается в каждый кусочек стены, который только может разглядеть, изучает его так внимательно, как только может, изучает ворота — и ничего не находит.  
Что ж, может быть, думает Эмбер, ворота можно разглядеть только вблизи. Нужно будет держаться поближе к стене, делает она мысленную заметку, и продолжает смотреть.  
Она замечает узкую ленту реки, проходящую по центру города, прямо как пояс. Если судить по выложенным каменными плитами берегам, этой рекой гордились, а ещё — когда-то она явно была куда полноводней. Сейчас река больше похожа на мутный ручей, во всяком случае, издалека она совсем не впечатляет, скорее, наоборот.   
Через реку тянется полуразрушенный мост, с обоих концов превращающийся в главную улицу мёртвого города — самую длинную и широкую (логично предположить, что она главная, правда?), и пересекающие её под прямым углом переулки. Параллельно главной идут ещё несколько улиц поменьше, некоторые из них упираются в полукруглые площади навроде той, с которой всё началось, или той, где располагался театр. Эмбер видит театр — и тут же отводит взгляд, смаргивая подступившие слёзы.  
Почти все площади в разной степени разрушены, в некоторых местах асфальт вывернут наизнанку, как будто бы город бомбили. Кто знает, думает Эмбер, может быть, и правда бомбили — кто теперь скажет? Сквозь огромные выбоины в асфальте просвечивает тёмное, почти черное, кое-где расцвеченное зелёными пятнами выросшей травы, а под одной из площадей Эмбер замечает что-то, похожее на огромную трубу.  
Это, наверное, канализационный коллектор, выводивший отходы цивилизации подальше от самой этой цивилизации. В таких, рассказывал ей Хавьер, можно прятаться от торнадо, но, к счастью или несчастью, торнадо — вовсе не та опасность, с которой она сейчас может столкнуться.   
Площади расположены, в основном, по углам города, который отсюда по форме напоминает нечто среднее между прямоугольником и овалом, как будто кто-то взял и скруглил прямые углы, обточил их, сделав более плавными. Безумная помесь прямоугольника и овала — не единственное, на что похож мёртвый город.  
Сверху он почти точь-в-точь — пирог с ягодами, Эндрю готовил его пару раз: слой теста, а потом начинка из ягод, а потом снова тесто, но только не слой — тоненькие колбаски укладываются крест-накрест, образуя пирог. Только вместо колбасок из теста здесь улицы, а вместо начинки — заброшенные дома и копошащиеся на них тёмные пятна. Зомби.  
Эмбер нужна вся её сила воли, чтобы не пытаться разглядеть в них Калани.  
Некоторые из мертвецов разрозненно бродят вдалеке — редкое, почти незаметное движение в пустых переулках. Несколько групп бегут куда-то — прочь от Эмбер, на другой конец города.  
Гонятся за кем-то?   
Она не хочет даже думать, за кем.  
Чтобы не смотреть, Эмбер переходит на другую сторону крыши. Ничего нового, всё то же самое, только чуть ближе: убегающие вдаль колбаски улиц, начинка из заброшенных домов, далёкие площади, смутные очертания ворот, через которые они вошли в мёртвый город, совершенно безвыходная стена — и ничего больше.  
Ну, то есть, не совсем «ничего».   
Когда Эмбер отводит глаза от горизонта, её внимание привлекает кое-что совсем рядом, буквально в считанных метрах от здания, на крышу которого она забралась. Яркая вспышка. Блик солнца, не более. Солнечный зайчик. Отсвет лучей, собиравшихся осветить плоский серый асфальт, а наткнувшихся на совершенно другое — блестящее, круглое, яркое.  
Кислотно-розовый шлем Вика.   
А рядом с ним — искорёженный, пополам сложившийся мотоцикл, похожий на смятую фигурку из тёмной бумаги.   
И, наконец, чуть в отдалении — тело. Раскинутые в разные стороны руки, странно вывернутая нога — почему-то, кажется, без ботинка, и серый свитер с капюшоном, и либо странная тень, либо влажная лужица крови под головой.  
Эмбер сглатывает, ощущая, как всё внутри превращается в камень. Всё тело наливается запредельной тяжестью, и упасть с крыши становится ни капли не страшно: ни одному ветру не под силу сдуть такое. Ничему и никому не под силу, кроме неё самой: развернувшись, Эмбер бросается сперва к выходу с крыши, потом к люку из чердака, потом — к лестнице вниз.  
Пять этажей, и каждая ступенька маленькой молнией бьёт под коленку, но ни одна не заставляет усомниться в том, что ей нужно, нужно выбраться из этого дома и броситься к Вику.  
Тень это или кровь, вот что ей нужно знать. Тень или кровь, и куда делся ботинок, и дышит ли Вик ещё — или это просто свитер колышется под порывами ветра, и сможет ли она пройти мимо, если придётся.  
И ещё — почему, несмотря ни на что, она всё-таки надеется, что ей не придётся.


	23. Chapter 23

Руки у Вика холодные, и Эмбер никак не может нащупать пульс на широком запястье. Она ловит синюю венку пальцами, но биение жизни всё ускользает и ускользает, так что не паниковать становится сложно.   
У Эмбер нет зеркальца, которое можно было бы поднести к его бледным губам (жаль, что она — не Лисса, у той наверняка зеркал с собой штук тридцать, на выбор), у неё есть только собственные ободранные ладони, которые она кладёт на его грудь, когда наклоняется, чтобы прижаться ухом к его пересохшему рту.  
Слабое дыхание щекотно ерошит её волосы, и Эмбер неожиданно понимает, что и сама на время переставала дышать.   
Она оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь вспомнить, как далеко были зомби, когда она смотрела на мир с крыши пятиэтажного дома. По всему выходит, что достаточно далеко, а значит, пока что можно не беспокоиться. Поднявшись с колен, она идёт к искорёженному мотоциклу, за лямку вытягивает разорванный, помятый рюкзак, ищет в нём флягу с водой, надеясь только на то, что металл выдержал этот удар.   
Металл действительно выдержал. Стенки фляжки погнулись, но остались целыми, и пробка не вылетела, и вода внутри всё ещё есть. Отвинтив крышку, Эмбер осторожно позволяет нескольким каплям упасть на лицо Вика — на закрытые глаза, в посиневшие углубления прямо над веками, и на сухие губы, покрытые белым налётом.   
Тёмные ресницы тут же слипаются мокрыми треугольниками и медленно, мучительно медленно вздрагивают.  
Вик открывает глаза.  
— Привет, — говорит Эмбер, и это, наверное, глупо, но что ещё тут можно сказать? Она понятия не имеет.  
Вместо ответа Вик только морщится и пытается приподняться, опираясь на локти. Руки его не очень-то слушаются, да и всё тело, похоже, и несколько секунд он молча сражается с самим собой, а потом всё-таки побеждает.   
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Эмбер, изо всех сил надеясь, что Вик сумеет ответить.  
Он выглядит довольно слабым, бесконечно избитым, хуже, чем когда-либо в жизни, и она старается не смотреть на него, но не может. Светлые кудряшки запачканы грязью и кровью, и Эмбер ужасно хочется протянуть руку, чтобы разделить слипшиеся пряди, очистить их, будто ничего никогда их не марало.  
Сигнальный браслет на его запястье разбит, но всё ещё светится красным огоньком. Работает.  
— Тормоза отказали, — с трудом выталкивает Вик. Его губы двигаются медленно, словно бы неохотно, лицо кривится от боли.  
— Что болит? — тут же реагирует Эмбер, не отрывая взгляда от ложбинки между бровей, собравшихся над переносицей.  
Он криво ухмыляется.  
— Всё.  
Во рту у него не хватает переднего зуба, на лбу запеклась тёмная кровь, щеку пересекает глубокая ссадина — прямо над родинкой, мелкими ссадинами покрыто почти всё лицо. От переносицы в разные стороны расползаются тёмные круги, похожие то ли на очки, то ли на тени, которыми красилась Дженни.  
Дженни. Дженни, наверное, к нему даже не подошла бы. Или, может быть, подошла бы, но никогда не стала бы об этом вспоминать и рассказывать. И уж точно осудила бы Эмбер за то, что та собирается сделать.  
— Нельзя здесь оставаться, — говорит Эмбер. — Сейчас здесь никого нет, я видела, почти все мертвецы либо бродят где попало, далеко отсюда, либо бегут в противоположную сторону.  
Вик кивает.  
— За Лиссой.  
По коже Эмбер пробирает мороз. На улице довольно тепло, но она ощущает себя так, будто оказалась внутри холодильника.  
— Она взяла их на себя? Это смело…  
Это смело, и она не ожидала такого от Лиссы, а ещё, наверное, могла бы догадаться о чём-то подобном сама — и попробовать увести мертвецов от Калани. Хотя что теперь говорить. Легко оглядываться назад (на самом деле, совсем не легко, но…) и продумывать варианты, которые могли бы что-то изменить и кого-то спасти, но горькая правда в том, что время ей не подвластно. Уже ничего не изменишь.  
«Хриплый смех Вика отвлекает её от грустных мыслей. Он кажется таким неуместным здесь и сейчас, диким и совершенно безумным, а потом и вовсе обрывается, на излёте срываясь в лающий кашель. Откашлявшись, Вик вытирает губы ладонью — и Эмбер замечает не только слюну, но и кровь.  
У него наверняка отбито нутро. Или сломаны рёбра. Или что-нибудь ещё, такое же страшное и неотвратимое, такое же не зависящее от неё, такое же «ты ничего не сможешь поделать, смирись».  
Если Эмбер чего и не хочет слышать в своей жизни, так это слова «смирись». Она не хочет смиряться. Злость поднимается у неё изнутри, и это — злость человека, доведённого до предела.  
Она уже потеряла Калани, и Вика тоже потеряла — однажды, но теперь больше не потеряет. Она вытащит его из мёртвого города, чего бы ей это не стоило, не потому что она такая хорошая и не потому что он такой хороший или так ей дорог, а просто потому что нет, извините, обломитесь, никто, никто больше не будет умирать рядом с ней. У неё на руках, у неё на глазах, никто больше не будет умирать. Она так решила. И точка.»  
— Ты можешь встать? — спрашивает Эмбер и протягивает Вику ботинок, подобранный возле стены.  
Содержимое его разорванного рюкзака методично перекочёвывает в её, целый рюкзак, уютно устраиваясь рядом с книжкой и динамо-фонариком, и в руки словно сам по себе попадает розовый шлем Вика. Ремешок на подбородке, видимо, лопнул от удара, когда мотоцикл, потеряв управление, врезался в стену, и шлем откатился в сторону. На фоне серого асфальта он кажется слишком ярким и слишком блестящим, и даже мысль о том, чтобы оставить его здесь, невыносима.  
Эмбер должна забрать его с собой. Может быть, это единственное яркое пятно в мёртвом городе. Пусть оно останется с ней.  
Кое-как закрепив ремешок, она набрасывает шлем на правую руку и берёт в неё ножку от табурета, а левую протягивает Вику.  
— Давай.  
Он честно пытается.   
Он честно пытается, но у него не хватает сил, чтобы подняться самостоятельно, а у Эмбер не хватает сил, чтобы стать ему достаточным рычагом. В конце концов, она снова опускается рядом с ним на колени, устраивая его руку у себя на плечах и медленно поднимается, ощущая себя Атлантом из книжек Хавьера. Будто бы она — титан, которому на плечи погрузили целое небо, а Вик — это самое небо.  
Глаза у него, во всяком случае, точно такие же.  
Ноги дрожат от непомерного напряжения, а по лицу стекает едкий пот. Даже подняться вдвоём умопомрачительно сложно, что уж говорить о том, чтобы куда-то идти — каждый шаг даётся великим трудом. Каждый шаг даётся великим трудом, но они идут и идут, несколько часов к ряду, и постепенно у них начинает получаться всё лучше и лучше, но Эмбер всё равно кажется, что всё это никогда не закончится, что они так и будут идти, пока не свалятся. Неважно, день это займёт или тысячу лет.   
Тысячу лет Вик вряд ли выдержит. Его шатает так сильно, что Эмбер просто не может понять, почему он до сих пор не свалился, утянув на асфальт и её. Какая сила ведёт его вперёд, для неё остаётся загадкой. Совершенно точно ясно только одно: не та, которую расходуешь в обыденной жизни, не та, которая просто позволяет тебе ходить ровно и дышать регулярно. Это скрытые резервы организма, которые до поры до времени спят и пробуждаются только тогда, когда терять больше нечего. Когда ты переходишь границу.   
Они запинаются о трещины на асфальте, петляют между грудами мебели и остовами старых машин, пробираются через запутанные, явно рукотворные конструкции из сетки и арматуры — почти как на стадионе. Хоть что-то знакомое.  
Вик дышит неровно и хрипло, его грудная клетка поднимается и опадает с оглушительным свистом (будь Эмбер живым мертвецом, она услышала бы этот свист за бесконечные тысячи километров), и, наверное, в идеале ему сейчас нужно только одно — лечь на больничную койку и лежать в ней, не шевелясь, чтобы не усугубить повреждения.  
Но до больничной койки можно добраться, только если найти выход из города. Получается, Вику придётся рискнуть.  
О том, что если его рёбра сломаны, то в любой момент они могут проткнуть его лёгкие, лучше не думать.  
Он хромает на левую ногу. Эмбер на правую. Вдвоём они вряд ли смогут убежать даже от самого нелепого, от самого сгнившего зомби. А если и смогут, то это усилие сожжёт все их силы дотла, останется только упасть и умереть…  
Им нужно найти укрытие.  
Укрытие. Эмбер внутренне воет от безысходности. Как хорошо было мечтать о победе, когда для этого нужно было просто бежать. Как просто было настраиваться на борьбу, когда бороться нужно было только с самой собой.   
Как невозможно думать о победе сейчас, когда для победы нужно снова бросить, снова развернуться и снова уйти, когда собственная нога, может быть, ещё и позволит что-нибудь сделать, но вот состояние Вика — навряд ли.  
Победить ради Калеи или проиграть ради Вика. Она не готова сейчас делать выбор, и, наверное, никогда не будет готова. Никто не должен выбирать между такими вещами, никто никогда не должен оказываться перед подобным выбором…  
Я не буду думать об этом, говорит себе Эмбер и тут же понимает, что произнесла это вслух.  
— О чём? — спрашивает Вик прямо в ухо, но его голос звучит вовсе не оглушительно громко. Наоборот, совсем слабо, почти еле слышно.  
Они ковыляют по пустынному переулку, где невысокие дома щерятся в их сторону выбитыми зубьями окон, и Вик всё такой же высокий и тощий, но Эмбер никогда не подумала бы, что он настолько тяжёлый.   
— Ни о чём. — Она стискивает зубы, и за секунду до того, как Вик снова откроет рот, понимает: если они действительно были друзьями, он всё поймёт и без слов.  
И он действительно понимает.  
Он задаёт ей всего один вопрос.   
— Где Калани?  
В самую точку.  
Эмбер вздрагивает и едва не запинается о неровную выбоину, но тут же выпрямляется, выравнивая свой шаг.  
— Его укусили, — отвечает она, поражаясь тому, как сухо и безжизненно звучит её собственный голос.  
Вик шумно сглатывает.  
— Дерьмо. Мне очень жаль. Он был…  
— Я знаю.  
Больше они ничего не говорят. Вику, наверное, и этот короткий диалог дался с трудом, а у неё нет никакого желания разговаривать. Эмбер просто не знает, о чём. Всё самое главное они друг другу уже сообщили: у мотоцикла отказали тормоза, у Вика болит решительно всё, Лисса, судя по всему, не то чтобы благородно взяла погоню на себя, а скорее просто уехала, бросив Вика умирать прямо на улице, Калани больше нет (точнее, всё ещё есть, но он уже не Калани), им нужно идти.  
Им нужно идти и одновременно — быть осторожными, потому что уезжать от зомби им не на чем, а убегать слишком больно и медленно. На крайний случай, на случай драки у них на двоих есть целая одна-единственная ножка от кухонной табуретки. Бессилие, вот что Эмбер чувствует при одной мысли о возможной погони, и от ощущения собственного бессилия хочется рычать и бить в стены домов кулаками.  
Она не рычит, конечно. Они с Виком и так производят достаточно шума, рычание было бы лишним. К тому же, Эмбер изо всех сил прислушивается к тому, что происходит вокруг, стараясь не пропустить появления зомби. Она постоянно настороже, и это выматывает едва ли не больше, чем боль застарелой травмы в ноге и каменная, по-настоящему каменная рука Вика, лежащая на плечах и тянущая к земле.  
Когда из-за очередного поворота Эмбер слышится подозрительный гул, она решает не рисковать. Запихнув Вика за двери первого попавшегося магазина, она осторожно крадётся к углу ближайшего дома и, выглянув из-за него, тут же отшатывается. Это действительно зомби. Их несколько, но точное количество подсчитать она, конечно, не успевает. Она вообще старается не смотреть: даже встреча с Максом оказала на неё кошмарное впечатление, что будет, если она когда-нибудь увидит другого Калани…  
Стараясь идти как можно быстрее и как можно бесшумнее одновременно, Эмбер возвращается к магазину. У неё получается закрыть за собой стеклянную дверь так, чтобы та даже не звякнула, а дальше наступает растерянность. Вика среди тёмных прилавков не видно, и стоит лишь подумать, что с ним что-то случилось, как сердце начинает колотиться как сумасшедшее.  
— Эй, — зовёт она, приглушив голос.  
Тишина.  
Здесь так пыльно, что хочется чихать, и Эмбер прижимает указательный палец к участку между носом и верхней губой. Это всегда помогает. Когда глаза немного привыкают к темноте, она пытливо оглядывается по сторонам, изучая каждый уголок и каждый стенд, каждую тумбу и каждую полку.  
Магазин мелочёвки, вот куда она попала. Какие-то сувениры — местами разбитые, местами просто потемневшие от времени, старинные шкатулки, которые давным-давно наверняка были музыкальными. Резные рамки для фотографий, превратившиеся в труху бумажные фигурки… Подарки на любой вкус.  
Подарки, которые в мёртвом городе просто некому подарить.  
Эмбер проводит пальцами по пыльной столешнице и замечает на одном из прилавков отпечаток ладони. Не чёткий, какими были их с Калани отпечатки в театре, а смазанный, оставленный в очевидном движении, больше того — в очевидной попытке схватиться за что-то и не упасть.  
Теперь, когда она знает, что именно нужно искать, заметить остальные отпечатки становится очень легко. Она следует за ними, зачем-то повторяя очертания каждого, накрывая его сверху своею ладонью.  
Вик обнаруживается на половине пути к дальней стене. Он сидит на полу, привалившись спиной к высокому стенду, и улыбается. Сквозь лопнувшую корочку на нижней губе проступают капельки крови.  
— Привет, — говорит он. То ли передразнивает Эмбер, то ли так шутит. Играет в прятки. Пытается поднять ей настроение.  
— Это не смешно, — шёпотом отвечает Эмбер. — Совсем.  
Не будь рядом живых мертвецов, она говорила бы громче. Она бы, возможно, даже кричала, потому что стоять посреди заброшенного магазина и думать, что Вика здесь нет, было невыносимо. По-настоящему. Настолько невыносимо, что она даже не смогла бы в это поверить какие-нибудь сутки назад.  
Кто бы вообще мог подумать, что ей будет так страшно на секунду поверить, будто бы она и фактически потеряла человека, которого четыре года назад уже потеряла теоретически.   
Опустившись на пол напротив Вика, она складывает руки на коленях и сплетает дрожащие пальцы в замок.  
— Не делай так больше.  
Вик оказывается неожиданно покладистым.  
— Не буду, — кивает он, и его голова мотается чуть сильнее, чем нужно. Вряд ли он в силах себя контролировать.  
Просто не смогу, звучит в этом движении его недосказанное. Он даже до дальней стены не смог добраться самостоятельно, свалился на середине дороги. В магазине пыльные не только стеллажи и витрины, толстым слоем времени покрыты не только прилавки, но и пол, и то, что Эмбер видит по следам на этом полу, говорит о неловком падении. О том, что у человека, который подволакивал левую ногу, обеими руками опираясь на всё, на что только мог отпереться, в конце концов кончились силы — и он кулём рухнул на пол.  
Она не слышала этого, потому что слушала зомби. Остаётся только надеяться, что они тоже были заняты сами собой.  
Их визги раздаются где-то рядом, и это непередаваемо жутко. По спине Эмбер стекает холодная струйка. Она передёргивает плечами и шёпотом спрашивает, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься:   
— Почему Лисса уехала?   
Вик только скалится. Ему, похоже, смешно.  
Этот смех, пожалуй, из той же серии, что и их последние силы. Это смех, которым смеются у последней черты, когда плакать и надеяться уже бесполезно, остаётся только хохотать в лицо всему, что на тебя наступает.   
— О, ты не знаешь Лиссу. — Говорит он, и его голос контрастирует с его же смехом. Голос Вика звучит так, словно он вовсе не чувствует боли, будто ничего особенного не происходит и они сидят не в заброшенном магазинчике, за дверью которого бродят мертвецы, а в уютной и, главное, безопасной гостиной. Возможно, с бокалом вина. —Какой ей теперь от меня толк?  
Беседы за бокалом вина — не к Эмбер, она никогда не была хороша в ни к чему не обязывающих разговорах. Тон Вика кажется ей покровительственным по отношению к ней и покровительственным по отношению к Лиссе, а подобные интонации бесят. На какое-то время Эмбер даже забывает о том, что они действительно не в уютной гостиной, и чувствует, как её разрывают два противоположных желания: сказать в ответ что-нибудь резкое в свою защиту или встать на защиту девушки, которую — вполне возможно — Вик обижает зазря.  
Она почти открывает рот, чтобы сделать и то, и другое, как память подкидывает картинку. Калани. Разорванный рукав его куртки, и тёмная кровь на смуглой коже, и абсолютно серьёзный, абсолютно уверенный и при этом совершенно точно умоляющий взгляд.   
Имеет ли она право хотя бы спрашивать о причинах поведения Лиссы, если сама…  
— Мне пришлось, — говорит Эмбер тихо, оправдываясь перед самой собой. —Мне пришлось его бросить.  
— Я знаю, — Вик говорит совсем тихо, но его тихий голос неведомым образом умудряется звучать абсолютно серьёзно, —потому что он стал зомби и разорвал бы тебя на куски, если бы не уехала. А не потому что он оказался больше не способен тебя защитить.  
— Защитить?  
— Да, ты её действительно не знаешь. Это же Лисса. — Он кривится, зажимая щёку ладонью, и будто цитирует: — Мужчина должен быть сильным и защищать. Приносить пользу. Быть выгодным. Должен…  
Эмбер чувствует, как изнутри поднимается злость.  
— Никто никому ничего не должен, — сквозь зубы говорит она.  
Слова Лиссы про игру снова и снова звучат у неё в голове. Нужно играть по правилам, и сейчас Вик, видимо, одно за другим произносит эти самые правила, но Эмбер не может и не хочет с ними соглашаться. И дело даже не в том, что она способна защитить себя сама — или, по крайней мере, хочет быть на это способна. Дело в том, что «приносить пользу» и «быть выгодным» — самое мерзкое, что она когда-либо слышала.   
Так нельзя относиться к людям. Это просто неправильно.  
Ей хочется сказать об этом вслух, но она не решается. Вик откидывает голову, прикрывая глаза, его измученное лицо в темноте выглядит ужасающе бледным, и она просто боится, что разговоры совсем лишат его сил. Хотя… по последним минутам вовсе не скажешь, что ему тяжело говорить. Удивительно, как у него вообще вообще получается говорить так связно и длинно. Эмбер вспоминает собственное сотрясение мозга и думает о том, что, наверное, травмы головы — а он определённо ударился головой, когда упал с мотоцикла, просто не мог не удариться, — бывают поразительно разными, и прежняя медицина много бы могла рассказать ей об этом.  
Или хотя бы медицинская энциклопедия. Эмбер сейчас очень хотела бы знать, что делать, когда другой человек так слаб, что едва ли может идти, но языком способен трепать даже больше, чем раньше.  
Правда, за всё «раньше» он едва ли сказал ей два слова, если не считать оскорблений и попыток унизить, так что…  
Какое-то время они сидят в тишине. Эмбер не знает, минуты это или часы, но мертвецов за окнами больше не слышно, и свет, падающий сквозь высокие окна, становится золотым, а значит, солнце уже клонится к закату.  
― Мир должен будет сказать Антонио спасибо, ― свистящим шёпотом говорит Вик. Подсхошая было корочка у него на губе снова лопается, и Эмбер не может оторвать взгляда от тёмной капельки крови.   
― За что? ― не понимает она.  
Он взмахивает рукой, движение выходит неуклюжим и будто бы незавершённым, словно у него получается придать ему нужную траекторию.  
― Посмотри, сколько здесь зомби.  
― Конкретно здесь, к счастью, ни одного.  
― Я про весь мёртвый город. Тридцать лет прошло… ― Он делает паузу, отдыхая, и Эмбер становится стыдно за то, что она лезет к нему с разговорами, точнее, не пресекает все его попытки начать разговор на корню. ― Сколько мертвецов смогло бы пережить тридцать лет и не развалиться на части?  
― Они не умирают от голода и холод им, кажется, тоже по барабану.  
― Знаю, ― Вик кривится, ― только «естественный износ». ― Именно такими словами им всё объясняли в школе, и Эмбер всё ещё помнит, как Вик тогда ненавидел, когда о тех, кто когда-то были людьми, говорили как о неодушевлённых предметах. ― Но, чёрт побери, тридцать лет, Эмбер.   
Она подхватывает его мысль, совсем как в детстве, когда ему достаточно было только обозначить то, что он имеет в виду, а её фантазия дорисовывала всё остальное. Вик, конечно, не Дженни, но ему всегда удавалось захватывать и увлекать.  
— Сложно представить, сколько раз они врезались в стены за тридцать лет или падали, — говорит Эмбер. — Как их жгло солнце. Дождь.Ветер. Они успели бы сгнить и рассыпаться на куски тысячу раз.  
Вик прав.  
Она не так уж много знает о живых мертвецах ― да и мало кто знает. Те, кто изучает их, сидят в лабораториях и молчат, а даже если и колесят по белому свету, то не особенно стремятся обсуждать то, что происходит, разве что обещают, что скоро найдут лекарство, уже вот-вот, осталось совсем чуть-чуть, потерпите. И это просто смешно.  
Зомби гоняются за живыми, потому что чувствуют биение сердца, и кровь, и тепло, и ― главным образом ― шум и движение. Именно шум и движение привлекают их в первую очередь, а уж потом кровь и тепло приводят в действие их охотничьи инстинкты. Но за инстинктами ― пустота. Убив свою жертву, они не стремятся сожрать её, набивая желудок. Искусать, разорвать на куски, вцепиться зубами ― да и ещё много раз да, но только не сьесть.  
Мертвецы не чувствуют голода. И холода. И не нуждаются во сне. Их органы уже мертвы, поэтому их невозможно убить, скажем, метким выстрелом в сердце. Их не убьёт отсутствие жертв, или нехватка воды, или, например, русская зима с её морозами, которые даже живым-то даются с трудом, и палящее солнце Африки не пригрозит им ударом, максимум ― высушит то, что осталось от плоти. Зомби умирают от старости, если можно назвать старостью момент, когда гниющее тело становится больше не способным носить себя по земле, когда заканчивается мясо, способное отслоиться от кости, когда вместо тела остаются только гнилушки. Или от механических повреждений, когда в погоне за жертвой мертвец, скажем, врезается в ограждение ― и его слабое, готовое в любой момент рассыпаться тело разлетается по асфальту вонючими кусками.  
Но за тридцать лет…   
― Они много раз успели бы сгнить или развалиться, ― Эмбер делает вывод.  
― Не все, наверное, ― уточняет Вик. ― Кто-нибудь вполне мог остаться в живых. Ха. Остаться в живых.  
За столько времени человечество так и не придумало внятного термина, чтобы обозначить момент, когда живой мертвец превращается в мёртвого мертвеца, и даже шутки об этом, которые давно должны были надоесть, почему-то пока не надоедают.  
Правда, конкретно сейчас Эмбер совсем не до смеха. И голос Вика звучит слишком страшно для человека, который просто шутит. Он звучит так страшно, что Эмбер невольно вспоминает, с чего они вообще начали весь этот разговор.  
― И откуда Антонио привёз мертвецов?  
Вик смотрит на неё, не мигая. Его светлые кудряшки почти сливаются по цвету с серой пылью на стеллаже, и в его неподвижном лице на мгновение проступают черты того мальчишки, которого Эмбер знала лучше, чем саму себя.  
― Понятия не имею, ― выплёвывает он, и иллюзия пропадает. ― Это ты у нас дружила с организаторами, могла бы узнать у Лилит.  
Мальчишка, которого Эмбер знала лучше, чем саму себя, обладал удивительным талантом успокаивать её за пару секунд. Новый, почти незнакомый Вик умеет доводить её до белого каления. Намного быстрее.  
― Лилит знала не больше нашего, ― огрызается Эмбер.  
Видимо, что-то в её голосе останавливает Вика от того, чтобы спорить.   
― Может, Антонио привёз их оттуда, где их ещё много. Или из какой-нибудь лаборатории. Или ещё откуда-нибудь.  
― Или, ― Эмбер вспоминает Макса и озвучивает внезапную мысль: ― мы их не первая попытка устроить гонки, так что за зомби даже далеко ходить не пришлось.  
Звучит почти невозможно. И до безумия страшно. Абсурдная, дикая идея, которую тем не менее уже не выбросить из головы. Что, если до них были другие? Что, если те, от кого они убегают по улицам мёртвого города, совсем недавно были живыми? Что, если они тоже надеялись выиграть?  
Ладонь Вика вздрагивает, и Эмбер замечает, что они уже давно сидят так, почти соприкасаясь кончиками пальцев. Она убирает руку.  
― Стать одним из таких зомби-участников, — Вик делает долгую паузу, ― немного не то будущее, которое я для себя запланировал.  
Эмбер закрывает глаза.  
― У тебя хотя бы был план.  
― Выбраться отсюда. Чем не план? — Он роняет голову на грудь. —Ты тоже можешь себе такой завести. Насчёт плагиата не беспокойся, я не обижусь.  
Раненый, избитый Вик болтает без умолку. Эмбер должна вспоминать медицинскую энциклопедию и искать его болтливости научное основание, но в голову лезет только одно. Всё это выглядит так, будто он просто скучал и теперь пытается наверстать упущенное, рассказать максимум всего, о чём можно рассказать, наговориться за все потерянные годы…   
Да, лучше бы она вспоминала энциклопедию. Возможно, окажись на месте Вика кто-то другой, Эмбер и поверила бы собственным мыслям, но вряд ли Вик действительно мог по ней скучать. Вряд ли он стремится что-либо наверстать, скорее ― так ему проще. Не так страшно, не так больно и позволяет немного отвлечься от мыслей о будущем, которое ― нет никаких сомнений ― уже никак не зависит от планов, которые кто-то из них строил в прошлом. Будущее сжимается, превращаясь в короткий отрезок времени, и Эмбер боится заглядывать дальше завтрашнего дня или даже ближайшей пары часов.  
Когда Вик, наболтавшись, наконец-то отрубается, прямо так, в неудобной позе на пыльном полу, спокойнее ей не становится.  
Она только достаёт из рюкзака книжку — ту самую, которую забрала из «безопасной» квартиры, ставшей для неё первым местом ночлега, и открывает её ровно на середине. Здесь слишком темно для того, чтобы пытаться читать, но Эмбер и так прекрасно знает, о чём эта история.  
Это история о Казане. Полусобаке-полуволке, который разрывался между любовью к людям, которые его приручили и между отчаянным зовом свободы. В детстве Эмбер плакала, когда читала о нём. Сейчас её глаза остаются сухими.


	24. Chapter 24

Вчера, на адреналине они не вспоминали о еде, только цедили остатки из гнутой фляжки с водой, но по пробуждении голод становится невыносимым.  
Эмбер вытряхивает содержимое своего рюкзака (строго говоря, это содержимое рюкзака Вика, просто оно теперь внутри её рюкзака) прямо на пол, находит там сухари и непослушными пальцами принимается раздирать упаковку.  
Вяленого мяса нет — видимо, Вик и Лисса съели его в первый же день, а шоколадку она решает отложить на потом. Пустую фляжку-бутылку с водой тоже выбрасывает, и хорошо, что у них остаётся ещё одна, хотя на двоих это — жалкие капли.  
Вик наблюдает за ней, неловко вытянув ноги. Измождённый, худой и высокий, он едва ли не впервые на памяти Эмбер выглядит нескладным и неуместным.  
― Ещё не надумала меня бросить? ― щурится он. За ночь его глаза становятся похожими на две узкие щелочки, синева вокруг них выглядит жутко.  
Ещё более жутко, чем раньше.  
― Должна была?  
С показным равнодушием Вик пожимает плечами.  
― Если я выгляжу так же хреново, как себя чувствую, то наверняка на меня не очень приятно смотреть.  
Эмбер оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь высмотреть хоть что-нибудь сквозь пыльные окна. Ей хочется знать, насколько на улице безопасно, потому что сидеть на одном месте становится окончательно невыносимо.  
― Чтоб ты знал, ― говорит она сквозь зубы, ― меня в людях не слишком интересует, насколько на них приятно смотреть.  
Она ждёт того, что за столько лет успела определить как «естественную реакцию Вика». То есть, того, чтобы он сморщился и сказал какую-нибудь гадость. Например, будто по тем,с кем она общается, действительно видно, что ей наплевать, как они выглядят и насколько на них приятно смотреть.   
Но Вик не говорит ничего такого. Звук, который он издаёт, похож на фырканье и хрип боли одновременно. Эмбер вздрагивает, не зная, как на него реагировать, но ничего не предпринимает.  
― У меня наверняка несёт изо рта, ― продолжает он приводить аргументы в пользу того, чтобы остаться здесь, пока она уходит к финишу без него.  
Эмбер смотрит на него исподлобья. Серьёзно?  
― И ещё я тяжёлый. И не могу идти самостоятельно.  
И у тебя отвратительный характер, думает Эмбер. И пыльные кудряшки, местами слипшиеся от крови, и грязная разорванная толстовка, и тяжёлое дыхание с присвистом, и набрякшие веки, из-под которых почти невозможно разглядеть голубые глаза, и ссадина на щеке, на которую страшно смотреть. И несколько лет, несколько бесконечных лет отчуждения, боли и унижений.  
Ничего такого она, конечно, не говорит. Говорит другое:  
― И слишком много болтаешь.  
Тишину, которая после этих слов повисает внутри магазина, можно резать ножом и мазать на хлеб. Проблема разве что в том, что у них нет хлеба.  
Зато есть сухари. Упаковку наконец-то получается разорвать, и она протягивает Вику один. Он берёт его осторожно, будто что-то опасное, стараясь не соприкасаться с Эмбер пальцами, и зажимает между губ, даже не пытаясь кусать. Наверное, это даёт знать о себе выбитый зуб.  
В молчании они съедают треть упаковки. Нужно экономить, хотя, конечно, хочется верить, что это просто вынужденная мера и уже сегодня вечером об экономии можно будет забыть, и о сухарях можно будет забыть, и о мёртвом городе тоже можно будет забыть. Но Эмбер не уверена, что будет так просто. Точнее, она уверена в абсолютно обратном ― иначе уже давно бы разглядела ворота в стене.  
Может быть, ей стоит подняться на крышу ещё раз и приглядеться получше. Только на этот раз крыша должна быть повыше.  
― Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы прогуляться? ― спрашивает она у Вика, убирая сухари и всё остальное обратно в рюкзак.   
Хочется пить, а ещё ― задавать совсем другие вопросы. Например, зачем и почему, или как можно было быть таким и делать такое, или что ей самой теперь делать, если при одном воспомнинии о прошедших годах хочется запустить в него чем-то тяжёлым, но сейчас не время и не место для подобных вопросов.  
Стоя на краю, нет никакого смысла выяснять отношения. Если уж ты оказался у края, нужно действовать ― выбираться, спасаться, делать всё, чтобы от него отползти.  
― Не хочу, ― отвечает Вик. Он складывает ногу на ногу, а потом меняет их местами, но в конечном итоге просто подтягивает к груди. ―Но и сидеть здесь до бесконечности мы тоже не сможем.  
― Я думаю найти ближайшую высотку и забраться на крышу. Ты подождёшь внизу, мертвецы в здание всё равно не полезут, а я поднимусь и попробую рассмотреть что-нибудь, что нам поможет.  
Губы Вика шевелятся, словно он хочет что-то сказать, но нет, никаких слов он не произносит. Только кивает, соглашаясь, и Эмбер, легко вскочив на ноги, помогает ему подняться.  
Съеденные сухари согревают желудок приятным теплом, но вряд ли это надолго. Впрочем, до критической точки тоже ещё далеко ― переживать о перспективе голодной смерти можно будет начинать дня через четыре. Эмбер старается не заглядывать в такое неопределённое будущее.  
Подставив Вику плечо, вместе с ним она отправляется на выход. Улица встречает их ярким светом, и Эмбер щурится с непривычки, ощущая острое желание вернуться обратно ― туда, где не режет глаза, и это ей непривычно. Она прекрасно понимает: двигаться нужно только вперёд.   
Пусть это и сложно.  
Сегодня, после отдыха, её нога ведёт себя лучше: боль почти пропадает, как будто она снова выпила отвар из тех трав, за которыми ездила с Лиссой. Кстати, о травах… Эмбер оглядывается по сторонам, думая заметить аптеку, и только через несколько кварталов вспоминает: аптеки им не помогут. Таблетками, срок годности которых давно вышел за все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы, даже отравиться, наверное, не получится, не то, что снять боль или жар.  
То, что у Вика жар, она понимает в первый же раз, когда их щёки случайно соприкасаются. Словно маленький ребёнок, он с трудом держит голову, она мотается на грязной шее, то и дело наклоняясь к земле, и однажды почти ударяет Эмбер острой скулой. Её моментально прошибает нездоровым теплом.  
― Ты в порядке? ― спрашивает Эмбер, хотя прекрасно понимает, что нет.  
Вик молча шагает вперёд, тяжело переставляя ноги и всё ещё припадая на правую. В конце концов, Эмбер не выдерживается и опускается перед ним прямо на пыльный асфальт, чтобы, прошипев злое «Стой», отложить несчастную ножку табуретки, закатать штанину, присмотреться к распухшей лодыжке ― и тут же отругать себя за то, что не сделала этого раньше.  
― Встань, ― шипит он в ответ. ― Всё нормально.  
Да. Она прекрасно видит это «нормально». От самого ботинка кровоподтёк поднимается выше, к колену, страшная синева сменяется тёмными фиолетовыми точками и красными полосками вздувшихся кровеносных сосудов… Эмбер кажется, что если прикоснуться и надавить ― кожа лопнет, как шкурка перезревшего помидора, и всю улицу затопит дурной кровью, перемешанной с гноем.  
Она поднимает взгляд. Вик смотрит на неё не больше секунды ― испуганно и даже как-то затравленно, а потом отворачивается, надевая на лицо привычную маску подонка. Он хмыкает, приподнимая брови, и тянет:  
― Если тебе так нравится стоять передо мной на коленях…  
Эмбер примерно представляет, что он может сказать в качестве продолжения, и поэтому резко дёргает его штанину вниз, не беспокоясь о том, каково при этом станет его ноге. Вик запинается на полуслове, резко выдыхая от боли, и на мгновение ей становится стыдно, но ощущение стыда быстро проходит. Она замечает другое.  
На фонаре, рядом с ними, она видит камеру. Впервые за всё время, что она провела в мёртвом городе, она замечает камеру ― и это совершенно выбивает её из колеи.   
Разом, за один глубокий вдох Эмбер осознает: их кто-то видит. На них смотрят, за ними наблюдают, они даже не подопытные животные, они ― чьё-то развлечение, чей-нибудь способ увлекательно провести вечер. Не то чтобы раньше она об этом не догадывалась, это было известно всегда, просто… Даже на стадионе ни одна гонка не была для неё просто шоу, каждая проживалась по-настоящему, наживую, и сама мысль о том, что кого-то это может быть развлечением, для неё удивительна и отвратительна одновременно.  
Дай ей выбор, она предпочла бы умирать здесь снова и снова, но только не смотреть, как умирает другие.  
― Пойдём, ― говорит она Вику, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.  
Когда Эмбер чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, ей очень нужно куда-нибудь идти, а ещё лучше ― бежать.  
У Вика с этим проблемы.  
― Брось меня, ― говорит он ей, останавливясь возле высотки, пока Эмбер тянет на себя подъездную дверь.  
Нельзя сказать, что она сразу же отбрасывает его предложение. Эмбер ― не святая, и она не может не понимать, что без Вика добраться до финишных ворот (если они, конечно, вообще есть в мёртвом городе, потому что последнее время ей кажется, что выйти отсюда невозможно) будет легче и проще.   
Но «легче и проще» ― не всегда «хорошо», вот и всё.   
Потом, уже внутри Вик хватает её за запястье.  
―Я серьёзно, ― говорит он. ― Будет лучше, если ты меня бросишь.  
Эмбер замирает на середине движения, так и не разогнувшись. Она пытается посмотреть Вику в глаза, но тот не поднимает взгляда от пола. Опять. Как будто они играют в какую-то нелепую, глупую игру, у которой нет ни конца, ни начала, и смысла в которой тоже нет никакого.  
― Для того, чтобы бросить тебя, ― медленно и раздельно отвечает Эмбер, ― мне придётся сброситься с крыши. И, поверь, это не то будущее, которое я себе запланировала.  
Он усмехается, отпуская её руку.  
― У тебя, по крайней мере, был план.  
Выпрямившись, Эмбер пожимает плечами. На душе скребут кошки, но она старается казаться беспечной.  
― Подняться на крышу, оглядеться, найти выход и вытащить нас отсюда, вот и весь план. Забирай себе, если хочешь. Я могу поделиться.  
Всё ещё глядя исключительно в пол, Вик улыбается. Эмбер не нужно смотреть ему в глаза, чтобы знать, что улыбка касается только засохших, окровавленных губ. Ни веселья, ни искреннего счастья в ней нет.  
О каком веселье здесь вообще может идти речь?  
― Отличный план, ― говорит Вик. ― Я возьму кусочек, если ты не против.  
Я против, может сказать Эмбер. Я против и не против одновременно. Я готова тебе оставить весь этот план вместе со своим рюкзаком, и твоим шлемом, и чёртовой ножкой от табурета, чтобы ты знал, что я тебя не брошу. И чтобы ты, если вдруг захочется, мог снова бросить меня. Я всё ещё помню всё ― и ничего, как мне кажется, не прощу, но ты стоишь напротив меня, беспомощный и избитый, и чтобы злиться на тебя здесь и сейчас, нужно быть бесчувственной и бессердечной.   
Чувства, которые она испытывает, настолько противоречивы, что от них кружится голова. Непостижимым образом она как будто бы видит двух Виков одновременно: того, из прошлого, и этого, нового, и к каждому относится совершенно по-разному, но вместе с тем их нельзя отделить друг от друга.   
Всё внутри подсказывает ей: такие отношения нездоровы. Сейчас, когда Вик снова рядом, воспоминания об их дружбе захлёстывают её с головой. Она помнит, каково это, гулять вместе с ним, бегать с ним наперегонки, вместе перелистывать старые книжки, прогуливать школу и всё остальное, и отчаянно скучает по каждой минуте совместного прошлого. Это нормально, наверное, это нормально ― скучать по тому, кто был тебе близок, и не знать, как вести себя теперь, когда вы снова рядом. И тянуться, отчаянно тянуться то ли к собственным воспоминаниям, то ли к нему, новому и настоящему, то ли ещё к чему-нибудь, но так сильно, что обжигающая тоска сжигает тебя изнутри.   
В этом огне нет ничего конструктивного. Того Вика, с которым они были друзьями, больше нет. Можно ли стать друзьями с новым Виком? Вряд ли, ведь для этого придётся перешагнуть через ту пропасть, которая протянулась из прошлого к настоящему, и Эмбер не уверена… даже не в том, что у неё хватит сил, а скорее в том, что ей это нужно.   
Остаётся только подниматься по бесконечной лестнице на двадцатый этаж, снова и снова сравнивая избитое лицо Вика с озорной улыбкой солнечного мальчишки из глубин её памяти, прокручивая в голове его голос ― и находя в нём новые нотки… Пока ещё можно. Пока они в мёртвом городе, она может себе это позволить. Потом лучше будет забыть, потому что дважды в одну и ту же воду не входят, а вторые шансы иногда то же самое, что самоубийство.  
Вторые попытки почти никогда не приносят удачи. Ну, во всяком случае, ей, потому что сейчас, когда она второй раз стоит на крыше, пусть и уже совсем другой, ничего нового её взгляду всё равно не открывается. Всё тот же город, похожий на пирог с ягодами, всё те же ровные улицы с разбитым асфальтом, всё те же заброшенные дома и медленные, хаотично разбросанные по улицам и переулкам группы живых мертвецов. И, самое главное, всё та же стена, в которой не видно просветов.  
Эмбер не знает, куда здесь идти.  
Отчание каменной рукой хватает её за шею, стискивает горло, затрудняя дыхание, и хуже этого отчаяния только одно: мысль о том, что, может быть, кто-то уже нашёл выход из города раньше неё. Иначе почему здесь так тихо?  
Конечно, победа сейчас ― невозможный фантом, химера, до которой вряд ли дотянешься, и, на самом деле, дотянуть Вика для финиша гораздо важнее, чем придти к этому финишу первой. И всё же… Ей очень хочется победить. Ей есть, ради кого это сделать.   
И именно поэтому ей очень страшно. Она действительно боится, что кто-то ― Лисса или Кэт ― успеет их обогнать. И ещё больше она боится того, что кто-то ― Лисса или Кэт ― уже всё успела.  
На улицах подозрительно тихо, словно зомби больше не за кем гнаться, и уже потом, спустившись вниз и отдышавшись, Эмбер задаёт Вику вопрос, который в настоящий момент волнует её сильнее всего.  
― Как ты думаешь, Лисса ищет?  
Вик поднимает на неё взгляд.  
― Ищет, ― выталкивает он сухими губами и тут же облизывает их. ― Но только не выход.  
Эмбер непонимающе смотрит на него, поднимая брови. Что он имеет в виду, для неё сплошная загадка, и Вик поясняет:  
― Она ищет кого-нибудь, кто мог бы её туда отвести.  
В его голосе нет яда, для него это просто констатация факта, но Эмбер ощущает, как по коже пробегают мурашки. Ей не по себе от такого подхода, и ещё больше не по себе от того, насколько простые слова Вика укладываются в то, какой она всегда видела Лиссу. Как вообще может быть для человека настолько естественно не быть самостоятельным и всё время надеяться на кого-то другого? Для чего вообще Лиссе такая надежда? Для чего ей постоянно пытаться прилепиться к кому-нибудь сильному?  
Разве не проще всё сделать самой.  
Эмбер не понимает.  
А ещё ― она знает, что надеяться Лиссе больше не на кого. Вика она оставила за спиной, а Калани и Макс…  
― Макс ей не поможет, ― говорит Эмбер глухо.  
― Он умер? Откуда ты знаешь? ― Несмотря на вопросы, он почти не выглядит удивленным.  
― Нет, не мёртв. И жив, и мёртв одновременно. ― Эмбер делает глубокий вдох. ―Его укусили, ещё в первый день. В самом начале. Мы его видели.  
Вик молчит, хмуря брови. Он трёт лоб, размазывая по нему кровь и грязь, и выглядит растерянным. Сейчас в нём нет ничего общего с тем победителем, который спокойно раздавал интервью журналистам после каждой выигранной гонки.  
Когда Эмбер спустилась, он сидел на лестнице, уронив голову на руки, и не сразу услышал её приближение, хотя она топала как стадо коров и дышала едва ли не громче. Его глаза, наполовину скрытые опухшими веками, лихорадочно блестят, на впалых щеках полыхают алые пятна, и Эмбер прекрасно помнит, каким жаром её обдало, когда их лица нечаянно соприкоснулись.  
Пожалуйста, думает она, пусть он сможет идти. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, пусть он просто сможет встать и идти.  
Вик молчит, и Эмбер крутит на запястье браслет, про себя считая его тяжёлые свистящие вдохи и выдохи. Один, два. Четыре. Тринадцать.   
Наконец, он открывает рот.  
― Это перестаёт быть игрой, да?  
Очередь Эмбер хмуриться и замолкать.  
― Это никогда и не было игрой, ―медленно отвечает она, чуть подумав. ― Во всяком случае, для меня.  
― Ты такая Эмбер, ― смеётся Вик, запрокидывая голову. Этот смех не назовёшь здоровым, за него смеётся его температура, но ощущение узнавания всё равно заставляет Эмбер замереть на месте.  
Она обхватывает себя руками. Вместе с узнаванием внутри просыпается злость.  
Она не планировала так реагировать. Она не планировала стоять в тёмном подьезде высотки и не знать, что делать дальше. Она вообще не планировала застревать здесь с Виком и возиться с ним, и оставаться без Калани тоже не планировала, и…  
― Как дела наверху? ― Вопрос Вика обрывает её мысли на полуслове.  
― Не знаю. Я понятия не имею, как нам выбираться отсюда, ― огрызается Эмбер. Вик слепо щурится, и ей моментально становится стыдно.. Уже мягче, она объясняет: — Сегодня я уже второй раз забиралась на крышу, второй раз смотрела на город с высоты, и знаешь что? Второй раз я ничего не увидела. Сверху не видно никаких финишных ворот. Никаких.  
Вик что-то хрипит ей в шею, но она не может разобрать слов, только чувствует горячее дыхание, пытающееся забраться под воротник, и потому переспрашивает:  
— Что ты сказал?  
— Если ты не увидела выхода сверху, — с усилием повторяет Вик, — может быть, выход внизу?  
Эмбер хочет ответить, мол, несмешно, но так и замирает с открытым ртом. Кажется, теперь она знает, куда им идти и что делать.


	25. Chapter 25

Им нужно идти.  
Вывод Вика логичен настолько, что Эмбер не понимает, как сама до него не додумалась. Чего ж проще: если финишный створ невозможно увидеть сверху, значит, он где-то внизу, и Эмбер не терпится проверить эту догадку. Широкая труба под одной из площадей — вот что кажется идеальным решением этой головоломки, и никакая усталость не может помешать ощущению азарта, захлёстывающему Эмбер с головой.  
Ей нужно это проверить. Добраться туда и своими глазами увидеть, правы они или нет, хотя интуиция изо всех сил подсказывает, что правы. Откуда ещё можно выбраться из мёртвого города, если в стенах есть только одни ворота, и эти ворота — выход, а коллекторная труба для того и создана, чтобы выводить канализацию подальше от места, где живут люди.  
Ну, то есть, подальше от того места, где они жили когда-то.  
Эмбер уверена, что выход будет именно там. Вот только Вик вовсе не кажется воодушевлённым.  
— А если я не смогу? — спрашивает он, опираясь рукой на стену, чтобы подняться.  
Он выглядит ещё бледнее, чем раньше. Тёмные тени синяков под глазами и бурые ссадины на щеках и у губ яркими пятнами цветут на уставшем, безжизненно-светлом лице, как будто на заснеженном поле вдруг проглянули проталины и расцвели невиданные цветы. С той лишь разницей, что в природе это означало бы весну и новую жизнь, а здесь и сейчас...  
— Сможешь, — говорит ему Эмбер.  
Она не протягивает ему руку и не пытается помочь подняться. Не время. Ей совсем не хочется снова становится объектом обидных шуток, на которые его толкает уязвлённое эго. Никогда не хотелось.  
Вик вздыхает, и воздух вырывается из его губ со свистом и хрипом.  
— Эмбер... — Он качает головой, словно превратившись в разумного взрослого, который пытается рассказать несмышлёной девчонке о том, что из себя на самом деле представляет их жизнь. — Я не боец. Если у меня что-то не получается, я предпочитаю этого просто не делать.  
По коже Эмбер пробегают мурашки. Дело плохо, если Вик позволяет себе такие признания. Он, конечно, не Лисса, чтобы постоянно играть по чьим-то правилам и не показывать своих чувств, но хоть и придумывает для себя правила сам, всегда был далёк от того, чтобы признавать свою слабость.  
Спрятать боль за бравадой, или ударить кого-то прежде, чем они ударят его, или изобразить железобетонную уверенность там, где вместо уверенности на деле есть только страх, что угодно, но не вот так вот расписываться в отчаянии и безысходности.  
Эмбер пожимает плечами, пытаясь скрыть собственную растерянность.  
— Ты не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, — говорит она, ощущая себя очень глупо.   
— Я уже пробую, ты разве не видишь?  
Его пальцы бессильно скребут по стене, ослабевшая ладонь медленно съезжает — до самого пола, и Вик, пригнув голову к коленям, заходится в приступе кашля. Ни одна прочитанная в детстве энциклопедия не может подсказать Эмбер, что с ним не так, здесь нужен врач, но в том, что что-то на так, она не сомневается. Он кашляет и хрипит, на его губах выступает светлая пена — смешанная с кровью слюна, пузырящаяся и пугающая до дрожи в коленях, она струится сквозь пальцы, которые он прижимает ко рту. На лбу выступает пот, он стекает вниз, смешиваясь с пылью и грязью.  
Эмбер присаживается на корточки напротив него.  
— Эй, — говорит она, не зная, что ещё сделать. — Ничего. Всё нормально.  
Не разгибаясь, Вик отрицательно трясёт головой, и только протянув руку, чтобы коснуться его щеки, Эмбер замечает, что его бьёт мелкая дрожь.  
— Брось меня, — неразборчиво бормочет Вик. — Иди одна.  
Теперь отрицательно трясёт головой уже Эмбер. Обрывочные мысли кружатся у неё в голове: Лисса бы бросила, а Антонио и вовсе бы пристрелил, и вообще, кто угодно мог бы бросить, этого не узнаешь, пока не окажешься в такой ситуации, но...  
Она действительно могла бы оставить Вика здесь, в этом безопасном подъезде, и добежать до трубы — легко и свободно, тем более, что нога практически перестала её беспокоить, и даже могла бы успокоить себя саму, пообещав, что обязательно вернётся за ним потом, когда убедится, что выиграет... Но Антонио ясно дал им понять: каждый участник выйдет из мёртвого города ровно тогда, когда выйдет. Сам. Или не выйдет вообще. Помощи не будет. Организаторы не планируют ни за кем возвращаться.  
Их взаимоотношения с Виком сейчас не имеют никакого значения, на его месте мог оказаться любой — и Эмбер точно так же разрывалась бы, желая одновременно помочь и найти выход из города. Разве что сидела бы ближе и утешала сердечнее.  
Разве что всё было бы проще.  
Несколько глубоких вдохов не помогают ей успокоиться.   
— Вик.  
Отодвинув розовый шлем в сторону, она переползает к нему, устраивается рядом сама и устраивает его голову у себя на плече. Вик не сопротивляется, и его покорность тоже тревожна. Эмбер гладит его волосы, грязные и липкие от крови, и почему-то ей кажется, что сейчас они ближе, чем были когда-либо.  
— Брось меня, — говорит Вик. — Брось, а то не успеешь.  
Кровь с его подбородка капает Эмбер на шею.  
Брось его, думает Эмбер. Брось его, как он когда-то бросил тебя, сделай вид, что вы не знакомы, и встань, отвернись, и уходи, и не оглядывайся, даже не думай оглядываться.   
Она сгребает вещи и помогает ему подняться.  
Его рука на плечах такая тяжёлая, его заплетающиеся ноги мешают идти, его спёкшиеся от грязи и крови волосы торчат жёстким ёжиком и больно тычутся в щёку, его вес тянет вниз, и каждый шаг даётся с трудом..  
Брось его, думает Эмбер, брось его, брось.  
И дальше мыслей у неё не заходит.  
Она упрямо передвигает ноги — одну за другой, упрямо буравит взглядом сначала серый пол подъезда, потом — серый камень крыльца и точно такой же серый асфальт, изрытый трещинами будто морщинами. Если поднять голову, то небо наверняка окажется серым, но Эмбер не смотрит вверх, ей достаточно серого под ногами.  
Серого, покрытого розовато-белёсыми пятнами — там, где пена с его губ, сорвавшись, всё-таки падает вниз. И как раз туда Эмбер старается не смотреть.  
Они идут, ничего не замечая по сторонам (не только потому, что тяжело поднимать голову, но ещё и потому, что не хочется замечать отовсюду глядящие на них телекамеры), и ей остаётся только прислушиваться, чтобы не пропустить появления зомби, и надеяться на то, что необязательно скрываться в здании, можно просто вжаться в стену и замереть — и тогда они тебя не заметят. Скольких до неё подводила такая тактика? Сколькие до неё точно так же брели по мёртвому городу, надеясь отыскать выход? Сколькие до неё несли на себе бывших друзей?  
Сейчас Эмбер кажется, что её бывший друг всегда был с ней. Что она всегда несла его на себе, пусть и не в прямом смысле, а в переносном, не на плечах, а где-то за рёбрами. Он всегда жил именно там, и память о нём жила тоже именно там, и, может быть, именно эта память делала её жизнь такой тяжёлой и сложной — всякий раз, кроме тех, когда в крови закипал адреналин, призывавший к свободе.  
Было бы символично, думает Эмбер, избавиться от этой тяжести раз и навсегда, прямо здесь, и стать наконец-то свободной. Символично и нереально. Она никогда так не сделает. Просто потому, что потом не сможет смотреть на себя в зеркало и жить с самой собой тоже не сможет. Просто потому, что избавляться от того, что делает тебя слабой, нужно по-честному, а не тогда, когда твоя слабость может умереть без тебя (и всё равно убьёт тебя этим).  
Бросить Вика сейчас будет... не будет. Если она оставит его здесь, еле живого на развалинах мёртвого города, это не будет победой. Это будет бегством и поражением, но никак не победой, и пусть она всегда от чего-то да убегала, сейчас — не тот случай. Если она оставит Вика и уйдёт без него, она всё равно никуда не уйдёт, он так и останется у неё между рёбер, только теперь горькая память будет приправлена ещё одним чувством, чувством вины. Не тот груз, с которым вообще выживают, и дело тут вовсе не в том, что она недостаточно сильная. Никто бы не выжил.  
Она справится со своими проблемами, но потом, когда будет готова посмотреть им в лицо. Когда их лицо не будет мертвенно-бледным. Когда на нём не будут диковинными цветами полыхать ссадины и синяки. Может быть, это разрушительный путь, может быть, это почти что самоубийство, но Эмбер хочет быть честной.   
И потом, именно сейчас Вик не делает её слабее. Нисколько. Ирония судьбы, но с ним она сильнее, чем без него. Без него она, возможно, уже устала бы сражаться — и перестала бы. Сдалась и всё бросила. Калеи, её единственный повод для выигрыша, ещё так далеко впереди, а Калани уже так далеко позади, что между ещё и уже становится слишком легко потеряться. Просто перестать бежать и навсегда остаться здесь, потому что так проще.  
Ничего не делать всегда проще, ведь так?  
Вик говорил, что он не боец, как будто намекая, что если кто и боец, то это она, Эмбер, но самое смешное заключается в том, что без него вряд ли у кого-то вообще был бы хоть какой-нибудь повод считать её сильной. Останься он рядом с ней — с детства и до сегодня, и ей не пришлось бы встречать каждый свой день в одиночестве, не пришлось бы учиться самостоятельно справляться со всем, что с нею происходило. Да, по сравнению с проблемами многих участников гонок её проблемы просто смешны, но это не означает, что они не имеют значения и от них не может быть больно. Глупо сравнивать, кому больнее и хуже.   
Не надо сравнивать, и не надо чувствовать себя виноватой, если чья-то жизнь сложилась печальней, чем складывается твоя, и казнить себя по поводу и без тоже не надо. Надо вставать и разбираться, и именно этому научил её Вик. Точнее, то время, которое она провела без него, снося его же насмешки.  
А теперь... Теперь он — её причина не опустить руки и, не смотря ни на что, дойти до конца. Не только потому что ей просто нравится идти (в бесконечной пустоте между Калани и Калеи, кажется, вообще нет критерия «нравится»), но и потому что просто нужно. Нужно, и всё тут.  
Нужно, и, сцепив зубы, Эмбер идёт.  
Она запинается только один раз — тогда, когда находит на асфальте прядь рыжих волос. Тошнота подкатывает к горлу моментально, и Эмбер крепко сжимает челюсти, вскидывая голову, чтобы осмотреться. Придерживая ладонью руку Вика у себя на плече, она обводит взглядом узкую улочку, хотя больше всего на свете сейчас, пожалуй, хотела бы убежать и не видеть.  
Не видеть, например, впечатанного в стену мотоцикла, который когда-то был блестящим и чистым, а теперь покрыт гниющими фрагментами тел — видимо, Лисса прямо на нём вламывалась в толпу живых мертвецов, превращая их в кашу, а они только и могли, что цепляться за руль и сиденье истлевшими конечностями. Рядом с мотоциклом ничего нет, и это означает, что Лисса, пусть и не справилась с управлением, но сумела выжить, сумела спрыгнуть и побежать. Кто знает, может быть, она спрыгнула с мотоцикла раньше, и он врезался в стену уже пустой, по инерции.  
Эмбер хочется свернуть, чтобы не знать продолжения этой истории, но как назло до ближайшего переулка ещё идти и идти.  
Вик у неё над ухом матерится сквозь зубы, и его тело становится будто бы тяжелее, а пальцы впиваются Эмбер в плечо так крепко, что там наверняка останутся синяки.  
Стараясь унять тошноту, Эмбер судорожно сглатывает, но лучше, конечно же, не становится. Они идут дальше, и на глаза то и дело попадаются следы недавней борьбы: фляжка и фонарик, которыми Лисса, видимо, бросалась в зомби, разорванный рюкзак с испорченным содержимым — наверное, она отбивалась им точно так же, как Эмбер когда-то, но это ещё не самое худшее. Хуже всего становится, когда Вик случайно наступает на рыжие волосы: прядь, вырванная прямо из головы. А потом ещё и ещё. Пару раз даже с кожей.  
Когда Эмбер замечает чёрный сапог, каблуком заострявший в асфальте, всё у неё внутри холодеет. Вопрос, недавно заданный Вику становится неактуальным: что бы Лисса ни искала в мёртвом городе, кажется, она уже ничего не найдёт. Ни здесь, ни в Столице, ни где-то ещё.  
Некому больше искать.  
От сапога вперёд убегает цепочка следов. Сильно сказано, конечно, на самом деле это просто отпечатки одной ноги, пятна крови. У мусорных бачков, притаившихся между двух домов, валяется второй сапог, его каблук сломан. Здесь Лисса разулась, но надеяться на лучший исход бесполезно: у ближайшего подъезда Эмбер замечает бесформенную тёмную кучу.  
Лисса не успела спрятаться.   
И обратиться тоже не успела. Её не укусили, её буквально разорвали на куски. И им с Виком нужно пройти мимо того, что от неё осталось, если они хотят двигаться дальше.   
Вместо лица у Лиссы — сплошная рваная рана, как будто его то ли сгрызли, то ли просто долго возили по асфальту, стирая с него кожу, как когда-то сама Лисса стирала с лица макияж. Волосы вырваны и оранжевыми лентами валяются рядом, скальп наполовину сорван — держась за край, на нём висят чёрные от гнили пальцы. Похоже, когда зомби вцепился в голову Лиссы и дёрнул, отошла не только её кожа, но и его собственная истлевшая плоть, как было тогда, с челюстью, вцепившейся Эмбер в жилетку.  
Руки Лиссы вывернуты под неестественными углами, на одной не хватает кисти, другая заканчивается возле локтя. Кожаные штаны разорваны, белые ноги под ними располосованны, изломанные колени сверкают алой кровью и белыми пятнами торчащих костей. Ниже этих костей — только пустые штанины, и Эмбер отпускает Вика, чтобы подойти ближе. Она ни на что не надеется, просто хочет проверить, и словно со стороны видит собственную руку, которая тянется к окровавленной шее Лиссы.  
Умом она, конечно, понимает, что с такими повреждениями не выживают, но всё равно зачем-то ищет пальцами сонную артерию и, затаив дыхание, пытается нащупать пульсацию.  
Ничего.  
Только Вика у неё за спиной начинает тошнить, и этих звуков оказывается достаточно, чтобы и её самообладание дало огромную трещину. Поспешно отвернувшись от Лиссы, Эмбер упирается ладонями в асфальт — на языке разливается неприятная горечь. Сначала её тошнит желчью и утренними сухарями, потом — утренними сухарями и желчью, а потом опустевший желудок пытается вытошнить сам себя и все другие внутренности снова и снова, а ещё позже Эмбер замечает, что чьи-то руки касаются её головы, придерживая волосы и не давая ей ударится лбом о бетонный бордюр.  
Её трясёт так, что она совершенно не контролирует своё тело и собственные движения.  
Руки у Вика липкие и холодные, но это лучше, чем если бы она была здесь одна.  
Он убирает её волосы за уши, заглаживает чёлку назад, медленно поднимает её лицо, придерживая за подбородок. Вытирает её губы собственным рукавом и хмурится в ответ на её вопросительный взгляд. Его глаза моментально становятся жёсткими, как будто она сказала ему какую-то гадость.  
Как будто это она всегда была тем, кто в принципе говорил какие-то гадости.  
— Раньше начнёшь, раньше закончишь, — бросает он, словно стремится объяснить, что раз его раньше согнуло пополам от увиденного, то и содержимое желудка закончилось раньше, и вот, пожалуйста, теперь он готов о ней позаботиться, ничего необычного.  
Просто по-дружески.  
Ну, разве что они — не друзья.  
Эмбер садится на колени, удерживая его запястья. Вик держит её лицо в ладонях и не отводит взгляд. В кои-то веки.  
У неё нет сил думать, что это значит и чем оно кончится. Эмбер закрывает глаза.  
— Лисса... — только и может сказать она. — Мне очень жаль.  
Вика с ней вроде как что-то связывало. Эмбер не сомневается, что именно. Если они и не ночевали в комнатах друг друга, то только потому что предпочитали засыпать в одиночестве. Для Лиссы, надо думать, секс был естественным продолжением выбранной линии поведения, что-то навроде звериного инстинкта найти себе лучшего самца и завести от него потомство, только без потомства, а вот для Вика...  
— Мне тоже жаль, — отвечает он. Сожаления в его голосе нет, но так, наверное, даже лучше, потому что если он сейчас начнёт страдать, Эмбер этого просто не выдержит.  
Поплакать они оба смогут потом, когда всё закончится, а сейчас нужно выбираться отсюда. Минутка слабости, минутка тошноты и минутка пальцев Вика у неё на щеках закончились — практически одновременно, настало время вставать и идти.  
Снова.  
— Нет, — стонет Вик, когда она поднимается с места. На его лице, кроме ссадин и синяков, расцветают ещё и красные пятна румянца. У него жар. Опять.  
— Да, — говорит Эмбер, протягивая ему руку, и сейчас этот жест даётся ей чрезвычайно легко.  
Так легко, что на мгновение ей становится страшно привыкнуть. Злясь на саму себя, она резко дёргает уже начавшего подниматься Вика вверх, и тот, пошатнувшись, почти заваливается на неё. Он обхватывает её, чтобы не упасть, цепляется, прижимает к себе, весь горячий, и Эмбер злится на себя ещё больше.  
В молчании они преодолевают примерно четверть пути. Импровизированная дубинка в руке Эмбер кажется ей слабым утешением и практически никакой защитой после того, как она увидела, что зомби сделали с Лиссой, но она всё равно её не бросает. Если придётся драться, то Эмбер хочет сделать всё возможное для того, чтобы подороже продать свою жизнь. И всё же… Она надеется, что драться им не придётся. Именно поэтому им приходится прятаться, когда мертвецы оказываются рядом, и осторожно выглядывать из-за каждого поворота, и пугаться каждого шороха, и почти не дышать. Перед глазами всё ещё стоит мёртвая Лисса... Нет, на самом деле, перед глазами всё ещё стоит лицо Вика, когда он сидел напротив, гладя её по щекам, хотя должна бы стоять мёртвая Лисса, и на душе у Эмбер так паршиво, что попадись ей на дороге пара живых мертвецов, она, наверное, разорвала бы их на части. Голыми руками, даже без табуретки.  
За что, думает она. Я не хотела всего этого. Я всего этого не хотела.  
Игры играми, гонки гонками, всё что угодно всем что угодно, но она не собиралась воскрешать бывшую дружбу и дважды лезть в одно и то же дерьмо.   
Дыхание Вика у неё над ухом надсадное, хриплое, и ей становится стыдно перед этим дыханием за то, что она называет его хозяина дерьмом, пусть и мысленно.  
Эмбер хочется выть.   
Она почти позволяет себе то ли действительно взвыть, то ли просто выдохнуть — громко и долго, как вдруг Вик замирает. Его хватка на её плечах превращается в железную, не даёт сделать и шага. Эмбер так и останавливается с поднятой ногой, и тут же гневно разворачивается к Вику.  
— Тихо, — встречает её едва слышный шёпот. — Идут.  
Убежать у них нет ни малейшего шанса. То есть, тело Вика, судя по всему, ещё способно на подвиги, потому что любой метр в его состоянии — подвиг, но просить о чудесах было бы окончательной наглостью. Либо бежать, либо прятаться, и ни для кого из них двоих не секрет, что Эмбер предпочитает бежать, но Вик забивается в узкий проход между домов и тащит её за собой. Значит, прятаться.  
На этот раз они совсем не в безопасности, как тогда в магазине. От безопасности не остаётся даже иллюзии, когда мертвецы нестройной толпой проходят совсем рядом — протяни руку, и притронешься к зловонным телам. Эмбер не протягивает к ним руки. Эмбер осторожно отступает в темноту, натыкаясь спиной на грудь Вика, и отчаянно уговаривает своё сердце не колотиться так громко.  
Ей страшно. Им обоим страшно. Не нужно оборачиваться и смотреть, чтобы почувствовать испуг и напряжение Вика.  
Им обоим страшно настолько, что потом, когда зомби уходят (а они уходят нескоро), сил хватает только на то, чтобы не выходя из узкого закоулка, вломиться в выходящую сюда же чёрную дверь — и устроиться там на ночлег.   
Жажда сводит с ума, и они по очереди пьют из бутылки, припадая к ней иссушенными ртами, пока на дне не остаётся совсем мало воды. Необходимо её сохранить, думает Эмбер, с усилием отрываясь от узкого горлышка и убирая бутылку-флягу обратно в рюкзак. Разноцветный и детский, с ярко-зелёными вставками и рисунком из каких-то забавных зверят и цветочков он кажется слишком светлым и радостным для того, что происходит сейчас.  
Победа, с одной стороны, становится всё более и более призрачной, а с другой... Эмбер как может гонит от себя некрасивую мысль, но если Лиссы теперь нет в живых, то и конкуренции меньше. Претендентов на победу остаётся лишь трое: она сама, Вик и Кэт, причём точно сказать можно только о ней и Вике, ведь кто знает, что сейчас с Кэт.  
Она вполне могла, например, оказаться в той стае живых мертвецов, которые только что едва не заставили её поседеть. Или — там мог оказаться Калани.  
Эмбер стискивает зубы, чтобы не разреветься. Она не собирается плакать при Вике. Если он станет смеяться над ней, она его просто убьёт. А если он её пожалеет — это убьёт её саму. Ей не нужна его жалость.  
Впрочем, вряд ли он сейчас способен на жалость, равно как и на насмешки. Усталость, боль, травмы и нервное напряжение дают о себе знать одновременно: Вик проваливается в некрепкий, горячечный сон, то и дело прерываемый бредом. Он снова и снова говорит что-то про «брось меня», про ярко-оранжевые ленты волос на сером асфальте, про лето, воду и солнце (Эмбер не хочет вспоминать, не хочет, не хочет, не будет), про похожую на фляжку бутылку у неё в рюкзаке (последние капли воды Эмбер тратит на то, чтобы смочить ими отрезанный от футболки рукав — и приложить его ко лбу Вика, размышляя о том, насколько глупа надежда найти воду в давно неработающих кранах мёртвого города). Вик бормочет что-то неразборчивое и иногда зовёт её по имени, но тут же замолкает, и засыпает опять.  
Если бы только у Эмбер были с собой хоть какие-нибудь травы... Перевязанные красным, перевязанные жёлтым, перевязанные зелёным, неважно. Она бы придумала что-нибудь. Она бы справилась. Она бы не сходила с ума, понимая, что либо в ближайшие сутки они доберутся до врачей, либо она рискует потерять в этом городе не только Калани.  
Нельзя потерять то, чего у тебя нет, тут же одёргивает она саму себя. Вика у неё нет. Вика она в любом случае не потеряет.  
Он приходит в себя, когда время по её ощущениям подходит почти к бесконечности. Три или четыре часа ночи, наверное. Свет луны падает прямо в крохотное окно — и аккуратными квадратиками дробится на полу лестничной площадки, которую они выбрали для ночёвки.  
Ну, то есть как «выбрали». До которой они смогли доползти.  
В этом свете лицо Вика выглядит откровенно пугающим.  
— Я видел их, — говорит он хрипло, но внятно. Его взгляд кажется неожиданно осмысленным, совсем не пустым, вовсе не затуманенным болью, как было последние несколько раз, когда он открывал глаза.  
— Все видели, — отвечает Эмбер. Если уж она тащит бывшего друга и лучшего врага на себе, если она сидит с ним в призрачном свете на пыльной площадке, бесчеловечно оставлять его без ответа.  
Но, в самом деле, кто из них не видел живых мертвецов?   
— Нет, — морщится Вик.  
— Что «нет»?  
— Я не про зомби.  
Поразительно, как после стольких лет он всё ещё может читать её как раскрытую книгу.   
Или, одёргивает себя Эмбер, кто знает, не исключено, что просветление наступило на фоне жара, бреда или сотрясения мозга, а до этого она была для него тёмным лесом.  
— Кого ты видел? — спрашивает она, скатываясь по стене прямо напротив него и, обняв коленки, смотрит Вику в лицо.  
— Своего отца, — медленно отвечает он, и на спёкшихся было уголках губ снова начинает пузыриться кровь, смешавшаяся со слюной. — И твою мать. Вместе.  
Хорошо, что Эмбер успела сесть.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — глупо переспрашивает она.  
Вик ухмыляется. Это чужая, незнакомая ухмылка, которую Эмбер, однако, видела на его лице тысячу раз, вот только появилась она уже после того, как они перестали называть друг друга друзьями. К которой она успела привыкнуть за то время, когда они перестали называть друг друга друзьями.  
В лунном свете эта ухмылка выглядит особенно жутко.   
Собственно, её одной вполне достаточно для того, чтобы обо всём догадаться, такая она грязная и откровенная, но Эмбер не хочет догадываться.  
Но Вику плевать.  
— Она выходила из его спальни, — всё так же медленно и тихо говорит он, только слова всё равно звучат будто молот. — Платье было расстёгнуто. В дверях они целовались. Выходила из его спальни она, а возненавидел я почему-то тебя.  
На мгновение Эмбер зажмуривается.   
Это уже чересчур. Слишком много всего, мёртвый город, мёртвая Лисса, мертвенный лунный свет, тихий голос Вика, его свистящее дыхание и его ужасные откровения. Слишком много, чтобы вынести здесь и сейчас, и Эмбер представляет себе щербатую кружку Хавьера. Она сама — щербатая кружка Хавьера, ещё пара капель — и всё.  
— Логично, — ровно говорит она.  
Кружки ничего не чувствуют, кружки ничего не чувствуют, им даже не горячо и не холодно, не горячо и не холодно, кружки ничего не чувствуют, не...  
— Нет. — Вик скалится, и пустота на месте выбитого верхнего зуба скалится тоже.  
Не логично.  
Они молчат. Эмбер молчит, и Вик молчит, и пустота вместо зуба, и кружка Хавьера с щербинкой на самом краю, они тоже молчат. Здесь тихо, даже очень, только за несколько улиц отсюда раздаются глухие удары — кто-то из живых мертвецов с завидным упорством раз за разом ударяется то ли об стену, то ли об остов какого-то автомобиля.  
— Это было в ту ночь, — выдавливает из себя Вик, кровь стекает на подбородок, — когда она выкинула твоё шмотьё на помойку.  
Эмбер кивает. И снова — логично, даже если Вик опять будет спорить.  
Ей совсем не хочется всё это знать, и вместе с тем очень нужно узнать всё до мельчайшей детали. Саморазрушение и способ проснуться одновременно: как во сне, когда ты настолько устаёшь от догоняющих монстров, что втыкаешь себе в грудь первый попавшийся острый предмет — давай, просыпайся.  
С той разницей, что всё и так наяву. Эмбер не спит.  
— Я думал, что отомщу ей, если сделаю больно тебе.  
Эмбер хмыкает.  
— Ты ошибся, — отвечает она, чувствуя, как в груди зарождается смех. — Ей наплевать.   
Она смеётся, и Вик тянется к ней через узкое пространство, чтобы зажать ей рот и не дать приманить к их убежищу всех живых мертвецов, согнанных в разрушенный город ради финала, но вместо того, чтобы накрыть её губы ладонью, почему-то прижимает к себе — так что можно решить, будто это Дженни или Калани, кто-то, кому не всё равно и никогда не было всё равно, кто-то, кто не сделал ей ничего плохого, только хорошее. Но рядом только Вик, и она зарывается лицом в его пахнущую кровью толстовку, и смеётся, смеётся, смеётся.  
Эмбер смеётся, и никак не может остановиться.


	26. Chapter 26

Ночь проходит быстро. Так быстро, что Эмбер даже не успевает отдохнуть, но зато успевает в который раз отмотать время назад, словно перелистать страницы какой-нибудь книги — сразу десятками, если не сотнями, и вспомнить всё, чего на самом деле не стоило бы вспоминать.  
Она прокручивает в голове совместные прогулки и посиделки на берегу, и смятые записки на уроках математики в школе, и ту единственную дружбу, которая была у неё до участия в гонках, ту единственную дружбу, которой не стало намного раньше, чем случилось участие в гонках. Расцарапывая саму себя, она вспоминает все обидные слова Вика, все его усмешки и презрительные взгляды — один за другим, и толчки в плечо, и демонстративное нежелание находиться рядом, стоило им только оказаться друг к другу ближе, чем на метр.  
Всё это теперь обрастает новыми смыслами, окрашивается новыми красками, и ей больше не хочется смеяться. Она сидит всё так же, рядом с Виком, и близость его тёплого бока кажется пыткой, но Эмбер не отстраняется. Смысл?  
Он находился чуть дальше, когда делал ей больно и наслаждался реакцией — тогда, на вечеринке в честь первой гонки, и был совсем далеко, когда раскрывал журналистам её семейные тайны, но это не мешало ему ранить так, будто вместо оружия он орудовал не словами, а острым ножом — с максимально близкого расстояния. Что изменится от того, что теперь её голова лежит у него на плече?  
Ничего.  
И вместе с тем — теперь всё действительно по-другому. Теперь Эмбер знает больше, возможно, даже больше, чем следовало бы, если бы она хотела, чтобы всё было просто. Уже можно с уверенностью сказать себе: просто не будет, и она только стискивает кулаки и крепче сжимает зубы, жмурясь, чтобы не плакать.  
Каждый раз, когда Вик пытался сделать ей больно, он делал больно себе. Она могла бы позлорадствовать, но вместо злорадства — только усталость и голод, сдавливающий желудок костлявой рукой. А ещё тоска, такая тёмная и всепоглощающая, что даже мерцающий лунный свет кажется сплошной чернотой, что и говорить об убегающей вверх лестнице, на которой не видно ни зги.  
Эмбер тоже хотела бы убежать, но бегство сейчас слишком большая роскошь. Нужно остаться. Остаться и посмотреть в глаза всему, что с ней происходит. Посмотреть в глаза тому факту, что её мать спала с отцом Вика, и что именно это Вик не смог ей простить. Посмотреть в глаза тому факту, что у Вика была причина не разговаривать с ней и делать ей больно (пусть со стороны его причина и кажется нелепой и глупой), а заодно — тому факту, что знать об этом вовсе не означает, что ей станет легче. Ничто не означает, что ей станет легче.   
Ей не легче от того, что за всеми обидами и унижениями стояла другая обида, и что Вик наверняка злился и плакал (и стыдился собственных слёз), что он, скорее всего, в кровь сбивал костяшки пальцев о стены своего дома — и ничего не мог сказать своему отцу, просто потому что отец ни за что на свете не стал бы его слушать. Теперь она знает, что заставило того, прежнего Вика стать Виком новым, и вполне представляет, как ему было мерзко, больно, страшно и отвратительно — но от этого тоже не легче.   
Но хуже всего вспоминать о другом.  
Хуже всего вспоминать о том, как он увёл её со двора бывшей гостиницы — подальше ошалевших фанатов, как его руки жглись через футболку и как в его глазах плескалось что-то, о чём он так и не сказал. Что он тогда чувствовал? О, Эмбер знает его достаточно, чтобы ответить: она был в бешенстве от того, что кто-то посмел её тронуть (она видела это бешенство на его лице каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь — ещё до их ссоры — кричал ей в спину обидные гадости, вот только обычно успевала заткнуть обидчика раньше, чем Вик). Он был в бешенстве от того, что кто-то посмел её тронуть, а ещё — он был в бешенстве от того, что посмел ей помочь.  
Он этого не хотел. Он хотел, чтобы ей было больно — и её матери было больно (они ведь предали его, обе предали, и если Эмбер знала о той интрижке, то она становилась предательницей номер один, и кого волновало, что до сегодняшней ночи Эмбер о ней не догадывалась). И он с успехом справлялся, легко находил все нужные точки для того, чтобы сделать ей больно, но когда то же самое пытался сделать кто-то другой...  
Эмбер никогда не была девочкой, которая нуждается в чьей-то защите. А Вик всегда был готов защищать её от всего мира.  
И даже после того, как они прекратили общаться, это желание никуда не ушло. Только теперь он ненавидел себя всякий раз, как ему подчинялся.  
С Дженни и Джонни, с Калани всё было проще в тысячу раз. Она всё ещё не была девочкой, которая нуждается в чьей-то защите, но зато была девочкой, которая не откажется от тепла и заботы — и они могли это дать. Они хотели ей это дать. Они дружили с ней, они любили её, они окружали её теплом и заботой — и не корили себя за каждое доброе слово. Они обнимали её, и им не хотелось после этого отрубить себе руки.   
Всё было так просто.  
Они могли сказать ей всё что угодно и сделать ради неё всё что угодно, им не нужно было ни стыдиться, ни скрываться, ни прятаться... Ни маскировать свою помощь под очередную колкость и гадость. Эмбер не дура. Она прекрасно понимает: когда Вик рассказал журналистам о её матери, он убил одним выстрелом сразу двух зайцев. Или даже трёх. Наконец-то добрался до её матери, и ранил саму Эмбер, и вместе с тем — обезопасил её от нападок болельщиков, гонщиков и журналистов.  
Самое смешное, что никто не смог бы сделать это лучше и надёжней его.  
Самое смешное, что, обеспечив ей такую надёжную защиту от чужих домыслов, расспросов и нападений, он собственными руками увеличил пропасть между ними, как будто было вообще, куда её увеличивать.   
Интересно, как он тогда себя чувствовал?  
Эмбер силится представить этот коктейль ощущений — и не может. Злость. И обида. И удовлетворение от того, что ей больно. И торжество от того, что её мать получила своё. И страх — что скажет отец? И старательные попытки не думать о том, что сделать ей больно значит спасти её от всех остальных. И невозможность не думать о том, что спасти её от всех остальных значит сделать ей больно. И ненависть к себе за желание уязвить, и стыд за желание спасти, и наоборот точно так же. И невозможность ничего изменить, что самое страшное.  
И ещё одна невозможность — невозможность забыть и не думать.  
Не бывает бывших друзей, не бывает. Даже если нить между вами рвётся, даже если её перевирает и искажает какое-нибудь злобное зеркало, ничего всё равно не проходит бесследно. Вы никогда не будете друг для друга двумя незнакомцами.   
Вам всегда будет больно.  
Эмбер прижимает ладони к груди, пытаясь унять то, что бушует внутри. У неё внутри поселился свой собственный Казан, полуволк-полусобака, это её тоска: она воет на луну, но если так будет и дальше, то к зданию, где они спрятались, сбегутся все живые мертвецы — и выйти уже не получится.  
Где-то далеко-далеко начинает заниматься рассвет. Небо медленно светлеет, и на лестничной площадке становится самую малость светлее, и Эмбер смотрит на поникший профиль Вика и не может от него оторваться. Раз уж она и так всегда носит его с собой, между ребёр, то надо запомнить и эти полутёмные кадры: рваную ссадину на щеке, и разбитые губы, и синяк вокруг глаза, и правильную дугу брови, и прямой нос с красиво вырезанными ноздрями, и слипшиеся ресницы, и нависшую надо лбом кудрявую чёлку.  
Вик просыпается резко, как будто отряхиваясь ото сна, как собака. Он быстро-быстро моргает, а потом кривится и щурится, разминая лицо, трёт глаза и, не поворачиваясь к Эмбер, спрашивает:  
— Как ты?  
— Нормально, — отвечает Эмбер. Выходит пискляво и слабо, так что она откашливается перед тем, как продолжить. — У нас нет воды, и из еды осталась одна шоколадка. Нужно идти.  
— Да... — Вик соглашается, но даже не пытается встать. — Ещё пять минут посидим...  
Пять минут растягиваются, Эмбер не может точно сказать, насколько, но явно не на десять и даже не на пятнадцать. На неё нападают сонливость и равнодушие одновременно, и она уже тянется ущипнуть саму себя за запястье, чтобы взбодриться, как за неё это делает внезапный вопрос.  
— Что у тебя было с Дженни? — спрашивает Вик, глядя в стену.  
— Что?  
— Она ходила в твоей футболке. На завтрак. — Он тяжело сглатывает и с усилием продолжает: — Если бы девушка пришла на завтрак в моей футболке, это бы означало только одно…  
Эмбер надевала его футболку. Однажды. Они ходили на берег: смотрели на воду, бегали по деревянным мосткам. Прогнившим, как выяснилось. Мостки под ней проломились, и Эмбер рухнула вниз, успев только нелепо взмахнуть руками. За эти руки и поймал её Вик, ещё и держал с полминуты, засранец, вместо того, чтобы вытащить. Дразнил. Говорил, что поможет, только если она даст ему что-нибудь почитать. Она, конечно, пообещала — не сразу, сквозь зубы, потому что, Вик, это не по-дружески, хватит, а он только смеялся, так что в конце концов и она тоже смеялась. Они оба смеялись, но вода была всё-таки очень холодной. Вик тогда отдал ей футболку и отвернулся, а Эмбер сняла с себя мокрую майку и шорты и моментально переоделась.  
Моментально, потому что боялась, что он будет подглядывать.  
Через два дня она принесла ему книгу — рассказы о животных, про огромного полуволка-полусобаку, который пытался примирить в себе тягу к свободе и любовь к человеку, а через два года случилось то, что случилось.  
— Ты слишком много болтаешь, — говорит она гораздо грубее, чем чувствует. Эмбер не знает, почему, но ей совсем не хочется думать о тех, кто спускался к завтраку в его футболках.  
Вик улыбается. Его лицо — сплошная корка засохшей грязи и крови, но это улыбку нельзя не узнать. Тогда, на реке, именно так он и улыбался.  
— А у тебя веснушки на плечах. Я видел. И что?  
Ничего, думает Эмбер. Совсем ничего. В том-то и дело.  
Она тяжело вздыхает и цитирует его самого:  
— Раньше начнём, раньше закончим. А на середине пути я, так и быть, дам тебе шоколадку.  
— Шантаж, — тянет Вик. — Пытаешься подкупить меня шоколадом. Прямо как в старые добрые... — Он не договаривает.  
Он не договаривает, и как-то сразу становится ясно, что никуда они прямо сейчас не идут, потому что сразу за «старыми-добрыми» следует такой оглушительный кашель, что Эмбер хочется зажать себе уши руками. Она беспомощно замирает, едва решаясь положить Вику руку на плечо, и чувствует себя бесполезной и беззащитной, как будто с неё содрали кожу и бросили умирать, как будто это она, а не он, кашляет кровью на грязном полу чёрного хода.  
Нет лекарств. Нет воды. Ничего у них нет.  
А Вик кашляет, и кашляет, и кашляет, и Эмбер теряет счёт времени. Всё, о чём она может думать, это «пожалуйста, пусть он не умрёт у меня на руках, пусть он вообще не умрёт ни здесь, ни когда мы найдём отсюда выход». Его кашель звучит как гром, он разрывает ей барабанные перепонки, а потом всё неожиданно резко заканчивается и Эмбер тянется вытереть кровь с его губ (бесполезно, потому что крови слишком много, слишком).  
Вик утыкается лбом в её плечо, и руки Эмбер неловко повисают вдоль тела. Она отвыкла от него. Она не знает, что делать.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — обещает Эмбер, наконец находя собственный голос и обнимая Вика, баюкая его у себя на плече. — Всё будет хорошо, и мы вернёмся домой, и наши родители будут нами гордиться, и всё будет как раньше…  
Она врёт напропалую и, что хуже, не верит ни единому слову. Вик тоже не верит.  
— Ничего… не будет, — хрипит он ей в шею.  
Эмбер обнимает его, пытаясь удержать, как будто руки, вцепившиеся в толстовку, как-то в этом помогут.   
— Мы можем не возвращаться домой, если не хочешь. Давай останемся в Столице, найдём чем заняться…  
Ложь выходит такой же слабой, как предыдущая. Наверное, лучше молчать.  
В тишине их дыхание кажется почти громовым. Вик дышит рвано и хрипло, как будто с каждым вдохом воздух с трудом пробивается к нему в лёгкие и, кто знает, может быть, так оно и есть. Скорее всего так оно и есть, думает Эмбер.  
— Я так перед тобой виноват, — говорит Вик. — Прости меня. Скажи, что простила.  
— Конечно, простила, — врёт Эмбер. — Всё будет хорошо, я тебе обещаю. Мы выберемся отсюда, Лилит найдёт хороших врачей, ты будешь как новенький. Я никогда тебя не оставлю.  
На этот раз у неё получается. На этот раз она сама почти верит.  
И Вик тоже верит. Он расслабляется у неё в руках, и снова проваливается в тяжёлый горячечный сон: его руки подрагивают, ноги порываются куда-то бежать… Они так любили бегать когда-то. Постоянно носились наперегонки, и в девяти случаев из десяти Вик побеждал, но каждый десятый всегда был таким сладким. Они так смеялись. Они были такими детьми.  
Я никогда тебя не оставлю, мысленно повторяет Эмбер и морщится. Слова кажутся кислыми и почти ядовитыми, прогоркшими, как рыбная консерва, срок годности у которой истёк.  
Лет этак двадцать назад.  
— Я тебя никогда не оставлю.  
Она целует жёсткие, спёкшиеся от крови волосы.  
Я никогда с тобой не останусь, вот как это звучит на самом деле. Я уеду как только пойму, что с тобой всё в порядке. Как только мы выберемся отсюда, как только Лилит найдёт хороших врачей и как только они скажут мне, что ты будешь как новенький.  
Прости меня, думает Эмбер.  
Теперь она знает, какими будут её кошмары, когда всё закончится. Там будет не только оторванная, валяющаяся на деревянном полу пуговица Дженни, и не только разочарованный вой зомби за запертыми воротами. Там обязательно будет ещё и полутёмный подъезд, и раздирающий сердце кашель, и мальчик, который когда-то был её лучшим другом. А когда она проснётся, рядом с ней ни окажется ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего, но легче и проще не станет.  
Возможно, в жизни вообще не бывает никаких «легче» и «проще».  
Она думает об этом, когда вздёргивает Вика себе на плечо и когда пытается подняться с ним. Она думает об этом, когда, чертыхаясь, наклоняется за рюкзаком, дубинкой и шлемом (почему-то бросить его так же невозможно, как Вика) и когда они неловко спускаются по узенькой лестнице, а потом осторожно выходят наружу. Она думает об этом всю первую улицу и ещё два переулка потом, под каждым долбаным домом, что нависает над ними, под каждой долбаной вывеской и каждой долбаной камерой...  
Она думает об этом каждый долбаный метр, что они проходят со скоростью черепахи, и ещё думает о том, что Калани этого бы не одобрил.  
А Вик, как всегда, чувствует её мысли.  
— Думаешь о нём? — спрашивает он, абсолютно игнорируя своё состояние и то, что в таком состоянии лучше молчать.  
Эмбер кивает. Это проще, чем объяснять, о чём она думает на самом деле, а Калани уже не обидится. Она пытается понять: как бы он поступил, оказавшись на её месте? Не сдался, это понятно, но в остальном... Неужели он ощущал бы себя таким же беспомощным? Неужели он так же не знал бы, что ему делать? Неужели... Неужели Калани так же, как и она, на какое-то время принял бы «брось меня» Вика всерьёз — и засомневался бы в том, что следует сделать?  
Калани никогда бы так не поступил, думает Эмбер.  
Живи он в любое другое время, в любое сложное, опасное время, будь он свидетелем Апокалипсиса, он стал бы героем, непременно стал бы героем. Кто, если не он? У Калани было всё для этого: сила, доброта, благородство.  
Она — не Калани.  
Она никого не бросает, но ей слишком страшно. Ей не хватает благородства для того, чтобы не думать о предложении Вика. Пусть разжать руки и отпустить его у неё никогда не получится, но его сиплое дыхание над ухода снова и снова превращается в «брось меня, брось меня, брось». За это стыдно, до безумия стыдно, но ещё хуже от того, что Калани она уже бросила. Можно сколько угодно говорить себе, что шанса не было никакого, что его укусили, а укушенные попросту не выживают, вот только внутри это ничего не меняет. Внутри больно и мерзко, и даже Антонио с его пистолетом — это лучше, чем просто развернуться и бросить.  
Она ничего не могла сделать. Разве что выжить и сделать то, что сделал бы Калани, окажись он на её месте. Помочь кому-то. Спасти кого-то. Не бросить Вика умирать, несмотря ни на что. И суть не в том, что Вик такой хороший, что его нужно спасать, ведь Вик совсем не «хороший». Суть в том, что если Эмбер не попытается, то для себя самой она никогда уже хорошей не будет.  
— Поменяла бы меня на него? — хрипит Вик. Его голос звучит страшно, с присвистом, будто из пробитого воздушного шарика выходит весь воздух, но ещё страшнее — смотреть на него.  
Эмбер не смотрит. Она сосредоточенно передвигает ноги, мысленно проклиная все на свете города и этот, с его длинными улицами, в особенности.  
— А ты бы меня на неё променял? — только и может ответить сквозь зубы.  
Неожиданная ревность крохотными иголочками впивается в рёбра. Эмбер пытается убедить себя в том, что это же Лисса, просто Лисса, а не та девчонка в её куртке, и тут нечего ревновать, ведь нельзя было видеть Лиссу и оставаться спокойным, она именно для этого и старалась, и, к тому же, они с Виком так друг другу подходят — холёные, дерзкие, самовлюблённые, самопровозглашённые лучшие.  
Подходили, обрывает она саму себя. Подходили, а не подходят. И теперь Лисса мертва, а тело Вика похоже на кусок сырого мяса, и нет больше никакой холёности, никакой дерзости, никакой самовлюблённости, только боль. И нет больше никакого нового Вика, и прежнего Вика тоже нет, есть только вот этот вот, который здесь и сейчас, которому больно и которому она несколько часов назад соврала, что не бросит.  
— Нет, — отвечает он, и почти одновременно его нога подламывается на ровном месте. Вик неуклюже заваливается на площадку, увлекая Эмбер за собой.  
Она хватает его, пытаясь удержать, цепляется за его толстовку так сильно, что та едва ли не рвётся под пальцами, но в конце концов всё равно не может его удержать и сама тоже падает, больно ударяясь коленями.  
Вик, кажется, в таком состоянии, что готов уснуть прямо там, где упал.  
— Не променял бы, — упорно повторяет он, и на губах у него пузырится багровая пена.   
Эмбер отводит глаза. Сгорбившись—здесь и сейчас у неё совершенно нет сил идти дальше, и вообще, не всё ли равно, где сидеть, если рядом нет зомби? Ей просто нужно немного передохнуть, — она вытягивает ноги и подтаскивает Вика к себе, устраивая его голову у себя на коленях, а потом принимается распутывать завязки рюкзака. Нужно найти на дне шоколадку, раз уж она обещала, и придумать, как заставить себя встать, особенно теперь, когда до нужной площади осталось всего-ничего. Она уже видит за поворотом вывернутые бетонные плиты и спуск к нужной трубе. Это канализационный коллектор, и, судя по всему, когда-то он выводил отходы канализации за город — к станции либо к месту сброса.   
Нужна была здоровая доля иронии, чтобы придумать такой выход из мёртвого города.  
Из-под ресниц Вик следит за её пальцами, и неожиданно для себе Эмбер понимает: она тоже не променяла бы. Она предпочла бы, чтобы Калани просто остался в живых, но выбирать, кому жить, а кому умирать — это не к ней, это ей не по силам, она не смогла бы. Не стоит даже думать об этом.  
Честно говоря, Эмбер не совсем понимает, в какой момент её пальцы бросают непослушные завязки и зарываются в волосы Вика, но, наверное, оно и неважно. Она просто гладит его по голове, и в этот момент нет ничего и никого, кроме них двоих — против всего мира, и всего мира тоже, кажется, нет... Чтобы убедить себя в этом, Эмбер поднимает глаза и обводит улицу взглядом. Она замечает три камеры, но старается не думать о них, и разбитую витрину магазина одежды (тёмный провал выглядит жутко), и разорванный рекламный плакат на ближайшем столбе.  
Безумие, но ей кажется, будто его повесили совсем недавно. Иначе глянцевая бумага давно истлела бы или выцвела под палящими лучами солнца, отвесными стенами ливней или ледяным дыханием ветра.  
Никогда не сдавайся, написано на той части плаката, которую у неё получается разглядеть.  
Никогда не сдавайся.  
Интересно, кому предназначалась эта мотивационная надпись? Интересно, видел ли её вообще хоть кто-нибудь, кроме неё?  
Интересно, насколько глупо, глядя на болтающиеся по ветру обрывки этой рекламы, осознать, что действительно не будешь сдаваться?  
Да, у этой игры не её правила, но для Эмбер происходящее никогда и не было игрой. Для неё всё было всерьёз, и потому она всегда выкладывалась по максимуму, всегда надеялась на себя, а не на кого-то другого, всегда.   
Думая о игре, правилах и надежде на кого-то другого, она не может не вспомнить о Лиссе. Самая глупая, самая обидная, самая нелепая смерть. Будь её волосы собраны в пучок, как у Фредди. Будь у неё на ногах не каблуки, а солдатские ботинки, как у Эмбер и всех остальных. Ставь она на саму себя, надейся она на саму себя, а не на кого-то другого... И, кто знает, может быть, она уже была бы на финише, принимала бы поздравления и красовалась в объективах телекамер.   
Она осталась бы живой, если бы не выбрала играть по правилам, с самого начала настроенным против неё. Если бы она не старалась кому-то понравиться, если бы она не пыталась следовать каким-то нелепым, безнадёжно устаревшим представлениям о том, как ей следует себя вести и как выглядеть, если бы она только...  
Зачем, мысленно стонет Эмбер, зачем. Зачем было строить из себя хрупкую неумеху перед лицом смертельной опасности? Зачем было отправляться на финальную гонку в одежде, мешающей двигаться? Зачем было делать ставку на красоту? Чтобы в очередной раз потешить самолюбие Вика? Чтобы стать для него красивым аксессуаром, от которого он не отказался бы до самых финишных ворот, а потом вырваться вперёд — и хитростью вырвать победу?  
Эмбер думает, что на надгробии Лиссы хорошо смотрелась бы надпись «играла по правилам, но не по тем» и отчаянно старается не думать о том, как они с Виком будут разбираться на финише, если вдруг окажутся первыми. До финиша ещё нужно дойти, и в идеале они придут туда вместе.  
Ей не хочется верить, что Вик сможет поступить так, как поступила бы Лисса: вырваться вперёд на последней секунде, ударить из-за спины. Она злится на себя за то, что вообще размышляет об этом, за то, что ещё неделю считала Вика способным и не на такое. И даже, кажется, пыталась его ненавидеть.  
Кстати, о ненависти...  
«Технически, ― вспоминает она слова Лиссы, ― они ненавидят не тебя».  
«Они не могут ненавидеть тебя, потому что не знают тебя».  
Может быть, последние годы она видела в Вике только то, что он давал ей увидеть. И не особенно-то хотела смотреть. Он вёл себя как полный подонок, но даже этого полного подонка она ни за что на свете не сумела бы бросить на съедение живым мертвецам. На самом деле, на свете не так уж и много людей, которых действительно стоило бы бросить на съедение живым мертвецам, думает Эмбер.  
Конкретно в этом городе вообще не так уж много людей. И когда Эмбер замечает на другом конце улицы тёмный силуэт, припадающий на обе ноги сразу, но совершенно точно живой, совершенно точно не зомби, всё внутри неё превращается в туго натянутую струну.  
Это Кэт. Кэт, которая, кажется, тоже догадалась, где выход, и теперь движется к той же самой площади и той же самой трубе, но только уже без велосипеда.  
Это Кэт, а в десятке метров у неё за спиной — визжащие зомби.


	27. Chapter 27

Первое, что делает Эмбер, моментально отводит глаза. Она не хочет смотреть на зомби и видеть их тоже не хочет.  
Второе — поднимается на ноги, вздёргивая Вика за собой.  
— Что? — хрипит он, щурясь на солнце, а потом его лицо сразу же становится очень серьёзным. Слишком серьёзным. Вик слышит.  
— Я тебя не брошу, — быстро говорит Эмбер, стараясь успеть раньше, чем он начнёт в тысячный раз предлагать одно и то же. — И либо мы оба прячемся, либо оба бежим на выход. Вдвоём.  
До выхода, на самом деле, не так уж и далеко. Ну, конечно, если в коллекторной трубе действительно выход… Чтобы это проверить, нужно только добраться до конца улицы, пересечь площадь и спуститься к рваному, разрытому спуску, похожему на то, будто земля в этом месте старась вывернуться наизнанку. А потом — снова бежать, но уже по коллектору и надеяться на то, что до финиша осталось недолго.   
Наверное, гораздо умнее было бы спрятаться и переждать, а потом, когда живые мертвецы забудут о них, высунуть нос из своего укрытия и проверить, действительно ли труба — не просто труба, но Вик сосредоточенно кивает и говорит:  
— Тогда побежали.  
Уже привычно перехватив ег о за талию и пристроив его руку на собственном плече, Эмбер делает шаг вперёд — и понимает, насколько скучала по бегу и тому ощущению свободы, который он дарит. Голод и жажда отступают, как будто у неё и не было никогда желания пить или есть, а было только желание побежать. Сорваться с места, почувствовать, как оживает каждая мышца, измерить расстояние не медленными, натужными, крошечными шагами, а широкими, размашистыми, быстрыми…  
Вик за ней не успевает.  
Нет, он не тянет её назад, просто висит мешком на плече, еле-еле перебирая ногами и Эмбер не знает, что сделать, чтобы хоть как-то его расшевелить. Она помнит обо всех его травмах, и помнит, как выглядела его нога под штаниной, и догадывается (но не хочет думать) о том кошмаре, что творится в его грудной клетке, и знает: после падения с мотоцикла весь организм Вика действует на пределе. День за днём, час за часом, минуту за минутой он расходует все свои резервы, все те силы, которые ему ещё предстояло потратить — за целую жизнь.  
Для того, чтобы взять сейчас и побежать, его телу нужно забыть о том, как оно измочалено. Ему нужно не просто дайти до предела или остановиться на этом пределе. Ему нужно перешагнуть за этот предел.   
Эмбер не может от него этого требовать. И не требовать тоже не может.  
Другого выхода попросту нет.  
Они бегут, и, кажется, бегут уже целую вечность, но площадь всё не приближается и не приближается, а крики за спиной становятся всё громче и громче. Кроме криков, где-то за спиной есть ещё Кэт, и пусть она припадает на обе ноги, но одна одна и ей, наверное, проще.  
Крепче стискивая зубы, Эмбер чувствует себя готовой расплакаться. Всё в ней рвётся вперёд, но тело не успевает за собственными устремлениями и бесконечно опаздывает, опаздывает, опаздывает.  
С этим нужно что-то делать.  
— Помнишь, мы бегали наперегонки? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Эмбер у Вика.  
Щёки и шею жжёт влажным, и она, второпях, проводит по ним свободной ладонью, чтобы вытереть кровь, но крови нет, это слёзы. На ладони остаются мутные разводы.  
Вик поднимает голову, глаза у него тоже — мутные.  
— Помню, — хрипит он, тяжело наваливаясь на её плечо, запинаясь на каждом шаге. Эмбер почти уверена, что сейчас он скажет о том, что как же это забыть, если он каждый раз её обгонял, но он говорит: — Ты так радовалась, когда побеждала.  
В горле застывает комок, но Эмбер знает, что у неё нет времени на то, чтобы пытаться справиться с чувствами. Поэтому она не справляется. Просто оглядывается назад и смотрит сначала на Кэт, которая тоже шатается, а потом на зомби, которые, словно уверенные в своих силах, не спешат нападать. Или, может быть, просто не могут: потому что неожиданная активность мёртвого города потрепала и их тоже, а не только участников гонок. Потому что они давным-давно столько не бегали и ни за кем не гонялись. Потому что за прошедшие несколько дней многие из них прекратили существовать, а многие — потеряли конечности или ещё что-нибудь важные.  
Им всем сейчас тяжело, и в каком-то смысле оно не может не радовать.  
Никогда не сдавайся, вспоминает Эмбер листовку. Никогда не сдавайся.  
Она поворачивается к Вику и шепчет ему в самое ухо:   
— Давай пробежимся, —Она касается его кожи губами, тычется носом ему в висок, его жёсткие волосы щёкочут её мокрые щёки. — Как в детстве, как раньше. Давай, побежали? Спорим, я выиграю?  
 _Пожалуйста, Вик, давай пробежимся._  
Что-то в Вике неуловимо меняется. Он пригибается ниже, каждый мускул в его теле напрягается, как будто он действительно готовится стартовать. Шаги становятся быстрей и быстрей, и теперь всё это уже действительно похоже на бег. Не так, как в детстве, конечно, потому что в детстве они бежали сами по себе, а теперь вынуждены опираться друг на друга и друг друга поддерживать, и оно намного сложнее, но всё же…  
— Всё для тебя, — выталкивает Вик между выдохами, и выходит у него хрипло и глухо, но очевидно с иронией, так что Эмбер в очередной раз поражается, как ему удаётся даже в такой ситуации оставаться таким самим собой, таким Виком.  
И почему его, именно в такой ситуации, волнует не то, чтобы они оба выжили, а то, чтобы она, Эмбер, порадовалась.  
Она, конечно, порадуется. Она, конечно, порадуется, если победит в этом забеге, но ещё больше она порадуется, когда поймёт, что теперь они могут остановиться. И, несмотря ни на что, это тоже будет свобода, просто на этот раз — свобода от того, чтобы быть чьей-то целью. Свобода остановиться и продышаться, свобода снова всё контролировать, а не нестись по замкнутой улочке с кособокими зданиями, мечтая о том моменте, когда под ногами наконец-то окажутся разноцветные плиты, а не серый асфальт.  
Они вываливаются на площадь, топоча как целое стадо слонов.  
Эмбер никогда в жизни не видела настоящих слонов. Только слышала о них от Хавьера, и видела на картинках, и на тёмных, истончившихся от старости футболках с облупившейся краской, и на картонных упаковках чая и благовоний. Было бы здорово, думает она, когда-нибудь добраться до тех мест, где они водятся, и увидеть их вживую, и вместе с ними потопать, и, может быть, даже погладить длинные хоботы и лобастые головы, или прокатиться на них, как на мотоцикле или на самокате…  
Плитка ударяется в пятки, и каждый удар отзывается болью, но Эмбер почти не чувствует боли. Она знает, что и Вик её тоже не чувствует. Он хрипит у неё над ухом, всё так же надсадно и страшно, но сейчас эти хрипы почему-то не имеют значения. Просто сопутствующий звук. Точно такой же, как её собственное дыхание, или как тяжёлые шлепки рюкзака по спине, или удары застёжки о блестящую розовую поверхность шлем, или как гулкий стук их тяжёлых ботинок по каменной площади.  
Всё, что имеет значение, это сама площадь, и поднимающийся прямо за ней гребень стены, и чудовищные разломы, и торчащий из них шершавый бок огромной трубы…  
Эмбер успевает с удивлением заметить зелёную траву в стыках площадных плит. Жизнь пробивается везде, и не то чтобы раньше это было для неё загадкой и тайной, но странно замечать растущую траву прямо сейчас, когда за спиной грохочут чужие шаги и раздаются визг и рычание.  
Но теперь, когда она видит, куда нужно бежать и знает, что делать, когда Вик рядом с ней бежит изо всех сил — или, во всяком случае, очень старается, она снова чувствует себя так, как тогда, на лесной тропинке или позже, на стадионе. Она снова уверена в своих силах и снова знает, что всё получится. Её ноздри раздуваются от предвкушения, сердце бешено колотится, разгоняя кровь, наполняя мышцы силой. Свободная рука отчаянно работает, нагнетая в лёгкие воздух, и горло горит, а губы сохнут от встречного ветра, но всё это только подгоняет вперёд.  
Может быть, со стороны — для тех, кто наблюдает за ними с экранов и мониторов — они выглядят как две черепахи (черепах Эмбер тоже видела только на картинках в потрёпанных книжках), но изнутри Эмбер кажется, будто они несутся даже быстрее, чем могли бы на самокате или на мотоцикле. В новом мире нет самолётов, но сейчас она думает, что они обогнали и самолёт.   
Правда, шаги за спиной становятся всё ближе и ближе.  
Она не оглядывается, потому что не хочет, и Вик тоже не оглядывается, скорее всего, потому что просто не может: всё его существо сконцентрировано на том, чтобы не отставать. Они перепрыгивают через вздыбившуюся каменную плиту и обрушиваются ногами на обычную землю, развороченную, всё ещё лишённую раститетльного покрова. Ботинки скользят, и Эмбер едва не теряет равновесие, но Вик крепко удерживает её за плечо. Удреживаясь на ногах, они скатываются вниз, а потом снова бегут и бегут — пока впереди не начинает маячить тёмный провал коллектора.  
Если раньше здесь пролегала канализация, то Эмбер рада, что они оказались здесь именно сейчас, а не раньше. Она не хочет даже представлять себе пробежку по колено в воде и фекалиях, а то и не по колено… Да и в первые дни (или даже первые годы) после Апокалипсиса, наверное, думать не лучше, но тогда пришлось бы бежать по колены в разъевшихся на падали крысах.  
Сейчас здесь пусто. Только грязные потёки на полу и на стенах напоминают о прошлом, крошась у них под ботинками. Эхо загнанным животным мечется между круглыми стенами, ударяется от них и возвращается, как будто здесь бегут не два человека, а двадцать два, а дышит и вовсе целая сотня. Полминуты спустя, когда в коллектор вбегает Кэт, а за ней — ревущие зомби, звук и вовсе становится таким оглушительным, что практически сводит с ума.  
— Паршивая тут акустика, — хрипит Вик, и Эмбер не сразу разбирает, что именно ей сказал, а когда понимает, ей становится легко и смешно.  
Как в детстве.  
Как в детстве, когда Вик нашёл где-то старинный плейер на батарейках, а Эмбер нашла батарейки и исцарапанный диск, и Вик ругал «паршивое качество записи», зато акустика у неё в комнате была вполне себе ничего — и они слушали этот диск, пока батарейки не отказались работать. Недолго, на самом-то деле. Буквально десять минут.  
Самые светлые, самые лёгкие десять минут — посреди тёмной комнаты, пропитанной грустью долгих, напряжённых ночей в ожидании матери и звонкой весёлостью дней, проведённых там с Виком, когда они читали, смеялись, разговаривали обо всём на свете и были детьми.  
Они оба давным давно повзрослели, им сейчас не до разговоров, и не до смеха, и не до чтения, разумеется. Счёт времени идёт на секунды, и Вик снова начинает припадать на левую ногу, а визги живых мертвецов раздаются всё ближе и ближе.  
Верхняя часть коллектора местами повреждена, и сквозь рваные отверстия пробивается свет. Благодаря ему, у Эмбер получается осмотреться: круглые стены с неровными швами, грязь и ошмётки изоляции, высветленное потоками дно, обломки лестниц и всевозможных труб — чуть больше, чуть меньше, совсем маленькие, неизвестно зачем. Лестницы едут наверх, трубы торчат во все стороны, но ей не нужно ни наверх, ни в разные стороны, ей нужно только вперёд.  
Им нужно вперёд.  
Всё, что нужно, чаще всего даётся с огромным трудом. Так и сейчас. Бежать по коллектору куда тяжелее, чем по улице или по площади. Ноги Вика путаются у Эмбер в ногах, собственное колено снова и снова взрывается болью — в самый неподходящий момент. От спёртого воздуха голова начинает кружиться.   
Они бегут, не обращая внимания ни на что. Как автомобили и мотоциклы, у которых нет чувств, только скорость. Или как лошади, которые до последнего слушаются команды хозяина — и скачут, и скачут, пока не упадут замертво, израсходовав последние силы. А силы и правда последние. Если бы не это, последнее, предельное усилие их давно бы уже догнали и разорвали на части. Или укусили бы, превратив в живых мертвецов, и на свете, пожалуй, нет ничего обиднее, чем стать зомби за десяток метров до финиша.  
Эмбер уже видит выход.  
Вик не ошибся.  
За их спиной Кэт постепенно прибавляет, нагоняя их, приближаясь к ним. Она сейчас точно так же выкладывается на полную силу, оставляет в этом коллекторе всё, что у неё когда-либо было и есть, и страшно даже представить, что с ними со всеми будет потом. Эмбер разрывается от двух надежд сразу: прежде всего, ей хочется, чтобы Кэт осталась в живых, но вместе с тем именно сейчас, когда в мёртвом городе осталось всего три живых человека и все три могут выиграть, мысль о том, чтобы выпустить победу из рук, практически невыносима.  
И всё равно... На бегу, почти выплёвывая собственные лёгкие, Эмбер пытается продумать, как быть, если вдруг что. Что она будет делать, если мертвецы их догонят. Ещё одной смерти она не переживёт, ещё один выстрел Антонио (а он наверняка уже наготове) не вынесут её барабанные перепонки... Её план прост как дважды два: в крайнем случае она всегда успеет вытолкнуть Вика в финишные ворота, которые вот-вот начнут открываться, а потом обернуться и, поймав Кэт за протянутую руку, вместе с ней ринуться следом за Виком. Наружу.  
На свободу.  
Прочь из мёртвого города.  
Но получается, конечно, совсем по-другому.  
Когда ворота начинают распахиваться им навстречу (нет ничего прекрасней и ослепительней бьющего из-за них света), собственные ноги подводят её. Эмбер запинается, едва не падая носом в давным-давно засохшую грязь на дне коллектора, и Вик валится вместе всем. С огромным трудом у них получается выстоять, и боковым зрением Эмбер замечает движение — Кэт совсем рядом. Обессиленная, она делает новый рывок, и не сразу понимает, почему он даётся ей так легко.  
Вик за неё больше не держится. Вик её больше не держит.  
Больше того, он изо всех сил толкает её прочь от себя, и не ожидавшая ничего подобного Эмбер на скорости улетает вперёд. Инерции хватает ровно на то, чтобы пересечь финишную черту и, зашатавшись, развернуться обратно — чтобы уклониться от Кэт, ужом проскальзывающей в открытые створки, и выставить руки навстречу Вику, который на этот раз действительно падает. У неё не хватает сил его удержать. Неловким кулём они валятся на землю — да, это земля, настоящая земля, коллекторная труба вывела их к иссохшему руслу реки, той самой, что в городе текла тоненьким ручейком, а за городом окончательно ушла в землю, закончилась и перестала существовать. Здесь светло, и пыльно, и так хорошо.  
Ворота закрываются у них за спиной — в половине шага от них, и между створок медленно сползают чьи-то отсечённые истлевшие руки.  
Эти руки тянулись к ним и были уже почти готовы схватить. Эмбер поднялась бы и пнула их, вымещая нервы и злость, но не может подняться. Может только немного сгруппироваться, сесть на колени — и не отпустить Вика, хотя уже, наверное, можно.  
Уже, наверное, нужно.  
Он неловко вертит головой по сторонам, и что-то в его лице заставляет желудок Эмбер нехорошо сжаться. То есть, в его лице достаточно поводов для волнения, все эти синяки, и ссадины, и неживая бледность, и растрескавшиеся разбитые губы, и выбитый зуб там, за ними, но её настораживает не это.  
Вик щурится и моргает.  
— Эмбер, — спрашивает он, и его голос звучит совсем беззащитно. Беззащитней, чем раньше. Настолько беззащитно, что Эмбер хочется оглядеться, не говорит ли это кто-то другой. — Эмбер, мы же выбрались? Мы смогли?  
— Да, — медленно отвечает она. — Всё позади. Мы будем в порядке.  
Она помнит, что обещала Вику никогда его не бросать, но сейчас есть кое-что, что ранит намного сильнее. Он специально отпустил её. Отпустил и подтолкнул. Чтобы она победила.  
И он всё ещё щурится, и глаза его кажутся абсолютно пустыми.  
— Эмбер, — спрашивает Вик, — почему так темно?  
Солнце клонится к закату, самую малость, и всё ещё ярким светом заливает пологие холмы, разбегающиеся от них во все стороны, и голые ветки деревьев, и крутые берега бывшей реки, сделавшей резкий крюк прямо за городом и подошедшей совсем близко к стене, и знакомый пикап Лилит, и направленые на них телекамеры. Эмбер видит мир отчётливо, в каждой детали. Это, конечно, не полдень и не несколько электрических ламп, но совершенно точно совсем не «темно».  
— Потерпи, — говорит она, задыхаясь от понимания.  
Она знала, что запредельное усилие тела потребует от тела расплаты, и расплаты не пришлось долго ждать.   
Со всех сторон к ним бегут люди — организаторы гонок и журналисты, лицо Кассандры светится неприкрытым восторгом почуявшего удачу охотника, лицо Антонио бесстрастно (он убирает пистолет за пояс), лицо Лилит искажено тревогой и болью, и Эмбер, задыхаясь от собственной боли, притягивает Вика к себе. Губы смазанно проходятся по его виску, задевают колючие от крови кудряшки.  
— Потерпи, — повторяет она снова и снова. — Потерпи, потерпи, потерпи, я не знаю.  
Вик опускает голову, по-детски цепляясь руками за край её майки.  
Эмбер заранее знает, что разжать его пальцы и самой отпустить его будет тяжелее, чем всё, что она когда-либо делала.


	28. Chapter 28

Эмбер приходит в себя и это почти дежавю.  
Несмотря на то, что потолок над ней совершенно другой, совсем не такой, как был в её комнате, и несмотря на то, что рядом с ней не только Кристофер, но ещё и Джонни... Здесь снова нет никакого вентилятора, но жар липнет к коже и сводит с ума, словно она в жаркий полдень оказалась не просто на солнцепёке, а в каком-нибудь душном автобусе, выставленном на солнцепёк.  
Ей безумно хочется пить, и не успевает она об этом подумать, как веснушчатые руки подают ей стакан. Приподнявшись на постели, она пьёт. Вода кажется настоящим чудом. Её не нужно экономить. Не нужно оставлять на потом. Не нужно беспокоиться, что часть проливается на одеяло, а часть стекает холодными струйками на подбородок.  
Кристофер наполняет ещё один стакан, и Эмбер пьёт, пока в желудке не начинает булькать.  
— Вот ты и увидела изнутри больничную палату, — слышит она голос Джонни. Он улыбается, глядя на неё тревожными внимательными глазами.  
— У тебя борода отросла, — хрипит она. — И волосы тоже.  
Почему-то кажется очень важным сейчас сказать именно это. Джонни неловко проводит рукой по лицу, как будто первый раз замечает собственную бороду, а потом заправляет волосы за уши. Кристофер поправляет её одеяло.  
— Поздравляю, — говорит он. — Ты победила.  
Сдержала своё обещание, думает Эмбер. Сделала всех, как и сказала тогда, Дженни на прощание.  
Радости нет.  
— Мы в тебя верили. — Джонни серьёзен.  
Глупо злиться, но где-то на глубине души, под толстым слоем усталости Эмбер ощущает укол раздражения. Сидеть здесь и верить было, наверное, просто. Куда проще, чем брести по мёртвому городу с розовым шлемом в одной руке и не помнящим себя от боли Виком в другой.  
Ей становится стыдно. За собственные мысли, не за Вика и не за розовый шлем, разумеется. Исключительно за собственные мысли и за собственную нелепую злость. Вряд ли она сама смогла бы просто сидеть и смотреть. Просто верить, пока кто-нибудь — скажем, тот же Джонни, — брёл бы у неё на глазах по заброшенным улицам и по пятам за ним шли бы зомби, а она бы ничего не могла с этим сделать. Вообще.  
Яркий свет режет глаза, и она жмурится на секунду, а потом вспоминает.  
Вик.  
— Вик?  
Кристофер отводит глаза.  
— С ним всё будет в порядке. Лилит и Стефан о нём позаботятся. Она просила передать, что гордится тобой.  
Однажды Кристофер уже говорил ей нечто подобное. Приятно знать, что с тех пор ничего не изменилось. Приятно знать, что Лилит всё ещё ею гордится.  
— И она будет очень расстроена, что это мы, а не она, оказались рядом, когда ты очнулась. — Улыбка Джонни становится неприлично широкой, и Эмбер невольно растягивает губы в ответ.  
Это оказывается неожиданно больно, и она чувствует на языке привкус крови, а потом вместо Джонни и Кристофера перед глазами оказывается лишь темнота.  
Обезвоживание. Переутомление. Даже истощение. И колено, наверное, теперь постоянно будет ныть на перемены погоды. Вот что говорит ей Лилит, оказывающаяся у её постели, когда она приходит в себя в следующий раз.  
Вообще, Лилит говорит очень много. О том, что гордится, да, и о том, что очень боялась, и о том, что она так виновата... Эмбер отвечает, мол, глупости, о какой вине тут может идти речь, если когда-то она сама подкинула Лилит эту идею — с финалом. Бессмысленно и бесполезно пытаться отмотать время назад, всё равно уже ничего и никого не вернёшь. Она не плачет, и виной тому, видимо, обезвоживание.  
Эмбер постоянно пьёт и всё никак не может напиться.  
Я не могу его вернуть, говорит ей Лилит, имея в виду Калани.  
Зато ты можешь помочь ему, отвечает ей Эмбер, имея в виду Вика.  
У Вика действительно отбито нутро, а ещё сотрясение мозга и что-то серьёзное с левой ногой — кажется, трещина. Без рентгена не разберёшь, и это чудо, что он вообще мог идти. Может быть, думает Эмбер, до того, как они побежали, там был просто ушиб.  
Зрение к нему вернётся. Постепенно. Со временем. Зрение к нему вернётся, обещают штатные медики и те врачи, которых удалось отыскать поблизости от Столицы. К нему привозили их всех.  
Ты можешь зайти к нему, предлагает Стефан (он выглядит совершенно здоровым и абсолютно счастливым, и глаза у него сияют, когда он смотрит на Лилит, а у Лилит сияют, когда смотрит в ответ).  
Нет, спасибо, качает головой Эмбер. Она к этому не готова.  
Она ни к чему на свете сейчас не готова. В голове полнейшая каша, и никакой, даже самой большой ложки не хватит, чтобы привести эту кашу в порядок. Слишком о многом ей нужно подумать, слишком многое нужно понять. Слишком мало времени и сил. Особенно сил, хотя уже к вечеру она поднимается со своей больничной постели. Уже к вечеру она поднимается со своей больничной постели, но всё равно чувствует себя совершенно разбитой.  
Там, посреди пустых улиц и заброшенных зданий, ей нужно было делать только одно — просто действовать. Здесь, среди друзей и знакомых, среди организаторов и журналистов, в людной (теперь она понимает, действительно людной!) столице ей нужно принимать поздравления, и заверять, что с ней всё в порядке — или, по крайней мере, обязательно будет, и что-то подписывать, и давать интервью... И вспоминать.  
Вспоминать каждую минуту, проведённую в мёртвом городе, и анализировать тоже каждую. Осознавать, что Калани больше нет, а у человека, который предал её, вроде как были на это причины. Что Калеи осталась одна, а все попытки ненавидеть Вика оказались обречёнными на провал. Ещё бы. Не бывает бывших друзей, и те ночные откровения Вика всё ещё её слишком шокируют. О том, чтобы с разбегу простить и так же с разбегу забыть, не может быть и речи, равно как и о том, чтобы относиться к нему по-прежнему — как, например, полгода назад.  
Что с этим делать, Эмбер понятия не имеет.  
В гостинице сейчас практически никто не живёт, только организаторы гонок и Джонни с Кристофером, остальные разъехались кто куда (а Роджер, говорят, теперь работает в крематории), несмотря на то, что в скором времени, может быть, Антонио повторит свои гонки. Никто из тех, кто уже выходил на трассу, не хочет появляться там снова — после всего, что они увидели во время финала. В гостинице пусто, но Эмбер всё равно прячется от всех остальных и от себя самой — в гараже, где всё дышит Калани. Она трогает верстак, за которым он вырезал машинку Давиду, и перебирает инструменты, к которым он прикасался... Бывших друзей не бывает, и Калани всегда будет её другом, абсолютно неважно, что в этом мире больше нет никакого Калани.  
Сжавшись в комок, положив подбородок на колени, Эмбер перебирает всё, что с ней случилось, и как будто переживает каждый миг заново. Она не плачет.  
Она разговаривает с Лилит — иногда сухо, иногда взвинчено, но не плачет. Она выясняет, что на одну блестящую теорию Вика про выход из города пришлась совершенно провальная теория про живых мертвецов — никаких гонок до них Антонио не устраивал, ничего плохого не делал, просто собирал «отработанный материал» в лабораториях и всех, кого удавалось найти на пустырях и бездорожьях. Эмбер радуется такому открытию. Она улыбается, когда Джонни рассказывает ей забавные вещи, и искренне гордится им, потому что впереди у него все дороги открыты — и он собирается пройти их рука об руку с Кристофером. Она скучает по Дженни, она безумно скучает по Дженни.  
И не плачет. Ей даже не приходится запрокидывать голову, или задерживать дыхание, или судорожно стискивать кулаки. Слёз просто нет.  
Есть всё остальное.  
Эмбер думает. Эмбер разговаривает. Эмбер что-то предпринимает.  
Эмбер злится. Она злится на свою мать (та, кстати, ни разу ей даже не позвонила, хотя что уж тут удивительно), и на себя, и на Вика. Особенно, конечно, на Вика.  
— Зачем он это сделал? — спрашивает она у Кристофера и Джонни за завтраком. Она злится и не может на него злиться одновременно, уже знакомый водоворот непонятных ощущений, как почти всегда и бывает с Виком, но кулаки сжимаются сами с собой.  
Приходится отложить вилку и отодвинуть тарелку.  
Джонни хмыкает. Его рубашка снова без пуговиц, он снова выглядит таким родным и домашним.  
— Может быть, хотел, чтобы всё было честно?  
Эмбер смотрит на него в упор.  
— Я тоже хотела, чтобы всё было честно, — раздельно говорит она. — Я несла его на себе всю дорогу, и не хочу теперь думать, будто победила только потому, что он сумел меня от себя оттолкнуть.  
Смешно, но это действительно чертовски её тяготит. Отголоски прошлого. Эхо тех дней, когда она избегала Вика и лучше десять раз прошлась прямо над пропастью, чем один — но мимо него. Он всегда будет жить у неё между рёбер, и она всегда будет знать, что развела их нелепая глупость, но никуда не денется и всё остальное. Даже теперь, когда всё известно, она не может просто взять и избавиться от страхов и недоверия, как бы ей ни хотелось.  
А ей вообще хочется?  
Эмбер не знает.  
Джонни открывает было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но ладонь Кристофера мягко ложится ему на плечо, и он замолкает. Кристофер, светло улыбаясь, чуть выдвигается вперёд на своей инвалидной коляске.  
— Эмбер, — тихо говорит он, — ты несла его на себе всю дорогу и, по всей справедливости в мире, заслужила свою победу. Но правила таковы, что если бы Вик первым пересёк финишную черту, победителем считался бы он.  
Деваться некуда: Кристофер прав. Вот только Эмбер всё равно не может сдержать возмущения, когда думает о том, что формально её победа — результат великодушия Вика. Точнее... Её не волновало бы это, если бы ей не было так просто представить его самодовольную ухмылку, дескать, если бы я был бы чуть хуже, то оттолкнул бы тебя в сторону и слава была бы моя.  
Ей совсем не нужна эта слава.  
Ей просто страшно, что когда Вик очнётся, вдруг станет ясно, что Вик из прошлого — в прошлом, а Вик из мёртвого города — в мёртвом городе, и на самом деле есть только тот Вик, который лучше отрубит себе руку, чем упустит момент сказать какую-нибудь гадость.  
— Я не хочу зависеть от его великодушия, — говорит она вслух.  
Ей, наверное, должно быть стыдно за такие мысли и такие слова, но ничего поделать с собой Эмбер не может. Внутри разверзается бурлящий водоврот — кипящая лава из обиды и возмущения, из «зачем он это сделал?» и «как он мог со мной так поступить», из «я хотела, чтобы всё было честно» и «я сама не знала, что для меня это важно», и Эмбер тонет в этой лаве, как будто разогналась на своём самокате — и не сумела её перепрыгнуть.  
Лилит пообещала ей, что вернёт её самокат. И мотоцикл Калани тоже вернёт.  
Я не могу вернуть его самого, сказала она, и Эмбер махнула ей рукой — не продолжай.  
Кристофер смотрит на неё снизу вверх.  
— А Вик хотел? — спрашивает он медленно.  
Эмбер хмурится. Она встряхивается, словно собака, пытаясь разогнать свои мысли и понять, что именно Кристофер имеет в виду.  
— А Вик разве хотел зависеть от твоего великодушия? — повторяет Кристофер. Его глаза смотрят добро, но очень внимательно, и Эмбер становится самую малость не по себе.  
Тем более, что она прекрасно знает ответ. Её «великодушие» — последнее, что ему было нужно, и, окажись он на её месте, он точно так же кусал бы локти от злости. Наверное, «великодушие» и «равнодушие» не зря звучат так похоже, во всяком случае, для Вика так оно и было, её великодушие было бы синонимом её равнодушия, а равнодушие — это то, в чём он никогда не нуждался. Ни от неё, ни от кого-то другого.  
Но Кристофер, надо думать, пытается сказать ей не только об этом. Эмбер вспоминает их несколько дней в тёмных подъездах и на пыльных улицах — и мысленно старается поменяться с Виком местами. Она представляет себя — израненную и беспомощную, и представляет Вика, который тащит её на плечах из чистого великодушия, и ей становится тошно.  
—Мы были друзьями, — говорит она с нажимом. — Это не просто великодушие.  
Джонни и Кристофер переглядываются.  
— Ну, значит, и про него можно сказать то же самое, — ободряюще улыбается Джонни.  
— Вы были друзьями. Это не просто великодушие, — повторяет за ней Кристофер, и в его устах эти слова звучат куда увереннее и убедительнее. — Я понимаю, что Вик есть Вик, а у тебя есть причины ему не доверять, но не надо искать подвох буквально во всём. Он не дурак. И как и все остальные, он прекрасно понимал, что ты заслужила победу. Кто, если не ты? Разве что его розовый шлем… Невозможно было это не понимать.  
— Говоришь, как будто знаешь его, — бурчит Эмбер. Вик тот ещё дурак, так ей кажется, потому что только дурак мог пустить под откос столько лет, которые они могли бы провести бы бок о бок, с пробежками, прогулками и старым плейером, к которому наверняка Хавьер бы отыскал батарейки, но от слов Кристофера ей становится легче.  
— Я? — Он только пожимает плечами. — Нет, это ты его знаешь.  
Ей хочется в это верить и страшно в это верить одновременно.  
Именно поэтому она навещает его только тогда, когда он находится без сознания. Вик находится без сознания примерно семьдесят процентов времени, и хотя все прогнозы говорят о том, что в ближайшие несколько месяцев ему станет лучше, конкретно сейчас у Эмбер полным полно времени его навестить.  
— Ты останешься с ним? —однажды спрашивает её Лилит. Она стоит у двери, как обычно величественная, но взглядом Эмбер всё же немного смущается и, неловко передёрнув плечами, шагает вперёд. — Я была в такой же ситуации. Я знаю, что такое сидеть у чьей-то постели.  
— Нет.— Эмбер не пытается спорить, она просто констатирует факт.  
— Нет?  
— Не у такой постели, и не в такой ситуации, и нет, я с ним не останусь.  
Она говорила об этом давно — в том числе самому Вику, но только сейчас, в очередной раз произнесённые вслух, эти слова звучат приговором. Окончательным решением. Неоспоримой реальностью.  
Наверное, со стороны кажется, что эти слова даются ей очень легко. На самом деле, нет ничего тяжелее, чем смотреть в отёкшее, всё ещё хранящее следы пребывания в городе и при этом странно спокойное лицо Вика — и признаваться, что она врала, когда обещала ему хороший финал.  
Впрочем, нет, хороший финал у него обязательно будет, вот только… как-нибудь без неё.  
В тусклом больничном свете его ресницы отбрасывают длинные тени на бледные щёки, и отчего-то Эмбер не может не изучать эти тени. С ними Вик кажется открытым и ранимым, беспомощным и беззащитным — куда больше, чем от простого перечисления всех его травм, пришпиленного рядом на стену. Лист бумаги с диагнозами — это то, что ещё можно исправить. Дрожащие ресницы и родинка на щеке — это то, что Эмбер уже никогда не забудет.  
— Мне кажется, он этого хотел бы.  
— Он без сознания, — говорит Эмбер. — Он не может ничего хотеть. — На выходе слова получаются куда более жёсткими, чем звучали у неё в голове.  
Она не собиралась быть такой жёсткой.  
— Я оставлю ему половину своего выигрыша, —быстро, чтобы избавиться от неловкого ощущения, добавляет она. — Поняла это в ту же секунду, как осознала, что победила. В конце концов, насчёт коллектора... Это была его идея. Это он догадался. И без него бы я не дошла.  
Большего она не объясняет, но Лилит вроде как понимает без слов. Она осторожно кивает. Её волосы собраны в пучок, как обычно собирала Фредди, но, в отличие от Фредди, она совсем не выглядит строгой. От Лилит веет материнским теплом, и всё, чего Эмбер хочется — тоже хоть немного согреться. Но она не подходит ближе, только обнимает себя за плечи и вздрагивает.  
—Это… правильно, — тихо говорит Лилит. — Его отец…  
— Я знаю.  
Трудно не знать. Отец Вика явился в госпиталь несколько дней назад — и, если бы Вик находился в сознании, ему пришлось бы выслушать длинный и до обидного несправедливый монолог о том, почему такой сын не нужен ни одному уважающему себя родителю. Вот только ресницы Вика ни разу не дрогнули, и выслушивать пламенную речь пришлось всем остальным — скудному персоналу, опешившей Лилит и не удивлённой, но будто помоями облитой Эмбер, безуспешно пытавшейся слиться со стеной и как-нибудь понезаметнее улизнуть.  
Сливаться с серой стеной для неё, конечно, было изначально бесполезным занятием.  
Равно как и пытаться понять, чем Вик мог насолить любому «уважающему себя родителю». Ей — да, ей — понятно, тут даже долго думать не надо, но она — это она,и то это было давно, но причём тут семья? Своего отца Вик не предавал, и не запугивал, и не смотрел на него презрительно, и, наверное, даже не игнорировал. Тогда — почему?  
Ответ не заставил себя ждать.  
Потому что Вик не смог. Не победил. Нет, даже не так. Потому что Вик своими руками отдал свою победу. Смалодушничал. Опозорил.  
А ещё, но это Эмбер додумала уже сама, догадалась, сделала выводы, потому что Вик стал обузой. Потому что он травмирован и травмирован сильно, потому что восстанавливаться ему придётся очень и очень долго, и ещё неизвестно, сумеет ли он придти в себя полностью. Там, в прошлом мире, в мире до Апокалипсиса, может быть, и сумел бы, а вот нынешняя медицина — это совсем другой разговор, и сын в инвалядной коляске старосте их Городка совершенно не нужен. Равно как и сын с не до конца восстановившимся зрением — врачи могут и ошибиться, прогнозируя лучшее.  
В любом случае, Вик больше не нужен. Ведь денег-то он не заработал, не решил для отца всех проблем, и даже больше того — сам стал их верным источником.  
Руки Эмбер сами по себе сжимаются в кулаки каждый раз, когда она вспоминает об этом.  
Если бы отец Вика стал зомби, она переехала бы его, не задумываясь.  
— Точно уверена? — Лилит, словно почувствовав поднимающуюся внутри неё ярость, успокаивающе гладит Эмбер по руке.  
Эмбер не дёргается. Ей отчаянно не хватает тепла.  
— Насчёт денег? Конечно.  
— Нет. — Лилит улыбается, но улыбка выглядит натянутой. Неестественной. Грустной. — Насчёт того, что уедешь. Оставишь его.  
Это тяжело, но это совершенно необходимо. И давлением ничего не изменишь. Собственно, здесь вообще ничего ничем не изменишь, и пусть в окончательный приговор её мысли оформились только сейчас, но не то чтобы Эмбер сделала выбор и приняла решение… Она всегда это знала. Никакого другого выхода нет. Не может быть никакого решения и никакого выбора, просто потому, что её путь — единственно правильный.  
— Ты хочешь меня разжалобить? — спрашивает она без агрессии, но твёрдо, как будто бы Ренли оскалил клыки, показывая, что подходить к нему ближе не стоит. —Пытаешься разбудить мою совесть?  
Лилит не боится, конечно. Она смотрит Эмбер прямо в глаза (отражение в чёрных зрачках выглядит потерянным и несчастным, но вместе с тем совершенно точно живым, уверенным, не собирающимся сдаваться и отступать).  
— Нет. — Голос Лилит удивительно мягок, словно она не с Эмбер говорит, а объясняет Давиду, почему не стоит есть шоколад, срок годности которого закончился двадцать два года назад. —Я просто не хочу, чтобы потом ты ненавидела себя за то, что оставила человека, которому была нужна.  
— Я нужна и себе тоже.  
В этом вся суть.  
Теоретически — только теоретически — Эмбер может остаться с Виком: потому что когда-то они были друзьями, потому что они перестали ими быть из-за совершеннейшей глупости, потому что пытаясь сделать ей больно, Вик делал больно себе самому, потому что он всё ещё готов сделать ради неё всё что угодно, и в девятнадцати из двадцати затёртых до дыр книжек в магазине Хавьера эта история закончилась бы тем, что главные герои попытались бы исправить то, что сломали.  
На практике девятнадцать из двадцати книжек в магазине Хавьера распадались на странички примерно тогда, когда Эмбер дочитывала их до середины, такими они были ветхими, и ни разу в жизни она не ощущала себя главной героиней. Ни разу.  
Единственное, что приходит ей в голову, это та самая книжка про Казана, которая сейчас хранится у неё в тумбочке. Полуволк-полусобака до самого конца так и разрывался между любовью к человеку и тягой к свободе, и даже относительно открытый финал ясно давал понять: так будет всегда. Каждый день он будет бегать от хозяйки к своей волчице и обратно. Каждый долбаный день.  
Эмбер не хочет превращаться в Казана. Она не хочет разрываться между тем и этим, между одним и другим. Она хочет чего-то одного. Раз и навсегда.  
Она не собирается ничего исправлять. Бесконечно жаль и бесконечно грустно, конечно, но топтаться на крохотном пятачке, воскрешая прошлое, это не к ней.  
Может быть, Лилит права, и она действительно нужна Вику, но она нужна и самой себе. Целой. Живой. Вся. Полностью. Без попыток посвятить свою жизнь кому-то, кто несколько лет планомерно пытался её отравить, без попыток посвятить своё настоящее воскрешению прошлого. вообще без попыток посвятить своё что-либо кому бы или чему бы то ни было.  
Быть своей собственной — абсолютно нормально. Ненормально —по доброй воле бросаться в отношения, от которых может быть немало хорошего, но вместе с тем всегда будет память о боли, предательства и унижение, и всегда будет страх, что через минуту ударят.  
Она заслуживает лучшего. И Вик, кстати, тоже.  
Меньше всего на свете ему нужна её жалость.  
И потом… Люди, может быть, и меняются, но другие люди имеют полное право не дожидаться, пока эти изменения произойдут. Она сделала всё, что могла: вытащила Вика из города живых мертвецов, передала его с рук на руки тем, кто о нём позаботится, оставила ему половину выигрыша, которую он сможет использовать для лечения и жизни потом, когда всё закончится. И исчезла, ну или пока что — решила исчезнуть, и для него это тоже наверняка будет к лучшему.  
Хотя… Решать за других — занятие неправильное, неблагодарное, но уехать будет к лучшему для неё, и никаких других вариантов здесь нет.  
Эмбер может сделать только одно: сжать тёплую руку Вика в своих ладонях и осторожно поцеловать его в лоб, не обращая внимания на то, какой болью простое действие отдаётся в душе.  
— А что насчёт второй половины твоего выигрыша? — спрашивает Лилит. По ней видно: она ни секунды не сомневается в том, что Эмбер не собирается оставлять эти деньги себе.  
— Калеи, — отвечает Эмбер. — На самом деле, это правильнее было бы назвать первой половиной, потому что... Потому что когда Калани укусили, — она запинается и несколько секунд собирается с духом, чтобы продолжить, — Калеи была моей единственной причиной не сдаться.  
Губы Лилит чуть дрожат.  
— Ты не одна, для кого эта девочка так много значит. Когда Калани... — она сглатывает, не договаривая, и торопливо перебивает саму себя: — Я решила, что будет правильнее забрать её к себе. У неё никого не осталось.  
Эмбер прижимает руку к груди.  
— Ей будет весело вместе с Давидом, — говорит она, и голос у неё прерывается.  
— Да... — Лилит кивает. — Я уже послала за ней. Путь неблизкий, но Нина иМарк привезут её, я уверена. Всё будет хорошо.  
— Хорошо, — эхом повторяет Эмбер.  
Она рада такому исходу, насколько здесь вообще уместна хоть какая-то радость. Семья на островах — важнее всего, и у одинокой маленькой девочки с островов будет семья. Идеальная мама Лилит, такая, какой у Эмбер никогда не было, и чудесный братик Давид — или, может быть, лучший друг, а не братик, да и Стефан наверняка станет отличным отцом. Калеи будет нечего бояться и не о чем беспокоиться.  
Калани был бы доволен.  
В носу начинает щипать, и Эмбер привычно задерживает дыхание, несмотря на то, что здесь не за чем и не перед кем казаться железной.  
Лилит снова без слов понимает всё то, о чём она боится сказать.  
— Это пройдёт, — говорит она, показывая Эмбер забинтованный палец. — В субботу я содрала ожог. Думала, умру не сходя с места, так было больно. Сегодня среда, а он уже не болит. Всё проходит.  
Эмбер знает, что нет.  
Есть вещи, которые никогда не проходят. Она посмотрела своим слабостям в лицо — и победила, но это не значит, что она всё забудет. Она потеряла близкого человека, и его ей тем более никогда не забыть. Есть особенная сила в том, чтобы помнить.  
Эмбер собирается помнить.  
Совсем недавно она боялась этого и хотела того, о чём говорила Дженни. Забыть. Сейчас она готова отдать всё на свете, лишь бы не забыть никогда.  
Она не говорит об этом Лилит, но Лилит и не собирается давать ей что-то сказать: только распахивает объятия и, не дожидаясь, пока Эмбер сделает шаг, притягивает её к себе. Светлое, почти материнское тепло одеялом окутывает Эмбер, накрывает её с головой, и в одно мгновение становится ясно: слёзы никуда не делись, они просто ждали своего часа. Вот этой вот самой минуты.  
— Поплачь, — шепчет Лилит куда-то ей в волосы. — Станет легче.  
Эмбер плачет. И ей действительно становится легче.


	29. Эпилог

Крыльцо гостиницы залито солнечным светом, похожим на лимонад — таким же светлым и ярким. Только теплее, намного теплее, и если тёплый лимонад — та ещё мерзость, то солнечный свет без тепла даже представлять не охота.  
Эмбер проводит рукой по рулю.  
В глазах щиплет, и списать это на ветер не получается, ведь она даже не едет, просто стоит, но суть в том, что онабольше не собирается строить из себя несгибаемую. Если холодная вода хочет сомкнуться над ней, пусть смыкается, всё равно это только на время: рано или поздно инстинкт самосохранения заставит тело устремиться к поверхности, заставит руки и ноги работать, чтобы позволить лёгким снова вдохнуть свежего воздуха.  
Успеет ли она вынырнуть к тому времени, как задерживать дыхание станет совсем невозможным, или вместо свежего воздуха нахлебается холодной воды? Время покажет.  
Пристегнув к багажнику сверкающего мотоцикла полупустой рюкзак, Эмбер прикручивает туда же свой самокат. Искорёженный — и выпрямленный. Потерянный — и найденный. Она пытается уложить его как можно компактней, потому что есть вещи, которые просто невозможно оставить и бросить.  
Есть вещи, которые просто невозможно забыть.  
Девочка с самокатом, говорил ей Калани. Это она — девочка с самокатом.  
Девочка с самокатом, говорил ей Калани, ты никогда не будешь одна. Сейчас, когда Дженни уехала, Джонни остался с Кристофером (она могла бы жить с ними, пятое колесо), Лилит живёт собственной жизнью (хотя ничего ей и не обещала), а Калани погиб, когда она сама оставила за спиной и лучшего друга из своего прошлого, и того, в кого он со временем вырос, сейчас, когда Эмбер осталась без всех, кто ей дорог, она как никогда ясно понимает: Калани ей не соврал.  
И суть даже не в том, что с ней всегда будет его мотоцикл или розовый шлем Вика, который она так и не сумела оставить. И не в том, что к багажнику по-прежнему привязан её самокат. Суть в том, что с ней всегда будут её воспоминания, в том, что все её близкие всегда будут жить в её сердце, а ещё в том — что даже если бы это было не так, она всё равно никогда бы не осталась одна.  
Наедине с собой — да. Но не одна.  
— У меня всегда буду я, — говорит Эмбер, снимая с руля ярко-розовый шлем и аккуратно застёгивая его под подбородком.  
Может быть, она отправится на поиски — не своего отца, потому что она от него не зависит, и не своего места, потому что её место везде, где она есть, но чего-то ещё, чего-то другого... А может быть нет. Может быть, она поедет без цели. Может быть, она отыщет Дженни, как Ренли, пусть и боялась когда-то стать для неё чем-то вроде собаки. Может быть, она отправится на острова — и найдёт черепаху, которая их охраняет, или человека, родившегося в жерле вулкана, или...   
Это совершенно неважно.  
Потому что впереди у неё свой собственный путь. Пока не ясно, какой он ― длинный, ухабистый и безопасный, или короткий, асфальтированный и полный живых мертвецов, но главное, он только её..  
И её самокат (пусть даже он привязан к багажнику) для этого пути идеально подходит.

 

Fin~


End file.
